Profilage
by caro94
Summary: A Paris, Chloé St Laurent une jeune criminologue collabore avec le commandant Mathieu Pérac et son équipe. Chloé est choquée de retrouvé Mathieu bien en vie deux aprés sa soit disant mort. Mais ces retrouvailles cache une enquête où Chloé est la cible 1.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lus cette fanfiction, je vous informe que je n'ai rien changé à celle ci. Etant dans une période où je revois certaine choses et fait du ménage dans mes fanfictions, j'ai décidé de retaper un peu cette histoire qui avait été écrite d'un jet il y a bientôt deux ans. J'ai donc décidé de revoir les fautes d'orthographes et quelques formulations de phrases, en essayant de ne pas trop toucher à l'histoire initiale. _

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu l'histoire, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture ! _

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

_« Le plus important n'est pas comment on meurt, _

_mais ce que nous faisions au moment de mourir... »_

**Le hérisson**

* * *

Chloé eut la sensation que le vide l'entourait comme une masse lui tombant sur les épaules. Où étaient les invités ? Où étaient ses amis ? Où était partit Mathieu ?

Peu lui importait au fond. Elle avait conscience de respirer, de sentir et de penser; en cela elle était consciente. Mais lentement, un étrange malaise s'emparait d'elle...

Elle n'avait jamais repensé à son passé, s'isolant malgré elle du reste du monde. Elle s'était investie dans la psychologie criminelle car, inconsciemment, cela lui donnait l'impression de savoir ce qu'avait ressenti sa propre mère au moment de son meurtre. Les tueurs n'étaient eux-mêmes qu'une représentation de son propre père et comprendre pourquoi ils tuaient lui permettait de répondre à une question, enfouie en elle depuis son adolescence : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Acte de folie ou préméditation ?

Plus important encore, qui était-ELLE? Tenait-elle de sa mère ou de son père ? Était-elle vraiment digne d'être aimée ?

Depuis 15 ans elle avait entamé un travail long et douloureux sur elle-même dans lequel, après avoir cessé de se réinventer une histoire, d'accepter son enfance et par là même son géniteur, elle avait apprit à aller de l'avant : A aimer et s'autoriser à être également aimée.

Ses premiers contactes, ardus dans les premiers temps, avec l'équipe lui avait ouvert les yeux sur qui elle était de la façon la plus simple qu'il soit : Elle était aimée et acceptée pour ce qu'elle était ELLE, même si elle ne correspondait pas à l'image ordinaire de la plupart des gens.

L'arrivée de Louise avait tout bouleversé…

La jeune femme l'avait perturbée en ne cessant d'évoquer des images positives et heureuses de son père. Une image qui venait se heurter à ses propres souvenirs : ceux du corps de sa mère étendu au sol, venant à la suite de celle qui voyait son père couvert de sang s'enfuir. Chloé avait alors eu la sensation que sa vie entière n'avait été construite que sur un tissu de mensonges. Chloé avait rejetée cette image du père aimant que lui apportait Louise. Puis elle l'avait rassurée lui permettant de renouer avec son passé. Il était après tout à la fois le père de son enfance, aimant et rassurant, et celui trompeur, infidèle et fou qui avait arraché sa mère à la vie par une folie meurtrière.

Ces deux derniers mois, elle s'était laissé bercer dans un doux rêve, petit cocon douillet où elle se prenait à rêver d'une vie qui lui permettrait de mettre de côtés ses souffrances. Elle en prenait conscience aujourd'hui. Durant quelques mois, Chloé était redevenue l'adolescente innocente qui ne se souciait pas de l'avenir. Elle avait fait taire son instinct de psychologue qui lui soufflait que Louise était étrangement trop proche d'elle... Que tout ceci était trop beau, trop rapide… Ignorant les mises en garde de son ami.

C'est vrai. Chloé n'avait pas voulu écouter les doutes de Mathieu qui l'a ramenait dans cette réalité si dure. Elle avait voulu se protéger de la déception et s'éloigner de cet ami pour lequel son amitié évoluait en un attachement plus profond. Une sensation irrationnelle incontrôlable qui loin de la faire rêver comme une petite fille la tétanisait. L'issue d'une telle histoire, si histoire il pouvait y avoir, ne serait que souffrance. Elle se résumerait à deux mots : Passé et mariage.

- Chloé il faut que tu m'écoutes, Louise était mon infirmière. Elle était obsédée par toi. Elle m'a agressée. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre pour te prévenir mis je me suis doutée que tu ne l'avais pas lu...

Chloé chassa de sa main son père qu'elle entendait à peine. Comme un horrible réveil, comme si l'anesthésie n'avait soudainement plus d'effets. Des images de tous les défauts de Louise, ses incohérences et ses réactions étranges défilaient devant ses yeux.

Les remords l'envahissaient. Puis la voix lointaine de Mathieu " Je sais qu'elle vous manipule". Chloé réalisait qu'une seule personne avait été franche avec elle : Une !

- Chloé je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais je t'aime ma chérie. Donne-moi une chance. Je t'en prie écoutes...

- NONNNN !

Son père l'avait prévenue. Lui ! Ce tueur ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

Mathieu qui l'avait rejeté quelque fois mais qui l'acceptait comme une sœur, avait été le seul à se soucier réellement de ses sentiments et de son bien être. Quant à Louise… cette soeur si aimante qu'elle s'était plut à imaginer… n'avait fait que la trahir !

Elle s'était retrouvée la proie de son passé. Une fois de plus. Et elle ne l'acceptait pas ! Elle..elle était dans un état second. Triste... Comme ...comme saoule...

Quelque chose la rattrapait elle le sentait. Mais elle était seule pour le moment. Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? Un sentiment familier s'emparait doucement d'elle. Elle ne cessait d'avoir comme des sensations de déjà vus...

La fête... Le mariage... La stabilité du groupe, de la présence de ses amis...puis...puis la fuite Le malaise... Le rejet... Le besoin de fuir et de se changer les idées... De vaguer... L'envie d'aller n'importe où sauf de retourner en arrière...

Les rues de Paris le soir... Les couloirs du lieu du mariage...

Quelque chose la rattrapait elle le sentait.

Elle était vide et en même temps pleine.

On disait souvent que les voyages dans le temps n'existaient que dans les films sans pour autant nous douter de leur omniprésence dans nos vies.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH !

Ce cri pétrifia Chloé. Elle s'immobilisa et eut la sensation d'être hors de son corps.

Elle connaissait cette voix même si elle se mit à en douter l'espace de quelques instants. A espérer ne pas la connaitre. La peur, le désespoir, lui firent rejeter l'évidence. Elle n'était plus elle même. Elle n'était pas criminologue. Elle n'avait plus 30 ans. Elle était Chloé St Laurent, cette adolescente de 15 ans qui revenait de soirée.

Tout se passa au ralenti.

Une silhouette vêtue d'une robe blanche maculée de sang, sortit en courant. Du vin. Du vin pensa Chloé qui se rappela qu'elle avait renversé un liquide sur la robe de Louise. Du vin ! pensa t'elle paniquée.

Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent.

Son inconscient la plongea dans une autre réalité refusant de comprendre. Mais son cerveau ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Il accéléra son pouls et diffusa de l'adrénaline dans tout son organisme. Il reconnaissait la voix comme étant celle de Mathieu et il l'associait à la tâche de sang qui maquillait la face droite du visage de Louise.

Son cerveau avait comprit la situation mais plus celui-ci envoyait des signaux à Chloé plus son inconscient la plongeait dans une sorte léthargie, dans une symbiose avec l'adolescente terrifiée qu'elle avait été.

L'évidence, le doute non permit lui fit rejeter l'idée qu'elle puisse à nouveau perdre un être cher et souffrir comme elle avait souffert.

Mais le piège vicieux du psychologique se referma sur elle. Chloé eut la sensation d'être projeter des années en arrière. Elle se demandait si elle rêvait...

La peur d'être confronter à la mort de son ami, comme elle l'avait été face à celle de sa mère, la fit hésiter. Plus elle avançait, plus son pas devenait lourd. Elle voulait espérer que Mathieu débarquerait derrière elle et la rassurerait.

Chloé franchit enfin le seuil de la salle étroite et s'avança. La vision de son partenaire, allongé, un bout de verre en travers de la gorge baignant dans son sang, l'acheva.

Ses mouvements étaient faibles mais elle voyait que la cage thoracique bougeait encore.

Chloé revint soudainement à elle. Elle eut de nouveau 30 ans et comprit que non, elle ne rêvait pas. Son collègue, son ami allait mourir par sa faute !

Elle voulait l'aider, prévenir les secours mais la peur de le perdre l'emporta.

Et s'il mourrait là, seul ? Elle avait l'impression que chaque seconde comptait. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Mais plus elle le voyait plus elle réalisait qu'elle était sur le point de le perdre. Elle se précipita vers lui et crut qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Des sanglots remontaient. Elle aurait voulut lui dire combien elle était désolé, lui hurler de tenir bon. Mais la panique l'envahissait totalement. Elle était impuissante, pétrifiée, choquée ...

Alors le sceptre de son passé s'empara d'elle et elle laissa s'échapper tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé au fond d'elle depuis ces 15 longues années…

Chloé tenait la main de Mathieu et répétait son nom essayant de lui dire de s'accrocher sans parvenir à formuler le moindre mot. Malgré la paralysie de son partenaire, elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Il la voyait, elle le sentait, mais elle voyait également que le regard de Mathieu s'affaiblissait.

- A l'aide ! hurla-t-elle enfin.

Les minutes passèrent et lui parurent des heures. Reprenant son calme, Chloé réussit à marmonner des " je suis désolé". Elle entendit enfin les échos des pas de ses amis et se prit à espérer qu'ils le sauveraient…

Chloé sentit une dernière pression sur sa main et vit le regard de Mathieu devenir flou, absent...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

- On a besoin de toi

Le Commissaire Grégoire Lamarck se tenait prés d'un lit. Immobile. Le regard inquiet. Comment expliquer que certaines journées soient si normales alors que d'autres… bouleversait nos existences ?

Ce matin encore, tout était à sa place. Il était arrivé dans son bureau, bu un café avec des collègues, réglé des affaires, discuter avec Chloé et Mathieu et avait chargé son équipe préférée d'un nouvel homicide. Comme d'habitude...

Il y avait à peine quelques heures Chloé, Mathieu, Fred et Hyppolyte travaillaient sur une banale enquête avant d'assister à un mariage. Mise à part les ronchonnements de Mathieu vis à vis de Louise, que signaler d'autres ?

Quelques heures auparavant tout basculait...

N'était ce après tout pas le propres des grands événements ? N'arrivaient ils toujours pas aux moment les plus inattendus ?

Une phrase. " C'est au sujet de Louise». Voilà comment tout avait commencé.

Chloé se torturait à se blâmer mais Lamarck se sentait seul responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son commandant. Même s'il n'ignorait pas qu'avec ou sans son accord, Mathieu aurait continué son enquête sur Louise.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du la poursuivre seul ?

Peut être aurait-il du l'écouter dés le départ ?

Peut être que s'il avait été là…

Mais il n'avait pas été là trop occupé qu'il était à veiller à ne pas abandonner Chloé à son père.

Peut être que s'il avait simplement dit "bonne journée" à Mathieu et rejoint Chloé, le commandant serait partit chercher seul le père de Chloé et alors il aurait eu dans l'obligation de rester auprès de celui ci.

N'importe quoi ! Grégoire tu délires ! Tu sais très bien que Pérac n'aurait pas sagement attendu que Louise s'enfuie. Mais aurait-il hésité à laisser Mr Fisher seul avec sa fille ?

Ce moment d'incertitude aurait-il pus changé le cours des événements ?

Et si… si Mathieu n'avait pas aperçut Louise…

Peut être aurait-ce été lui qui aurait remarqué la jeune femme ? Peut être se serait-il lancé à la poursuite de Louise et aurai été blessé à la place de Mathieu ?

Lamarck avait de nombreuses raisons de tenir à la vie mais Perac… il était si jeune ! Ses enfants étaient déjà grands alors que celle de Mathieu n'avait pas atteint l'adolescence.

Sans parler famille, Lamarck avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà bien aider Chloé et il était à présent persuadé que la jeune femme avait besoin d'une autre personne que lui pour avancer, évoluer.

Lamarck avait été l'image du père de substitution; Pérac était celui de l'ami ou du frère. Un visage plus jeune et nouveau qui la pousserait à sortir de la bulle dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

Son plan avait à peine commencé à murir que tout était anéanti par une seule personne non envisagée dans la balance. A croire qu'une malédiction pesait véritablement sur le destin de Chloé et de sa famille...

Grégoire Lamarck fixait Mathieu Pérac, immobile au milieu d'un grand lit blanc et froid d'hôpital, retenu par des dizaines de fils reliés à des machines. Le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme achevait d'alourdir l'atmosphère.

- Je sais que cette décision ne peut appartenir qu'à toi. C'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit. C'est à toi de choisir de lutter ou d'abandonner...

_Tit. Tit. Tit._

Ce bruit sourd encouragea Lamarck à continuer.

- Mais on à vraiment besoin de toi. Chloé à besoin d'un ami, elle a besoin de toi...

_Tit...Tit..._

Grégoire sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Un nœud dans l'estomac, il fixait la ligne verte de l'électrocardiogramme et cligna des yeux deux fois pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

Il se précipita alors et fixa plus attentivement encore le corps du commandant immobile, refusant d'y croire.

- Mathieu !

Mais le commandant ne réagit pas. Lamarck posa ses doigts sur le cou de Pérac, non loin de la plaie au niveau de la carotide, recouverte par un large bandage. I

Puis il soupira et décida de se soumettre à la volonté de son ancien commandant et ami.

Impressionné. Bien qu'il le respectait, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de cela...

- Infirmières !

Au loin il entendit le bruit de plusieurs pas qui s'empressaient.

- Bonne chance. Murmura-t-il faiblement à l'oreille de Mathieu.

* * *

Chloé était assise, pâle. Devant elle, Fred ne cessait de faire les cents pas tandis qu'à côtés Delphine tenait dans ses bras sa fille en larmes. Malgré tous nos efforts pour les protéger de la douleur, les enfants restaient de curieux savants lorsqu'il s'agissait de détecter les mensonges et non-dits de leurs parents.

Rongée par la culpabilité Chloé se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise d'être à côté de la femme de son ami. Elle aurait aimé être seule. Comme lors de ses 14 ans. Elle aurait voulus pouvoir se trouver un coin isolé, caché du reste du monde, où elle se torturerait à faire et refaire l'histoire dans sa tête.

Elle aurait du sauver sa mère ! Tout comme elle aurait du sauver Mathieu… Et si elle ne pouvait pas consciemment s'accuser du meurtre de sa mère, celui de Mathieu aurait pus être éviter. Si seulement…

Se serait de sa faute s'il mourrait. Lamarck n'aurait jamais du l'insérer dans son équipe. Tout ceux qu'elle approchait était blessé. Elle n'avait pas seulement amené Mathieu aux limites de la mort… elle avait brisée sa famille !

Chloé observait Delphine et sa fille effondrées et se fit la promesse de tout faire pour paraitre forte et confiante devant elles. Pour elles et pour Fred. Après tout, c'était elle la psy ! C'était à elle de… de savoir gérer ses émotions…

C'était à elle d'être le pilier. Mais dés qu'elle croisait le regard de la femme de Mathieu, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle détournait le regard.

Elle n'osait imaginer à quel point Delphine devait la haïr !

Des infirmiers se précipitèrent soudainement dans la chambre. Tous se relevèrent et tous comprirent, d'un seul regard commun. Quelques minutes interminables s'écoulèrent, avant que Grégoire Lamarck ne sorte finalement de la chambre.

Son regard croisa celui de Chloé, de Fred puis de Delphine. Il avala sa salive, détourna le regard comme si cela l'aiderai à annoncer la nouvelle.

Décodant instantanément ces gestes, ces indices, Chloé se sentit défaillir et laissa choir brutalement sur une chaise faisant crier tout le couloir.

- Grégoire dis-moi que c'est des conneries ? le supplia Fred d'une voix tremblotante.

- Delphine, répondit ce dernier, je suis désolé...

Pâle, la jeune femme mit sa main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier, et inspira profondément. Chloé avait la sensation d'être droguée. Elle avait la sensation que c'était à elle que Louise venait d'enfoncer ce bout de miroir. Néanmoins, lorsque son regard croisa la silhouette de Delphine et de sa fille, elle trouva la force de se reprendre.

- Je… suis… je suis navrée. Marmonna-t-elle à l'attention de la jeune femme qui ne lui adressa qu'un timide coup d'œil pour seul réponse.

- Vous...vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Continua Chloé en approchant.

Delphine la regardait à peine.

Elle hésitait. Prise entre deux curieux sentiments. Celui du reproche et l'envie de rassurer cette jeune femme qu'elle savait un peu perdue et dont elle devinait la sincérité. Depuis que Greg' l'avait mise dans l'équipe de son mari... mais d'un autre côté, si elle n'avait pas été là pour Mathieu lors de leur séparation…

Delphine devinait ses sentiments comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

C'était pourtant à peine la deuxième fois qu'elles se rencontraient. Et la première lui avait laissé le souvenir marquant d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour le moins original.

Au début Delphine avait caché poliment sa frustration, ne sachant trop comment elle devait prendre ce présent. C'était avant que Mathieu ne lui avait parle plus en détails de la personnalité de sa collègue. La jeune femme avait simplement manqué de tact...ou de goût. Elle se souvenait très distinctement de cet instant, juste après la soirée.

- Dis-moi ? Tu ne me tromperais pas avec elle par hasard ? avait-elle lancé sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

De l'humour non dénué d'un désir de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Elle l'avouait, elle avait été un peu jalouse de Chloé. L'enthousiasme et les récits de son mari à son égard, cette lueur d'agacement et d'amusement qu'elle voyait briller dans son regard lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, énervait Delphine. Il ne se rendait lui-même pas compte de l'attitude qu'il adoptait à l'évocation du nom St Laurent. Il lui avait répondus par un simple éclat de rire.

Mais quoique qu'il en soit, qu'il ait eu ou non des sentiments pour son étrange collègue, son mari était resté fidèle envers elle et envers ses amis.

Avec peine, elle entra dans la chambre. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut l'électrocardiogramme plat, son mari inconscient et si pâle, yeux clos, elle n'eut plus de larmes pour pleurer. Elle sentit simplement que son propre cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Sa fille ne l'attendit pas pour se précipiter vers le corps de son père.

Chloé resta sur le seuil de la porte. Elle ne pouvait soutenir une fois de plus la vision morbide de son ami inanimé. Le voir rendrait la chose réelle. Définitivement. D'un autre côté, si elle ne lui disait pas au revoir une dernière fois… Une boule refoulée remonta de nouveau le long de sa gorge et alors qu'elle croyait avoir versé son quotta de larmes, elle sentit de nouveau les sanglots refaire surface.

Lamarck s'approcha d'elle et lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant comme 15 ans auparavant. Et comme 15 ans auparavant, elle s'effondra.

Les appels suppliants de la petite fille, en larme, mettait en mots toute la douleur de Delphine, de Chloé, de Fred et de Lamarck.

- Chérie arrête, murmura Delphine.

La jeune mère s'en voulait de la laisser assister à ça mais elle était tout simplement incapable de bouger. Murmurer lui demandait déjà énormément d'efforts.

Alors c'était cela ce qu'on appelait la Mort ? se dit la petite fille avec un mélange de douleur et d'étonnement. C'était curieux tout de même à la télé elle avait toujours entendu dire que les morts étaient froids. Or son père ne l'était pas lui ! Elle vérifia en posant sa main avant de la retirer aussitôt. N'avait-elle pas entendu une sourde vibration, un battement ?

Elle suivit du bout du doigt un fil et vit qu'il était débranché. Persuadée d'avoir fait une bêtise, elle se tut. Et reposa sa main vers le bruit...mais ?

- Allez viens chérie on doit y aller. Murmura sa mère qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Papa ?

- Chérie...

- Il est vivant ! hurla-t-elle

- Non. Je suis désolé.

- Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! Papa dis-leur!

Les infirmiers revinrent aider la jeune femme à éloigner la petite tandis qu'une infirmière recouvrait le visage de Mathieu d'un drap blanc.

- Non ! hurla la petite. Ne l'emmenez pas ! Il est vivant !

Chloé soupira et avala sa salive avant de froncer les sourcils. La petite fille fixait quelque chose. Son regard passa de la fille de Mathieu au commandant, tentant vainement de voir quelque chose. Son cœur manqua un battement. Rêvait-elle où les draps venaient-ils se soulever légèrement ?

- Mademoiselle !

- Euh excusez moi ...je...euh

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais votre ami est mort ! répondit froidement un infirmier, la douleur peut provoquer des illusions sensoriels ou optiques mais je vous assure qu'il est mort !

- Merci d'être aussi franc ! répondit-elle sèchement avant de s'écarter. Chloé soupira de nouveau, se sentant ridicule et naïve d'avoir pus espérer l'impossible. Elle jeta un dernier regard au corps enveloppé avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce. Avant de se séparer définitivement de son plus grand ami.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Mathieu était mort et Delphine s'était persuadée que plus tôt elle trierait les affaires de son défunt mari, mieux elle arriverait à faire son deuil. Aujourd'hui, elle était enfin parvenue à ne pas repousser l'échéance.

C'était évidemment une épreuve très dure et douloureuse. Elle avait attendue une matinée et le début de l'après midi avant de se décider à appeler une amie pour l'aider. La jeune femme avait absolument tenu à faire cela tant que sa fille n'était pas à la maison, mais le faire seule... était bien trop difficile.

La maison. Les photos. Tout lui rappelait son mari. Rien que les vêtements. Des petites habitudes du quotidien. Des petits défauts aussi. Absolument tout !

Elle avait vécue seule quand il travaillait, ayant eu parfois la sensation d'être abandonnée mais là… ce n'était plus pareil. Là c'était différent. Là elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Parfois elle sentait encore son odeur dans la rue, elle avait eu la sensation d'entendre sa voix, de l'apercevoir dans la rue. Cela lui était arrivé plus d'une fois ! Se sentir observée et l'instant d'après… plus rien.

Simon était déjà un lointain souvenir.

Et puis un jour, en fouillant dans un de ses manteaux, elle était tombée sur un morceau de papier. Un papier froissée et plié soigneusement. Une lettre. Une lettre qui ne lui était pas destinée. Curieuse elle l'avait ouverte, puis lu...et jusqu'à progressivement rester sans voix.

Delphine avait hésité longtemps mais à présent elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

A présent, elle comprenait l'intérêt de Mathieu pour cette collègue. Son attachement pour la jeune femme ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il avait mit sa vie en danger pour elle.

Chloé n'était qu'une victime : une double victime. Mathieu avait agit en ami et en policier. Au fond Delphine l'avait toujours su. C'était inscrit en Mathieu : Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas lorsqu'il flairait une piste. N'osant imaginer la culpabilité que devait ressentir la jeune femme, Delphine fut prise elle aussi de remords...

Elle sonna. Mais rien. Bizarre, se dit-elle en observant les lumières allumées.

- Mlle St Laurent ? lança-t-elle en frappant à la porte. Chloé ? C'est Delphine. Est ce ...est ce que vous auriez un moment ?

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme se rapprocha pour essayer d'entendre du bruit. De distinguer un signe de vie. Mais rien. Déçue elle commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette par la fenêtre. Une silhouette aux cheveux roux… sur le sol. Allongée comme endormie. Ou plutôt inanimée.

Oh merde ! Paniquée Delphine tenta de forcer la porte sans y parvenir. Elle s'empara alors d'une pierre et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur la fenêtre. La pierre heurta la vitre, la fendit mais ne suffit pas à briser la fenêtre. Double vitrage.

- C'est pas vrai ! Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle composa le 15 puis le 18, donna son signalement et recommença. La vitre céda enfin et laissa libre accès à maison de Chloé.

Delphine entra avant de ressortir aussitôt, étouffée par l'odeur asphyxiante. Elle toussota et reprit difficilement son souffle. Mais loin d'être calmée, son sentiment d'horreur se décupla. Il s'agissait à présent de porter secours à une personne en danger. Car elle reconnaissait cette odeur : celle du gaz !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_2 ans plus tard_

Une fine pluie tombait sur le cimetière Parisien. Un vent frais dégagea une mèche rousse qui tombait sur le visage de Chloé. Autours d'elle, des parapluies noirs s'ouvraient. Peut lui importait que sa robe noire soit trempée. Plus rien ne comptait d'ailleurs. Chloé n'était plus vraiment de ce monde. Le regard fixé sur le cercueil, installé 20 mètres sous ses pieds, elle tenait une rose rouge qui ne voulait pas s'élancer dans le trou.

Quelle était la nature de ses sentiments pour ce cercueil ? De la colère, de l'indifférence, de la peine… ou était-ce en fin de compte un peu d'amour ?

Pendant 17 ans, elle n'avait cessé de se demander ce qu'elle ressentirait ce jour. Longtemps elle avait imaginé qu'elle déverserait sa colère, le mépriserait ou serait heureuse de la mort de ce bourreau. Mais la jeune femme s'étonna du nœud dans l'estomac qui lui rongeait les entrailles et de la boule qui commençait à l'étouffer en faisant remonter des larmes inavouées. Elle se sentait aussi un peu coupable de toutes ces manifestations, ayant la sensation de trahir sa mère. Chloé avait mit du temps à comprendre que fuir son passé ne l'aiderait pas à l'accepter.

Elle avait réalisé que sa colère contre son père ne tenait pas uniquement à la mort de sa mère, mais également à ce sentiment de trahison, d'abandon qu'il lui avait laissé. Car, c'était après tout contre ce temps où elle l'avait aimé et lui avait fait confiance, que le souvenir du meurtre de sa mère se battait et se heurtait sans cesse.

Puis l'amitié nouée avec Delphine et sa fille, l'avait poussé à dépasser ses limites.

« _Je ne supporte pas d'être vue comme une victime_ » n'était ce pas ce qu'elle avait dit à Mathieu ?

Louise était introuvable ? Plus pour très longtemps ! N'était-elle psychologue après tout ? Travaillant dans une brigade criminelle qui plus est ! Elle parvenait à retrouver des criminels presque chaque jour, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas retrouver cette garce ?!

Elle remplissait une partie de sa dette en s'occupant de la fille de Mathieu et du deuil de Delphine mais, si elle-même voulait faire son deuil, désormais elle le savait, elle devait stopper Louise ! A défaut d'avoir pus protéger Mathieu…

Et pour cela, elle devait rentrer dans sa tête… à la source. Le contacte avec son père.

Pour comprendre pourquoi Louise s'était faite passé pour sa sœur avant de vouloir être elle, Chloé devait s'aider du témoignage de son père afin de dresser le profil de son ennemie et éventuellement retrouver le passé de Louise. Ayant comme excuse la recherche de Louise, elle s'était progressivement rapprochée de son père.

Et sans s'y attendre, elle avait déversé d'un seul coup, toute sa colère et sa frustration.

Lequel, à sa grande surprise, était tombé en sanglot.

D'abord révoltée, Chloé avait finalement vaincue son conflit intérieur et acceptée de se laisser envahir par les souvenirs de son passé et par les explications de son père ; sa rencontre avec sa mère, ses souvenirs de famille, ses sentiments.

Ayant comme excuse la recherche de Louise, elle s'était progressivement rapprochée de son père réalisant qu'elle partait à la rencontre d'un homme, en fin de compte, inconnu.

Elle l'avait connu petite mais la vision du meurtre de sa mère avait brouillé la vision qu'elle avait pus avoir cet homme. Aujourd'hui, adulte et psychologue, elle voyait les choses sous un autre angle…

Lentement, le monstre avait disparut de ses cauchemars.

Chloé ravala sa salive sans se détacher de la tombe.

La fille de sa mère, la fille de son père… elle ne savait plus précisément qui elle était.

Une semaine auparavant, Chloé et son père se promenaient le long des quais St Michel en parlant de Louise.

« _Qu'est ce qui se passera une fois que vous l'aurez capturée ?_ »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_ »

« _…entre toi et moi. _»

Chloé s'était stoppée et avait fixé son père.

« _Je sais que tu me hais mais…j'aimerais_ »

« _Je ne suis pas prête. Désolé mais je ne pense pas que…c'est impossible. Nous reprendrons nos vies comme avant._»

Mr Fischer l'avait alors affronté du regard, ravaler sa salive et soupiré.

« _Je comprends_ »

Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité avait envahie Chloé.

« _Tu as tué maman ! Même si je veux bien accepter l'idée que je puisse avoir des moments heureux avec toi, le corps de maman me hante, je ne me sens pas en confiance et…et avec ce qu'à fait Louise je crois que je…_ »

« _Chloé stop. Je comprends_. »

Par certains moments, les dialogues avec son père lui rappelaient la présence de Mathieu.

« _Je ne peux pas t'aimer maintenant_. »

« _Chloé…_ »

« _J'ai accepté mon lien parental avec toi mais…_ »

« _Chloé, attention ! _» Furent les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit.

S'écrasant contre elle, il s'était effondré dans ses bras. Impuissante elle avait vainement tenté d'empêcher l'inévitable mort. D'abord interdite, Chloé s'était ensuite effondrée, fondant en larmes. Des larmes de colère. Contre l'assassin mais aussi contre le destin.

Comment un événement pouvait-il se reproduire trois fois de suite ?

- Chloé…les experts ont trouvés ça dans le manteau de ton père. Avait murmuré une voix familière et compatissante.

Fred tenait, gênée, une photo de famille… SA famille ! Dans un moment heureux de leur existence.

Aujourd'hui Chloé réalisait qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle fuyait son passé. Un passé qui ne cessait de l'a rattrapé. Et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement tourner la page et fuir. Car même s'il elle ne semblait plus rien avoir, elle avait tellement plus qu'avant son insertion dans la police. Tellement plus qu'au tout début de son deuil. Elle avait un passé désormais.

Chloé Fischer et Chloé St Laurent étaient les parties distinctes d'une même personne qui venaient de se réunifier. Bien plus encore qu'à son père, elle s'était pardonnée et avait acceptait définitivement acceptée qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Elle se sentit calme, sereine, emplie d'une paix intérieure qu'elle n'avait put trouver depuis des années. Elle lança finalement la rose rouge vers le cercueil, qui alla s'écraser contre le bois.

Et tandis que ses ses amis et connaissances lui présentaient leurs condoléances, dans son esprit, son objectif n'avait jamais été aussi clair. Pas même lors de la mort de Mathieu Pérac. Stopper Louise.

* * *

Chloé rentra dans son appartement. Cet enterrement l'avait vidée. Mais il lui avait également permit de prendre une décision.

- Salut Popie.

Derrière le fauteuil, un pékinois beige sortit et fit des petits bruits. Il attendait impatiemment un retour de sa maîtresse.

Popie était arrivé le jour de la mort de Kiki son poisson rouge. C'est qu'elle s'y était attachée à ce poisson !

Grégoire avait raison, un animal l'aidait à se sentir mieux et améliorait ses rapports avec le monde extérieur. Il la forçait à ne pas s'enfermer dans une solitude coupée du monde et l'obligeait à sortir. A vivre avec une autre présence.

Elle ne l'avait pas choisi. C'était lui qui l'avait suivit alors qu'elle enquêtait avec Fred sur un meurtre. Impossible de s'en séparer ! Et il l'écoutait. Son flaire l'avait aidé et ses petits bruits étranges qu'il minaudait, mélange d'aboiements et de gazouillis, ses expressions, et ses « réponses » avait inspiré Chloé dans cette enquête. L'harmonie était telle qu'à la fin de l'enquête, Chloé n'avait pus se résoudre à laisser Popie à la SPA.

La jeune femme s'assied sur le canapé et trouva du réconfort à travers un très gros câlin et des petits coups de langues. Elle s'aperçut alors que son ordinateur clignotait.

_Vous avez reçu un message. Imprimer le message ?_

Fronçant les sourcils elle cliqua sur « OK ». L'imprimante se réveilla et avala du papier. Une première feuille en ressortit, puis une autre… remplies de photos de la fille de Mathieu, de Delphine, de Fred, et de Lamarck faîtes à leur insu.

Une phrase finalisait ce dossier :

_Je t'ai déjà prit Pérac. Qui sera le prochain ? _

_Retrouve-moi seule à seule_

_Louise._

Chloé s'assied le cœur battant, pensive.

Sa revanche s'offrait à elle comme sur un plateau d'argent. S'emparant du téléphone elle composa le 17. Parallèlement elle prépara son sac et son manteau. Le téléphone était sur liste d'attente.

Contenant difficilement son impatiente Chloé fixa les photos, relisant la phrase. L'image de son équipier baignant dans son sang, hanta son regard, s'alliant à celle de son père.

Et soudainement, la main de Chloé cessa de trembler.

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Chloé St Laurent. Laisser un message après le bip. »_

* * *

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

Chloé coupa le moteur et serra le frein à main.

Elle détailla minutieusement l'ancienne maison et la compara à la photo postée par Louise au dessus du lieu de rendez vous.

Légèrement isolée des autres, elle ressemblait à une de ces anciennes demeures bourgeoises du 19e siècle un toit de tuiles bleues difficilement entretenues recouvrait deux étages qui s'élevaient au dessus des grands murs recouverts de buissons.

La mousse pansait les blessures de cette demeure tombée dans l'oubli.

Se retrouver face à un long et grand portail fait de grilles portant les initiales de Casper n'auraient nullement étonnée Chloé.

L'endroit avait été remarquablement bien choisit, il fallait le reconnaitre. Pas trop éloignée de la ville, mais pas trop près non plus. Une maison de cette stature, abandonnée en rase campagne ne passerait pas inaperçue. Mais un rendez vous en pleine ville aurait été également trop voyant. Or qui irait s'aventurer dans cette ruelle qui se terminait en cul de sac si ce n'était pour rechercher cette demeure dont les vestiges étaient probablement plus anciens que les dizaines de maisons et immeubles qui l'entouraient ? Si l'on n'en connaissait pas son existence, on ne pouvait pas même l'apercevoir.

Chloé s'enfonça un peu plus dans le dossier de son siège et se mordilla les ongles. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment…

Oh elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle risquait elle n'était pas naïve. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas y aller. Déjà elle entendait Grégoire et Fred l'incendier. Mais qu'avait-elle comme autre option ?

En réalité, elle n'avait même pas peur. Tout ce qu'elle craignait, c'était de perdre le contrôle. Elle n'avait plus revus Louise depuis la mort de Mathieu… comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle se trouverait en face d'elle ? Et Louise… quelle serait sa réaction ?

Sans nul doute, elle tenterait de la retourner et de tirer profit de la situation. Mais elle ? Parviendrait-elle à la stopper ? Chloé lança un regard vers son sac. Parviendrait-elle à faire ça le moment venu ?

Son cœur accéléra à cette pensée et les images du corps ensanglanté de sa mère voilèrent son regard. Elle les chassa avant de soupirer. Elle n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions, mais elle savait au moins une chose : il était temps de régler cela une bonne fois pour toute.

Quelque chose la retint pourtant. L'instinct peut être. Un irrépressible besoin de sécurité.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du prévenir ses collègues. Fred l'aurait accompagné ainsi qu'une dizaine d'homme armés. Louise avait déjà prouvé son imprévisibilité. Elle avait déjà pris deux vies. Et elle serait prête à tuer même le plus insignifiants moucherons qui aurait l'audace de se dresser entre elle et Chloé. C'était ELLE que Louise voulait et personne d'autres.

La jeune femme se sentait responsable de cette mission. Hors de question de mettre d'autres vies en danger.

Bon, il fallait bien être honnête si elle n'avait pas prévenu ses amis c'était aussi pour son propre désir ; Fred, Grégoire, Hyppolyte… ils l'auraient sans nul doute tenu à l'écart. Mais il était hors de question que Louise finisse en prison alors que Mathieu croupissait six pieds sous terre. Hors de question !

La sonnerie de son portable la fit sursauter. Paniquée elle baissa le son d'un geste et rumina contre celui qui l'appelait. Elle ravala son juron et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit l'identité de celui qui l'appelait. Chloé ferma les yeux et soupira. Il comprendrait. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Ils seraient peut être en colère. Mais ils comprendraient. Après tout… Fred et Hyppolyte auraient souhaité tout autant qu'elle venger Mathieu.

Elle chuchota un « désolé » avant d'appuyer sur la touche raccrocher et d'éteindre définitivement son portable.

Chloé se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à la retrouver, avec la coordination de l'inquiétude de Delphine et des moyens technique d'Hyppolyte. Sans compter qu'elle n'était qu'à une demi-heure de Paris en voiture. Raison de plus pour régler ça au plus tôt et ne pas risquer que Louise s'enfuie. D'un geste décidé, elle ouvrit la portière.

* * *

Quelques rayons de lune éclairaient la pièce vide et abandonnée par les fenêtres.

Louise avait vraiment bien choisit son endroit, se dit Chloé qui frissonna. La criminologue devinait les nombreuses cachettes que renfermait les diverses pièces de la demeure. A n'importe quel moment, Louise pouvait surgir derrière elle et faire ce qu'elle voudrait d'elle.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle décide de la tuer ? Rien n'était moins sure. Dans son esprit dérangé, Chloé l'avait trahie. Et pour cela, elle avait supprimé Mathieu et son père.

Chloé serra son sac contre elle et sentit l'arme se coller contre son corps. Si Louise la découvrait elle aussi, alors… alors elle se défendrait. Voilà ce qui arriverait.

La jeune femme s'avança le long du grand et large escalier et parvint à l'étage. Deux couloirs s'offraient à elle : un à droite, l'autre à gauche. Chloé s'engagea sur celui qui était le plus proche d'elle. Elle avançait doucement, à l'affut de n'importe quel bruit, de n'importe quelle ombre anormale.

Soudain, un coup violent brisa le silence, comme le tonnerre annonça l'arrivée d'un orage. Chloé se retint de crier. Son pouls accéléra. Rahh ce qu'elle s'agaçait à flipper comme ça ! Pas étonnant que le reste du monde la croit en sucre !

D'un geste plus hésitant qu'elle ne le souhaitait, Chloé plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit un revolver. Elle l'avait volé au commissariat et l'avait gardé. Elle s'était sentit plus en sécurité avec cela prés d'elle, malgré la confiance qu'elle avait envers ses amis. Elle n'ignorait évidemment pas qu'à l'instar des Etats Unis, se procurer une arme était passible de prison en France. Si jamais Fred ou Grégoire l'apprenait…

Le revolver dans la main gauche, son sac sur le bras droit Chloé retourna sur ses pas en direction du bruit. Doucement. Minutieusement elle jeta un regard dans la direction du hall et aperçut la porte entrouverte. Quelqu'un était entré ! Cette fois, elle en était sure, elle n'était pas seule !

Chloé déglutie et serra un peu plus l'arme. Elle se retenait presque de respirer, tentant vainement d'entendre le moindre écho d'un souffle, d'un bruit de pas… le moindre indice compromettant la présence de Louise.

Elle traversa le palier et s'engagea sur l'autre couloir. Au bout de celui-ci une porte. Entrouverte là encore. Malgré sa main tremblotante, le désir d'en finir eu raison d'elle. La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus, levant progressivement le revolver vers la porte. Que comptait-elle faire exactement ? Elle l'ignorait. A présent qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre son objectif, a présent que la situation était réelle… elle se trouvait même stupide avec cette arme. Elle chassa cette pensée. C'était l'angoisse, rien de plus. Le moment venu, elle saurait quoi faire. Elle le saurait, c'était sur.

Un filet de lumière s'échappait de la porte contrastant avec l'obscurité ténébreuse du couloir. Et soudainement la criminologue se méfia : Louise pouvait très bien se cacher dans ce couloir ! Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'arrivait pas à fonctionner comme au travail. Elle était… il n'y avait pas de mot adéquat.

Le souffle irrégulier et le cœur battant, la jeune criminologue s'arrêta quelques instants et inspecta les alentours à l'aide de ses sens. Que devait-elle faire ? Non-non-non. Il fallait qu'elle pense autrement. Que ferait Fred dans cette situation ? Que ferait n'importe quel autre flic dans cette situation ? Il finirait probablement par suivre son instinct. Quel autre choix aurait-il de toute façon ? Et si Louise était derrière elle ? Elle ne préviendrait aucune attaque en restant immobile de toute façon ! Il fallait qu'elle bouge.

Et sur ces réflexions, Chloé s'approcha un peu plus de la porte, tenant fermement son arme. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment prés, elle prit son courage à deux mains, approcha l'une d'elle de la poignée tandis qu'elle pointait l'autre vers le seuil de la pièce comme elle avait vu le faire les flics qui l'accompagnait. Elle y était. C'était l'instant de vérité. Il fallait qu'elle entre. Sauf que ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus du tout. Littéralement collée à la porte, sa main s'était engluée sur la poignée. Seule sa tête avait trouvé la force de s'avancer légèrement pour scruter le terrain adverse. Sa respiration devint plus bruyante tout à coup. La peur la rattrapait alors que le cri de Mathieu, venant de se faire assassiner, résonnait dans sa tête. Chloé ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait la calmer. Elle imagina alors l'escalade de policiers arriver sous le commandement de Fred, l'empêchant de régler ses comptes. Cette pensée ré-enflamma la dernière braise du feu de courage en elle qui s'éteignait lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se décolla de la porte. Sa main actionna la poignée qu'elle tira vers l'arrière.

Une main se posa tout à coup sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier ou de bouger. Le coup partit et résonna dans l'ensemble de la demeure. Mais, bien que son agresseur sursauta, il ne bougea presque pas et renforça son emprise.

Bien décidée à ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, Chloé se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, donnant tour à tour des coups de bras, de coude ou de jambes. Jusqu'au moment où son coude frappa violemment le corps de l'inconnu. Elle le sentit étouffer une plainte et un juron sans pour autant la relâcher.

- Oh Chloé on se calme ! murmura une voix qui lui glaça le sang. Si vous entrez dans cette pièce vous allez surement faire la plus belle boulette de votre vie, c'est ça que vous voulez ?

L'ensemble de son corps cessa de lui obéir. Elle eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui administrer le tranquillisant le plus puissant de la planète dont les effets secondaires s'apparenteraient à la drogue hallucinogène la plus forte. Elle se mit à douter sur sa perception de la réalité. Elle se demandait même si elle était bien dans cette demeure cauchemardesque et non pas chez elle, assoupie, rêvant de vengeance. Quelle autre explication sinon, à la présence de Mathieu Pérac près d'elle ?

- Je peux vous lâcher sans que vous entriez dans cette pièce comme une tornade ?

Toujours abasourdie, Chloé hocha malgré tout la tête. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et passa prudemment devant elle, ne lui accordant aucun regard, aucun geste si ce n'est celui de s'écarter et de rester bien derrière lui.

Non. A l'évidence elle ne rêvait pas. Son ancien équipier était bien là devant elle. Une main tenant la poignée tandis que l'autre tenait fermement son arme, imitant la jeune femme quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ouvrait doucement la porte.

Chloé l'observa entrer comme si elle voyait un fantôme, ce qui était un peu le cas.

N'avait elle pas vu elle-même le corps de son ami allongé, recouvert d'un drap tandis que l'électrocardiographe restait éternellement plat ? N'avait elle pas assister à sa crémation et vu le cercueil réduit en cendre ? L'infirmier ne lui avait il pas dit lui-même…

« _Il est vivant !_ ». Emma. Elle l'avait toujours su ! Chloé se souvint alors de son doute aux cris de la petite fille. Mais elle se souvenait surtout du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour aider Emma à accepter la mort de Mathieu. Pour réapprendre à vivre. C'était vers Chloé qu'elle s'était tournée lorsque Thomas était arrivé dans la vie de sa mère. Aujourd'hui elle avait accepté l'idée qu'elle puisse aimer deux pères sans remplacer l'un par l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, la criminologue se dit que c'était elle qui aurait du l'écouter. Pas l'inverse…

Mathieu entra dans la salle sans se soucier de Chloé. Lui aussi était à l'affut. Mais il n'y avait personne. Juste un bruit vers lequel il s'avança prudemment.

Chloé était restée figée hors du temps et de l'espace. Perdue dans ses pensées, relatant d'anciens et douloureux souvenirs pour tenter de savoir quand et comment l'information avait-elle pus lui échapper à ce point…

- Chloé dégagez vite ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup.

Elle le vit ainsi sortir de la pièce. Affolé. Mais son cerveau refusait d'obéir.

- Chloé ? C'est l'heure de partir là ! Grouillez-vous !

Observant l'état catatonique de Chloé, l'ex-commandant emporta la jeune femme dans sa course pour l'obliger à fuir. Progressivement, son corps reçut le message d'urgence de son ancien partenaire et s'adapta pour se dégager de son emprise.

- Louise est ici ! hurla-t'elle soudainement en s'immobilisant dans le seuil de la maison. Je ne peux pas partir.

- Croyez moi Louise n'est pas ici et elle ne viendra pas de sitôt. Protesta Mathieu qui avait fait volte face, toujours en alerte. En revanche si on reste ici, on va cramer tous les deux dans moins de deux minutes !

La jeune criminologue ne se fit pas prier, ne doutant pas un seul instant du regard de son collègue. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment il s'était retrouvé là dans un tel état d'alerte, mais force était de constater qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu de leurs codes non verbaux. C'est donc sur le pas de course que les deux compères sortirent de la maison avant que cette dernière n'explose dans un bruit de tonnerre. L'explosion fit voler en éclat la demeure, détruisit la grille et fit chanter l'ensemble des voitures du quartier.

- Ca va ? S'enquit Mathieu après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'état des lieux.

Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore en état de choc. Choc de quels événements précisément ? Ca, c'était une autre histoire !

- Mlle St Laurent, je vais être obligé de vous demander votre entière coopération… et de réquisitionner votre voiture au passage.

Chloé tourna la tête vers son équipier qui lui renvoya son regard, un bref sourire au bout des lèvres. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'elle aperçut une large cicatrice le long du cou de son ex-équipier. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible… Mathieu était bien vivant !

- Oh fait ca vous dérangerez de me dire ce que vous foutiez avec ce flingue ?!

* * *

Dans un appartement de Paris, prés des Invalides, un homme traversa le couloir et arriva dans un bureau. Grand et large, moderne et rustique.

Derrière ce bureau se trouvait un homme. Un homme dur et charismatique. Un homme qu'il n'aurait défié pour rien au monde. La police et tout ce putain de système judiciaire à côtés, c'était le monde des bisounounours.

Il ne lui adressa aucune parole. Pas même le moindre geste.

- C'est réglé monsieur. Osa-t-il après un instant.

L'homme ne leva pas un seul instant les yeux de son écran et ne fit qu'un bref mouvement de la tête.

- Bien. Vous serez payé dés demain.

L'employé hocha la tête sortit du bureau. L'homme s'appuya dans son confortable fauteuil et soupira. Il fixa longtemps la fiche d'une personne. Une personne aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. Elle portait le nom de St Laurent.

* * *

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 6**

Monsieur Armand éteignit son ordinateur et le déposa dans une large mallette. Sur un des recoins, bien casés dans un tissu noir, une fine clés USB scintillait d'un métal argentée qu'il caressa avec un sourire satisfait. Ce soir il allait remporter cette victoire !

Depuis l'enfance François Armand s'était juré que personne ne l'empêcherait d'avancer et que personne ne viendrait perturber sa vie. Rien ne lui glissait entre les doigts. Tout était classé et ordonné et lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, François Armand mettait tout en place pour l'obtenir, peut lui importait les conséquences.

Il n'avait peur de rien et se considérait d'un niveau d'intelligence bien supérieur à la moyenne. Champion de France aux échecs il se flattait également de savoir séduire n'importe quelles femmes.

François ferma sa mallette et s'empara de sa veste

- Monsieur votre chauffeur vient d'arriver  
- Bien, faites le attendre quelques instants

Pour la dixième fois de la journée, Monsieur Armand inspecta chaque coin de son bureau vérifiant que rien ne manquait. Il se méfiait même de son entourage le plus proche. Il fait dire que ces derniers temps, il avait ses raisons…

Il ferma a clef chaque tiroirs de son bureau ainsi que chaque meuble contenant des dossiers. Il garda cette clé dans sa mallette qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Une fois tous mis en ordre, Monsieur Armand sortit de son bureau, passa le couloir et s'arrêta à la 3e porte. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte doucement en restant sur le seuil.  
Les cheveux longs dépassant des draps, une jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans dormait. Il sourit. François adorait observer Claire ainsi. Cela lui rappelait l'enfance de sa fille. Il aimait lorsqu'elle était ainsi paisible et calme. Depuis quelques temps, le dialogue entre eux était devenu tendu.

Il eut du mal à la quitter. Sa fille était sa fierté et son orgueil. Elle reflétait le souvenir de cette femme qui l'avait marqué et blessé. François s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne devienne JAMAIS comme sa mère !

François ferma la porte et l'espace d'un instant hésita. Enfermer sa fille n'arrangerai pas leur relation. Mais il devait garder un œil sur elle…

La porte claqua. Paisible Claire écoutait chaque son, chaque voix très attentivement

- Veillez à ce qu'elle ne sorte d'ici sous aucun prétexte

La jeune fille ravala sa salive et une vague de colère lui empoigna le cœur. Elle serra les dents et attendit.

Elle ne se laisserai pas faire ! Elle était libre et comptait bien connaitre cette vérité qu'on lui avait cachée toute sa vie.

Claire patienta un quart d'heure puis se leva précipitamment. Elle enfila des converses et un pull qu'elle trouva au hasard dans son armoire à moitié vide. Elle s'empara d'un sweat noir puis passa un manteau court par-dessus.

En fouillant au fond de son armoire elle trouva un vieu east pack qu'elle avait préparé depuis quelques jours : Quelques affaires de rechanges, tous les documents qu'elle s'était procurés ou qu'elle avait volés à son père, son dictaphone dans lequel résidait le témoignage de cette étrange Louise, une clés USB et sa carte bleue matériel de sa survie dans un monde où elle serait livrée à elle-même.

Habile et majeure depuis deux mois, Claire avait prit soin de transférer l'argent de son compte sur un autre compte inconnu de son père. Du moins…une partie de l'argent. Une partie suffisamment mince pour passer inaperçue mais, en ces temps de crise, suffisamment large pour a faire vivre.  
Et puis elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il lui faudrait trouver un travail. Un travail où elle échapperait à son père. La police serait l'endroit où elle lui serait le plus invisible. L'endroit où il ne penserait pas qu'elle ait l'audace de se cacher. Après tout…mieux vaut se tenir à côté de son adversaire que devant.

Claire prit le sac qu'elle jeta sur son dos…un peu trop rapidement. Le sac lui échappa et renversa au passage un cadre qui s'écrasa contre le sol en émettant un petit bruit de verre.  
Le cœur de Claire accéléra.

- Merde ! murmura t'elle

Andrew connaissait les disputes que Claire avait avec son père mais il ne s'en mêlait jamais. A monsieur Armand on obéissait, on ne discutait pas ! Et cela Claire le savait également.

Le major d'homme, Andrew, entendit un bruit de verre provenant de la chambre. Fronçant les sourcils il s'avança vers la porte. Juste au cas où …  
Il faut dire que Monsieur Armand était un homme puissant, respecté mais aussi détesté. Et la sécurité de Claire était importante. Elle avait été plusieurs fois l'objet de menaces ou de tentatives d'enlèvements lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Andrew savait le désir de la jeune fille de s'échappait de cette maison. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de le faire parler, par le chantage, par le salaire ou par des techniques d'interrogatoires qu'elle avait observés. Mais Claire était bien moins effrayante que son père. Et c'était ce dernier qui embauchait Andrew.

Il savait que la jeune femme était pleine de ressources et extrêmement têtue. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de fréquenter une femme ayant eu pour but initial de la tuer si c'était pour obtenir les réponses qu'elle cherchait tant.

- Mademoiselle est ce que tout vas…

Le major d'homme eut un haut le cœur. Le lit était vide et l'armoire ouverte ! Il en était sure ! Vite alerter la sécurité avant que…

- Andrew ?

Il se retourna surprit d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille. Erreure fatale ! A peine eut il fait ce geste qu'il le regretta. Claire planta ses yeux dans les siens et il sut qu'il ne pourrait l'arrêter. Monsieur Armand allait le tuer !

Elle fit un geste de la main, un mouvement de cils, une manière de tourner son regard et il fut envouté, se sentait partir…

- Vous voulez dormir…Vous avez sommeil…Dormez ! ordonna t'elle d'une voix étrangement douce et mystique

Andrew ne sentit plus son corps. Ses paupières tombèrent d'elles mêmes et il perdit connaissances…

_2 heures plus tard _

François Armand passa la porte de son appartement, un sourire satisfait aux bords des lèvres. Une fois de plus il avait gagné. Il sentait qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée.  
Chloé Saint Laurent n'était plus, Marc Parre ou plutôt devrait il dire Mathieu Pérac ne le gênerai plus, et sa fille Claire serait définitivement à l'abri. Que pouvait-il lui arriver désormais ?

- Andrew ?

Pas de réponse. Monsieur Armand n'aimait pas qu'on ne lui réponde pas.

- Andrew ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Cela ne ressemblait pas au major d'homme. Ses yeux se figèrent sur la porte entre ouverte. Un courant d'air frais s'en échappait.

Un pressentiment s'empara de lui. Il lui semblait entendre l'écho d'une voix de femme, une voix familière rire. Il se précipita dans la chambre et découvrit son major d'homme endormit, le lit de Claire vide, son armoire vidée et la fenêtre ouverte. François serra le poing et les dents.

Oh non ! C'était loin d'être fini avec sa fille ! La partie ne faisait que commencée.

Claire se fixa dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le cœur battant elle avait du mal à réaliser son exploit : Elle était libre !

Enfin…pas totalement. Pas tout à fait. Pas encore.  
Pour découvrir la vérité sur l'assassin de sa mère et faire payer l'assassinat de cette Chloé St Laurent qui, d'après Louise était liée à son histoire, elle devait encore ruser.  
Elle n'était pas décider à se laisser impressionner par son père. Que lui cachait il qui ait autant d'importance ? Il avait fait assassiné Chloé par sa faute elle en était certaine !

La question était... pourquoi ?

Claire déboucha un tube de shampoing et en déposa une goutte dans sa main. Elle s'empara d'une petite boîte qu'elle inspecta minutieusement.  
En jogging et sous vêtement, la jeune femme se mouilla les cheveux et les peigna. S'emparant d'un ciseau, elle fixa son reflet et s'empara d'une mèche de ses longs cheveux.  
De gros paquets de cheveux tobèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes. La jeune femme fut fascinée et effrayée par ce changement. Une simple coupe de cheveux et elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Claire revint dans la salle de bain vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'une nuisette. Elle eut envie de rire. C'était une inconnue qu'elle avait en face d'elle…et l'image de la liberté !

Ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère étaient désormais coupés en un carré noir et ses yeux bleus-verts étaient désormais d'une couleur marron-noisette.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants elle fixa le miroir

- Essaies de m'arrêter maintenant Papa !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Chloé ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa passer son équipier. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la nouvelle. Pour elle, la visite de Mathieu lui semblait anodine presque normale. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêver les derniers événements : Ces deux dernières années, la mort de Mathieu, Louise…

Dans un instant il allait claquer des doigts et lui demanderait où elle s'était encore égarée ou bien un producteur furax crierait après elle « mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou en plein milieu du plateau celle là ? »

- Woo woo woo

Le salut de Popie surprit les deux coéquipiers et signifia à Chloé qu'elle n'avait rien rêver. Mais tant de questions sans réponses surgissaient à présent que l'esprit de la jeune femme s'embrouillait.

Mathieu eu un petit sourire en voyant la boule de poils qui avait manqué de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque.

- On est passé de la thérapie aquatique à la thérapie canine Mlle st Laurent ?

Il s'accroupit vers le petit gardien qui s'empressa de renifler la main de l'inconnu qui lui caressa vaguement la tête.  
Chloé réagit à peine. Son cerveau n'émettait plus que des ordres brefs. Elle fixa Mathieu sans répondre. Malgré le réalisme de la vision, malgré la cicatrice, elle avait du mal à se dire qu'il était vivant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Etre heureuse ou en colère ? Triste ou apeurée ? Elle ressentait simplement une énorme fatigue…  
Quels problèmes amenait encore le retour de Mathieu ?

- Chloé ?

La jeune femme revint un instant au présent et releva la tête

- Hum ?  
- Ca va ? demanda t il en l'observant

Elle sourit faiblement et ravala sa salive

- Il y a à peine une heure vous étiez mort et incinéré…et là vous réapparaissez comme si ne rien était…et vous me demandez si je vais bien ?

Son ton était chargé d'amertume. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait à présent : de la colère !  
Une envie folle de l'étranglé. Il n'y avait pas que pour ses amis que le deuil avait été long et douloureux…  
L'arrestation de Louise était l'espoir de la fin de son deuil, de cette culpabilité qui la rongeait. Au lieu de cela elle apprenait que Mathieu était vivant et parfaitement conscient.  
Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. S'imaginait-il le chamboulement psychologique en elle ? Pourquoi lui avait il fait ça ?  
La colère qui bouillait en elle luisait dans ses yeux.

Mathieu ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il devait s'y attendre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il s'y était préparé mais c'était loin d'être le cas.  
Depuis le début de cette mission, pour combler le manque de ses amis et de sa famille, pour supporter la culpabilité de leur mentir à tous, il s'était concentré uniquement sur son travail et sur la capture de Louise. Plus vite ils l'arrêteraient plus vite il reviendrait. Il s'interdisait même toutes sorties extérieures. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ses retrouvailles.

Mais au bout d'un an, il avait commencé à ne plus espéré les revoir. A présent, toutes ces questions, ce sentiment de culpabilité et les sons des voix de sa fille Emma signalant aux autres qu'il était encore en vie…furent comme un coup de poignard.  
Il avait tout refoulé et se sentait soudainement plus lourd. Revoir Chloé, son ancienne collègue, lui avait fait du bien car il se retrouvait enfin lui-même, après deux années où il ne savait plus QUI il était.

Dans l'esprit de tous et même de sa famille, Mathieu Pérac était mort. Mais lui, lui était là.  
Aux personnes extérieurs, il s'était donné le nom de Marc Parre. Ce changement le perdait parfois. Il serait devenu fou si Gregoire Lamark ne lui avait pas rendu quelques visites.

A présent que devait-il dire ?  
L'heure n'était pas des plus propices aux explications. Au contraire. Il n'avait qu'une hâte ; expliquer à Chloé la gravité de la situation afin qu'elle l'aide. Reprendre une enquête. Comme au bon vieux temps.  
Durant ces deux dernières années, il avait constaté que parfois, l'avis de sa psy préférée lui manquait. Il avait dù continué son enquête seul se passant de Fred, d'Hyppolyte ou de Chloé, embrigadé par une sorte de mutisme, d'obsession de revanche.

- Ecoutez Chloé, je sais bien que vous avez des raisons d'être en colère…Mais est ce qu'on pourrait reporter les règlements de compte à un autre jour ?

Chloé le toisa. Chloé ou Louise, en cet instant, Mathieu se demandait qui était la plus effrayante…  
Il n'avait vu la psychologue avec cet air qu'une seule fois : le jour où elle avait menacé un joueur de poker qui avait kidnappé une gamine. Le jour où il avait cru qu'il allait commettre lui aussi un meurtre en voyant le seul élément de preuve dont ils disposaient brulé sous ses yeux.  
Chloé ouvrit la bouche

Ting ting 

- Chloé ouvre moi s'il te plait c'est moi ! Il faut vraiment que je te parle

La sonnerie ramena Chloé à elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'une main l'agrippa. Elle se retourna vers son ami qui lui faisait signe de ne pas ouvrir. Mais Chloé reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de Delphine qui avait surement était prévenue de son coup de fils mystérieux et de ses appels manqués.  
Pourquoi Mathieu ne désirait il pas lui dire qu'il était en vie ? Elle se souvint alors de Thomas. Il ne valait peut être mieux pas que Delphine voit Mathieu maintenant en fin de compte…

Paniquée, Chloé réfléchit à toute allure. Il fallait à la fois rassurer son amie et cacher Mathieu  
- Par là … articula t'elle dans un murmura à peine audible

Mathieu suivit la brève indication de Chloé et se cacha rapidement dans un couloir derrière une porte qu'il laissa ouverte pour observer la scène : Lui aussi avait reconnu la voix de sa femme.

- J'arrive, hurla Chloé qui inspectait la bonne cachette de son ami

Chloé ouvrit la porte. Mathieu se posta contre le mur et essaya de se positionner du mieux qu'il put pour observer tranquillement la scène sans ouvrir trop la porte. Il avait tellement hâte de la revoir !

La jeune femme entra enfin, vêtue de son manteau noire et d'une écharpe bleu, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. En la revoyant aussi prés, dans la même maison, il eut un haut le cœur. Une sensation poignante. Une sensation de bien être, de chaleur familière qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas changé en deux ans. Elle était toujours aussi belle, voire peut être plus.  
Mathieu l'observa mieux et vit qu'elle avait quand même un peu changée. Cela ne se voyait que par des yeux observateurs et habiles. Des yeux qui l'avaient observé pendant 20 longues années. Sa femme rayonnait. Elle était heureuse et pétillante. Même loin d'elle il pouvait voir scintillé cette lueur qui se mariait parfaitement aux boucles de ses cheveux.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage. Ce visage était celui qu'elle portait à l'aube de leur relation…

- Chloé ah enfin ! dit elle en entrant précipitamment dans le salon

Chloé commençait à chercher à s'excuser, confuse comme il avait l'habitude de la voir

- C'est Grégoire qui t'as prévenu ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, j'ai eu un…  
- Grégoire ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Grégoire ?

Chloé releva la tête et fixa Delphine. Mathieu ne travaillait plus avec elle depuis deux ans mais il savait quand même lire dans son regard. Elle était surprise. Elle avait une manière de froncer les sourcils, une lueur dans le regard qui ne le trompait pas. De même qu'il avait su y lire de la colère.

- C'est pas Grégoire qui t'as appeler ?

A son tour Delphine fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Elle était vive. Oui ! Elle avait changer… du moins une partie d'elle.

- Je voulais simplement que tu sois la première à l'apprendre. Je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit, je me rends compte à quel point c'est…ridicule

A mesure qu'elle parlait son sourire s'élargissait, ses yeux pétillaient et elle s'emportait. Mathieu l'avait vu ainsi lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle était enceinte d'Emma.  
- Tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère, la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu alors…  
- Delphine  
- Je vais me marier Chloé !

Chloé resta figée et fixa son amie. Mathieu cru en revanche qu'il allait s'évanouir. Comme si ces deux dernières années, il avait été dans un coma psychique et qu'on le brûlait pour le réveiller. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il avait réellement mal au niveau de l'estomac. Non c'était plus haut, au niveau de la poitrine. L'air se fit étrangement plus rare. Il avait du mal à respirer…

Qu'est ce qui était pire ? D'entendre que Delphine allait se remarier ? Ou la voir heureuse à annoncer la nouvelle ? Sans lui…  
Lentement il glissa sur le mur mais garda un œil sur la scène comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Mathieu vit que sa collègue jeta un furtif regard dans sa direction. L'absence de réaction inquiéta son amie.

- Chloé ? Ca va ?  
- Euh…oui. Oui disons que…c'est un choc…vu le profil de Thomas et l'ambiance de la journée  
- Je sais que c'est un peu étrange mais lorsque nous sommes rentrés Thomas était pâle et pour résumé, il m'a dit que nous devions vive l'instant présent. Que nous ne devions pas nous voiler aux vivants pour les morts. Vivre avec son passé mais non pas dans le passé. Et là il a sorti une bague et s'est agenouillé  
- Félicitation. Je suis dure que vous irez à merveilles. Vos profils s'associent parfaitement

La jeune femme sourit et prit Chloé dans ses bras. Puis s'écarta.

- Chloé j'aimerai que tu sois mon témoin

Mathieu vit sa collègue ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Malgré la douleur il ne put s'empêcher de sourire

- Moi…mais je…  
- Je sais que tu n'as pas de très bons souvenirs mais…je t'assure qu'il n'y aura aucuns incidents. Je peux faire passer un test psychiatrique à tous les invités si tu veux

Chloé sourit vaguement

- Non ce n'est pas la peine. Essaie de célébrer la cérémonie dans un lieu où il n'y a pas de verre ça sera plus simple

La jeune femme fut heureuse d'avoir ramené un peu de joie sur le visage de Chloé

- Alors ?

Chloé la fixa mais une fois de plus la sonnerie les interrompit. Mathieu vit Delphine disparaitre dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir. Puis il vit apparaître Hyppolyte, un autre ancien visage familier, entrer et se diriger vers Chloé l'œil furieux et énervé

- Euh je…commença t'elle

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Tapis dans son coin Mathieu fut comme réveillé en plein songe. Il fixa la scène comme un spectateur devant une scène de théâtre. Bon sang mais il n'était partis que deux petites années !  
Chloé fut tout d'abord surprise mais rapidement elle se laissa faire et répondit brièvement au baiser. Rien ne surprit Delphine dans ce baiser ou dans la vision d'Hyppolyte et Chloé ensembles ce qui indiqua à Mathieu que ce n'était pas récent.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de ne pas répondre aux appels ?

Le jeune homme s'était un peu écarté mais tenait toujours le visage de Chloé entre ses mains

- Est-ce que tu peux libérer mon visage s'il te plait ?

Il sourit vaguement, un peu frustré et s'écarta. Chloé s'éloigna. Cela étonnait à peine Mathieu. Il trouvait déjà énorme que Chloé accepte quelqu'un dans sa vie. Cela aussi il aurait dû d'y attendre…mais non il ne s'y faisait toujours pas.  
Chloé avec Hyppolyte en plus ! Et un chien dans la vie de la psy de surcroit ! Où était passer SA Chloé Saint Laurent ? Ses amis ? Et sa famille ?

- Où étais tu ?  
- Je…j'ai…

Mathieu sentit le regard de Chloé dans sa direction. Il la sentit hésiter. Il pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées.

- J'ai cru voir Louise. Alors j'ai appelé le 17 et ensuite je me suis rendu compte que j'étais ridicule, avec tous ces événements j'ai dû…rêver…  
- Tu nous a foutu une sacré frousse. Fred et Lamark n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler  
- Et toi ? reprocha Delphine  
- Entre Chloé et moi c'est psychique. Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas en danger…mais je dois avouer qu'au bout d'une heure je commencer à douter. Alors je suis passé.  
- Désolé…je n'avais plus de batteries

Il y eut un silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous cache ? demanda Delphine

Voir ainsi sa femme et Chloé être aussi proche était déboussolant. Voir ses proches discuter sans pouvoir intervenir…Oui Mathieu avait vraiment l'impression d'être mort.

- Rien

Delphine scruta Chloé

- Chloé je sais quand tu mens. Et tu nous cache quelque chose. S'il s'agit de Louise tu sais bien que…  
- Je suis FATIGUEE c'est tout !

L'agacement de Chloé surprit un peu ses amis sauf Mathieu qui connaissait cette facette de sa collègue

- J'ai assisté à la mort de mon père, j'ai eu peur en repensant à Louis et point finale ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de monde débarque quand je m'apprêtais à me coucher

Hyppolyte et Delphine la fixèrent. Puis Hyppolyte réagit :

- Ok ok on te laisse te reposer. On se voit demain hein ?  
- Oui murmura t'elle

Il s'approcha, hésita et finalement repartit en disparaissant de la vue de Mathieu. Il suivit du regard Delphine une dernière fois, puis il referma la porte…

Lorsque Chloé la rouvrit, Mathieu osa à peine la regarder de peur qu'elle n'est elle aussi changée.  
Il y parvint malgré tout. Son regard bouillait toujours de colère mais il était mitigé par la pitié

- Vous n'auriez pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon, je suis désolé.


	7. Chapter 7

_Petite excuse pour le numéro de chapitre précédent. J'ai marquer chapitre 6 au lieu de 7. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous constatez que l'histoire passe d'un chapitre 6 à un chapitre 8; il ne manque aucun chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8**

Claire fixait le commissariat avec une sorte de fascination. Toute la nuit, elle avait écouté son dictaphone et se repassait le témoignage de Louise. Elle l'avait écouté et enregistrer discrètement durant toutes leurs entrevues.

Elle l'avait écouté lui décrire son histoire et la manière dont un certain Mathieu Pérac avait monté sa sœur Chloé contre elle. La façon dont son père l'avait rejeté…  
Louise avait été un véritable roman qui lui avait décrit précisément l'endroit où travaillait Chloé St Laurent.  
Si Claire avait douté un instant de la culpabilité de cet homme, elle avait chassé ses doutes lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Louise la raison pour laquelle celle-ci l'avait agressée…

Elle se souvenait encore de son regard perturbé, paniqué…

- Parce que vous me l'auriez volé. Je suis LA sœur de Chloé  
- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est ce Mathieu Pérac qui vous accusait de ne pas être sa sœur. Qu'ais je avoir là dedans ?  
- Elle vous préférerai  
- Que…quoi ? Mais je ne la connais même pas ! Vous vouliez me tuer pour une chose que je n'ai pas encore faite ?

Louise l'a fixait et Claire pouvait y voir une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux. Comme si la jeune femme allait pleurer. Une part d'elle appréciait l'adolescente, et une autre la rejetait, l'enviait ; d'une envie destructrice.

- Je l'aime, dit elle comme si cette explication pouvait suffire à pardonner ses gestes  
- Quoi vous êtes amoureuse d'elle ? Vous savez si ça peut vous rassurez je suis hétéro  
- Chloé est ma sœur ! Mon amie ma seule confidente ! Mon père m'a rejeté et je n'ai qu'elle ! Je suis prête à tout pour empêcher qu'on ne me l'arrache. Personne ne pourra ! Ni Fischer, ni Pérac, et surtout pas vous !  
- Mais punaise puisque je vous dis que je ne la connais pas. Pourquoi voudriez vous que je vous l'arrache ?  
- Vous la connaitrais  
- Vous prédisez l'avenir maintenant ?  
- Vous aimez savoir la vérité. Sinon pourquoi suis-je ici …  
- Vous êtes là parce que je veux COMPRENDRE pourquoi une dingue a tout fait pour essayer de me trancher la gorge !

Claire sentait la colère montée en elle. A l'inverse Louise gardait son calme savourant son café comme s'il s'agissait d'une discussion banale dans un petit café parisien

- Et je vous l'ai dit.

Respire à fond Claire, c'est une dingue, elle n'est pas cohérente, reste calme.

- Mais enfin, en quoi le fait que nous puissions devenir amie, si jamais nous nous rencontrions, enlèverais l'amour d'une sœur ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait pensez que nous rencontrions ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit. Vous vous posez beaucoup de question, vous cherchez la vérité comme lui, comme ce foutu flic ! Et a trop remuer on…

Cette fois c'était trop !

- Si vous ne m'aviez jamais agressé je ne me serais jamais poser de questions !  
- Bien sur que si. Un jour où l'autre la vérité finit par éclater.  
- Vous savez Louise vous me prenez sérieusement la tête !

Le sourire de Louise s'était envolé et elle s'était rapprochée de la jeune fille comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus. Claire eut un sursaut et un mouvement de recul

- Tu es comme moi Claire…  
- Sans vouloir vous vexer, j'espère bien que non  
- … Tu te poses déjà des questions. Tu sais qu'on te mens. Tu es seule ! Pourquoi ne poses tu pas les questions à ton père sinon ?

Claire n'avait pas pus répondre. Louise n'était pas si demeurée que ça. Ou intelligente dans sa folie, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire …

- Dis moi Claire ? Comment est morte ta mère ?  
- Dans un accident de voiture murmura t'elle le cœur lourd  
- Tu es sure ?  
- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez dit elle d'une voix tremblante  
- Dommage qu'on ne soit pas connue plus tôt en fin de compte, dit elle en l'examinant  
- Ah vous trouvez ?  
- Nous aurions été un trio formidable !  
- Qu'est ce que la mort de ma mère à avoir avec Chloé St Laure…

En observant le commissariat prés de la Seine, il semblait à Claire qu'elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Louise juste à côté d'elle lui murmuré avec un sourire fou

- Je suis la SEULE. Tu ne me l'as voleras pas.

Claire soupira et balaya une mèches de cheveux noires. Ce jour était le jour où sa vie entière avait basculé, jusque dans son identité. Le début du combat contre son père. La conquête de la liberté commençait par celle de la vérité. Elle avait très peu connue sa mère. Celle-ci était morte lorsque Claire avait à peine un an. Son père n'avait jamais parler d'elle ou très peu. La jeune femme avait toujours assimilé cela à de la souffrance mais s'il en était autrement ? S'il avait une part de responsabilité ? Et qui était cette Chloé St Laurent ? Pourquoi était elle impliquée ?

Le désespoir avait failli s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle avait vu l'homme de main de son père entrer dans l'appartement. Puis ce fut la révolte qui s'empara d'elle.  
Si son père croyait pouvoir l'arrêter comme cela ! Personne n'osait le défier. Il fallait un début à tout ! Heureusement Louise lui avait fourni suffisamment de détail et il n'avait pas idée à quel point…

Claire s'était mis un point d'honneur à venger la mort de cette femme, qui lui était inconnue et qui avait été abattue par sa faute. Aider la police sur l'enquête de la mort de Chloé St Laurent l'amènerait, elle en était persuadé à la trace de son père et l'aiderait à découvrir pourquoi il l'a fait assassiner. Pourquoi était elle une gêne ? Et quel était le lien avec la mère de Claire ?

- Je peux vous aider peut être ?

Claire se retourna surprise et sortant de sa rêverie elle vit une femme de sa taille avec des cheveux blonds courts d'environ une trentaine d'années. Elle l'a reconnue pour une description vague de Louise. Elle faisait partis de l'équipe.

- J'ai été témoin d'un meurtre

* * *

Chloé marcha le long de la berge la tête ailleurs. Elle portait sur l'épaule un sac noire offert par Fred et Delphine qui s'étaient alliés pour débarrasser Chloé de son éternel sac jaune.

Depuis un peu plus d'un an, elle avait refait sa garde robe éliminant les coulures claires se contentant des couleurs monotones. Elle voulait se fondre dans la masse. Elle ne cherchait plus qui elle était. Toutes ces couleurs lui rappelait le temps où son collègue l'a regardait comme un numéro de cirque.  
Ce qu'elle détestait durant un temps, étaient devenus insupportable dans un autre sens.  
C'était l'unique et atypique Chloé St Laurent qui avait conduit Mathieu à la mort. C'était son besoin d'être reconnu qui l'avait conduit à faire confiance à Louise. C'était…ce qu'elle était…

Elle avait aimé ses vêtements. C'était elle. Elle était différente et alors ? Mais elle aimait aussi la nouvelle apparence qu'elle avait. C'était celle d'une reconstruction. D'une nouvelle vie. Peut être une forme de pardon envers elle-même. Elle ne cherchait plus qui elle était mais le réconfort des autres. Etre accepter. Et pour cela, le premier regard influe beaucoup.

Chloé commençait tout juste à se remettre de tous les morts autours d'elle. En acceptant son père elle commençait tout juste à se trouver. L'amitié de Delphine affinant cette identité qu'elle recherchait. De même que cette confiance qu'elle avait placé en Fred en lui faisant partager, six mois succédant la mort de Mathieu, le secret de son adolescence.

Depuis elles avaient eu des rapports différents. Chloé avait alors pris conscience que son aveu avait enlevé un poids dans le cœur de Fred qui, à l'image de son ami, voyait dans le silence de Chloé un manque de confiance frustrant et qui avait enfin pus comprendre pourquoi Mathieu avait tellement voulus protéger Chloé de Louise. Pendant 6 mois Fred avait été mitigée entre le pardon à une collègue et la colère, le reproche. En apprenant le meurtre de la mère de Chloé, Fred comprenait entièrement la logique qui avait été celle de Mathieu. Chloé n'était en rien responsable.  
Ce n'était pas la même amitié que Chloé avait trouvé auprès de Mathieu après son aveu. Son amitié avec Fred était une amitié différente mais tout aussi enrichissante.  
L'arrivé de Mathieu, hier soir, son sauvetage avait tout chamboulé…

Qui était elle à présent ?  
Chloé avait bien remarqué ce matin que son ancien collègue la détaillait de façon étrange. Pas par attirance non. Plutôt comme si elle avait enfilé un costume de clown. Instantanément elle avait retrouvé ses habitudes et ses mimiques. Elle n'aimait pas son regard. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait retrouver cette image qu'il avait d'elle. La seule image qu'il est connu d'elle.

Depuis le départ de Delphine et Hyppolyte, Chloé avait peu parler avec Mathieu. Prise dans des désirs contradictoires. D'un côtés elle mourrait d'envie de savoir comment il avait survécut, pourquoi il avait feint sa mort pendant deux ans et qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans ce manoir ? Il l'a surveillait ?  
D'un autre côté elle était encore choquée et bouleversée.

Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait parler de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Delphine. De ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais il avait rapidement esquiver la question. Il avait essayé de dévier la conversation vers une requête et une enquête. Cette fois, ce fut à elle de dévier la conversation.  
Il avait tenté de renouer le dialogue, de se faire pardonner en l'interrogeant sur sa relation avec Hyppolyte. Mais toutes questions sur les événements tournant autours de ses deux dernières années déclenchait en Chloé une rage qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Résultat, elle avait compris qu'il lui fallait un endroit pour se cacher et avait accepté de l'hébergé. Il lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dévoiler à Fred et Hyppolyte. Et…rien.  
Chloé avait de l'estime pour son ancien ami. Il ne voyait pas toujours lorsqu'il l'a blessait mais à l'inverse il pouvait parfois lire en elle comme dans un livre. Et Chloé savait parfaitement que Mathieu avait deviné la colère qu'elle dissimulait.  
Au fond elle lui était reconnaissante de n'être pas entré dans le vif du sujet.

Il avait besoin de sa collaboration dans son enquête et avait une fois de plus tenter de se faire pardonner ce matin. Mais Chloé ne lui avait rien répondu. Puisqu'il avait feint d'être un fantôme pendant ces deux dernières années, c'est ce qu'il était pour elle !  
Elle était partie comme ça. Et maintenant elle le regrettait…

Comment garder cela pour elle ? Comment avait il pus leur faire ça ? A tous ? Et Emma il y avait pensé ? Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il lui demandait de ne rien dire à ceux qui l'aimait et de faire comme s'il était mort ?  
Chloé soupira et se dirigea vers le commissariat. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Descendit les escalier et rejoignit son bureau. Un café. Il lui fallait un café !

- Tiens une revenante ! s'exclama Hyppolyte avec un grand sourire  
- Chloé ! Mais enfin où étais tu passer ! rugit Lamark d'une colère éclatant après un orage d'inquiétude  
- Je…je sais qu'hier j'aurais dù vous prévenir que je n'avais plus de batterie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous inquiétez dés que j'ai le dos tourner enfin !  
- M'ouais. Dis moi tu ne m'aurais pas baratiné, moi, ton homme de cœur ? lança le jeune informaticien  
- Bas…euh…non pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?  
- Eh bien peut être parce qu'une jeune fille de 18 ans prétends que tu es morte, répondit Kevin le lieutenant de l'équipe  
- Morte ?  
- Elle dit avoir été témoin de l'ordre de t'assassiner et avoir clairement entendu que c'était chose faite…hier soir  
- Hein ?  
- Tu ne connais pas la meilleure, continua Hyppolyte, figures toi que tu serais morte avec Mathieu Pérac  
- Qui est mort il y a deux ans…termina Lamarck.

Chloé n'écoutait plus ses amis. Cette jeune fille savait pour la bombe. Elle avait été témoin de l'ordre d'assassiner Mathieu, donc elle était au courant qu'il était en vie. L'homme qu'elle avait vu était il la raison du mensonge de Mathieu ?  
Cette jeune fille était un élément de vérité. Elle devait lui parler !

- Où est elle ?  
- Fred est en train de l'interroger

Kévin évita de peu la collision avec Chloé qui se précipita comme une tornade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 9**

- On devrait installer une équipe de tri. Faut croire que vous êtes un aimant à barjos…remarquez dans un sens vous êtes psychiatre  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit folle.  
- Pardon ? s'étonna Kevin, une fille débarque devant le commissariat et dit à Fred que vous êtes morte et lorsqu'elle vous voit elle s'évanouie. Ah oui elle est tout à fait saine d'esprit.

Chloé ne regardait pas Kevin. Assise sur son bureau elle fixait le tableau transparent où n'apparaissait qu'une pièce ou deux. D'après le rapport de Fred, cette jeune fille, Claire, savait beaucoup de chose. Ces informations étaient rationnelles et précises. Et d'après Hyppolyte, Monsieur Armand existait.  
Ce qui intriguait plus encore Chloé était son ami, Gregoire Lamarck. Au nom de Monsieur Armand, il avait eu un petit tic, discernable seulement par des yeux connaisseurs et s'était renfermé en lui, songeur.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu même s'il faisait tout pour le faire croire…  
Appuyé contre le dos de son fauteuil Fred était dans la lune elle aussi. Elle repensait à son interrogatoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait frappé chez cette gamine. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle ne voyait pas des fous tous les jours mais il ne lui semblait pas que cette jeune fille soit folle ou mente. Elle avait lus une réelle sincérité, de la peur…

Oui de la peur. Pas de la panique. De la peur ! C'était très différent. Si elle mentait pour se venger, ou par suspections elle aurait paniquée, se serait énervée.  
Ce qui attirait l'attention de Fred était la parfaite cohérence de son histoire, l'étonnante précision avec laquelle Claire avait décrit les événements et les éléments de preuves.

Elle était parfaitement prêtre à la croire et son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait la protéger dans cette histoire.  
Seul hic, son identité. Elle se prétendait employé de monsieur Armand, un employé de relation tout à fait professionnel. Hors elle semblait le connaître plus que comme une simple employée…

Et si un témoin mentait sur son identité, l'instinct ne devait pas suffire. La rigueur de son métier l'obligeait à douter de ce témoignage et de ses raisons. De témoin et à la rigueur victime elle pouvait passer à suspect.

Fred regardait son équipe. Les événements défilaient dans sa tête. L'aveu du secret de Chloé avait renforcé sa confiance en elle mais elle se considérait réellement comme son amie depuis un peu moins d'un an. Elle devait l'avouer, travailler régulièrement avec elle avait influencé sur ce changement. Pourtant athée, elle avait imploré Mathieu de nombreuses fois pour qu'il lui donne de la patiente.

Dans une équipe, surtout entre coéquipiers, on se parlait s'était inévitable. Et comme elle s'était laisser apprivoiser en demandant conseil à Chloé lorsqu'elle avait découvert la liaison de Delphine, Fred s'était laissé apprivoiser par sa collègue au fur et à mesure de conseils et de discussions d'où sa défense auprès de Kevin. Au début elle pensait que Chloé était gentille mais avait des moments dégénérés, fou… Elle s'était aperçue que sa collègue était en réalité plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait…  
Plus forte qu'elle pour certains aspects. Plus faible pour d'autres.

Aujourd'hui elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Chloé était capable de cacher des choses si elle estimait que ses amis pouvaient en pâtir, si elle estimait que ca ne concernait qu'elle. Fred savait de plus que Chloé ne lâchait jamais une affaire.  
C'est pour ses raisons qu'elle doutait de l'explication de Chloé quant à ses mystérieux appels manqués. Elle sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas quoi…

Souvent lors de prendre une décision, Fred se demandait ce qu'aurait fait son ancien ami à sa place. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chloé…  
Mathieu n'aurait rien dit au début, il aurait tenté d'amener Chloé au sujet. Puis il se serait énervé, agacé et aurait prié Chloé de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Fred ne pensait pas que cela marcherait avec elle. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes relations. Il fallait s'y prendre autrement. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre un autre membre de son équipe…

- Je sais pas…il y avait quelque chose de saint dans son regard….pas comme une déséquilibrée. Elle paraissait vraiment surprise de me voir et choquée.  
- Eh bien on n'a plus qu'à vérifier ça

Kevin regarda Fred se lever et prendre ses affaires.

- Chloé ? Qu'est ce tu fous ?  
- Attend tu ne vas quand même pas croire les délires de cette fille ? s'exclama Kevin  
- On va gentiment inspecter ce monsieur Armand et si je trouve un cadavre je serais disposé à écouter Claire. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas vouloir passer à côté d'une pourriture simplement parce que le témoin est légèrement étrange. Regarde Chloé, elle est spéciale, mais brillante.  
- Comment ça spéciale ?  
- On vas quand même pas vérifier tous les bobards de jeunes un peu secoué. On l'a pas tester pour des toxines, si ca se trouve elle est complètement accro à la coc' et elle délire

Kevin commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il s'était lever du mauvais pied ou quoi ?

- Peu de jeunes viennent nous voir pour nous dire qu'un de nos collègues à été menacé de mort, précisément la nuit où ce même collègue téléphone au 17 et raccroche mystérieusement sans qu'on puisse le joindre pendant une heure  
- Mais je…  
- Nan Chloé arrête ton histoire de batterie avec moi ça passe pas.  
- Je n'ai pourtant pas d'autres explications…  
- Très bien. On vas voir ça. De toutes façon je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer un homme qui est peut être dangereux pour l'un d'entre nous. Alors on va voir qui est ce cher Monsieur Armand…  
- On devrait résoudre de vrais enquêtes, rumina Kevin  
- Un point c'est tout ! s'énerva Fred

Elle le fixa d'un regard froid qui fit ravaler sa langue à Kevin. Il n'était pas méchant mais pas très humble non plus. Le genre de type à rêver depuis l'enfance d'être un de ces flics des films de Bruce Willis et qui une fois dans la réalité, se croient encore dans la fiction. C'était un bon flic, et un gentil garçon mais il n'était pas assez ouvert avec les autres. Il ne les prenait pas assez au sérieux ce qui agaçait énormément Fred. A côtés, les drôleries et les bêtises de Chloé étaient de la rigolade…

* * *

Mathieu tournait en rond depuis ce matin dans la maison de Chloé. Elle lui avait laisser utiliser son ordinateur portable pour son enquête. Il avait lui aussi une clés USB qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Depuis deux ans, ses principales informations, témoignages et enregistrement se limitait à cette clés. Oh il avait d'autres affaires qui pouvaient servir de leurre au cas où.  
Dans l'ombre avec comme moteur principal l'enquête de Louise, il était devenu en quelques années un véritable petit agent secret.  
A présent ce qui l'inquiétait ce n'était plus Louise. Louise était une victime maintenant, une victime de plus dans une enquête qui, il l'avait découvert, s'avérait bien plus grosse et bien plus ancienne qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Mais il avait alors compris tout le sens des mots de Lamarck. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son aide, et lui avait stipulé l'importance de cette mission, Mathieu n'avait pas réellement saisi pourquoi Louise était si importante que ça. L'aspect couverture était une bonne idée mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette histoire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté outre l'aspect vengeance et protection de Chloé.

Son instinct lui soufflait que lorsque Lamarck parlait de danger qui guettait Chloé maintenant que tous le monde le croyait mort n'était pas lié à Louise. Mathieu avait longtemps cru que Louise était peut être liée à ce danger, qu'elle savait quelque chose…

Et la suivre l'avait mené à un homme étrange aux relations pas très claires.  
Longtemps il avait cru que Louise avait peut être même simulé sa folie afin de retrouver Chloé, s'en approcher, l'affaiblir, la couper de ses amis et éventuellement de son protecteur pour le compte de gens plus puissants qui souhaitaient lui faire du mal.

C'est ce don il s'était persuadé jusqu'à ce soir là…

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Maintenant qu'elle savait, ils pourraient à nouveau collaborer. Les questions sur lesquelles il butait trouverait peut être réponse.  
Enfin encore fallait il qu'elle lui parle.  
Il s'appuya contre le fauteuil et soupira.

L'attitude de sa collègue, son ancien amie, ne lui était pas inaperçue et bien qu'il s'en cache l'avait affecté même s'il pouvait comprendre.  
Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'avait pas prémédité ses retrouvailles et lorsqu'il avait appris pour le piège tendu à Chloé il ne s'était pas poser ce genre de questions.

Toutefois Mathieu aurait tout de même penser que Chloé, après un moment de choc calme et étrange, après la visite de ses amis se serait mise en colère contre lui comme elle était sur le point de le faire avant le passage de Delphine.  
La colère il aurait su gérer. On cris un bon coup, on dit tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur et puis après on peut à nouveau travailler sereinement après avoir mis les compteurs à zéros.

Le silence il n'aimait pas cela. Enfin il n'aimait le silence de Chloé aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait à peine accordé un regard. Tout juste si elle n'accordait pas plus d'importance à son chien. Elle était partis sans même lui dire au revoir.  
Mathieu reconnaissait que c'était en partis de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dù nié ses explications quant à sa mort. Mais il était tendu et pressé de régler cette histoire de meurtres et d'histoires ancienne. Il avait pensé que leurs propres histoires passaient après.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas réagis autrement dans la situation inverse. Il se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait appris qu'avant 1991 Chloé St Laurent n'existait pas et que sa collègue, sa coéquipière était un fantôme. Une inconnue. Il l'avait sermonné sur la notion de confiance.  
Non il ne devait pas faire ça s'il l'a respectait et qu'il respectait un minimum ses principes.

Ce matin il aurait dù la retenir, la forcer à lui parler. C'est ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire, agaçé de cette situation qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Avec Chloé s'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de mettre les choses aux claires directement. Tout comme elle, il n'aimait pas les malentendus et les silences lourds.  
Cela aurait été Delphine, il se serait poser mille questions. Comment s'y prendre. Comment ne pas amener à un conflit, ne pas la blesser etc… car avec elle il avait plus de mal. Cela aurait été Fred, il savait comment s'y prendre mais c'était encore différent.  
Il n'y avait qu'avec Chloé que c'était aussi simple à vrai dire. Tellement simple que parfois son amie lui faisait des retours sur ses défauts. Comme cette fois où elle lui avait demander d'être de nouveau gronchon et pas sympa puisque c'est ce qu'il était, ou le jour où elle lui avait demander de jouer les protecteurs et de cesser de la prendre pour une folle.

Sa relation avec Chloé n'était pas toujours calme et banale mais ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et se savaient sincère. Il savait qu'il pouvait être lui-même. Il disait ce qu'il pensait une fois pour toute et après il avisait lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur.  
L'un et l'autre savait s'excuser et se comprendre.  
Delphine était sa femme. Fred sa confidente, son amie, presque sa sœur. Chloé s'était différent. Il ne savait pas exactement où elle se situait mais…il s'était attaché à elle.  
Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Et il avait sincèrement été touché lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il la voyait comme une folle. Il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle se voyait ainsi, que ça la blessait et comprenait pourquoi elle s'était aussi facilement liée à Louise. En réalité il la trouvait intelligente et attachante mais s'était sa façon à lui de montrer son affection. Ils avaient toujours eu ce type de rapport, des petites vannes…  
Le fait qu'elle pense que s'il l'aidait été uniquement pour flatter son propre égo l'avait blessé.

Mais ce matin, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas prononcer un mot pour la retenir. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, prête à partir il avait eu un choc.  
Ce n'était pas SA Chloé qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle avait gardé le style de vêtements qu'elle aimait porter dans l'ensemble : bottes à talons et jupe avec collant. Mais elle avait simplement changé un peu le style de ses bottes et la couleur de ses vêtements.

Elle avait des bottes noires fermées s'arrêtant un peu plus haut que la cheville, un collant noir sobre et avait mis une robe à manches longues du style marin breton( vous savez cette « marque » de vêtements blanc avec des rayures noires.). Par-dessus cela elle avait mis un manteau gris foncé du même style que son ancien manteau bleu ou rose.  
Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Les pointes arrivaient jusqu'au bas du cou tout juste à la hauteur des épaules et étaient ondulés. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué le soir précédent car elle les avait attachés en chignon. Elle avait également changé de couleur. D'un roux moins …rouge. Ses cheveux étaient plus couleur automne, roux naturel ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux magnétiques. Avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoit de son air surprit, Chloé se tenait droite et était gracieuse. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son regard, il avait retrouvé dans ses airs gênés et dans son allure son ancienne Chloé St Laurent.

Il avait cligné deux fois des yeux pour être sure qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était assez troublant. Chloé était Chloé mais n'était plus Chloé. Ses expressions, le manque d'assurance dans son regard, tout cela prouvait qu'elle était toujours elle-même. Mais son apparence avait changé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il la trouvait plus mature, plus femme.

Ce changement l'avait tellement impressionné qu'il avait été incapable de parler. Pour une raison inconnue cela l'avait marqué et il avait encore en mémoire le regard magnétique de son amie. Avec ses cheveux …elle avait un charme, un charme qui lui avait donner l'air d'une poupée.  
A y réfléchir il l'avait trouvé très belle et d'une beauté, un charme qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais remarqué chez elle.  
Une sensation de chaleur s'était insinué en lui, lui avait embrouillé l'esprit et l'avait saisi au cœur.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de cette sensation, de la façon dont il repensait à cette image, la façon dont il repensait à sa collègue il se traita de dingue.  
Il eu honte comme si il allait être pris en flagrant délit. Ca n'allait pas bien de penser à elle de cette façon ?  
Et puis après tout quoi ? Il avait été surprit de son relooking. C'était une collègue atypique. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu alors ce sentiment était tout à fait normal et il n'avait pas à le justifier. Pourquoi cherchait-il absolument à le nier, à le justifier ?

Pfff n'importe quoi !

Tu es choqué, se dit il, tu viens de rentrer après deux ans, tu viens d'apprendre que Delphine va se fiancée et Chloé a comme changer de peau. Si elle était là elle lui sortirai sa fameuse explication aux trois étapes !

Malgré cela il avait toujours la sensation d'être un coupable, un suspect qui a quelque chose à se reprocher lorsqu'il repensait à l'image de sa collègue et de sa frustration de son silence…

Lorsqu'elle rentrerait, c'est décider, il lui parlerait !


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ! _

_Je sais que ca fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas mis la suite. Pour tout dire, j'avais un peu abandonnée l'idée ne sachant pas vraiment si ça plaisait. Mais une gentille petite review a redonné un petit coup de pouce à cette volonté ^^. Merci encore pour la review et à l'occasion de la rentrée de Profilage voici la suite. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est sure d'être terminée car en fait c'est une histoire écrite il y a plus d'un an maintenant sur un autre forum dédié à Profilage._

_Encore merci pour les reviews. Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes. Et j'espère que vous aimerai._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

Fred referma la portière de sa voiture toujours dans ses pensées. Monsieur Armand ne lui avait pas donné une super impression. Ce qui l'avait frappé était surtout ce regard qu'il avait eu en apercevant Chloé. Ce bredouillement lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté sa collègue.  
Avant que Chloé ne les rejoigne après sa petite inspection psychologique de la maison, Monsieur Armand était calme et charmeur face à Fred. Il répondait à toutes ses questions avec tact et sans aucuns défauts. A l'apparition de Chloé, son regard ne portait plus sur Fred et son calme constant avait disparu. De la frustration ou de la rage voilà ce que Fred avait cru lire dans le regard de Monsieur Armand. Elle avait par ailleurs tenté de saisir l'occasion en exploitant ce brusque changement de comportement. Mais Monsieur Armand était un homme intelligent et proche du préfet de Paris.  
Une chose était sure, il n'était pas claire. Et s'il trempait dans une affaire pas claire, la jeune femme sentait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à l'arrêter car cet homme était loin d'être idiot.

Fred repensait à leur inspection comme si elle était en train d'essayer de mémoriser chaque scène d'un film ; ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal. Autrement dit aucun « cadavre » dans le placard. Hyppolyte inspectait tout de même ses comptes et tout ce qui pouvait être suspect dans les affaires de Monsieur Armand…si Chloé était une cible, un homme tel que monsieur Armand ne se salirait pas les mains. Par conséquent il paierai surement quelqu'un. Et donc ils trouveraient une trace d'appels ou de salaire…

Heureusement leur équipe avait une chose que d'autres n'avaient pas : Chloé. Une psychologue en criminologie assez douée. Monsieur Armand prétendait que sa fille Claire avait fugué la nuit dernière. En examinant la chambre, Chloé serait en mesure de dire si Claire avait fugué pour une raison qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec leur enquête ou si c'était une simple crise d'adolescence. Mais au dire de sa collègue, Claire semblait s'entendre avec son père, vivait dans un climat qui ne laissait aucunement présagé une fugue. Jusqu'à il y a 8 mois. La relation de Claire et son père devient tendue. Sa chambre marque des indices de révolte, une prise de distance…un désir de se différencier de son père. Autrement dit Claire avait très bien pus fuguée à cause d'une dispute. Mais cette dispute porterai sur une chose importante de l'histoire de la jeune fille. A première vu, bien que la fuite de cette adolescente soit intéressante, rien qui ne leur donne une piste pour leur propre histoire.  
Fred allait mettre les clefs et allumer le moteur lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement

Chloé la dévisagea un peu inquiète

- Ca va ?

Fred la fixa le sourire aux lèvres. Comment n'avait elle pas fait le rapprochement avant ? !

- Claire !  
- La jeune fille qui à fugué ? Je croyais que ca n'était pas important ?  
- Tu n'as pas remarquer quelque chose ? Une coïncidence ?  
- Non, mise à part ce que je t'ai dit sur le profil de…  
- Notre témoin s'appelle Claire. Elle dit avoir été le témoin d'un ordre d'assassinat. Cette jeune fille connait très bien monsieur Armand. Et étrangement la fille de Monsieur

Armand a fugué hier soir, précisément le soir où ce témoin dit que tu aurais du mourir  
Chloé réfléchissait aux propos de Fred. Dommage que la jeune fille n'ait laissé aucune photo d'elle. D'ailleurs étrangement, monsieur Armand n'affichait pas non plus de photos de sa fille. Il disait les garder dans son ordinateur mais n'aimait pas les cadres photos. De toute façon sa description physique ne correspondait pas du tout à la description de leur témoin. C'était une simple coïncidence.

- Tu penses que Claire notre témoin soit Claire Armand ?  
- Tu viens de dire toi-même qu'elle n'avait pas le profil pour vouloir fuguer à moins qu'un événement très important l'ai marquée. Et…  
- Et quoi ?  
- Et tu as dit que Claire Armand avait comme changer de comportement au cours des 8 derniers mois. Une distance vis-à-vis de son père et une rébellion. Notre témoin m'a raconté qu'elle avait commencé à suspecter monsieur Armand il y a un peu moins d'un an…  
- Mais sa description physique ne correspond pas du tout  
- Le physique ca se change facilement de nos jours

Chloé ne répondit pas. Prenant un compte ce nouvel élément et essayant de comprendre l'acte de cette fugue.

- Je sais quelque chose sur mon père. Comment as t'il pus faire ça. Je dois l'arrêter. Lui à qui je faisais confiance, lui m'a menti …je lui faisais confiance  
- Attention Chloé , lui murmura Fred  
- Quoi ?  
- On parle de Claire pas de toi

Chloé la fixa et acquiesça. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait comprendre Claire mais elle devait faire attention à bien faire la différence entre elle et Claire. Elles n'avaient pas le même passé. Ce n'est pas parce que Chloé aurait agis comme ça que Claire l'a fait

- Il m'a menti. Je m'écarte de lui. Je dois m'en distinguer. Je découvre qu'il projette de tuer quelqu'un…tu trouves que je pense trop à ma situation là ?  
- Ben disons que ç'est tellement similaire que tu ne peux pas faire autrement

Rassurée la jeune femme reprit

- Il faut que je les prévienne. Il faut que j'échappe à mon père. Il ne doit pas me retrouver. La seule façon pour cela c'est que je change d'identité. Que je disparaisse…Si

Claire a voulu échapper à son père la meilleure façon pour elle aurait été de ne jamais avoir un quelquonque lien avec le milieu de son père, la police, voir de changer de nom. Ou alors c'est qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment briser les liens. Si Claire notre témoin est Claire Armand, et qu'elle prétend savoir que monsieur Armand avait pour but de tuer quelqu'un…

- Toi…ajouta Fred  
- Que Monsieur Armand avait pour but de me tuer…

Chloé sentit un instant son sang se glacé. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi, cette jeune femme était un élément de vérité dans cette attaque et peut être même, en lien avec Mathieu

- Si Claire Armand est notre témoin et qu'elle désire échapper à son père la meilleure façon est de disparaitre complètement voir changer de nom. Elle aurait très bien pus passer un coup de fils anonyme après voir fugué. Non là elle vient dans ce commissariat, elle veut prévenir elle-même du danger me concernant. Elle veut arrêter son père…elle cherche la vérité. Mais pourquoi ? Que recherches tu Claire ?  
- Moi je dirais que la véritable question c'est comment a-t-elle su où tu travaillais et que je travaillais avec toi ?

Chloé regarda de nouveau Fred constatant que cette question évidente lui avait échappé.  
Fred démarra le moteur et elles discutèrent de leur enquête durant le trajet qui les ramenait au commissariat. A peine Fred s'eut elle garer que son portable sonna.

- Allo ?  
- Fred c'est Hyppolyte. Bon alors j'ai rien de bien gros dans les comptes de Armand à première vu, faut dire qu'il a tellement de réseaux dans la gestion de son argent que c'est pas une mince affaire. Par contre on a quelques coups de fils assez étranges.  
- Ok bon boulot  
- Ah non mais c'était pas ça le principale. Accroches toi bien et ne fais pas trop de mal à ma dame  
- Tu me fais peur, rumina t'elle  
- En banlieue une explosion de maison à été signalé à l'heure précise où Chloé ne répondait pas à ses appels  
- C'est très intéressant tout ça mais des tas d'accident pouvaient arriver en même temps cette nuit là

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

- Peut être mais peu d'explosion ont à leur périphérique une voiture cramée qui porte la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture de Chloé, voiture qu'hier soir elle n'avait plus.

Fred pâlit et n'ajouta pas un seul mot. Calme-toi, contrôle-toi. Tu as besoin d'elle ! Elle t'as déjà prouver son efficacité. Et tu ne rendras pas la tâche plus facile à un assassin ! Hyppolyte a un faible pour elle en plus.

- On arrive  
- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Chloé

Fred remit son portable dans sa poche et lança des éclairs du regard à sa collègue.

- Ok Chloé maintenant tu vas me dire précisément ce que tu foutais la nuit dernière  
- Mais je…  
- Je comprends que tu n'es plus de batteries lorsqu'on passe à côté d'une explosion qui détruit notre voiture ! Une explosion d'une maison en banlieue qui est à une demi-heure de chez toi !

Chloé soupira et ferma les yeux. Fred serra les dents. Elle avait une folle envie de l'étrangler. Elle en était sure ! Chloé avait failli se faire transformer en brochettes et elle ne jugeait pas bon de les en informer ! D'autant plus qu'ils parlaient d'un témoignage de tentative de meurtre hier soir à son égard. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne croyait pas Claire folle. Cette fois Fred en était sure Claire leur témoin était Claire Armand. Maintenant la question était : pourquoi monsieur Armand projetait de tuer Chloé ?  
Fred attendit néanmoins que la jeune femme s'explique. Et elle la vit simplement ouvrir la portière et se lever s'extirpant de la voiture. La jeune femme resta bouche bée avant de se reprendre et de sortir précipitamment à son tour.

- Chloé tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta et fit face à Fred

- Si j'ai mentis c'est parce que je savais que ça allait faire encore tout une histoire et que vous voudriez me protéger  
- Et selon toi c'est exagérer  
- Je ne voulais pas me laisser impressionner par Louise et je ne voulais pas que d'autres soient impliqués. C'est ma vengeance

Fred se radoucie

- Chloé je désire autant que toi capturer Louise. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?  
-…Louise m'a envoyé des photos de vous tous, Delphine, Emma, Hyppolyte, Greg' et toi. Et elle m'a dit de me rendre dans cette maison pour un tête à tête.  
- Et toi évidemment tu fonces dedans. ragea t'elle…c'est pour ça le coup de fil 17 hein ?  
- J'ai fouillé mais il n'y avait personne et là…  
- Oui ?

Chloé hésita mais se souvint du regard de Mathieu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas révéler sa survit. Même si elle ne l'avait pas franchement regardé elle pouvait sentir son regard et il était sérieu. Les derniers événements avec Monsieur Armand était peut être en rapport…

- Là…euh…j'ai vu la bombe alors je suis sortie le plus rapidement possible juste avant que ça n'explose. Pour rentrer j'ai fait du stop.  
- Tu sais tu aurais pus nous le dire ce matin ca ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit ?  
- J'y ai penser…  
- C'est déjà ça !  
- …mais j'avais dit hier soir à Hyppolyte que j'avais eu un problème de batterie alors je pensais que si je disais que j'étais alors rejoindre Louise pour une confrontation surement mortelle  
- Et tu comptais te battre avec quoi ?  
- Ben une arme.  
- Que…quoi je crois que j'ai pas bien enten…

Le bruit d'une voiture faisant crisser des pneus. Des coups de feu…Chloé et Fred se baissèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent derrière une voiture.  
Aussitôt à l'abris Fred se posta sur le capot et tira dans la direction de la voiture qui deux minutes plus tard avait disparu

- Merde ! ragea t'elle  
- Quoi ? demanda Chloé  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa plaque  
- Je crois qu'on a de bonnes raisons de croire Claire maintenant  
- Et de se méfier de ce cher Armand ! A partir de maintenant tu ne sors plus sans qu'il y une patrouille derrière toi Chloé, et ne discutes pas c'est un ordre !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

* * *

Chloé passa la porte avec un soupir. Elle traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers l'escalier.  
Comme d'habitude Popie la salua. A la vue de sa bouille de peluche, les soucis de Chloé s'envolèrent et elle s'accroupit pour le faire un affectueux câlin et jouer gentiment avec lui.

Popie s'allongea sur le dos les quatre pattes en l'air et tint ses pattes avant comme s'il voulait les tendre le plus loin possible. Sa maitresse rigola et lui gratta le ventre.

- Ben oui, ben oui monsieur veut son câlin. T'es gonflé hein boule de poile. Hein mon popie ?

En entendant Chloé débarquer, Mathieu éteignit l'ordi et sortit de la chambre d'amis. Une pièce toute simple dont Chloé ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle avait eu l'idée d'une chambre d'amis et y avait installer un clip-clap lit de secours au cas où. Il avait servit notamment les soirs où Delphine sortait avec Thomas et qu'elle lui avait laissé Emma. Chloé aurait aimer mieux aménager cette pièce mais la petite s'en était toujours très bien accommoder pour une nuit ou deux. Elle avait ses jouets qu'elle emportait et il y avait une armoire où l'on pouvait mettre quelques affaires.  
C'était dans cette pièce que Mathieu avait fait ses quartiers et cela lui convenait très bien. Durant ces deux années il avait vécut comme un Hermite. Il changeait constamment d'endroit.

Il était décider à parler à Chloé. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent tout les deux et surtout qu'elle lui parle. Il avait besoin d'elle.  
Il débarqua dans le salon et une fois de plus se stoppa. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était surprit par Chloé. Avec ce chien elle avait l'air… heureuse !  
Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de cette façon. Chaque fois c'était un sourire triste ou timide. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu rire. Ni même jouer de cette façon. On aurait dit que ce chien était son fils.

Maintenant elle lui prenait les deux pattes avant et avait un dialogue que seul Popie pouvait comprendre. Le petite chien se releva et se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières pour atteindre sa maitresse de sa petite langue. Une fois ou deux elle l'évita pour jouer. Elle grogna gentiment. Elle se laissa attraper et lui fit a son tour un gros bisous sur sa petite tête beige.

Posté contre un mur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était touchant de la voir aussi heureuse. Et il sentait qu'assurément Chloé ferait une bonne mère si elle avait des enfants… A la condition bien sur que son mari ou fiancé n'est pas la même maladresse qu'elle.  
Hyppolyte était plus doué. Imaginer Hyppolyte et Chloé parents et mariés dérangea un instant Mathieu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait du mal à la voir avec lui. Sans trop savoir avec qui a vrai dire…

- Bonne journée ?

Chloé se releva rapidement et son sourire disparut en le voyant. Son regard était gêné mais il sentait qu'il y avait encore un peu de colère. Quant à lui il eut du mal à se faire à son changement de look.  
Ce matin il l'avait à peine aperçu. Mais à présent il se rendait compte que les cheveux ondulés de la jeune femme rendait vraiment ses yeux plus magnétiques qu'avant.

Où était ce la couleur de ses vêtements ou encore le fait qu'elle soit heureuse avec ce chien qui lui donnait un charme. Toujours est il qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la même sensation que ce matin.

Sauf que cette fois il savait dépasser sa surprise. Puisque que ce n'était que cela n'est ce pas ?

- Enrichissante du moins, ajouta t'elle

Elle abandonna Popie et enleva son manteau qu'elle partie accrocher le long du couloir.

- Chloé écoutez je sais qu'hier on a pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter mais…  
- Oui oui je sais je sais votre enquête.

Entendre sa voix lui fit soudainement l'effet d'une bombe. Il marquait déjà un bon point. Bien maintenant le tout était de ne pas perdre ce dialogue qui pouvait être capitale.

- Euh oui mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler

La jeune femme fixa un instant son manteau ne souhaitant pas le regarder en face. C'était encore difficile. Mille questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, elle avait envie de lui crier sa colère, de lui parler de l'enquête et de ce qui s'était passer ce matin, de travailler en équipe. Mais une fierté, un orgueil inconscient l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche ou de tourner la tête. Comme si elle voulait le punir ou se punir de pardonner si facilement comme si ces deux derniers années n'avaient jamais existées.

- Je…je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi et franchement je peux comprendre

Chloé passa à côté de lui comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, le frôla et dit :

- C'est bon laissez tomber.

Non il ne devait surtout pas lâcher l'affaire. Il avait réfléchit durant toute la journée pour trouver les bons mots, pour expliquer à Chloé sans qu'elle ne s'énerve trop vite ou panique. Et il avait réussit à ramener le dialogue. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse éviter la discussion aussi facilement

- Nan nan je ne laisserai pas tomber. Je vous dois des explications j'en ai bien conscience. Mais il faut que vous preniez aussi en compte que pour moi non plus ca n'a pas été facile

Chloé était prés des rideaux et fixait la rue d'un air songeur. Elle tourna un instant la tête et eu un petit sourire moqueur

- Ca ne vous a pas empêché d'abandonner femme et enfant. Apparemment ca n'est pas si dur de se faire passer pour mort

Il reçut cette phrase comme une claque. Il pouvait ressentir les remords de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il aurait du les accepter et ne pas s'énerver. Il en était le principal responsable. Mais bon dieu c'était pour la protéger qu'il avait fait ça ! Et résoudre une enquête aussi.  
Une fois de plus, en l'observant il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment mignonne…belle. Ces pensées qui connotaient une certaine attirance refoulée …le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas penser à Chloé comme cela. Chloé c'était Chloé.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette sérénité qu'il avait avant sa mort. En partie parce que cette soudaine attirance l'inquiétait. Et l'énervait.  
La douleur de des reproches à Chloé combiné à cette soudaine inquiétude l'énervait

- Ah parce que vous croyez que ça à été facile pour moi ? Vous croyez que ca fait quel effet lorsque votre fille ne cesse de hurler que vous êtes vivant en pleurant et que vous ne pouvez pas la prendre dans vos bras et la rassurer parce que vous ne DEVEZ pas ?

Chloé fronça les sourcils et le fixa. C'était sortit tout seul mais au moins il avait abordé le sujet et capter son attention. Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée et réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Toutefois, son regard se porta un instant vers la fenêtre.

- Bon qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça à la fin ! s'agaça Mathieu  
- Non mais c'est rien c'est juste une patrouille….

Mathieu la rejoignit prés de la fenêtre et regarda discrètement la rue.  
Chloé s'écarta et soupira. Elle savait très bien comment Mathieu allait réagir. C'était exactement similaire au moment où Hyppolyte l'avait prévenu qu'une certaine Louise la suivait et posait des questions sur elle.  
Encore cet instinct protecteur.

Avant elle n'aurait rien dit. Malgré qu'elle n'aimait pas être maternisée, elle appréciée la chaleur protectrice de son ami. Une sorte de frère. Avec Lamarck cela lui faisait une seconde famille. Des proches qui s'inquiétaient pour elle…voilà ce qui pouvait donner une valeur à notre vie.  
Les inquiétudes de Mathieu disparurent à la vue de trois voitures de patrouilles et de six policiers qui gardaient la maison de Chloé. Bien, lui devrait des faire plus discret pour ne pas que sa survit soit dévoilée mais pourquoi six policiers la protégeaient ?  
Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait encore caché ?

- Je peux savoir qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?  
- J'avais dit à Fred que ca n'étais pas nécessaire  
- C'est Fred qui l'a ordonné ?  
- Ben oui…depuis votre mort c'est elle qui vous remplace

Il ravala sa salive. Cela faisait toujours un drôle d'effet d'entendre les gens dirent que vous êtes morts. Malgré ce qu'on imagine, on ne s'y habitue jamais. Encore moins lorsqu'on vous remplace.

- Hum…si c'est Fred elle doit avoir une bonne raison, qu'est ce que vous me cacher Chloé ?  
- Je ne vous cache rien. Je ne vous ai rien dit

Il se stoppa, réfléchit et fut halluciné. Malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de sourire

- Alors si vous voulez là il va falloir m'expliquer votre logique. Vous ne me dite rien mais vous ne me cacher rien. A pars ca dehors il y a 6 flics qui vous garde sagement. Il faut dire que tout le monde se promène avec six gardes du corps j'avais oublié.  
- Je ne vous ai rien dit, ca ne veut pas dire que je vous ai mentis. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous prévenir  
- Et vous comptiez le faire quand exactement ?  
- Oh mais je ne sais pas moi ! J'ai pas programmé un emploi du temps dans ma tête !

Et de trois ! Depuis quand Chloé lui répondait elle avec autant d'assurance ? Bon c'est vrai qu'une fois elle l'avait sérieusement remis en place, mais elle était alors en colère. Jamais elle n'avait été sarcastique, ironique ou je ne sais quoi. Chaque fois elle était franche, ou alors quand elle lui répondait elle hésitait, bafouillait n'était pas à l'aise.  
Tout comme son changement de look ce changement était étrange. Elle avait garder la même intonation, avait toujours quelques mimiques qui n'appartenait qu'à elle ainsi que certaine façon de parler qu'il avait garder en mémoire. Mais il y avait en plus autre chose. Elle était …sensiblement différente.

- Ok on ne vas pas s'énerver, dit il en tentant de ne pas exploser, est ce que vous pouvez me dire e qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que Fred demande vous mettre 3 patrouilles ?

Elle le fixa et hésita. Elle détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Comment allait elle lui dire cela sans qu'il ne panique ? Car s'il paniquait il s'énerverait et elle avec. A l'heure actuelle, vu la tournure des choses, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle avait des informations dont il avait besoin elle en était sure de même qu'il avait des informations qui lui permettrait de révéler la vérité à Chloé.  
Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

- En version courte ou… ?

Il ne répondit pas et lui lança un simple regard.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir, murmura t'elle en reprenant une mimique

Chloé se rendit compte de ces mimiques et se reprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'agissait plus comme cela et elle était fière de son progressif changement d'attitude. Mais lorsqu'elle revoyait Mathieu, elle avait la sensation d'être toujours la Chloé Saint Laurent pas sure d'elle que le monde voyait comme à moitié folle.

Elle s'était toujours sentie protégée avec lui mais paradoxalement, elle s'était sentie inférieure, faible. Relation étrange basée sur une amitié où la confiance s'était acquise difficilement mais sur des bases solides. Une amitié où leur différences apparentes n'étaient que des qualités à leur complémentarité. En apparence c'était lui le plus fort, pouvant s'emporter comme rester calme. Et malgré son allure frêle, Chloé avait une certaine force de caractère, plus à l'écoute et compréhensive qu'il n'y paraissait.  
Il s'exécuta et se posta face à elle. Il la fixa et attendit. Chloé ne savait pas où commencer

- Ce matin en arrivant au commissariat…

Chloé lui raconta ainsi l'ensemble de la journée. Le témoignage de Claire. Les éléments de l'enquête. Leurs visite chez Mr Armand. Sa réaction. La chambre de Claire. Les pensées de Fred. Son aveu.  
Il eut un moment de panique mais Chloé le rassura rapidement en lui expliquant qu'elle avait en partie menti à Fred pour cacher la découverte de la survit de Mathieu.  
Il sourit légèrement en observant la réaction de Chloé. Elle avait garder ses petits gestes qui le désespérait et l'amusait en même temps. Mais elle en avait d'autres qui lui donnaient un peu plus de charme. Ses cheveux qui bougeaient dans tous les sens et qu'elle remettait sans cesse derrière ses oreilles. Ses yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'elle lui racontait l'histoire qui l'intriguait. Les mouvements de ses sourcils lorsqu'elle passait du dialogue au monologue en s'imaginant ce que pouvait ressentir la victime.

Autant de petites choses qui étaient bien présentes il y a deux ans mais auxquels il n'avait pas spécialement fait attention. Pourquoi ? Ca il n'en savait rien. Peut être parce qu'à l'époque il ne savait pas qu'il serait éloigné aussi longtemps de ceux qui lui était le plus chère. Parfois l'éloignement nous faite prendre conscience des personnes qui nous tiennent les plus à cœur…et nous avons de nombreuses surprises.

- Après les coups de feu Fred a absolument tenu à mettre des patrouilles  
- Des coups de feu ?

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

- Ben…euh…oui je viens de vous dire qu'une voiture noire est passer et à tirer sur nous. On a pas été touché mais c'était juste. Vous écoutez ou pas ?

Non. Durant un instant il était partis dans ses pensées en l'observant. La sensation de ce matin l'avait envahi sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, et s'accentuait lorsqu'elle le faisait rire. Bordel mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?  
Remarque il avait remarqué tout autant de petites choses sur le visage de sa femme lorsqu'il l'avait vu hier soir. Ses amis, ses proches lui avait juste terriblement manquer voilà ce qui lui arrivait.

Il baissa légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux puis les r'ouvrit comme s'il venait de se réveiller

- Oui oui je vous écoute Chloé…c'est juste que …je pensais à cette enquête…ce type contre lequel Claire témoigne il s'appelle comment déjà ?  
- François Armand et il…

Armand…armand…ce nom avait quelque chose de familier. Qui est cette claire qui témoigne contre cet homme. Et surtout comment savait elle pour…  
François Armand ? Claire Armand ? Comment avait il pus oublier cela. La description de Chloé, celui de la fille, de l'attitude et du changement de comportement…  
Il releva la tête et fixa Chloé comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

- Ca va ? demanda Chloé soudain inquiète  
- François Armand travail pour le cabinet du préfet par hasard ?  
- Euh…d'après Hyppolyte je crois bien oui…  
- Et sa fille s'appelle Claire c'est çela  
- Oui…vous…( elle prit une grande inspiration) vous les avez rencontrer durant vos deux dernières années…dans l'au-delà ?  
- (léger sourire) Chloé en ce qui concerne …  
- On peut parler de ça plus tard si ca ne vous dérange pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Chloé commençait à lui parler et être plus calme. Enfin il la retrouvait ! Il se sentait déjà plus serein.

- Où avez entendu parler d'eux ?

Mathieu raconta brièvement une période de son enquête post-mortem. Sa mission était la traque de Louise. Enfin officiellement. C'était Lamarck qui lui avait proposé avec insistance, de se faire passer pour mort afin d'appâter Louise. Lui mort, Louise n'aurait pas de difficulté à approcher Chloé. Et un jour ou l'autre c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. Lamarck et un autre psychologue du même âge, qu'il avait l'air d'avoir bien connu dans le passé, lui certifiaient que Louise pouvait être dangereuse pour Chloé et tenter de la tuer. Il n'avait pas toute de suite vu l'intérêt mais Grégoire insistait sur ce réel danger et la nécessité de cette mission. Il avait alors pourchassé Louise et la suivait en essayant de trouver une méthode pour la piéger, l'arrêter sans histoire.

Un jour Louise a disparut. De façon mystérieuse. Ca n'avait rien de volontaire. De nombreuses fois il n'avait qu'une hâte l'arrêter. Ils suivaient sa trace, alors pourquoi la laisser errer ainsi sans encombre ? Mais Lamarck l'avait retenu. Il voulait savoir ce que mijotait Louise.  
En entendant que Gregoire était au courant pour la mort de Mathieu, pire qu'il était l'organisateur de ce mensonge, Chloé pâlit. Mathieu avait simulé sa mort pour la protéger de Louise. Elle l'avait coupé par deux reprises de sa famille. A mesure qu'il parlait, Chloé sentait qu'elle avait une dette envers lui.  
Quelques jours plus tard Louise réapparaissait. Mais Mathieu avait remarqué qu'elle correspondait avec une jeune fille. Une jeune fille de la description de Claire.  
Il s'est mis à essayer d'écouter ce qu'elles disaient et s'est renseigné, avec l'aide de Lamarck et de quelques collaborateurs sur l'identité de cette jeune femme…

- C'est pour ça que vous me disiez que Louise ne viendrais pas ? Vous saviez pour les photos ? Vous saviez que c'était un piège ?  
- Chloé je savais que Louise ne viendrait pas parce que j'ai vu son corps allongé dans l'herbe, une balle en plein cœur

Chloé pâlit et ne put dire un mot  
- Louise est morte Chloé. Elle a été assassinée. Par les mêmes personnes qui ont tenter de m'assassiner par la suite…

...et par celles qui cherche a vous descendre.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

* * *

François fixait le toit illuminé des Invalides. La coupole dorée brillait sous le feu des projecteurs comme des dizaines d'autres monuments de Paris le soir.  
Debout sur une mini terrasse il pensait, un verre de whisky doré à la main. Il n'y avait que ça qui le détendait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi tendu.  
Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait oser le défier.  
Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne risquait de mettre ses plans à l'eau…

La vie est un ensemble de jeux d'échecs où nous affrontons quotidiennement des personnes dans des buts toujours différents. Lorsque quelqu'un s'opposait à Monsieur Armand, l'homme dressait alors une table et se demandait quel pion jouait son adversaire.

François avala une gorgé qui lui sembla amer. Rien n'avait de gout pour lui. Sa vie sereine venait d'être brisée. Son cocon avait été empoisonné. Et le murmure d'une malédiction qu'il avait longtemps méprisée résonnait dans la brise fraiche d'un vent d'automne…  
Dans la vie comme aux jeux, François n'avançait jamais ses pions à la hâte et réfléchissait rapidement ; aux jeux de son adversaire avant, puis au sien. Il essayait toujours de capter la logique et la personnalité du jeux de son adversaire afin de pouvoir mieux voir ses failles.

Pourtant, il avait déjà failli…

L'homme poussa un nouveau soupir. Cette soirée lui semblait soudain bien glaciale.  
Une seule fois il s'était fait doublée et avait été surprit. Une fois il avait failli perdre. Une fois qui aurait pus briser tout son univers, tout ce qu'il avait bâtis.  
Une seule personne avait eu le pouvoir de le briser !

Cette personne commençait à peine à mesurer le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui. Elle aurait pus gagner si elle n'avait pas eu cette faiblesse…  
Maintenant elle était loin. Morte et enterrée depuis longtemps. Dommage, pensait-il, c'était sans nul doute le plus brillant adversaire qu'il ait eu. Quelle chute tragique !

Cette faiblesse qu'elle avait, cette détermination butée lui avait valu la vie.  
Il sourit à la pensée qu'il n'avait même pas eu à se salir les mains. La ligne de son ennemi s'était bêtement retournée contre elle et il avait savouré sa victoire triomphante.  
Mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau. François était terre à terre et ne croyait absolument pas à la vie postmortem. Pourtant malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser qu'elle était là, tapis dans son dos, à attendre toutes ces années le moment propice de sa vengeance. Une vengeance qui s'abattait de plein fouet sur lui.

Avec sa mort, la partie était finie s'était il dit à l'époque. Il y avait bien eu ce flic, petit pion insignifiant face à son redoutable jeu, qui avait été comme envoyé par l'esprit de son adversaire…mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait déclaré forfait.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait !

François ravala une gorgée et serra encore un peu plus le verre de whisky. Ses yeux fixèrent les tours de la Cathédrale Notre Dame. Autours de la Cathédrale se tenait le terrier de son adversaire. Un ancien adversaire que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sous estimait.

Lui qui avait pensé à tout, il s'était pourtant fait doubler par une chose qu'il n'acceptait pas dans sa vie : le hasard !  
C'était un simple et pur hasard si cette Louise était tombée sur Fisher ! Encore un simple hasard si cette folle s'était identifiée à sa fille ! Un simple hasard si elle s'en était prise à ce commandant ! Un simple hasard…si elle avait voulu essayer de tuer Claire !  
Et c'est ce simple hasard qui avait été la nouvelle pièce d'un jeux depuis longtemps bloqué…  
Après tout, était ce un simple hasard ? Il regarda Paris et sentait son sang se glacé. Monsieur Armand n'était plus dans ce monde. Une partie de lui vaguait dans le passé. Ses yeux fixaient chaque coin de sa terrasse comme si elle allait surgir derrière lui.

Après tout peut être que les fantômes existent vraiment ? Sinon comment se pouvait il qu'autant de hasard se combinent pour dévoiler son jeux et le retourner contre lui ?  
Oui c'était un hasard que Louise rencontre Mr Fisher. Encore un hasard qu'elle décide de se rapprocher de sa fille. Mais pourquoi avait il fallu que précisément cette fille fasse partie d'une équipe de flics ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que cet ancien commandant reste proche d'elle ? Et pourquoi avait il fallu que ce Pérac se mêle des affaires de cette Chloé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rester comme ses collègues ? Ou inversement pourquoi ces collègues n'avaient ils pas été avec lui ? Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas pus arrêter Louise plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait elle eu la possibilité de le tuer et de s'échapper librement ?  
Coïncidences ou destin ? Se pouvait il que quelques malheurs soient les éléments d'un futur grand bonheur ?

« _Une goutte de pluie engendre l'océan_. ». C'était la citation préférée de Claire.

Claire ressemblait tellement à sa mère. François l'avait toujours su en la voyant grandir. Il avait essayé de la détourner, de la rallier à sa cause, à sa façon de voir le monde. Mais il n'avait jamais su apprivoiser cette part dominante en elle. Cette part déterminée et résistante avide de vérité.  
Et aujourd'hui il en était persuadé elle était contre lui. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait prévenu cette équipe de flics ! Précisément le lendemain de sa fugue, fugue qui s'est déroulée peu après la tentative d'assassinat de Chloé Saint Laurent, l'équipe de cette même Chloé Saint Laurent venait inspectait sa maison et le suspectait il en était sure.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Chloé Saint Laurent, ou plutôt devrait il dire, Chloé Fischer la fille de son ancien ennemi, il avait été frappé. Claire ressemblait à sa mère c'est vrai, mais malgré sa coupe de cheveux et son allure différente, Chloé avait réellement les même yeux qu'elle. Elle avait réellement les yeux de sa mère. En l'apercevant ce matin, il avait cru revoir…son ancienne amante.

* * *

Mathieu passa une nouvelle fois devant la fenêtre et observa les trois patrouilles. Deux flics discutaient entre eux. Deux autres se tenaient un peu plus loin.  
Il serait étonnant, pensait-il, que quelqu'un essaie de s'introduire chez Chloé avec tout ceci. Ou si c'était le cas il saurait que son tueur n'était pas un amateur qui se laissait intimider comme cela.

Si un tueur essayait de s'introduire chez elle pour la tuer durant son sommeil, et ce malgré les patrouilles de policiers bien armés, il échafauderai surement un plan pour les éviter. Lui serait à coup sur la faille de n'importe quels plans qui pourrait être préparé, car s'ils pouvaient éviter de se faire piéger à l'extérieur, ils prévoiraient surement qu'ils n'auraient rien à affronter à l'intérieur.  
C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire le guet toute la nuit. Mathieu ne se contentait pas de surveiller la porte et la fenêtre, tranquillement installé à l'affut de n'importe quels bruits suspects.

Prenant en otage la machine à café, il faisait régulièrement des rondes sur toutes les pièces qui pouvaient donner un accès de l'extérieur vers la maison.  
Il était deux heures du matin et jusqu'à présent il n'y avait rien à signaler. Si le commanditaire du meurtre de Chloé était le même que celui qui avait tirer sur elle, et si ces coups de feu après leur inspection n'étaient effectivement pas une coïncidence, peut être que Monsieur Armand aurait été vexé de voir que sa victime lui échappe à deux reprises. Peut être que cela le dissuaderait ? Mais peut être qu'au contraire il s'acharnerait à la tuer rapidement pour cacher quelque chose ?  
Malgré elle, Chloé était un élément capital de cette enquête.

Mathieu réfléchissait à tous les événements qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il collaborait avec elle et surtout depuis qu'ils avaient connus Louise. Son enquête sur Louise. En voyant que Louise nouait une nouvelle relation proche avec Claire, Pérac avait craint de revoir l'histoire se répéter une nouvelle fois et qu'elle fasse une victime de plus.  
Mais lorsque Louise avait été tuée et que lui-même avait été pris en chasse, son instinct lui avait commandé de surveiller cette Claire. Et il semblait évident que d'une manière ou d'une autre la mort de Louise était liée à ses conversations avec cette Claire de même que les soudaines tentatives d'assassinat de Chloé. Autant que l'assassinat de monsieur Fischer qui, d'après Chloé, semblait vouloir se rapprocher d'elle et parler du passé.

La nature même de sa mission, de sa feinte de mort, était probablement liée à cette histoire. Grégoire semblait sure de lui de même que ce psychiatre : Chloé était en danger. Mais pas à cause de Louise, à cause de cet homme mystérieux, Mathieu en était sure !  
Maintenant, pourquoi Grégoire ne lui avait il pas informé plus tôt de tout ceci ? Pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit clairement la véritable nature de sa mission ?  
Il le connaissait ! Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais souhaité que Mathieu capture Louise mais qu'il la surveille !

C'était une sorte d'appât, même si sa mort n'avait été pas prévue.  
Ils s'étaient servis de la folie obsessionnelle de Louise pour Chloé pour retrouver quelque chose qui étaient lié à son passé !

Saisissant sa découverte, Mathieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de repensait au jour où Chloé lui avait révéler son secret. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Lamarck avait toujours été proche d'elle. L'acte de monsieur Fischer avait été déclaré comme un acte de folie incompréhensible. Et si ça n'en avait été pas le cas? Et si Grégoire avait découvert quelque chose ? Quelque chose lié à Chloé qui le persuadait qu'elle était en danger ? Ce qui pouvait expliquer, mieux qu'une thérapie, la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à ce que la psychologue intègre une équipe de flic. Et le connaissant Grégoire savait que Mathieu la protégerait même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas. C'était dans les principes de son équipe !

Louise n'était qu'un malheureux hasard, mais en comprenant la folie de celle-ci, en constatant que Mathieu lui avait survécut et qu'elle s'était enfuie, Grégoire avait eu là une occasion de pouvoir attraper un plus gros poisson beaucoup plus dangereux.  
La question était donc de savoir qui était ce poisson ? Et surtout pourquoi tentait il de tuer Chloé ? Etait ce réellement lié, comme il le pensait, au meurtre de Mme Fisher ?

Mathieu arriva dans la pièce où dormait Chloé. Par respect pour l'intimité de la jeune femme, il n'entrait pas dans la chambre complètement mais restait sur le seuil. La fenêtre était suffisamment en grande et la vue suffisamment dégagé pour voir quelque chose de suspect si quelque chose il y avait à voir.  
Il passa rapidement et s'apprêtait à passer à une autre pièce, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'attarda sur la fenêtre et se dirigea doucement vers elle. On dirait une silhouette. Une silhouette suspecte. Un peu plus rapidement et sur ses gardes, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et mis une main sur son arme.  
A moitié caché, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il regarda mieux la silhouette. Durant 10 bonnes minutes il resta ainsi essayant de déterminer la nature de la silhouette et si elle représentait un danger.

Puis la forme étrange disparut. C'était un amas d'ombres d'oiseau qui dans la nuit, et dans cette rue mal éclairée pouvait faire suspecte. A cela se combinait des chats errant.  
Soufflant et se trouvant ridicule, Mathieu baissa la garde. Pour le moment. Il devait éviter de trop penser à cette enquête. S'il était trop tendu il pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose lorsqu'il abaisserait sa garde dans un moment de faiblesse.

- Pourquoi….Claire….attention…non…maman attention….

Les murmures de Chloé, brisant le pesant silence, firent sursauter un instant Mathieu. Constatant que ce n'était que son amie il soupira. Même dans son sommeil Chloé le surprenait !

Il se frotta les tempes un instant et cligna légèrement des yeux. Il faisait tout pour lutter contre le sommeil mais le silence apaisant de la maison de l'aidait pas. Pas plus que le tic tac d'une ancienne horloge que gardait Chloé qui résonnait dans toute la maison.  
Il se frotta les yeux et se reprit et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Hum …non attention…attention…Louise arrête je….Mathieu…

En entendant son nom Mathieu se retourna et fixa la jeune femme. Profondément endormie, Chloé s'agitait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son souffle irrégulier.

- A l'aide…a l'aide… tenez bon…

Il s'approcha touché malgré lui par le malheur de son ami. Elle souffrait. Il savait qu'elle était surement en train de faire un cauchemar mais il ne savait pas s'il devait la réveiller ou non. Sans doute devrait-il la réveiller et la rassurer. Mais leur relation venait à peine de s'améliorer. Il n'était pas sure que la jeune femme, qui était très secrète et sauvage, apprécie qu'il soit rentré dans sa chambre ou qu'il l'ait entendu dans un moment de faiblesse. Il y a deux ans peut être mais après leur dispute …  
Il la fixa et remarqua quelque chose de brillant sur le visage de Chloé. Fin et brillant. Une larme. Puis une autre.

- Je suis désolé, murmurait-elle, je suis désolé…

Il se demanda un instant si elle était éveillée ou non. Mais ses yeux étaient bien clos. La jeune femme parlait simplement dans son sommeil. Elle murmurait sans cesse des excuses et pleurait de plus belle, appelant tour à tour sa mère, son père et lui. Autant de fantômes dans son histoire. Autant de mort autours d'elle. Des proches qu'elle avait aimé…

Bien sur, il se doutait que sa mort marquerait Chloé. Mais en la voyant agir, il avait penser que la jeune femme s'était rétablie sans l'oublier pour autant. Mathieu n'avait pas imaginer que sa mort traumatiserait la jeune femme à ce point même deux ans plus tard.  
Il s'assied prés d'elle, supportant de moins en moins de la voir souffrir. Il avait rarement vu Chloé aussi faible. Son souffle était toujours irrégulier et parsemer de petites sursaut provoqués par ses sanglots.

- Je suis désolé…non…

Il savait exactement quel était le cauchemar de Chloé, et il restait là, tiraillé entre le désir de la réveillé et la peur des conséquences. Il la quitta un moment des yeux et fixa une maison en face. Puis reposa son regard sur elle. La jeune femme pleurait toujours mais s'était un peu calmée.  
Mathieu fixa Chloé une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait partir. Il étudia attentivement les traits du visage de la jeune femme pour y déceler un signe montrant qu'elle se calmerait. Les cheveux ondulés de la jeune femme étaient à moitiés éparpillés sur le coussin tandis que quelques mèches lui à présent la moitié du visage.  
Délicatement il passa sa main sur les mèches afin de dégager le visage de Chloé et voir si elle pleurait encore. Il ne voulait pas partir avant que ses pleurs n'est cessés…son instinct protecteur sans doute.

La jeune femme avait un bandeau qui remontait légèrement sur le front du fait des agitements de Chloé. Avec une extrême précaution il souleva le bandeau qu'il retira délicatement en soulevant la tête de la jeune femme. Mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas la réveillée. Il reposa doucement la tête de la jeune femme sur l'oreiller comme celle d'un nouveau né.

Il remarqua alors que la jeune femme continuait de pleurer silencieusement. Il se pétrifia sans trop savoir pour qu'elle raison. Sa gorge se serra et il eut la sensation un court instant de manquer d'air. Une douleur étrange qui ne le gênait pas…au contraire.  
Chloé était plus calme. Les yeux clos, la tête à plat posée dans ses cheveux couleurs automnes. Ce matin en l'apercevant changée, il l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait fait cette constations comme on constate la beauté d'un mannequin dans un magasine. Sa sensation étrange était le fruit de sa surprise et sa joie de revoir une amie.

Pourtant il était chaque fois surprit de la trouver belle lorsqu'il la voyait, comme si…comme si ce n'était plus la même. Pourtant c'était bien elle…  
Malgré sa décision il eut du mal à retirer sa main du crane de son amie et n'en finissait pas de s'étonner de la douceur soudaine de ses cheveux qui semblaient glisser entre ses doigts.

De sa main libre il voulut faire rouler le visage de Chloé pour dégager sa main en douceur mais il vit alors d'autres larmes ruisselées sur son visage. D'un revers de pouce il essuya ses larmes tout en murmurant

- Calmez vous Chloé, tout vas bien, calmez vous

La jeune femme ne se réveilla pas mais se calma. Son souffle devint plus régulier. Ses sourcils froncés se relâchèrent et sa tête roula sur le côté délivrant la main gauche de Mathieu mais se posant sur celle de droite posée sur son visage.  
Un geste. Un simple mouvement de tête et il eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui mettre un couteau en plein cœur. Comme une sorte de violente décharge électrique en pleine poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. Son contacte fut comme un courant électrique qui se propagea à travers son corps, surprenant et extrêmement agréable. Il ravala sa salive malgré lui.

Il ne pouvait continuer à se voiler la face. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas normaux. Ils ne pouvaient se résumé à une simple joie amicale. Il était irrévocablement attiré par la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas encore où cela pouvait bien le mener mais il savait qu'il n'était plus aussi serein avec elle. Ce n'était pas aussi clair qu'avant.  
Il savait juste que là, dans cette allure protectrice, face à la vision de Chloé sagement endormie tout contre sa propre main, il se sentait bien. Il se surprit même à avoir un léger sourire incontrôlable. Sa main gauche retira quelques mèches qui lui tombaient à nouveau sur le visage et glissa dans ses cheveux.

Mathieu repensa au jour où il avait appris que cette drôle de psychologue rejoignait son équipe. Il l'avait alors prise pour une journaliste auquel il faisait à peine attention. Sa collaboration avec elle était dure au début et aujourd'hui il regrettait la façon dont il s'était comportait avec elle. Il repensa à toutes les gaffes qu'elle avait faites, sur le studio cinéma, dans la piscine… sa façon de lui couper ses interrogatoires, de s'imposer là où l'attendait le moins, la fois où elle se tenait sur le toit d'un immeuble incendié et qu'elle lui avait par accident jeter des pierres…

Et puis toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient disputés, cette soirée où elle lui était apparus dans sa robe noire devant l'hôpital et où elle l'avait soutenu, sa fameuse explication à trois étapes, ses avertissement lorsqu'il tombait sous le charme d'une femme brune après sa séparation…  
D'un coup les images revenaient avec une extrême précision comme la bobine d'un film. Et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de les apprécier.

Ca c'était sure ! Elle lui avait manqué qu'il le veuille ou non ! Mais était il en train de tomber amoureux pour autant ?

A cette pensée il eut la soudaine impression d'être en train de commettre un délit et qu'à tout instant on allait le prendre sur le fait. Son cœur accéléra et il eu honte un instant. Il ravala à plusieurs reprises sa salive ayant la soudaine sensation qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Un courant froid lui parcourut les veines et il frissonna.  
Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Est-ce que…il ne pouvait quand même pas tombé amoureux d'elle ! C'était Chloé nom du chien ! Sa collègue, une amie…rien de plus. Ca serait…vraiment trop étrange. Devoir faire attention à elle 24h/24 non mais ca va pas ?

La jeune femme bougea légèrement la tête déclenchant en lui un long frisson qui ramena son regard vers elle. Il prit conscience de l'impacte de ce frisson et il constata que ça ne le dérangerait pas de rester ainsi toute la nuit. Prés d'elle à la regarder dormir.  
Il se sentait pris au piège. Maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait, il avait du mal à nier ses sentiments tout neufs. Son inconscient savait pertinemment qu'il aimait véritablement la jeune femme mais sa conscience refusait de l'avouer parce que…parce que c'était Chloé.  
Il avait l'impression qu'être avec elle lui était interdit. Qu'il avait tout juste le droit d'être là pour elle. De toute façon elle, elle aimait Hyppolyte et elle avait l'air plus épanouie…sans lui.

A cette dernière pensée son cœur se serra brutalement et il eut la sensation de recevoir une seconde décharge deux fois plus forte que la première mais qui cette fois était douloureuse. Il avait la gorge noué en repensant à l'image d'Hyppolyte embrassant Chloé et tenant son visage entre ses mains. Une douleur parsemée de colère.  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? C'était son ami. Et il devrait au contraire se réjouir de…

Soudainement le contacte de la jeune femme devint comme un poison qui le brulait. Il enleva sa main rapidement et s'écarta. Il revint vers la porte et s'arrêta.  
Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme dormir…

Oh mon dieu mais ressaisis toi ! se dit il, tu as juste un gros coup de pompe !  
Il imagina la réaction de Fred ou de Lamarck s'il leur décrivaient ses pensées. Il se trouva alors soudainement ridicule.  
Toi amoureux de Chloé ? Pff c'est ridicule !

N'importe quoi Mat' Chloé n'est que t'as collègue un point c'est tout !


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je continuerais de poster la suite si ca continues de vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Et profilage passe tous les jeudis à partir de 20h50 sur la 1 pour ceux que ca intéresse. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

* * *

Vous n'aviez peut être pas bien compris l'autre jour lorsque je vous ai dit que Monsieur Armand avait commandité d'assassiner Chloé Saint Laurent !

Les mains de Fred sursautèrent et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Plongée dans son enquête et son rapport elle n'avait pas vu arriver leur témoin du jour : Claire.  
Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui la fusillait du regard. C'était deux filles qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La Claire d'hier matin était apeurée et stressée. La Claire qui se présentait à elle était pleine d'assurance et avait un ton autoritaire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient à peine coiffés et en pétard.  
Fred détailla Claire des yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose sur son visage. Un air qui lui semblait familier. Avec ses yeux et ses cheveux placés ainsi…

- Je vois que ca va mieux vos étourdissements !

Mais Claire ne fit pas fis des commentaires de Fred. Elle garda son regard mortel et croisa les bras.

- J'ai témoigné contre Monsieur Armand parce que je pensais qu'en étant informer de ses projets vous seriez assez responsable pour protéger Chloé ! Pas l'envoyer en appât !  
- Tu vas baisser d'un ton maintenant Claire c'est compris ? Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler ou de nous parler sur ce ton en tout cas pas tant que tu seras dans ce commissariat !  
- Mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Vous écoutez quand je vous parle ? Bien sur que je suis furax vous avez failli faire tuer Chloé !

Fred fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le ton que prenait l'adolescente ; un ton autoritaire comme si elle était leur mère en colère. Mais elle put déceler dans le regard de Claire une réelle inquiétude et une sincérité étonnante dans ses propos.  
Quelque chose en elle l'agaçait. La répugnait. Le contacte avec Chloé lui aurait au moins appris quelques petites choses dans l'analyses de ce qu'elle ressentait ou plutôt lui aurait appris à s'interroger du pourquoi et du comment. La réponse à ses ressentis elle seule pouvait la détenir.

Fred n'aimait pas l'intérêt extrême de Claire pour Chloé. Elle ne l'aimait du fait qu'elle ne l'expliquait pas. Chloé lui avait juré ne pas connaitre Claire. La jeune fille avait purement et simplement fait irruption dans leur vie comme s'il était normal qu'elle traite Chloé comme une amie ou un membre de sa famille. Quelque chose n'était pas claire chez cette adolescente.

Fred n'oubliait jamais comment elle était passé du statut de lieutenant à commandant….et elle n'oubliait jamais la raison pour laquelle Mathieu s'était fait tué…  
Elle et Hyppolyte trouvaient Louise étrange mais ne lui avait porté pas plus d'intérêt que ça. C'est vrai qu'elle était extrêmement proche de Chloé et la monopolisait presque entièrement. Mais Chloé était adulte, psy et elle ne semblait pas être mécontente de leur soudaine proximité. Pour quelles raisons auraient ils dû être alerté ?

Mathieu, lui, avait tilté ! se disait-elle sans cesse. Peut être qu'à force de travailler avec une psychologue on finit par choper quelques petits trucs…

Aujourd'hui Fred n'était pas prêt à faire deux fois la même erreur. Elle avait comme la sensation qu'en prenant la place de Mathieu professionnellement, elle avait également endossé son devoir de responsabilisation vis-à-vis de Chloé.  
En même temps, Monsieur Armand était un homme étrange et Fred ne pouvait pas oublier le regard qu'il avait eu envers Chloé la veille. Quelques instants après elles se faisaient tirées dessus. La nuit précédente cette journée Chloé avait failli se faire tuer dans une explosion. Fred ne pensait pas que tout ceci ne soient que de purs coïncidences mais, concrètement, quelles preuves avaient ils ? Quelles preuves avaient-ils de l'implication de Mr Armand dans ces affaires ? Elle n'avait même pas pus voir la plaque d'immatriculation des tireurs !

La seule preuve qu'ils aient, était le témoignage d'une adolescente à peine majeure qui n'existait pas dans les fichiers nationaux !  
Ah moins que…ils n'aient peut être tournés le problème dans le mauvais sens ! Et si Claire était bien une seconde Louise et qu'elle n'ait atteint le commissariat avant Mr Armand ? Et que ce soit elle, dans un accès de folie, qui essaie de tuer Chloé ?

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu tiens absolument à sauver Chloé ?

Claire fut surprise, réfléchit un instant puis …

- …Pourquoi je tiens à sauver une vie ? Elle est pas mal comme question de la part d'un flic travaillant à la criminelle !  
- Arrête de nous prendre pour des débiles d'accord ? Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai voulus dire …

Cette fois l'adolescente se calma. Fred retrouvait un peu de la jeune fille qui avait témoigné le jour précédent  
- Ok ok, la vérité c'est que…j'ai vus que monsieur Fischer, le père de Chloé, avait été tué. Et Monsieur Armand avait programmé sa mort …  
- Oui oui tu travailles pour Monsieur Armand donc tu as accès à ses dossiers etc etc tu nous déjà tout ça hier….  
- Chloé est très importante pour Monsieur Armand ! Il tient absolument à l'éliminée ! Je ne sais absolument pas pour quelle raison…j'ai cru devoir vous informer avant que…  
- Bon on arrête ce cinéma.  
- Quoi mais …  
- Claire tu n'es absolument pas fichée compris ? Chloé est une collègue mais c'est aussi une amie et je te jure que si quelqu'un essaie de la tuer on l'arrêtera. En attendant on a aucune preuves que Monsieur Armand soit bien le grand méchant que tu nous décris  
- Mais vous avez été attaquées non ? Par des tireurs, une voiture noire et…  
- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Claire fixa Fred bouche bée et pâlit

- Je ne suis quand même pas…suspecte ?  
- Pour l'instant aucun élément ne me permet de ne pas te suspecter  
- Vous croyiez vraiment que je vous dirais de protéger Chloé si je voulais la tuer ?  
- Crois moi dans ce service on a eu notre lot de psychopathes ! Ca nous a même coûté un collègue ! ALORS tu m'excuseras…qu'on soit un peu prudent…de ce côté-là.

Fred détourna les yeux deux minutes, ravala sa salive et se calma. Il n'était pas bon de ramener de vieux souvenir lorsqu'on travaillait.

- Tu peux comprendre que tes arguments ne suffisent pas ? Voir qu'il te rende suspecte  
- Qu'ils ne suffisent pas je peux comprendre mais de là à ce qu'il me rende suspecte  
- Ok on arrête de jouer maintenant !

Claire eut un petit mouvement de recul devant l'attitude de Fred. Hyppolyte qui passait s'arrête pour vérifier qu'il n'aurait pas à empêcher sa collègue d'étrangler l'ado…

- Tu n'es pas fichée alors je ne peux même pas vérifier si EFFECTIVEMENT tu travailles pour Monsieur Armand. Et tu sembles porter un intérêt un peu trop excessif à mon goût à notre chère amie Chloé. Alors c'est quoi pour toi l'intérêt de voir Chloé hors des griffes de Monsieur Armand ? T'es son ange gardien ? Parce que figures toi que vu le nombre d'enquêtes qu'elle aide à résoudre, les personnes qui voudraient sa peau y'a a pas qu'une !

Claire détourna les yeux de Fred et soupira. Elle réfléchit quelques instants qui parurent une internité pour Fred. Cette dernière se contrôlait tant bien que mal.

- Si je vous dit la vérité, absolument toute la vérité …me concernant vous me croirais ?  
- Tout dépendra de ce que tu nous diras

Claire releva les yeux vers Fred d'un air très sérieux et grave mais avec une lueur de détermination

- Si je vous dis la vérité sur ma véritable identité je veux avoir votre parole d'être protégée par la police et que vous gardiez le silence. Que vous conserviez ma fausse identité  
- Mais…  
- CROYEZ-MOI, Chloé est en danger de mort…au même titre que moi maintenant.

Fred changea de regard vis-à-vis de Claire. Cette adolescente était décidément pleine de surprise.

-Si je porte un tel intérêt à Chloé, c'est parce qu'une certaine Louise à tenter il y a quelques mois de me tuer par peur que je rencontre une certaine Chloé Saint Laurent. Lorsque j'ai commencé à vouloir en savoir plus, elle a dit que nous étions liées. Et lorsque j'ai voulus comprendre en quoi nous étions liées, j'ai découvert que Monsieur Armand projetais de tuer Monsieur Fischer, Louise, Mathieu Pérac et Chloé

Fred eut un haut le cœur et pâlit. Hyppolyte qui écoutait fit tomber quelques papiers mais se pencha à peine pour les ramasser. Lamarck s'arrêta lui aussi, fronça les sourcils et jura silencieusement. Ce dernier ne passa pas inaperçus auprès de Kevin…

- C'est impossible, murmura Fred , si tu nous disais la vérité pour changer  
- Mais je vous dis la vérité ! Faites moi passer un test psychologique si vous voulez mais je jure sur ma vie que c'est la vérité !  
- Arrête de jurer  
- C'est la vérité !  
- Mathieu Pérac est mort il y a deux ans ! Tué par cette Louise que tu nous décris ! Comment tu expliques ça ?

Claire fronça les sourcils mais ne quitta pas des yeux Fred. La jeune commandante lus dans ce regard que Claire ne mentait pas. Elle essayait elle aussi de comprendre comment c'était possible. Peut être que son père avait fait assassiner Mathieu Pérac parce qu'il enquêtait sur lui …en secret ?

- Je ne l'explique pas…tout ce que je sais en revanche c'est que j'ai bien vu son nom et sa fiche dans les dossiers de mon père. Et ça je peux vous en fournir la preuve ! dit elle en sortant une clés USB de sa poche

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Re-bonjour. Merci encore pour ces commentaires. Voici la suite..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

* * *

Chloé attacha ses cheveux en chignon et se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle avait une tête affreuse, pensait-elle. Et il n'y avait pas qu'en apparence…  
Cette nuit avait été très mauvaise et pleines de cauchemars. Si elle faisait son maximum pour encaisser la situation et ne pas avoir peur cela ne l'empêchait pas de la ressentir au fond d'elle. Ce que lui rappelaient ses rêves. Et comble du malheur elle se rappelait parfaitement de chacun de ses cauchemars comme si elle s'y trouvait encore.

Chloé revoyait encore le visage sanglant de Louise avec sa robe de mariée, le corps inanimé de son partenaire avec son bout de verre dans le cou qui soudainement se réveillait et lui murmurait que Louise était morte…  
De vieux cauchemars qui s'étaient tus depuis qu'elle était avec Hyppolyte et qu'elle avait appris à faire taire au fil du temps.  
Elle soupira. Si elle n'arrivait même pas à se détendre la nuit, quand cesserait-elle de s'inquiéter ?  
Il y en avait un, en revanche, qui était nouveau et qui intriguait Chloé. D'ordinaire elle arrivait à expliquer la plupart de ses rêves et cauchemars ou dans le cas contraire elle n'y accordait pas une grande importance considérant que ce rêve n'est qu'un mélange des images accumulées par notre cerveau. Mais là… là elle n'arrivait pas expliquer ce cauchemar et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme banal.

Elle était dans l'eau. De l'eau tiède. Elle se débattait mais sentait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'air. Elle n'arrivait pas à remonter malgré tous ses efforts. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un la maintenait au fond. Elle voyait son reflet à la surface de l'eau… Son visage un peu éclairé par de la lumière artificielle. Il lui semble que cela se passait la nuit. Puis Chloé arrête de se débattre. Elle abandonne la partie. Ses poumons ne sont pas totalement dépourvus d'air mais elle sent qu'elle va bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle garde malgré tout ce peu d'air qui lui reste dans la gorge. Elle aimerait la revoir, encore un petit peu.  
Chloé se rappelait être plus sereine qu'actuellement. Elle se rappelait de son sentiment…

Puis elle avait prit sa décision. Elle avait ouvert la bouche et elle avait eu soudainement très mal. Elle avait envie de tousser mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ce fut comme si des dizaines de mains lui emprisonnaient le nez et la bouche. Son corps eut un mouvement de surprise et se débattit et puis… puis elle se souvint avoir vagué dans une inconscience étrange. Elle n'avait plus mal. Elle s'éloignait petit à petit de la réalité mais la percevait toujours. Un peu flouté. Et alors qu'elle s'enfonçait lentement dans le noir, des images lui apparaissaient. Le visage de sa mère. Le souvenir de son meurtre. L'image de son père s'enfuyant. Celle de son père 17 ans après. Celle de Louise s'enfuyant avec une robe tachée de sang. Le visage de Claire. Un sentiment apaisé et heureux en voyant ce visage. Toutes ces pièces pour la première fois s'assemblaient. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir compris son histoire. Elle avait le sentiment que tout était logique. C'était peut être son destin de partir ainsi ? Plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'inconscient et plus les images s'accéléraient. Elle se voyait elle et son équipe dans son salon discutant de l'affaire de Monsieur Armand. Elle avait été choquée puis avait prit une décision. Il lui avait semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait sans qu'elle puisse en être consciente à son réveil. Elle se revoyait dans ce même salon discutant avec Mathieu. Chloé revoyait l'image d'un baiser partagé ainsi qu'un échange de regard. Elle avait un sentiment de regret et de culpabilité.

Chloé avait la gorge serrée. Il restait des points d'ombres dans son rêve mais elle se souvenait très bien des sentiments épprouvés à ce moment là. Et ce n'était pas des sentiments simples…  
Elle se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, s'essuya et se maquilla légèrement…

Lorsque Chloé traversa le salon pour donner à manger à Popie qui l'accueilli par un petit bruit parvenant du fond de sa gorge et après s'être étirer comme il se fallait il vagua jusqu'à sa gamelle sagement.  
Lorsqu'elle eut finis cette tâche Chloé se retourna pour finir de se préparer. Si elle tardait trop elle allait finir par se mettre en retard. Elle se stoppa.  
Chloé s'approcha. Devant elle, son collègue et protecteur de la nuit s'était profondément endormi sur un fauteuil.  
Chloé sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle repensa à ses cauchemars et son sourire disparut. Elle repensait aux sentiments qu'elle avait eu dans son cauchemars. L'image de ce baiser l'a mit un instant mal à l'aise. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus !

Parfois, cependant, les rêves nous révèlent ce que nous refoulons en nous et nos désirs secrets. Ce qui mis Chloé encore plus mal à l'aise…  
Bien sur elle avait été profondément choqué de revoir Mathieu au vu des circonstances dans lesquels ils s'étaient quitter et celle laquelle ils se sont retrouvés. Elle l'aimait comme un ami, un proche qui avait voulus l'aider et qu'elle avait perdu par sa faute. Chloé avait mis du temps avait d'essayer de commencer son deuil. Elle avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau faire confiance, de se confier et livrer son secret. Accepter qu'on la protège.  
Oui l'assassinat de Mathieu avait été un grand choc dans sa vie mais tenait elle à lui dans un autre sens ? Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ? Ou était ce des sentiments naissants ?

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ? Il nous arrive parfois de rêver d'histoires d'amour avec des personnes sans pour autant être réellement amoureu(se). Ce ne sont que de simples et purs fantasmes qui révèlent un besoin tout autre ; celui d'être aimé, protégé, désiré… Une image et des sensations que crée notre cerveau pour répondre à ce manque, combler une certaine solitude. L'amour c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de radicalement différent.  
Pourtant Chloé ne put le quitter des yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle aimait l'observer ainsi. Elle découvrait une autre facette de son ami.  
Il lui semblait percevoir des petits détails, des tics sur son visage auquel elle n'avait pas porté une grande attention. Cela la fit encore plus sourire et elle ressentit petit à petit une apaisante chaleur l'envahir. Elle n'eut pas réellement conscience de cette chaleur.

Elle ne pensait plus à cette histoire avec monsieur Armand, ni même à Claire ou Louise. Pour la première fois elle se sentait totalement apaisée et en sécurité. Chloé n'avait même plus envie d'aller au travail. Elle voulait simplement observer son ami dormir ainsi indéfiniment… Avant toute cette histoire Chloé trouvait déjà son collègue assez séduisant mais …il y avait quelque chose différent à présent. Contrairement à elle il n'avait pas changé d'un poil ou par des détails a peine perceptibles.  
Chloé eut la gorgé serrée en se rappelant sa colère et le souvenir de la mort de son collègue. Elle ravala sa salive et aperçut la longue cicatrice sur son cou. Instinctivement elle posa sa main dessus sans se soucier des conséquences. Il bougea légèrement la tête mais ne se réveilla pas. Chloé fut paralysée à l'idée soudaine qu'il se réveille.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait son collègue extrêmement séduisant et qu'elle appréciait énormément sa compagnie mais…  
La cicatrice glissait entre ses doigts rappelant à Chloé qu'elle n'avait pas rêver toute cette histoire. Lui rappelant l'histoire sanglante avec Louise et son désespoir lorsqu'elle avait vu Mathieu inanimé dans cet hôpital. Cette image lorsqu'elle était prés de lui et qu'il baignait dans son sang. Cette sensation qu'il lui échappait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider…

Leur dernière conversation. Son sentiment d'avoir été trahie et abusée par ses propres amis. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir mentis. De lui avoir fait croire à sa mort pendant deux longues années. Savait il ce qu'elle avait enduré ? Mais elle savait désormais qu'il avait fait cela pour la protégée d'une éventuelle attaque. Il avait renoncé à sa vie, avec tous les risques que cela présentaient pour la sauver, elle, une simple collègue. Lorsqu'il s'était énervé elle avait bien lu dans ses yeux tous ce que cela avait induit pour lui et la douleur qui en avait découlée. Pourtant il n'avait pas renoncé. Oui cela avait été très dur pour eux de refaire leur vie avec la disparition de Mathieu mais Chloé prenait conscience qu'il était encore plus dure de renoncer à toute une vie. Maintenant elle s'en voulait de l'avoir accueillie de la sorte alors qu'elle ne désirait en réalité qu'une chose : se jeter dans ses bras et hurler toutes ses souffrances pour se sentir protégée…  
Elle poussa un profond soupir et jeta un dernier regard à son protecteur. Au plus profond de son cœur naissait un sentiment nouveau qu'elle refusait d'avouer. Elle commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point il avait pus lui manquer au cours de ses deux dernières années…

* * *

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Ce qu'il voyait était encore flou. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur lui perforait le crâne.  
Quelle heure était-il ? Quand s'était il endormi ? Il n'en avait même pas eu conscience. Il se rappelait s'être assied sur le canapé pour réfléchir et puis ensuite…  
…il se réveillait deux minutes auparavant.  
Une odeur de lui lécha les narines. Une odeur chaude et amère à la fois. Du café.

Il se massa les paupières quelques instants et r'ouvrit les yeux. Oui c'était bien du café qui chauffait mais…

- Ah vous êtes réveillé ?

Mathieu tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. C'était Chloé qui débarquait de nouveau dans son salon vêtue d'un cachemire blanc et d'un jean simple. Il la détailla une fois de plus. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon cette fois. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en jean remontait à…..jamais.  
Chloé se retourna soudainement et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Vous voulez un peu de café ?  
- Servez vous merci  
- J'en ai pris ce matin. C'est pour vous.

Elle s'approcha avec une tasse qu'elle lui tendit. Ce matin ? Il devait être profondément endormi s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait pus lui arriver quelque chose sans qu'elle n'ai de protection !

Il se releva et fut pris d'un léger malaise. Sa tête était encore lourde et le monde vacillait un peu autours de lui. Sa tasse dans une main, Chloé lui porta secours avec son autre main. Il se rassie finalement.

- Vous n'avez pas assez de sommeil. Buvez …

Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Durant son enquête les moments calmes et paisibles où l'endroit était en plus confortable étaient très rares. Et son corps réclamait du repos.  
Il s'empara de la tasse qui lui diffusa un peu de chaleur. L'odeur du café dissipa petit à petit le brouillard qui semblait l'entouré.  
Il avala une gorgé et murmura

- Merci  
- Je vous en prie répondit-elle sur le même ton

Il avala une seconde gorgé et soupira. Le réveil était décidément dur. Il tourna la tête vers sa collègue et sourit à la pensée qu'elle était encore là malgré le fait qu'elle devrait surement partir au commissariat à cette heure ci…non le réveil n'était peut être pas aussi dure que ça

- Chloé je ne voudrais pas vous chasser mais vous n'allez pas être en retard ?

Elle ne répondit pas les yeux toujours fixés devant elle. Ses mains sur ses genoux s'agrippant l'une l'autre dans un mouvement complexe. Non elle n'avait pas complètement changée. Et il savait ce que signifiait ce comportement.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme

- Chloé ?

L'espace d'un instant il sentit Chloé frissonnée avant de tourner vaguement les yeux vers lui.

- Euh…oui je vais être en retard mais…si je vais être en retard

Mathieu vit Chloé se levée brusquement sans un regard pour lui. Une fois de plus il ne la quitta pas du regard. Que cachait son comportement ? Il la connaissait. Et il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose.  
Elle s'arrêta finalement et se retourna a 90° pour finalement se retourner vers lui et le fixer du regard.

- Je m'excuse  
- Vous vous excusez ? Et de quoi ?  
- Pour ne pas avoir été très accueillante lors de votre retour  
- Chloé…c'est vrai qu'on s'est pris la tête au début, mais vous ne m'avez pas mis à la rue. Je vois pas de quoi vous pouvez vous excusez, répondit il avec un sourire  
- Je n'allais pas vous mettre à la rue alors que vous veniez de me sauver la vie…

Le sourire de Mathieu disparut devant l'expression grave de Chloé. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas seulement de son accueil qu'elle s'en voulait. Leur dispute d'hier soir ne l'avait pas aidé. Il réalisa l'impacte de sa révélation : des raisons de son mensonge.

- Ecoutez Chloé si vous voulez parler de ma petite enquête secrète et tout ce qu'elle implique…  
- Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute ? C'est bon n'essayez pas de jouer les protecteur  
- Honnêtement Chloé je ne sais pas pourquoi Grégoire m'a confier cette mission mais j'ai clairement vu, lorsqu'il disait que vous étiez en danger de mort que c'était important et…  
- Je n'étais que votre collègue Mathieu. Vous n'aviez pas à accepter de quitter votre famille pour ma vie…  
- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait…vous êtes plus qu'une simple collègue

Elle tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers lui. Il eut une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras devant son expression mais il fut comme paralysé. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision.

Il vit son expression surprise et gênée. Il réalisa alors ses dernières paroles et fut gêné lui aussi. Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau et il fut prit d'une étrange panique. Comme s'il venait de se faire prendre par sa mère. Comme s'il venait de déclarer son amour devant tout une coure de récréation. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il supportait de moins en moins le regard de Chloé et pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la voir.

Il était adulte ! Il savait contrôler ces émotions.

- Vous êtes une amie Chloé. Une grande amie. Et c'est normal de se protéger entre amis.

Chloé soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par sourire faiblement.

- Des amis qui se font tués pour vous et qui abandonnent leurs familles pour vous protéger il ne faut pas les laisser sur le pas de la porte…

Il sourit à son tour et sentit de nouveau cette chaleur saisissante l'envahir lorsqu'il était parvenu à la faire sourire. Endormie ou éveillée il la trouvait toujours plus resplendissante que dans ses souvenirs.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez avec cet air ?  
- Que …quoi quel air ?  
- Vous me regardez comme si vous aviez vu un…alien ou une espèce de chose.  
- C'est que…je ne vous avais encore jamais vu en jean

Chloé se regarda et releva la tête en rougissant. Il eut en sourire et une envie d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il la vit gênée et soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Je …je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer et mes autres robes sont…  
- Chloé c'était un compliment. Votre nouveau look vous mets merveilleusement en valeur  
- Vous dites ça pour être sympa. Restez vous-même je sais bien que vous me trouvez pas belle avec mon style particulier et mes cheveux rouges !  
- Vos cheveux sont un peu moins rouges aujourd'hui

Elle le fusilla du regard avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il lui renvoya.

- Sincèrement Chloé j'ai remarqué depuis hier que vous aviez beaucoup changé…et vous êtes superbe, vraiment très belle en tout honnêteté. Vous n'étiez pas moche Chloé mais … je trouve que ce style vous mets mieux en valeur. Vos vêtements, vos cheveux qui font ressortir vos grands yeux…surtout…quand vous êtes …

Mathieu s'arrêta soudainement. Il regarda toujours Chloé et réalisa qu'il ne lui parlait pas à elle. Il se parlait à lui. Non il ne parvenait pas à redevenir comme avant. Chloé le troublait c'était évident. Il n'avait plus les mêmes sentiments qu'avant. Il ne voulait pas seulement la rassurée, il voulait la tenir dans ses bras. Son contacte lui était apaisant et il s'était prit l'espace d'un instant à interpréter les frissons de sa collègue à son contacte.

Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ses nouvelles sensations, ces nouveaux sentiments n'existaient pas….ce qui l'inquiétait car une histoire avec Chloé était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait et auquel il s'attendait.

- Hum enfin ne les cachez pas quoi. Conseil d'amis. Vous avez de beaux yeux.  
- Merci je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous.

Il ne la regardait plus. Il regardait sa tasse pensif.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, ajouta t'elle avec un sourire

Mathieu ne leva pas les yeux mais eut un léger sourire.

Chloé se retourna et se dirigea vers le couloir où elle alla chercher son manteau.  
Malgré elle avait un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Elle passa devant un miroir et s'observa deux minutes. Elle observa ses cheveux…les attacha et les détacha. Observa son regard et mis son sac dans une position puis dans une autre. Pour la première fois elle se sentait bien, attirante, belle…

Elle pensait qu'Hyppolyte avait une faible pour elle plus par un sentiment de pitié et de sympathie. Sa façon à lui d'être protecteur. Mais si Mathieu lui disait qu'elle était belle, alors peut être qu'Hyppolyte la trouvait belle en réalité.

Chloé se sentait plus légère et toute peur sur ces menaces de Monsieur Armand avait disparues. Elle se sentait…différente. Aimée. Joyeuse. Un sentiment nouveau s'emparait d'elle. Comme une renaissance.

Chloé se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda une dernière fois son collègue…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

* * *

Chloé passa la porte du commissariat avec insouciance. Ses cauchemars la hantaient toujours, mais les derniers compliments de son collègue la hantaient tout autant.  
Son cerveau lui ramenait sans cesse les images de cette matinée ainsi que celles de son collègue endormi. Malgré son refus et tous ses efforts pour le nier ces images la troublaient et leur dernier échange lui laissait un petit sourire ainsi qu'une douce sensation de légèreté.  
Aussi fut elle très surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous ses amis demeuraient silencieux et la fixait. Aucun d'eux n'était au travail. Comme s'ils avaient été conviés à une fête surprise dont elle était l'acteur principal.

Chloé les étudia attentivement et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Kevin ne savait pas comment la regarder. Elle lut dans son regard de l'étonnement comme si il la redécouvrait. Hyppolyte était assied et hésitait à la fixer. Elle lut une certaine déception et de l'inquiétude. Il la cherchait et la fuyait du regard.

Chloé fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta sérieusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-A toi de nous le dire

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à sa collègue. Fred débarqua derrière elle tenant dans les mains un dossier. Son visage était dur et déçue. Chloé sentait qu'elle se retenait de ne pas exploser de colère. Elle arborait le même ton que si Chloé avait été un simple suspect passer à l'interrogatoire.

- De vous le dire ?

Fred se retenait en effet de ne pas exploser. Elle était profondément déçue. Elle avait penser que, depuis que Chloé avait mis entre ses mains son secret, elles s'étaient suffisamment rapprochées pour qu'elle puisse lui faire entièrement confiance sans douter jamais d'elle.

Elle concevait aisément que Chloé reste malgré tout secrète pour certains aspects de sa vie et elle n'ignorait pas que la jeune femme se confiait plus facilement à Delphine, mais comment avait elle put…lui cacher cela ? Leur cacher cela !

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir. Ils avaient TOUS fait leur deuil. Fred lui avait confié des parties de sa vie qui aurait dù faire comprendre à Chloé que c'était une chose importante que de lui faire part d'une telle nouvelle.

Et maintenant qu'elle lui demandait la vérité, Chloé s'entêtait à lui cacher. Car enfin ces papiers ne mentaient pas, Mathieu était bien vivant !

- Eh bien je ne sais pas peut être nous prévenir que Mathieu est vivant …

Chloé fixa Fred et pâlit. Que devait elle faire ? Elle pouvait feindre la surprise, ignorée une telle nouvelle. Mais ca aurait été contre ses principes. Dans des cas vraiment extrêmes et importants, elle n'aurait pas été contre mais qu'en aurait été l'utilité face à ses amis ?  
Elle leur avait déjà menti une fois. Et ils savaient déjà tout. Pourquoi continuer ? Surtout qu'au départ ce n'était pas son idée.  
Mathieu ne voulait pas qu'on découvre qu'il était vivant. Mais peut être qu'il avait tord ? Après tout, si cet individu ne lui avait tendu un piège, jamais Mathieu n'aurait sauvé Chloé et ne l'aurait prévenu de sa survit….pas plus que Grégoire d'ailleurs.

Où était-il ?

Fred lut aisément dans les yeux de Chloé qu'elle l'avait découvert. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou horrifiée. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait pour Mathieu, une part d'elle avait espérée que Chloé n'en saches pas plus. Peut être enfin de compte qu'elle l'ignorait autant qu'eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle la connaissait trop. Si cela avait été le cas, Chloé n'aurait pas ses yeux là. Elle n'aurait pas cette réaction…

- Je ne pouvais pas …  
- J'ai du mal entendre !

Chloé ne relâcha pas son regard de celui de sa collègue mais ravala un instant sa salive.

- C'est…c'était son idée à lui dit de ne rien…enfin euh j'ai essayé de….  
- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hyppolyte  
- Depuis que…depuis l'explosion.

Fred passa d'Hyppolyte à Chloé. La conversation qu'elles avaient eu quelques jours auparavant lui revint. De même que l'hésitation de Chloé. Maintenant cela lui paraissait évident.  
Une évidence qui apparut également à Hyppolyte. Sans l'avouer, il avait été un peu blessé du comportement de Chloé lorsque Delphine et lui étaient venus la voir. A présent, il comprenait que la connaissance de la survit de Mathieu devait en être la raison.

Cela le rassurait et l'inquiétait. Malgré lui il avait peur. Il savait de quoi il avait peur. Il n'ignorait pas les difficultés de Chloé à faire le deuil de son ancien coéquipier ; il avait été là pour la consoler et l'aider. Au cours de ces deux années, il s'était ainsi rapproché d'elle et avait développé des sentiments, un attachement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, au-delà d'une simple amitié. Et malheureusement, bien qu'il s'en cachait, il ne ressentait pas le même attachement dans les yeux de Chloé. Hyppolyte savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire le deuil de Mathieu pour s'en sortir mais malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que les raisons de ces difficultés à accepter la mort de Mathieu ne résidaient pas simplement dans une simple vengeance, dans une simple culpabilité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Mathieu était pour Chloé ce que Chloé était pour lui.

Il acceptait ce fait et espérait que la jeune femme s'attacha plus à lui encore. Mais le retours de leur ancien collègue ne fit qu'accru cette jalousie probablement injustifiée et le remplit d'angoisses.

Malgré tout, Mathieu restait leur collègue et un bon ami. Hyppolyte s'en voulait de ressentir cette colère. Il s'en voulait de se demander ce qu'il aurait préféré…  
Mais plus encore, il avait un peu de colère contre Chloé de ne lui pas avoir dit au sujet de Mathieu. Cela le blessé qu'elle n'est pas eu assez confiance en lui. Et depuis combien de temps savait elle pour Mathieu ?

Chloé fixa Hyppolyte et y lut de la colère et de la déception. Il avait un regard dur et éteint. Elle connaissait beaucoup d'expressions du jeune homme mais il était rare qu'elle le voit ainsi éteint et la regardant ainsi. Depuis la mort de Mathieu, il avait été son épaule. Son soutient. Chacun l'avaient été à leur façon. Delphine, une sorte de seconde sœur. Fred une coéquipière et une grande amie et Hyppolyte…

Elle ravala à nouveau sa salive. Elle sentit une légère douleur au sein de son estomac. Ce simple regard suffit à effacer les mots de son équipier. Chloé se doutait du sentiment de trahison que devait ressentir le jeune homme mais…et après tout ? Il n'avait pas été présent ce matin lorsque son collègue lui avait un compliment sur sa tenue vestimentaire, ni même lorsqu'elle l'avait observé ce matin avant qu'il ne se réveil.

Il aurait été présent et l'aurait vu, Chloé comprendrait qu'il puisse lui en vouloir à ce point mais…  
Du coup son cœur accéléra. Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de dire ? Hyppolyte n'aurait aucune raison d'être jaloux. La scène aurait pus prêter à confusion mais elle n'avait absolument aucun sentiments pour….

Du calme Chloé reprend la situation. Il ne peut t'en vouloir que pour une seule chose : Ne pas lui avoir dit que Mathieu était en vie. Tout comme Fred, il le connaissait avant toi après tout. Sa réaction est celle …du choc d'un ami rien de plus.

- Depuis l'explosion ? Tu veux dire que Mathieu était déjà dans la maison ?  
- Fred je sais que tu dois être en colère mais…  
-Ah non Chloé je ne suis pas en colère, non à ce stade on ne peut plus appeler ça de la colère ! Tu comptais nous annoncer QUAND que Mathieu est vivant ? Et Delphine tu y as penser ?  
- Mais je je n'ai pas eu le choix c'est lui qui a insister pour que vous n'en sachiez rien !

Fred reçus cette nouvelle comme une claque. Pour quelle raison son ami lui avait il fait cela. Rien ne justifiait cela. Et pourquoi se révélé à Chloé et pas à elle alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis…

- Comment vous l'avez su ?

Fred ne répondit rien et tendit les dossiers à Chloé.

- Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois que tu aurais bravé les ordres de ton équipier pourtant…

Chloé ressentit la colère et la douleur de son amie. Elle soupira et lut les papiers imprimés provenant d'une source inconnue. Elle y contenait de multiples informations de genres différents concernant Monsieur Armand.  
Des comptes pas très clairs, des correspondances etc etc…

Elle pâlit lorsqu'elle vit sa photo ainsi que celle de Mathieu parmi d'autres photos dont celle de Louise. Celle-ci était marquée comme problème résolu.  
Au moins ceci indiquait clairement que son assassin était monsieur Armand. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'il en veuille à Mathieu de l'avoir sauver. Ou alors….Louise était morte. Morte par Monsieur Armand ! Pour qu'elle raison Monsieur Armand a-t-il voulu faire assassiner Louise ?

- Disons qu'un certain témoin n'a pas apprécié que tu rencontres monsieur Armand, ajouta Kevin

Chloé se retourna vers lui, toujours surprise et l'interrogea du regard.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport entre le témoin et moi ?  
- Vous êtes le seul lien que j'ai avec la mort de ma mère

Chloé pâlit. Claire se trouvait derrière elle et la fixait avec insistance.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

* * *

François Armand regardait fixement les différents immeubles, les rues et les passants qui défilaient derrière sa vitrine teintée.  
Il avait froid et il était épuisé. Depuis quand n'avait pas bien dormis ? La mort de cette Chloé Saint Laurent ? Celle de Mathieu Pérac ? Ou celle de cette femme Louise ? Mieux encore celle de Fisher son rival de toujours ?

Les récents événements défilaient dans sa tête. Malgré les apparences, François avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Ce n'était pas tant la fugue de Claire, ou encore la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir déjà rencontré Chloé et avoir informé la police que les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fait ça…  
En admettant qu'elle eut découvert ses projets d'assassiner cette Chloé Saint Laurent, François savait que ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui avait motivé la fugue de sa fille.  
Tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si cette femme, cette Louise ne s'était pas attaquer à Claire. François soupira et serra les dents. Ses plans étaient toujours parfaits. Il aurait presque pus accomplir le crime parfait. Avec sa position dans la police et son application à faire attention à chaque détail, il ne pouvait être arrêté.  
Pourtant il réalisait qu'il avait commis une erreur dont il n'avait pas tout d'abord mesuré l'impacte et l'importance. Ce soir là, il aurait dù faire arrêter cette Louise. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait par crainte de ramener les fantômes du passé. Si jamais quelqu'un se demandait la raison qui avait poussé cette folle à s'attaquer à sa fille ? Pire, que ce ne fut elle qui dans son accès de folie ne le dévoile ? La folie conduit parfois à révéler plus de vérité qu'une personne parfaitement lucide, c'est pourquoi elle était peut être plus dangereuse qu'une autre.

Il se dit qu'il aurait dù alors la tuer. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir comment s'y prendre et s'appliquer avec soin à dissimuler le corps tout en se fournissant un alibi suffisant reposant sur le piège d'une tiers personne. Il l'avait déjà fait et il savait que si cela avait marché une fois, qu'elle raison y avait il pour que cela ne fonctionne pas deux fois.  
François savait que son intelligence reposait sur sa modestie. Il était un homme ordinaire aux yeux du monde. Passionné d'échecs, ayant un travail honorable et ayant sut par celui-ci s'enrichir. Mais en dehors de ce dernier il n'avait pas de compétences particulières hors du commun. Il se flattait d'être un vif séducteur mais ne s'en vantait jamais auprès des autres. Il calculait tout mais n'en montrait aucune apparence. Les tests de QI avaient même révélé qu'il était conforme à la moyenne, rien de plus. Et pourtant…pourtant François se flattait d'avoir toujours trouvé le moyens de faire céder les gens à ses désirs, voir de les éliminer sans qu'il ne puisse être jamais soupçonné…

Pourtant ses compétences à tout calculer avait failli face à une de ses faiblesses : l'orgueil. François avait sous estimé Louise comme on sous estime les capacités d'une personne déséquilibrée. Elles sont pourtant les plus dangereuses car les plus imprévisibles et les plus déterminées. Il avait oublié un autre détail : le désir de Claire de connaitre sa mère et son passé.  
Fatale erreur que de réunir ses deux femmes ! L'une désirant être la seule et unique sœur de Chloé St Laurent et l'autre l'étant…  
La présence de Louise avait conduit François à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pus savoir cette histoire que d'une seule personne : Mr Fisher ! Et s'il recommençait à raconter cette histoire à cette étrangère, nul doute qu'il finirait par le révéler à d'autres personnes ! Quelle frayeur alors, lorsqu'il avait appris que Chloé Fisher enquêtait avec son père ! Car François le savait tout autant que son ennemi, Grégoire Lamarck, Chloé était la seule personne qui était la clé recelant en elle les réponses du secret du meurtre de Mme Fisher. Elle n'en n'avait pas conscience mais il ne la sous estimait pas. Il connaissait trop Mme Fisher pour craindre que sa fille ne lui ressembla dans sa détermination à savoir la vérité.

Outre le fait que Claire apprenne la vérité sur sa mère, c'était bien la peur que Chloé ne puisse découvrir les preuves de son inculpation qui motivait les actes de François. La détermination de Chloé ainsi que ses relations avec une équipe de police qui n'était pas corruptible à l'image de son ancien ennemi Lamarck…  
Une question lui glaçait le sang. Una autre question qu'aurait du étudier plus attentivement François : De quelle manière Louise avait elle pus remonter jusqu'à sa fille Claire et avait elle fait le lien entre Chloé et Claire ?

* * *

Mathieu eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'un coup violent lui arriva en plein visage. Il ressentit la douleur ainsi que le gout du sang en arrière fond dans sa bouche et son nez.  
Quelques picotements dans ses yeux involontaires lui troublèrent la vue quelques instants mais il put reconnaitre la silhouette floutée face à lui.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Fred

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais lui asséna un regard noir pleins de reproches. Elle était en colère et si soulagée de le revoir bien vivant. Les dernières images de sa mort étaient encore bien présentes en elle malgré ces deux dernières années. Des images qui se précisaient chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait.  
Il n'y avait pas que Fred qui était surprise de le revoir. Mathieu s'aperçut que toute l'équipe, dont un qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'étant rendus chez Chloé. Quelle gaffe avait elle encore faite ?

Son regard se fixa sur la jeune femme qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien moi ! se défendit-elle

Malgré tout le contrôle dont il était capable, Hyppolyte ne put s'empêcher d'observer tour à tour Mathieu et Chloé. Chloé avait retrouvée ses mimiques qu'elle avait il y a deux ans. Le jeune homme avait bien observée combien elle avait changée durant ces dernières années et de quelle manière elle agissait en présence de son ancien équipier. Elle était beaucoup plus agitée et mal à l'aise et il en fut piqué.  
De nouveau il s'en voulut d'éprouver ces sentiments. C'était injuste de soupçonné Chloé. Elle avait placée sa confiance en Mathieu et il savait qu'elle s'en voulait de sa mort. Chloé avait toujours eu ce comportement mal à l'aise et en même temps révoltée contre l'ex commandant tandis qu'avec lui, elle avait été beaucoup plus calme bien avant la mort de Mathieu et le début de leur relation…

- Ah ça je te rassure ! Ce n'est pas Chloé qui nous a dit la vérité ! répliqua Fred

Mathieu posa son regard sur elle et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. En dehors de Chloé, seul Lamarck était au courant de sa survit et il était persuadé que pour rien au monde il ne leur aurait dit…à moins de n'avoir une excellente raison.

Et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait. S'il leur avait dit, c'est que la situation avait empirée et que Grégoire estimait que Mathieu aurait besoin de ses anciens collègues pour s'en sortir. Car révélé à l'équipe son existence était risquée. Outre l'équipe ils risqueraient de prévenir leurs ennemis de sa survit et griller sa couverture.

- Grégoire alors ?

Fred, Hyppolyte et Kevin relevèrent la tête surprit. La colère que Mathieu lisait dans les yeux de Fred se changea en horreur, en une surprise remplie d'effroi. Réaction qui confirma à Mathieu que ce n'était pas Gregoire qui était l'informateur de cette info…ce qui augmenta ses craintes. Qui pouvait être au courant de sa survit ? A moins que…Armand peut être ? Une pensée qui le fit pâlir. Le peu d'avantage qu'il détenait sur cet homme venait de disparaitre s'il savait qu'il avait survécut à l'explosion avec Chloé

- Attend attend tu veux dire que Grégoire aussi était au courant ?

Mathieu regarda tour à tour Fred et l'ensemble de l'équipe partagé entre l'envie de tout expliquer et celle de savoir. L'état de Fred lui indiquait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il lui explique afin qu'elle l'écoute mais cela risquait de prendre du temps ; un temps qui était précieux maintenant.  
Il remarqua alors la présence d'une personne étrangère mais dont il se doutait de l'identité. A vrai dire il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui lui était familier. Il la regarda plus attentivement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chloé. Il eut un drôle de pressentiment, comme si une voix lui murmurait qu'il détenait une réponse de l'enquête sans savoir quelle réponse.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là elle ?  
- C'est Claire notre témoin, répondit Hyppolyte.  
- Et pas seulement témoin d'avoir vu monsieur Armand prémédité l'assassinat de Chloé …continua Kevin  
- Témoin du fait que tu sois en vie, acheva Fred, et c'est un peu par hasard qu'elle nous en a fournit la preuve  
- Comment ? demanda rapidement Mathieu  
- J'ai volé pas mal d'informations importantes à mon père, répondit Claire en le fixant  
- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il, votre père ?  
- C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de les amener ici, répondit Chloé  
- Ouais enfin tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répliqua Fred toujours en colère

Il soupira et eut soudainement mal à la tête. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il avait un peu de mal à s'imaginer que deux années les séparaient de leur dernière enquête ensembles. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation de ce genre, ils enquêtaient sur un homme se faisant passer pour un médecin et préméditant de tuer sa femme et sa fille avant de se suicider lui-même. Puis il avait été dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Mr Fisher et avait tenter d'arrêter Louise…

Un épisode qu'il croyait avoir rêvé en cet instant. Un cauchemar lointain. Il luttait pour ne pas penser que ce soir il rentrerait chez lui, voir sa femme et sa fille et avoir simplement imaginé ce Thomas et ce qu'il avait vu…

- Je crois qu'il faut que je m'asseye là

L'équipe vint prés de lui et s'installa progressivement dans les fauteuils, sur les chaises ou restant debout tout simplement.

- Je pense qu'on n'avancera plus vite ensembles, dit Chloé, vous avez des informations et Claire en a également.  
- Les documents qu'elle nous a fourni nous permettent de constater que c'est bien François Armand notre suspect, continua Fred  
- Le souci c'est qu'on a rien pour le coincer, dit Hyppolyte, malgré tous ces fichiers rien ne constitue une preuve suffisante devant une cours pour inculpé monsieur Armand.

Mathieu ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait passé deux ans à rechercher des preuves et à comprendre et voilà que, comme par magie, on lui livrait une sorte de boite de pandore possédant toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il fixa Claire

- Alors Mlle Armand, quelle est votre version de l'histoire ?

Claire les fixa et hésita un instant. Elle aussi sentait qu'elle allait ouvrir une boite de Pandore. Tout comme Mathieu, elle allait enfin obtenir les réponses qu'elle espérait depuis tant de temps. Mais elle eut une vague de frisson. De quelle façon la vérité allait elle changée sa vie ?  
Il était trop tard pour reculer !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença le début de son histoire. Avec une extrême précision, elle leur conta la façon dont Louise l'avait attaqué, ses propos et les questions qu'elle avait suscitées. Questions qu'elle avait posées à son père. Elle précisa, le regard rivé sur Chloé, la façon dont son père avait réagis à chaque fois que Claire tentait d'obtenir des aveux.

N'ayant jamais obtenu de réponses, la jeune fille n'avait vu que Louise comme moyen de savoir la vérité. Elle voyait bien que cette femme était importante pour son père. Lui qui travaillait dans la police il ne l'avait pas fait enfermée lorsqu'elle avait essayer de l'attaquer. Au lieu de cela il s'était arrangé pour l'enfermée dans un endroit secret que Claire avait rapidement retrouvé. Ce premier comportement avait choquée la jeune femme dans l'image qu'elle avait de son père ; jamais elle ne l'aurait crus capable de cela, car enfin, même meurtrier, un être humain restait un être humain et non une bête. Plongée dans l'univers de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport aux lois et à la justice, la jeune femme jugeait que rien ne pouvait justifier que son père enferme Louise de cette façon au lieu de prévenir la police.  
Claire avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Elle avait passé un contrat avec Louise. Elle la délivrait et l'assurait de sa sécurité si elle promettait de lui révéler pour qu'elle raison elle avait tenté de la tuer.

Claire eut du mal à continuer. Mathieu comprenait au récit de la jeune femme les points d'ombres qu'il avait pus constater. Il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait penser que Louise voulait s'en prendre à la jeune fille en revanche, les questions que c'était posées Claire s'insinuèrent dans son esprit à lui. En effet pour quelle raison Monsieur Armand avait il garder Louise plutôt que la remettre à la police. Et si elle lui posait un problème pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué directement au lieu d'attendre ? Seule explication : Louise savait quelque chose qu'Armand ne savait pas mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Et surtout comment avait elle put le savoir ? Seul lien avec Louise et Monsieur Armand : Monsieur Fisher. Cela pourrait bien expliquer son meurtre…

La jeune femme leur cita alors toute la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Louise et leur prouva en leur faisant écouter son dictaphone.  
Chloé pâlit et fut prise d'une compassion pour Claire lorsqu'elle entendit la façon dont Claire avait appris que la mort de sa mère n'était pas accidentelle. Elle, avait pus connaitre sa mère durant 14 ans. Claire elle n'avait qu'un an lorsque sa mère était morte. Elle s'imaginait sans peine le besoin de la jeune femme de savoir qui avait été sa mère et le trouble qu'avait pus causer la révélation de Louise. La douleur et la révolte lorsque elle avait comprit que son propre père avait fait assassiner la seule personne capable de lui livrer des réponses. L'horreur de constater que son père était un assassin…  
En elle renaissait des sentiments qu'elle n'avait plus ressentis depuis deux ans. Chloé se sentait proche de Claire comme si elle devait la protéger, comme si elle avait retrouvée une partie d'elle sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer ou s'en apercevoir.

- C'est moi qui suis la cause du danger dans lequel vous vous trouvez, finit Claire sans regarder Chloé, je suis vraiment désolé

Chloé la fixait sans répondre. Elle voyait bien que la jeune fille pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Il était vrai qu'elle était la cause de la rage de Monsieur Armand sur elle mais c'était Louise qui l'avait attaquée. Pour quelle raison ?

Le dialogue de Claire et Louise passait en boucle dans la tête de Chloé. « Je suis LA sœur de Chloé » Pour qu'elle raison Louise avait elle eu si peur….  
Une pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Chloé. Son cœur accéléra et elle pâlit.

- Chloé ça va ? s'inquiéta Hyppolyte voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait

Mathieu sortit de ses pensées et fixa Chloé. En voyant la pâleur de sa collègue il fut inquiet malgré lui. Quelque chose effrayait Chloé. Elle avait compris quelque chose…mais quoi ? Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi pâle. Une image d'elle en sanglot lui revint du fin fond de sa mémoire. Trouble et floue, elle l'appelait inquiète. Celle de son visage, profondément endormie et pleurant en l'appelant effaça cette première image. S'en suivit le souvenir dernière nuit où elle s'était finalement calmée dans le creux de sa main. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec l'enquête !

- Oui…oui ca va, dit Chloé  
- Ca n'a pas l'air, renchérit Mathieu, on dirait que vous avez un fantôme  
- Non non, c'est juste que…  
- Que ?

Chloé fixa Mathieu et vit bien qu'elle ne pourrait lui cacher ses soupçons très longtemps. Après tout elle était psychologue et cela devait faire avançer l'enquête.

- Pourquoi Louise avait elle si peur que Claire me rencontre ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit, elle avait peur que je lui enlève votre amour  
- Oui justement ! s'exclama Chloé

Elle se leva et se plongea dans la tête de Louise coupée comme d'ordinaire au reste du monde

- L'obsession de Louise était d'être ma sœur, faire partie de ma famille. Mathieu lui a rappelé que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était le seul obstacle à son projet et elle l'a tué…  
- Essayer, rectifia Mathieu  
- Mon père à réagis lorsque Louise voulait qu'il la voit comme sa fille, et elle l'a attaqué...  
- Alors la seule raison pour laquelle Louise aurait pus vouloir éliminer Claire serait que…continua Mathieu  
- Qu'elle croit que Claire est ma sœur ! Le seul obstacle possible à son rêve. Le seul obstacle à mon amour pour elle…enfin dans son esprit  
- C'est délirant ! s'exclama Claire, pourquoi moi je serais votre sœur ? Pourquoi pas une autre ?  
- Excellente question, murmura Hyppolyte

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

- C'est vrai, après tout comment Louise a-t-elle fait le lien entre Claire et Chloé. Elle est folle mais elle n'agit pas au hasard  
- C'est vrai…murmura Chloé en fixant Hyppolyte  
- Ca c'est évident, continua Claire, puisqu'elle a dit que vous aviez un lien avec la mort de ma mère

Chloé soupira et ravala sa salive. La pâleur de cette dernière s'accru. Elle aurait aimé ne pas comprendre mais la coïncidence était bien trop grande. Elle avait bien une idée sur la question. Mais elle ne comprenait pas encore comment se fut possible.

- Chloé vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir, s'inquiéta Mathieu  
- Je vais bien je vous assure…  
- Tu n'as pas l'air, répondit Hyppolyte qui la regardait avec les mêmes yeux que Mathieu  
- Si si…

Fred ne parlait pas mais toutes les questions de l'équipe défilaient dans sa tête. Elle aussi fit rapidement un lien. Louise croyait que Claire pouvait voler l'amour de Chloé. Elle voulait être sa seule sœur. C'est donc que Louise pensait que Claire était la sœur de Chloé. Qu'importe le raisonnement qui avait pus conduire Louise à penser cela, ce qui intéressait Fred fut que Monsieur Armand ne dénonça pas Louise et ne la tua pas non plus. Il la fit enfermer et évita les questions de Claire. Puis il fait ordonner la mort non seulement de Louise mais également de Monsieur Fisher. Peut être était ce là le lien qui avait conduit Louise à penser que Claire était la sœur de Chloé. La mort de Mr Fisher démontrait peut être que Louise avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur de Claire…

Fred remarqua également le regard que posait Hyppolyte sur Chloé. Elle constata avec une évidence qui la surprit que ce regard était similaire à celui que portait Mathieu sur Chloé.

Chloé s'assied un instant à la place la plus proche qui se présentait à elle, à savoir à côtés de son ancien équipier. La présence de son ancienne collègue le troubla un instant mais l'inquiétude de la voir si pâle l'empêcha de s'interroger sur ce trouble. Elle lui apparaissait si fragile qu'un instant il aurait voulus la prendre dans ses bras. Une attention qui n'échappa pas à Fred…ni à Hyppolyte qui regarda cette inquiétude d'un mauvais œil et avec une amertume qu'il combattait.

- Claire, est ce que vous pensez que nos mères pouvaient se connaitre ?  
- Montrez moi une photo de votre mère, je vous dirais si je l'ai déjà vu prés de ma mère  
- Peut être qu'elles se connaissaient sans avoir été amies. Pour arrêter Monsieur Armand. S'il avait prévus de tuer des personne et que votre mère l'eut su, dit Kevin  
- Et quel rapport avec ma mère ? répondit Chloé  
- En tout cas on a pas d'autres moyens de savoir, dit Claire, on peut toujours tenter…

Chloé se retira du canapé et alla vers l'armoire dans lequel elle fouilla et retira un album photos dans lequel contenait une photo de sa mère peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt.  
Chloé choisit l'une d'elle et la décrocha de son album. Elle la fixa avec un bref sourire oubliant la présence de ses amis.

Mathieu la fixait toujours et constata que sa main tremblait légèrement. Chloé avait un sourire crispé et il pouvait sans peine sentir sa douleur et deviner ses pensées. L'image de la jeune femme s'endormant dans le creux de sa main lu apparut une fois de plus. Dans cet instant il la trouvait remplie d'un charme qui l'attendrissait. Il l'avait déjà vu ainsi lorsqu'elle lui avait révélée la vérité sur le meurtre de sa mère. Il ressentit une étrange douleur à la voir ainsi et s'en aperçut que trop.

Hyppolyte ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui en observant Chloé. Il tenait à elle et il se retenait de ne pas la prendre dans les bras. Mais il savait que la jeune femme n'aimait pas cela pas en cet instant…

Chloé se ressaisit et se dirigeant vers l'équipe elle tendit la photo à Claire.

La jeune fille s'empara de la photo et l'observa. Les traits de son visage changèrent immédiatement confirmant à Chloé ses craintes.  
Claire crut qu'elle allait s'étouffée. Comment cette femme avait elle pus avoir cette photos. Une question évidente pourtant lorsqu'elle observait le portrait de la jeune fille à côtés d'elle. Elle tourna et retourna la photo et constata que cette jeune fille ne pouvait être que Chloé. Et cette femme…elle ne l'avait que trop regarder en photo pour en connaitre par cœur tous les traits. L'évidence s'imposait à elle avec une telle violence qu'elle ne put l'accepter.

Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais elle les retint. Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer sa faiblesse devant cette femme ! Elle avait un désagréable sentiment de jalousie à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir connus ce qu'elle elle n'avait pas connus.  
Divers sentiments cohabitaient en Claire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou non de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Chloé était une étrangère, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à devoir l'aimer comme…membre de sa famille.

- Est-ce que vous la reconnaissez ? demanda Chloé

Claire eut du mal à lever les yeux vers elle. Elle s'y résout et hocha la tête. Nulle besoin d'autres paroles pour Chloé, le regard de Claire y suffisait. De même que Claire avait comprit que Chloé comprenait ou se doutait…

A quoi bon faire durer le suspens ? Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se jette aveuglément dans ses bras. Découvrir la vérité oui mais pas à ce prix…  
Il lui fallait du temps c'était encore trop tôt…

Claire chercha dans ses affaires la petite photo qu'elle avait de sa mère et la regarda avant d'ajouter

- Oh moins je crois qu'on a un nouvel élément dans notre enquête

Elle tendit à Chloé la photo de sa mère

- Je vous présente la seule photo que j'ai de ma mère

Malgré elle Chloé ne put dire un mot. Même si elle l'avait deviné, se le voir confirmer était autre chose. Mais Claire était si différente de Louise….

- Je crois que Louise avait finalement raison quant à notre lien de parenté…mais ne comptait pas sur moi pour jouer les cérémonials familiaux des happy ends américains !

Claire jeta un dernier regard dur à Chloé avant de partir. Chloé resta figée et voulut ensuite la rattraper mais elle fut arrêter par Hyppolyte qui la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller ainsi dans les bras du jeune homme qui lui murmurait

- Laisse la partir Chloé, elle reviendra…

Tous restèrent surprit de la nouvelle. Mathieu observa Chloé et Hyppolyte avec une pointe de jalousie…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

* * *

Delphine passa la rue sans se préoccuper des voitures qui pouvaient arriver. Elle était inquiète. Cela faisait quelques jours que Chloé ne répondait plus à son téléphone fixe et elle semblait bien vague lorsqu'elle l'avait à son portable.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Chloé semblait perdue. Elle l'a connaissait assez bien pour savoir lorsque son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Elle lisait en Chloé comme dans un livre. Ce n'était pas tant la réaction froide qu'elle avait eu avec Hyppolyte qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille que ses regards furtifs, pressés et ses réactions étranges lorsqu'elle lui avait appris pour ses fiançailles avec Thomas. Delphine savait que Chloé n'était pas réellement amoureuse du jeune homme et bien qu'il fut très gentils et qu'elle le connaissait avant Chloé par l'intermédiaire de son défunt mari, elle ne pensait pas que c'était l'homme qu'il fallait pour Chloé.

Chloé avait beaucoup fait pour elle au moment de la mort de Mathieu et la jeune femme savait que Chloé vivait mal son propre deuil. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le nier, tous savaient que Chloé n'avait pas encore fait son deuil et la jeune femme veillait sur elle avec l'aide de Grégoire. Discrètement pour ne pas qu'elle se sente maternisée. Il faut dire que la tentative de suicide de Chloé avait énormément marquée Delphine.  
Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Pas de réponse. Elle attendit quelques minutes, après tout il était tôt. Elle composa son numéro de fixe pour faire réveiller la jeune femme mais elle n'entendit pas le téléphone sonné à l'intérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit une autre tentative avec le portable de Chloé. Elle tomba directement sur le répondeur.

Il était trop tôt pour que la jeune femme ne soit au travail. Mais que pouvais faire Chloé ?  
Un détail attira son attention. La serrure…était…anormale. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait forcée. Delphine agrippa la poignée et tourna. La porte n'était pas difficile à ouvrir et elle était ouverte. Pas fermée. Quelqu'un avait donc bien forcé la serrure. Son cœur accéléra. Et si un cambrioleur ne s'en était pris à Chloé ? Ca ne serait pas le premier cambriolage anodin à finir en meurtre de nos jours. On en parlait à peine dans les journaux vus la multitude de cas.

La jeune femme entra et s'étouffa. La même odeur étrange et étouffante que celle qui l'avait empêcher de secourir rapidement Chloé lui emplit les poumons. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur. Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie depuis cette soirée. Elle avait toujours eu peur que cela ne recommence. Delphine se précipita à la cuisine et ferma avec horreur le gaz.  
Le désespoir l'envahit. Comme si un objet serrait son cœur elle eut une boule dans la gorge. Elle paniqua. Où était Chloé ? Depuis combien de temps le gaz était il allumé ? Etait il trop tard ? Non !

- Chloé ? Chloé ?

La jeune femme chercha précipitamment et paniquée dans toutes la maison répétant sans cesse le nom de la jeune criminologue.  
Mais elle ne la trouva nulle part pas même dans sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient et elle eut du mal à ouvrir les fenêtres. Néanmoins Delphine se dépêcha d'ouvrir toutes les ouvertures possibles pouvant faire passer de l'air.  
La peur de retrouvé le corps inerte de son amie l'envahissait. Elle sentait des larmes qui lui montaient. Petit à petit elle sentait que son sang froid lui échappait. En repassant dans la salle à manger elle constata que le bureau avait été fouillé et dévalisé. Mais aucun objet n'avait été dérobé. Un ordinateur portable avait été brisé et était de toute évidence inutilisable.

Qu'est ce qu'étais venus chercher ses voleurs ? Qui en voulait ainsi à Chloé ?

Delphine constata qu'ils avaient même éparpillés les documents à tout vas, arracher des photos de l'album de famille…  
La jeune femme passa la porte de la chambre d'amis des fois que pour une raison diverse Chloé s'y fut abritée ou cachée.  
D'un coup, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir ou qu'elle avait des hallucinations dû au gaz. Son corps entier se figea et elle fut paralysée. Elle ne savait plus si elle était dans le passé ou dans le présent. Chez Chloé ou dans cet hôpital…

Allongé, inanimé ce n'était pas Chloé qui gisait mais Mathieu. En chaire et en os. Comment cela se pouvait il ? Elle était pourtant là lors de la crémation. Elle était dans la chambre lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier soupir…  
De violents et nombreux souvenirs envahirent ses pensées. Tout se mélangeait et Delphine ne savait plus que croire.  
Réalisant soudain la situation urgente dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et se précipita au chevet de son ex mari. Elle composa le 18 puis le 15. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et tenta d'appeler son mari. Elle sentit un faible pouls, très faible…

Ses mains tremblaient et la panique l'envahie…elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette scène. Elle ne souhaitait pas que l'histoire recommence…

François Armand tournait en rond dans son appartement. Jamais son visage n'avait été plus pâle qu'à l'heure actuelle. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Il s'agitait dans son bureau tel un tigre enfermé dans sa cage.  
L'employé qu'avait payé François, aux multiples compétences dans le domaine des vols en tout genre n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur. C'est pourtant bien ce sentiment perfide qui s'insinue dans vos veines comme un poison qui le menaçait.

- C'est impossible ! ruminait François  
- J'ai fouillé de fond en comble monsieur…ajouta t'il en reculant d'un pas ou deux discrètement  
- Elles devaient y être ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui pouvait les avoir !  
- Si je puis vous demandez Monsieur pour quelle raison êtes vous persuadez qu'elle possède ces lettres ?  
- Je le sais ! La police ne les avait pas ! Et ce flic de Lamarck a tout fait pour protéger au mieux cette Chloé ! Il savait ! Il savait qu'elle était sa pièce à conviction ! C'est forcément elle qui les as ! Elles n'ont pas pus disparaitre !

L'employé n'ajouta rien. François Armand se calma et regarda sa bibliothèque avant de se retourner

- Vous n'avez pas fait correctement votre job  
- Mais…  
- Je suis vraiment désappointé…  
- Je vous assure que j'ai tout…

La phrase de l'employé se termina dans un filet de sang dépassant de sa bouche et un long silence. Le tir n'avait émis aucun bruit. François regarda le corps de l'homme s'écrouler et il retira rapidement le tapis du sol. Le filet de sang n'atteignit pas la moquette…

- Je n'aime pas être désapointé, murmura t'il

François ne prêtait plus attention au corps qui fut un vulgaire objet de son salon. Une seule chose l'obsédait à présent…où étaient ces lettres ? Elles seules pouvaient constituer un danger et il était absolument persuadé que Chloé les détenait. Grégoire Lamarck n'avait pas pus s'en servir contre lui à l'époque mais les temps ont changés. Lamarck n'était plus un simple commandant et ce commissaire que François avait connu était à la retraite. Désormais Lamarck était lui-même commissaire ! Et l'équipe qu'il s'était constitué était suffisamment incorruptible et efficace pour pouvoir tout mettre en œuvre afin de l'arrêter. La seule et unique raison qui avait pus pousser Grégoire a ne pas agir avant était la motivation de retrouver Claire. Claire la dernière preuve qui le mettrait assurément sous verrous.

Soudain François se figea. Bien sur ! Comment n'y avait il pas penser plus tôt ! Qu'est ce qui avait bien pus conduire Louise à Claire ? Et l'assurer du lien qu'elle avait avec Chloé ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pus conduire Louise à lui ?  
Les lettres !

Louise avait été en possession des lettres. Et à présent il l'avait tuée. Il devait a tout prix savoir où elle les avaient cachés ! Avant Lamarck…

- Monsieur ?

François fixa son major d'homme d'un air interrogateur. Andrew resta de marbre

- Je vous débarrasse monsieur ?

François n'écoutait pas son major d'homme. Un sourire satisfait remplaça la pâleur de son visage. Enfin la victoire lui souriait.

- Volontiers Andrew et ensuite préparez vos affaires, nous déménageons  
- Ou cela monsieur ?  
- Sur les traces du fantôme de Louise mon cher Andrew…

François passa dans son salon en souriant. Il s'arrêta devant un jeux d'échec entamé et avança une pièce.

- Echec…murmura t'il


	17. Chapter 17

_Dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avez vous les clés du mystère ? _

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

* * *

- Je me demande ce que ces voleurs cherchaient chez vous  
- Ca n'avait peut être aucun rapport avec notre affaire, murmura Chloé

Mathieu ne répondit pas tout de suite. La réponse de Chloé l'étonnait. Il s'étonnait également de ne pas penser comme elle car son hypothèse était tout à fait plausible. Ca n'était pas son genre de foncer directement sans avoir suffisamment de preuve. Mais il marchait malgré tout à l'instinct.

Et cet instinct lui soufflait que ce cambriolage avait quelque chose avoir avec Monsieur Armand. Que cherchait-il ?

- Un homme essaye de vous tuer à plusieurs reprises. Et là un cambrioleur entre chez vous par effraction et ne vole strictement rien. Par contre il n'oublie pas d'essayer de vous tuer.  
- Simple coïncidence. J'ai pas mal d'ennemi tout comme vous ou pas mal de flics, de juges, d'avocats…  
- Nan je n'y crois pas. Ce type savait ce qu'il faisait Chloé. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait intéresser Monsieur Armand chez vous ?  
- Peut être que Claire soit ma sœur  
- Il essaierait de vous tuer simplement pour ne pas avoir à partager sa fille ? En admettant que Claire soit votre demi -sœur, c'est pas un crime. Si votre mère allait demander le divorce et que…  
- Ca ferait une bonne raison pour expliquer la folie de mon père, termina Chloé en fixant le volant

Mathieu se tut à cette réflexion. Il n'avait pas tout de suite pensé aux conséquences de sa phrase. Elle avait raison, la folie meurtrière de Monsieur Fisher pouvait s'expliquer par une simple jalousie.  
Le jour où il avait apprit que Delphine avait une liaison il se rappelait encore de ce qu'il avait ressentis. De la douleur certes mais un sentiment de trahison entre autre.

Comment aurait il réagit s'il avait appris qu'elle avait eu un enfant de cet amant ? Il ne serait pas aller au meurtre mais…du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Qui peut savoir à l'avance comment il réagirait dans ce genre de situation ?  
Il sentait combien la nouvelle de l'existence de Claire bouleversait Chloé. Déjà lorsque Louise prétendait être sa demi sœur, Chloé avait été chamboulée. Mais là c'était différent. Claire n'était pas seulement la demi sœur de Chloé, elle était un élément dans le meurtre de sa mère…enfin c'était un pressentiment.

Cette histoire ramenait de vieux souvenir à Mathieu. Il avait été horrifié par Monsieur Fisher lorsque Chloé lui avait racontée son histoire, puis il avait eu pitié lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans cet hôpital. Mais jamais il n'avait compris comment on pouvait ainsi assassiner sa femme. Il ne méritait pas Chloé. Il se demandait même comment il avait pus espérer que sa fille lui reparle après cela. Ayant lui-même une fille, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux s'il avait assassiné presque devant elle sa propre mère.

A présent, il commençait à ressentir de la compassion pour cet homme. Même s'il n'approuvait pas son acte, il comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait pus ressentir. Comment Mme Fisher avait elle put cacher ainsi cette liaison ?  
Il savait qu'il aurait peut être préféré que Delphine lui avoue avant sa liaison plutôt que…  
Enfin bref, comment Mme Fisher avait elle put aimer cet homme qui de toute évidence n'était pas net loin de là…

Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée qu'il chassa rapidement. Mr Fisher avait suffisamment de preuve contre lui pour prouver que c'était lui le seul assassin de sa femme. Dommage. Ce meurtre aurait pus constitué un bon argument pour mettre Monsieur Armand sous verrous pendant très longtemps. De plus, il aurait permis à Chloé de chasser l'image de meurtrier de son père. Elle aurait permis de venger sa mère. Et il savait combien elle avait besoin de sentir que quelque chose tournait bien dans sa vie.

Il aurait aimé que cela fût le cas simplement pour elle.

Chloé cachait beaucoup de choses. Plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait crus. Delphine lui avait conté de quelle manière était née leur amitié…En plus d'être reconnaissant pour ce qu'avait fait Chloé vis-à-vis de sa famille, il se sentait coupable du drame qui avait failli se produire.

- Ouais…enfin c'est le passé. Je comprends qu'Armand ait souhaité faire assassiner votre père s'il aimait…mais pourquoi assassiner Louise ?  
- Parce que Louise avait fait le lien entre moi et Claire. Et il a voulu me tuer peut être par vengeance je ne sais pas…  
- Donc si on fait le point, Armand et votre mère ont une liaison. Elle tombe enceinte. Claire née mais votre père n'est pas au courant. Il le découvre et jaloux l'assassine.

Armand veut se venger et tue votre père. Louise fait le rapprochement entre vous et Claire. Armand la tue parce qu'il a peur que Louise n'en dévoile trop à Claire. Il a peur parce qu'il ne veut pas que vous lui preniez sa fille….ca pourrait coller mais alors que cherchait il chez vous ?

- Peut être les infos que Claire lui avait volées, dit-elle d'un ton las  
- Pourquoi seraient-elles chez vous ?  
- Nous étions tous réunis chez moi hier  
- Comment Armand l'aurait il su ?  
- Euh ben…je ne sais pas…quelqu'un l'a prévenu je suppose  
- Attendez cinq minutes là vous êtes en train d'insinuer qu'on aurait une taupe ?  
- Peut être pas au sein de l'équipe

Mathieu pâlit mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit à tous les événements et tous les éléments…

- Grégoire sait quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé en mission sous couverture. C'est pour ça qu'il pensait que vous courriez un danger Chloé. D'une façon ou d'une autre il savait quelque chose et il se doutait que Louise retrouverait la trace de Claire.  
- Ca n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi ne nous l'aurait il pas dit plus tôt ?  
- Il faudra lui poser la question …vous pouvez accélérer un peu ?  
- Attendez deux minutes, je vous signale que mon permis est encore récent et je n'ai pas les moyens de perdre des points, encore moins de prendre une amande  
- J'aime beaucoup vos principes Chloé mais là vous allez pas faire un excès de vitesse à aller un tout petit peu plus vite je vous assure  
- C'est bon on n'a pas un train à prendre si ca ne vous convient pas vous avez qu'à conduire.  
- Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé et Lamarck vous aurez approuvé grâce à ce MERVEILLEU médecin.  
- Un médecin qui vous a sauvé la vie !

Mathieu s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège et leva les yeux au ciel. Ah les femmes au volant !

- Ouais enfin je vous signale que ca aurait pus être vous dans cette chambre  
- Justement…ce soir je rentre chez moi  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous avez failli mourir encore une fois à cause de moi, hors de question que je vous laisse seul. A deux on sera plus efficace pour arrêter ce tueur si jamais il retente le coup  
- Alors voyez moi j'aurais plus pensé que vous mettre à l'abri était une meilleure chose étant donner les circonstances et vous vous me proposer de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup…  
- Il faut savoir prendre des risques parfois  
- Oui et la dernière fois que vous avez appliqué cette théorie vous avez été à deux doigt de vous faire étrangler !  
- On a arrêté un criminel non ?  
- Remarquez ca serait pas la première fois que vous chercheriez à vous suicider j'avais oublié !

Chloé ne répondit pas à cette attaque. Il regretta amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma les yeux puis les r'ouvrit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit il  
- Bien sur que si, répondit Chloé dans un murmure étranglé  
- Disons que je n'ai pas encore bien digérer la nouvelle…ca m'a échapper

Il fixa Chloé espérant une réponse de sa part. Mais la jeune femme fixait la route et laissait à peine percevoir ses sentiments. Mathieu avait bien noté que Chloé avait été troublée par son accident et qu'elle se culpabilisait. Il ne le souhaitait pas et il savait qu'il devait la faire parler rapidement avant qu'elle ne s'emmure dans cette culpabilité. Avec ce que lui avait dévoilé Delphine au sujet de Chloé, Mathieu devait avouer qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne recommence.

Mais ce n'était pas lui le psychologue…comment l'amener à parler ?

Alors qu'il l'observait il nota un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?  
- Rien…  
- Chloé

La jeune femme s'arrêta à un feu rouge et lui céda un regard. Enfin ! pensa t'il. Malgré lui il était heureux de pouvoir enfin la voir face à face…elle avait un beau regard à vrai dire.

- J'aurai juste imaginé qu'après tant de temps vous auriez d'autres choses à vous dire Delphine et vous que de parler de moi …

Touché ! Tu l'as bien cherché Mat' pensa t'il. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre et qu'il avait vu sa femme penchée au dessus de lui il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas ou si au contraire il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette mission.

La revoir lui avait procuré une immense joie et il était même rassuré d'oublier en un instant tous les sentiments qu'il avait pus éprouver pour Chloé. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il éprouvait à présent. Il en parlerait bien avec elle et il voyait déjà Chloé lui expliquer qu'il n'avait fait que combler un manque affectif causé par la séparation de sa femme puis la peur soudaine de la voir partir avec Thomas.  
Mathieu avait tourné et retourné la question pendant des heures : était il temps de révéler à Delphine la vérité ? Maintenant que Chloé était au courant de même que tous ses amis… Peut être pouvait il encore réparer les morceaux d'une histoire qu'il avait détruite. Un amour de passage ne peut remplacer 20 ans de mariage…

Ils avaient mis du temps avant d'oser se parler. Mathieu pensait que cela était dû au choc de le revoir en vie. Tout comme Chloé, Delphine avait peut être sentie un sentiment de trahison de constater qu'il lui avait menti sur sa mort. Peut être lui en voulait elle plus encore de l'avoir fait souffrir…  
Delphine lui avait détaillé tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis sa « mort ». Ce qu'elle avait ressentis, comment Chloé avait été présente pour elle et Emma.

Petit à petit ils avaient eu une conversation de deux vieux amis évoquant des souvenirs et la joie qu'ils avaient de se retrouver. Lorsque Delphine avait abordé le sujet de Thomas…Mathieu avait comprit que la timidité initiale de sa femme n'était pas seulement due au choc de le revoir en vie et il déglutit en lisant dans ses yeux de la gêne et de l'amour lorsqu'elle évoquait le nom de Thomas.

Il resta appuyé contre le fauteuil de la voiture, yeux fixés sur l'extérieur visualisant l'image du visage à Delphine dans cet hôpital.  
Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressentis. De la colère et de la tristesse. Il se sentait terriblement remplaçable. Il en voulait à sa femme de l'aimer moins qu'il l'aimait. Puis il l'avait regardé et vit dans son regard les remords et les tourments qu'elle-même s'infligeait. Malgré la douleur que cela éveillait en lui, il reconnaissait ce regard familier. Elle l'avait eu il y a des années…pour lui. Delphine aimait véritablement ce Thomas.

Qui était il lui pour lui reprocher d'avoir tenté de refaire sa vie alors qu'il s'était fait passer pour mort ?

Il avait choisis seul d'accepter l'offre de Lamarck. Il savait ce que cela induisait et risquait…  
Mais à l'époque Mathieu ne pensait pas que cela serait si long…s'il avait su…  
Le passé est le passé. On ne peut le modifier et il devait assumer ses responsabilités.

Peut être que son adultère n'avait été qu'un signe de la déficience de leur couple ? Peut être que ce n'était pas leur Karma ? Peut être était ce le destin ?  
En tout les cas on ne peut changer ou blâmer un sentiment amoureux.  
Ca n'empêche pas d'avoir mal…

Oh moins cela avait eu l'avantage de le guérir de la gêne qu'il ressentait en présence de Chloé. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle mais les choses étaient claires pour lui : Il n'aimait pas Chloé. A la vue de Delphine annonçant son mariage…il avait juste eu besoin de sentir un peu de réconfort.

- Elle m'a parlé de Thomas…confia t'il

Mathieu sentit l'attention de son amie. Elle ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle le fixait scrutant sans doute ses sentiments.  
Coupant ce bref moment d'émotions un bruit aigu et parisien retentit derrière eux. Tuuuuuuuuuuuutttt tuuuuuut suivit d'un « eh tu te bouges là ! »

- Chloé c'est vert là !  
- Oh pardon…dit-elle en revenant paniquée à elle

Elle passa stressée plusieurs vitesses d'un coup faisant légèrement calée la voiture qui ne tomba miraculeusement pas en panne. Avança de deux mètres, se stoppa, avança de deux mètres, se stoppa…avant de finir par arriver à redémarrer.

- Vous l'avez eu où déjà votre permis ?

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

Allez pour le plaisir, un petit extrait

"_ Claire fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus de passé. Elle n'avait plus d'identité. Mais une chose était sure : elle seule décidait de son futur. Elle pouvait encore s'en construire une. Son identité, elle la construirait sur ses choix. Et elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à son tuteur. La jeune femme avait des pensées, elle avait des convictions et un point de vue sur la notion de bien et de mal. Sur la notion de responsabilité…_  
_Monsieur Armand cherchait à dissimuler une vérité gênante et compromettante. Elle ne savait pas encore lequel mais elle avait un rôle dans cette histoire et elle n'avait pas encore joué la totalité de sa pièce. Si la vérité sur son histoire pouvait sauver une vie et résoudre le meurtre de cette jeune femme qu'elle avait vu comme sa mère, alors elle ferait tout pour mettre cet escroc en prison !_ "


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour ! Alors déjà merci pour les commentaires. _

_Aujourd'hui je posterai deux chapitres, tout comme demain. Jeudi, vu que c'est les derniers épisodes de Profilage de la saison 3, pour se consoler, j'en mettrais trois. Et rebelotte pour vendredi... de façons à faire continuer profilage vu que la saison 4 risque de ne pas venir tout de suite..._

_Enfin je ferais ça si ca vous plait toujours. Si vous commençez à trouver ça long je les mettrais beaucoup plus rapidement :D._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_ **Chapitre 19 :**_

* * *

Une jeune femme souriait. Dans ses yeux verts pétillaient de la joie.  
Claire ne connaissait que trop ce visage qu'elle avait regardé durant toutes ces années. Ce visage qui la consolait lorsqu'elle était triste, lorsqu'elle avait peur petite quand son père éteignait la lumière. Ce visage à qui elle se confiait lorsqu'elle avait eu sa première peine de cœur ou qu'une ennemie lui salissait sa réputation…  
C'était à ce visage qu'elle confiait ses joies, ses peines, ses doutes, ses questions…  
Elle qui pensait tout savoir de ce visage, connaitre tout de son histoire, ignorait tout…

Claire avait écouté des centaines de fois l'histoire de sa mère, ses habitudes, ses gouts, la façon dont elle avait rencontrée son père…la manière dont elle était morte. Jamais le discours de son père ne lui avait semblé faux jusqu'à ce que Louise lui révèle que sa mère avait été assassinée.  
Malgré leur désaccord, la jeune fille n'avait jamais doutée de l'amour de son père pour elle.

Aujourd'hui…

Claire ne connaissait pas le visage de cette jeune fille que sa mère enlaçait tendrement. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Son père lui avait toujours affirmé qu'elle était fille unique et Claire ne lui avait jamais entendu dire que sa mère avait eu une autre famille avant de le connaitre.  
La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et s'appuya un peu plus contre le rebord. Ses yeux accrochèrent la Cathédrale presque blanche envahie chaque jour par un millier de paparazzis venus du monde entier. Ce monument éternel qui s'élevait fièrement. Seuls les touristes et les habitants de zones éloignées de Paris y prêtaient une attention particulière. Pour les parisiens elle n'était devenue qu'un décor de plus dans une ville historique ; presque invisible et pourtant si imposante…

Comme cette vérité…

Claire ne cessait de se remémorer chaque instant de sa vie, de son enfance…  
Les moments où son père lui parlait de sa mère, lorsqu'il lui racontait qui elle était, ce qu'étais leur vies, son accident, l'acharnement qu'il avait à l'éloignée de cette Chloé saint Laurent…la certitude de Louise qu'elle fut sa sœur…comment avait elle put en être si sure ?

En sortant de chez Chloé, Claire ne savait que penser. Ne voulant admettre l'impensable, l'incompréhensible elle s'était demander si elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à cette équipe et à cette Louise. Qui sait si son père ne l'a protégeait pas d'un réel danger ? Qui sait si il n'avait pas maquillé la mort de sa mère pour la protéger ? Qui sait si la police n'en n'était pas responsable ? Et avec une psychologue dans l'équipe, une adolescente comme elle, perdu en proie à une recherche d'identité serait facilement manipulable…

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée d'être la sœur de Chloé qui dérangeait Claire que cela impliquait : Un mensonge. Une manipulation quotidienne pendant les 18 années de sa vie.  
Mais c'était vrai !  
Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Elle revoyait encore les images fraiches d'une semaine. Elle se revoyait encore debout dans ce cimetière. Elle avait entendu la pierre se brisée. Elle n'avait pas détournée le regard une seule seconde. Sous ses yeux, la tombe de sa mère avait été ouverte. Claire avait ouvert le cercueil et…

Depuis cet instant, la jeune fille était perdue. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments ; de la colère ? De la haine ? De la tristesse ? De la déception ?  
Elle ne savait plus discernait ce qui était vrai de ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle ne savait plus en qui elle devait faire confiance ou pas. Qui devait-elle suivre ? Aimer ?  
Elle ignorait tout de sa mère. Ce que lui avait dit François Armand n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Claire ne connaissait d'elle qu'une photo…et une sœur. Si elle était vraiment sa sœur. Car peut être était ce encore un autre mensonge de son père ? Peut être que ce qu'il lui avait présenté comme sa mère n'était pas sa mère ? Peut être même n'était il pas son véritable père ?

Claire avait le cœur lourd. Elle se trouvait sur un pont au milieu de deux rives et elle ne savait quelle direction elle devait prendre. Oublier tout de la vérité et faire l'autruche pour retrouver le confort de sa petite vie ? Ou aller de l'avant et enlever définitivement le voile qui entourait la vérité ? Visiter un peu plus cette Cathédrale qui était sous ses yeux depuis toujours et qu'elle n'avait pas vu ?

Claire Armand n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonge. Ses pensées ne se résumaient donc qu'à cette question : Qui suis-je ?  
Une brise fit voler ses cheveux dans une direction. Ils lui recouvrirent le visage comme pour lui voiler l'image de la Cathédrale et lui indiquer une direction opposée. Claire, gênée, tourna la tête et se retourna dos au vent. Son regard accrocha alors l'autre côté de la Seine et plus précisément un petit commissariat à côtés duquel des voitures de police s'alignaient.

La jeune fille fixait le commissariat comme si il était la réponse à ses questions. Comme si le vent lui-même voulait lui parler et lui indiqué la voie à suivre.  
Après tout ? Qui avait-elle d'autre ? Peut être étaient ils impliqués dans le meurtre de sa mère… mais peut être n'était ce pas le cas. Jusqu'à présent, avec cette Louise, ils avaient été les seuls, involontairement, à lui dire la vérité. Son père n'avait fait que lui mentir jusqu'à lui présenter une tombe vide comme celle de sa mère. Il avait assassiné cette Louise. Cherchait à tuer cette Chloé Saint Laurent…de quels autres meurtres avait il été capable ?

Claire n'était même pas sure que Chloé et elle soit sœur. Que la mère de cette psychologue soit également sa mère. Mais elle savait que la mère de Chloé avait été assassinée par l'intermédiaire d'un collègue. De même que son père récemment. Ce dernier avait été assassiné par François Armand. Et depuis que Claire recherchait Chloé Saint Laurent, Monsieur Armand avait redoublé d'effort pour la supprimée. Pour quelle raison ? Il avait assassiné Louise peu de temps après qu'elle lui eu révélée que sa mère n'était peut être pas morte dans un accident de voiture. Etait il possible qu'il y ait un lien ? François Armand était il responsable de la mort de Mme Fisher ? Voir d'un double meurtre ? Etait il possible qu'il lui ait menti, l'ai enlevée et ait tué sa mère ?

Claire fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus de passé. Elle n'avait plus d'identité. Mais une chose était sure : elle seule décidait de son futur. Elle pouvait encore s'en construire une. Son identité, elle la construirait sur ses choix. Et elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à son tuteur. La jeune femme avait des pensées, elle avait des convictions et un point de vue sur la notion de bien et de mal. Sur la notion de responsabilité…  
Monsieur Armand cherchait à dissimuler une vérité gênante et compromettante. Elle ne savait pas encore lequel mais elle avait un rôle dans cette histoire et elle n'avait pas encore joué la totalité de sa pièce. Si la vérité sur son histoire pouvait sauver une vie et résoudre le meurtre de cette jeune femme qu'elle avait vu comme sa mère, alors elle ferait tout pour mettre cet escroc en prison !

Claire se remémora à nouveau toute l'histoire tel un enregistrement que l'on rembobine pour la centième fois. Cette fois son attention se porta non pas sur elle mais sur les indices d'une enquête, sur les éléments autours de sa mère et de Chloé. Le jour où elle avait tout découvert avait bien était le moment où Louise avait insinuée que sa mère n'était pas morte dans un accident de voiture. Ne pouvant accepter cette troublante révélation, la jeune fille s'était révoltée et énervée avait demandé à Louise sur quelles preuves elle s'appuyait pour tenir de tels propos.

Claire n'oublierait jamais le regard plein de pitié de la jeune femme qui avait tenter de lui prendre la main dans un geste maternel. Claire avait violement retirée sa main et lui avait lancé un regard haineux.

- Écoutez-moi très clairement ! Je ne suis pas votre sœur ni votre amie, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous et ne vous avisez jamais de jouer à ça avec moi ou je vous jette dans les bras de mon père qui sera sans scrupule ! Si vous tenez à la vie vous avez intérêt à ne pas me raconter des blagues ! Si vous croyez m'affaiblir avec vos petites manip' vous…

Louise n'avait pas tout de suite répondu et Claire s'était inquiétée de son comportement. Enervée elle avait presque oublié l'instabilité de on interlocuteur. Sa main tremblait et son regard était noire. Claire ravala sa salive.

- Je ne vous raconte pas d'histoire ! Personne ne me croit jamais ! Tout le monde pense que je mens ! Tout ça c'est à cause votre père !

Claire avait prit sur elle et s'était calmée. Radoucissant sa voix elle s'était rapprochée de Louise.

- Je vous crois. Excusez-moi mais comprenez que cette nouvelle….

Louise s'était calmée. Sa main ne tremblait plus et son regard se porta de nouveau sur la jeune fille.

-Comment pouvez vous être si sure que mon père ment ? Pourquoi êtes vous sure de ne pas faire erreur sur la personne ? Vous connaissiez mon père ?  
- Moi non…mais votre mère oui.  
- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?  
- Chloé la connaissait…  
- Qui est Chloé ?  
- Votre sœur.  
- Mais enfin comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Vous avez retrouvez des analyses de sang, des tests à l'hôpital ?  
- Mieux que ça !

Louise avait sourit et sortie de son sac une enveloppe marron assez volumineuse.

- Voici la preuve de mon histoire. Je voulais en parler à Chloé mais son ami de commandant n'a pas voulu m'écouter et l'a embobinée.

Claire avait alors saisit l'enveloppe et avait sortis son contenu. Surprise elle avait découvert…des lettres.  
Claire pâlit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La preuve avait toujours été là. Depuis des mois. Sans qu'elle ne le voit.

Lorsqu'elle avait regardé plus attentivement ses lettres, elle n'avait pas compris l'importance de celles-ci. Toutes adressées à sa mère, signées de son père, elle avait rapidement parcourus les premières et les avaient jugées assez banales. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles constituaient la preuve ultime. Elle avait simplement pensé que Louise avait divaguée.

A présent…

Son instinct lui disait que ces lettres étaient importantes. Et si Louise avait fait un lien entre elle et Chloé, c'est que ces lettres devaient contenir la vérité sur le passé de la jeune psychologue. Elle lui devait bien ça…

Claire sortit de ses rêveries et se précipita vers le commissariat.


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà le second et dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

* * *

Grégoire Lamarck fixait la vitre donnant sur les bureaux de ces collègues.  
Mais ce n'était pas Fred, Kevin, Hyppolyte ou encore Chloé qu'il regardait. C'était l'ex-commandant. Tous devant le tableau transparent où ils avaient étiquetés des morceaux de papiers représentant l'affaire de Monsieur Armand comme au bon vieux temps.  
Grégoire ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de la révélation de la survit de Mathieu. Il ne pensait pas non plus à cette mission sous couverture durant ces deux dernières années…

Comme eux il repensait à l'enquête. Plus il pensait à Armand à Chloé et à cette Claire et plus Grégoire se sentait vacillé dans une autre monde. Cette sensation troublante de ne plus savoir si vous vous trouvez dans le passé ou dans le présent voilà ce qu'il ressentait.  
Depuis longtemps, Grégoire pensait que Mathieu Pérac avait été l'un des meilleurs commandants qu'il ait eu. Malgré leur différence, Grégoire retrouvait dans ce commandant une évolution similaire à la sienne des années auparavant. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à lui faire confiance lorsqu'il avait inséré Chloé dans son équipe. Grégoire connaissait Chloé depuis l'adolescence et d'une certaine manière il connaissait Mathieu. Il savait que cela aurait été dur au début mais, s'il ne se trompait pas sur ses impressions, il savait que Mathieu changerait de regard sur cette collègue un peu étrange.

Lorsque ce dernier s'était méfié de Louise avait mis au jour son manège, Grégoire avait constaté que l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Quand Mathieu avait démasqué Louise et avait découvert la façon dont Louise avait cru être la sœur de Chloé, Grégoire avait su que le passé rattraperai Chloé. Il avait su alors que Mathieu était le seul à pouvoir mener à bien cette mission : il avait la même conviction dans son métier que lui à l'époque. Mais s'il avait découvert une partie de l'histoire, si le témoignage de Monsieur Fisher avait suffit au jeune commandant pour poursuivre Louise, il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'importance de sa découverte.  
Grégoire si…

Grégoire savait que le témoignage de Monsieur Fisher était incomplet. Involontairement, par peur, Monsieur Fisher avait tut la partie la plus importante de l'histoire. Heureusement, Grégoire Lamarck l'avait entendu il y a bien des années. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'intime conviction que Louise finirait par ramener de vieux démons à Chloé.  
Il avait voulus protéger la jeune femme en lui cachant tout ce qu'il savait de son passé…  
Aujourd'hui elle était peut être prête. Il lui devait ça. Elle était adulte et à présent que Monsieur Armand avait soulevé en elle des questions sur cette histoire…  
Il n'avait pas seulement entrainé Chloé dans cette histoire. Il y avait également Mathieu. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié, Grégoire voyait que le commandant n'arrêterai pas son enquête jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité et coince l'assassin qui en voulait à Chloé et à Claire.

Au travers de Mathieu, Grégoire revoyait son propre passé alors qu'il était commandant. Cette époque où il avait eu la plus blessante déception de toute sa carrière. Cette époque où il avait failli tout abandonner. Cette époque où il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Il avait caché tout de son histoire à Mathieu pour ne pas que le passé se répète. Mais à la différence de Grégoire, Mathieu avait une équipe fiable derrière lui. Ils ne le trahiraient jamais même si leur carrière et même leur vie en dépendait…  
Une simple petite différence entre eux qui pouvaient changer l'issue de l'histoire.  
Grégoire descendit les escaliers qui séparaient son bureau de ceux de ses collègues. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence.

- Donc on en est toujours au point mort, récapitula Mathieu

Personne ne répondit mais chacun ressentaient la même amertume que lui devant cette voie sans issue. Il était évident qu'ils avaient devant eux un élément important de plus dans leur enquête. Monsieur Armand devait tenir à cet objet qu'il recherchait pour avoir fait fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble et il devait craindre Chloé pour tenir absolument à l'assassinée.

Petit à petit, Monsieur Armand obsédait Mathieu. Il savait que c'était un homme dangereux qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Mais son expérience lui montrait qu'il n'avait peur de rien et qu'il était imprévisible. Monsieur Armand ne se laisserait pas faire comme cela. Son intelligence combinée à sa position administrative dans la préfecture de police le protégerait plus qu'un autre criminel. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mathieu ne voulait pas seulement arrêté monsieur Armand, il voulait le mettre en prison pour la vie. Pour cela, il savait qu'il devait constituer un dossier de béton à proposer au juge. Armand était comme un serpent venimeux qui était capable de vous glisser des doigts à tout moment. Un serpent qui punissait !

Outre son intérêt professionnel et ses convictions, Mathieu s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de Chloé. Elle était la première cible de cet homme et il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance en cette Claire. Elle ne lui inspirait pas la même méfiance que Louise mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Chloé avait bien créé un profil d'Armand mais Mathieu savait à quel point cette histoire la touchait. Il était normal que cela puisse entraver sa vision. Chloé n'avait ici plus le rôle de psychologue, mais celui de victime, pièce d'une enquête.

Enfin, quelqu'un avait prévenu Armand de leur situation. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il y avait peut être une taupe au sein de ce commissariat. Cela impliquait donc qu'il était au courant de sa survit. S'il n'était pas arrêté au plus vie ou pire, s'il était acquitté, Mathieu savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Armand ne veuille s'en prendre à sa famille et particulièrement à sa fille.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle, dit Lamarck, ca va ?  
- Quelle nouvelle ? Celle qu'on ait essayé d'assassiner un fantôme après avoir saccager mon appartement ?

Jamais Chloé n'avait été si dure avec Grégoire. Il sentait tout l'amertume qu'elle avait contre lui. Son sentiment d'avoir été trahie et mise à l'écart.

- Ils ont saccagé ton appartement ?  
- Apparemment ces hommes qui proviennent probablement de chez Armand recherchaient quelques choses. Delphine m'a dit qu'ils avaient vidés tous les tiroirs et renversés tous les papiers, les photos…sans rien dérobé  
- Uniquement les papiers ? s'inquiéta Grégoire  
- Oui… et particulièrement ceux prés des photos. Continua Mathieu  
- Pourquoi je sens que tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, répondit Fred  
- Probablement parce qu'il nous a caché depuis le début que Mathieu était vivant ! ajouta Chloé  
- Vous aussi, répliqua Kevin  
- Moi je n'ai pas commandité de feindre sa mort ! lui balança Chloé énervée

Kevin n'avait jamais vu Chloé dans cet état et il se tut.  
Ce cri de colère fut le signal de Grégoire. Il était temps. Chloé ne devait pas perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Sinon il ne pourrait plus la protéger.

- Je l'ai fait pour de bonnes raisons  
- Ben voyons…  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui en ait décidé ainsi, c'est Louise !  
- Attend attend c'est quoi cette histoire avec Louise ? s'inquiéta Mathieu, qu'est ce que tu nous racontes là ?

Grégoire soupira.

- Chloé…je me suis souvent demander quand ce jour viendrais…quand je devrais te révéler cela.  
- Me révélé quoi ? s'inquiéta Chloé  
- Mathieu je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé là dedans. A toi aussi j'aurais du tout révéler mais je n'étais pas sure de la tournure que prendrait cette histoire et si mes intuitions s'avéraient fausses je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans une histoire aussi dangereuse…Lorsque j'ai vu que tu t'acharnais à suivre Louise…  
- Je pas bien sure de comprendre…  
- Ce que recherchais Monsieur Armand ce sont des lettres, continua Grégoire  
- Des lettres ?  
- Des lettres. Les lettres adressaient à ta mère. Celles qui furent probablement la cause de la mort de ta mère.

L'équipe de la brigade criminelle écoutait le discours de Grégoire. Fred comprenait les raisons de cette mission sous couverture, et sa colère envers leur commissaire disparut petit à petit.  
En dehors de ces sentiments, elle pensait à Chloé. Ce n'était pas seulement une information sur leur enquête actuelle que leur révélait Grégoire, mais la vérité cachée sur le meurtre de Mme Fisher.

Mathieu avait été surprit et choqué lorsqu'il avait entendu les premières révélations de Grégoire. A présent il comprenait sa logique et s'imaginait très bien à sa place des années auparavant. Il comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il avait placé Chloé dans son équipe. Ce n'était pas seulement par question de thérapie. Grégoire était sure qu'avec Mathieu, Fred et Hyppolyte Chloé serait en sécurité. La preuve était là, ils l'avaient protégés de Louise et continuait de la protéger de Monsieur Armand.

Mathieu comprenait surtout que l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient formulée avec Chloé dans la voiture n'était peut être pas si éloignées que ça de la réalité… Avant même que Grégoire n'ait expliqué ses intuitions d'alors, l'ex commandant les devinaient. Mr Fisher avait servit d'alibi à Monsieur Armand. Le véritable criminel n'était pas Monsieur Fisher ; il n'avait été que l'instrument. Et ces lettres en étaient probablement la preuve. Mais pourquoi Grégoire ne s'en était il pas servit avant ? Elles ne devaient pas suffire… et surtout pour quelle raison Monsieur Armand s'en était il prit à Mme Fisher ? Pour quelles raisons avait il chercher à la tuer ? Et quel rôle tenait Claire dans cette histoire ?

Chloé écoutait chaque parole de Grégoire. Elle ne ressentait plus la présence de ses amis, elle ne savait plus qui elle était ni où elle était. Seule importait ces révélations.  
Petit à petit des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait oubliés remplacés par la vision du meurtre de sa mère. Des souvenirs auxquels elle avait prêté une importance minime. L'inquiétude de sa mère, ces discussions qu'elle surprenait entre ses parents, le regard inquiet de son père, les pleures de sa mère, cette inconnue qu'elle voyait de plus en plus dans son salon… jusqu'à ce commissariat, cette pièce qui lui semblait plus familière qu'elle ne le croyait.

Le premier jour où elle avait vu Lamarck n'était pas celui du meurtre de sa mère. Elle l'avait rencontré ici même, dans ce commissariat il y a 17 ans. Peut être est ce pour cela que malgré ses désaccords avec l'équipe, Chloé s'y était tout de suite sentis bien.

- La première fois que j'ai vu ta mère, elle était persuadée qu'Armand avait enlevé son enfant. Une petite fille qu'elle venait d'avoir et qui lui avait été enlevée à l'hôpital.  
- Claire…murmura Chloé  
- Je n'en suis pas sure…Cela avait été mon intuition. J'étais persuadé de la dangerosité de François Armand, et j'étais persuadé qu'il voulait s'en prendre à ta famille. Mais j'avais peu de preuves contre lui et à l'époque…à l'époque la fiabilité de mon équipe laissait à désirée.

Mathieu ravala sa salive contenant son dégoût. Il imaginait sans peine le pouvoir qu'avait du utiliser Armand. La chose qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est qu'en étant flic on accepte pour de l'argent d'aider un criminel !

- François Armand venait juste d'avoir une fille, curieuse coïncidence. Mais il avait une jeune femme avec lui et tous les papiers certifiant que cet enfant était le leur. La date de naissance n'était pas similaire à celle de ta petite sœur enlevée même si cette Claire était née quelques jours avant la petite fille dont ta mère avait accouchée. Ta mère était persuadée que cet enfant était le leur et que François avait payé cette jeune femme pour faire croire qu'elle en était la mère. Pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas loin de penser comme elle. Mais ici on ne marche pas uniquement à l'intuition. Il me fallait des preuves pour faire arrêter Armand. Le peu de preuves que j'avais disparaissaient mystérieusement….  
- Pourquoi pensais-tu que ma mère avait raison ?  
- Ta mère s'était déjà plainte de François Armand avant cet enlèvement pour menaces. Mais cela ne me concernait pas à l'époque. Je l'ai su en étudiant ce dossier. Elle connaissait François Armand depuis l'enfance. Elle m'a révélé qu'ils avaient été en couple durant l'adolescence et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour faire des études. Des années plus tard, ils se sont retrouvés par hasard et, selon ta mère, François avait bien l'intention de reprendre leur histoire malgré ses refus…C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait déposé une plainte pour les menaces de François Armand …sur sa famille.  
- Ils ont détruits ces preuves j'imagine, lança Fred  
- Ils ne se sont pas donné cette peine. Madame Fisher a retirée sa plainte sans explication…  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Chloé, c'est impossible  
- J'ai tenté d'avoir une explication mais elle a nié sa plainte. Le psychologue avec lequel je travaillais à l'époque était persuadé que Madame Fisher avait peur…plus le temps passait et plus l'enlèvement de sa fille obsédait ta mère. Ton père essayait de la consoler et était inquiet lui aussi, mais il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de retrouver cet enfant. Un jour ta mère à cessée toute collaboration avec nous malgré nos appels. Ce psychologue Gildas, était persuadé qu'elle voulait s'occupée de Armand seule et craignait le pire. Nous étions pour ainsi dire, les seuls à nous occuper totalement de cette affaire. Un peu comme Chloé et toi mais sans Fred et Hyppolyte.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais sur que nous coller une psy était une bonne chose, ajouta Fred  
- C'était une collaboration accidentelle, avoua Lamarck, et je n'en n'étais pas emballé au début. Mais au final nous battions les records d'enquêtes résolues.

Chloé, Mathieu, Fred et Hyppolyte sourirent à cette remarque qui leur rappelait une autre équipe phénoménale…

- Quelques jours plus tard, la femme de monsieur Armand disparaissait mystérieusement. Il prétendait qu'elle était partie en ne laissant qu'une lettre. Mais Gildas avait repéré des tics qui le laissaient pensé qu'Armand mentait et avait tué cette femme. Il était même persuadé qu'il avait encore le corps. Nous avons retrouvé des traces d'une collaboration entre cette femme et ta mère avant sa mort. Elles se voyaient fréquemment et s'assuraient que François ne les voit pas. C'est toi Chloé qui nous a fourni quelqu'une de ces informations  
- Moi ?  
- Tu étais jeune à l'époque et tu ne comprenais pas tout. Mais tu as innocemment aidé Gildas par des détails insignifiants que tu observais chez ta mère  
- Finalement ton envie d'être psy ne remonte peut être pas au seul meurtre de ta mère, ajouta Hyppolyte  
- Lorsqu'on nous a appelés pour signaler le meurtre de ta mère, j'ai tout de suite sue qu'il fallait qu'on te protège. J'étais intimement persuadé qu'Armand était l'auteur de ce meurtre et que ton père n'en avait été que l'instrument. Gildas hésitait. Il était en revanche persuadé qu'on ne devait rien te dire tant qu'on n'avait pas arrêté Armand. Pour lui, ton choix d'étude était excellent et te permettrait de te sortir de ce traumatisme. Tu lui as facilité la tâche par tes compétences, mais il s'est débrouillé pour que tu puisses aller dans la meilleure école de psychologie.  
- Qu'est ce qui te faisait dire qu'Armand était responsable du meurtre de madame Fisher ? demanda Mathieu  
- Des preuves combinées à l'histoire que racontait monsieur Fisher. Il y parlait de lettres. Des lettres d'amour. Il criait que sa femme l'avait trompée. Que Claire était la fille d'Armand. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé, il m'a révélé les protestations de ta mère et son aptitude à vouloir le persuadé que Claire n'était pas la fille de Armand. Elle en était sure. Et nous nous n'avions aucun moyen pour donner justice à ta mère ou à monsieur Fisher. Nous ne pouvions que constater le seul acte pour lequel il était condamnable : le meurtre de ta mère. Gildas et moi avons cherché à prouver la culpabilité d'Armand mais les preuves disparaissaient à nouveau. Toutes sauf…ces lettres dont parlait ton père.  
- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir montrés à la justice ? demanda Kevin  
- J'allais le faire, lorsque le commissaire de l'époque m'a demandé de tout arrêté. D'arrêter de poursuivre Armand où je serais licencier voir pire. Gildas avait reçu des menaces à son tour…il était claire qu'on cherchait à nous faire taire. Je me suis tut, mais je n'ai jamais lâché cette affaire. Ton père a fini par ne plus croire lui-même à cette histoire.

Chloé comprenait maintenant où voulait en venir Grégoire. De même que Fred, Hyppolyte, Kevin et Mathieu. Le rôle de Louise était évident !

- Jusqu'à ce que Louise le lui rappelle, termina Chloé  
- J'imagine que, s'occupant de Fisher, Louise a dû entendre toute l'histoire et…  
- Et elle s'est persuadée être la sœur de Chloé, finit Fred  
- Seulement les dates ne correspondaient pas, continua Hyppolyte

Mathieu se remémorait la scène de sa « mort ». Le regard affolé de Louise. Sa douleur et son amertume. Son cri « c'est de votre faute ! »

- Je n'ai fait que lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas la sœur de Chloé…et qu'il y en avait une autre c'est ça ?  
- C'est ce que pensais Gildas avec qui j'ai gardé contacte. Il pensait comme moi que Louise, dans son obsession finirait par retrouver la trace de cette sœur disparut pour tenter de lui reprendre cette identité qu'elle lui a « dérobée ». Mais lorsque Claire s'est présentée et à racontée son histoire, lorsque Armand s'en ai prit à ton père et à essayer de te tuer…  
- Il a confirmé tes soupçons, acheva Chloé aux bords des larmes. Ainsi son père était, dans un sens, réellement innocent.

Hyppolyte observa sa fiancée. Il pouvait ressentir la peine et le chamboulement que provoquait cette histoire en elle. Il aurait voulus la consoler de suite mais il savait que cela l'aurait mise mal à l'aise. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'espace, de calme. Elle avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Après seulement, elle aurait besoin de soutient et d'une épaule réconfortante.

Mathieu mesurait également toute l'importance de cette nouvelle. A l'époque ces lettres ne constituaient pas une preuve suffisante pour accusé Armand de meurtre. Mais avec Claire s'était différent ! Claire était leur preuve de plus. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire accuser Armand de la mort de Madame Fisher ils pouvaient tout du moins l'accusé du meurtre de monsieur Fisher. Si Claire se révélait être la fille de Madame Fisher, il pourrait prendre pas mal de prison pour son enlèvement. Car même si Claire était la fille de François Armand, elle était également celle de Madame Fisher, et les liens de parenté ne suffisent pas à justifier un enlèvement. Il y a des lois ! Avec Delphine comme avocat à leurs côtés, ils réussiraient à faire arrêter François Armand !

- J'imagine que ces lettres doivent contenir une preuve suffisante pour faire arrêter Armand…continua Mathieu  
- Malheureusement non, sinon il y a bien longtemps que…  
- Combiné au témoignage de Claire. Tu n'avais pas les infos qu'elle nous a livrées sur Armand. Avec ces lettres, cette histoire, le meurtre de Fisher, ces multiples meurtres, je crois qu'on a pas mal de motifs pour le faire arrêter. Le juge n'a qu'à choisir celui qui lui plait le plus !  
- Que contenait ces lettres ? demanda Chloé  
- Je ne les ai jamais ouvertes. J'ai pensé que ce serait à toi de le faire Chloé. Je te les ai laissés sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.  
- Oh moins on sait ce que cherchais Armand, lança Hyppolyte  
- Le problème c'est qu'on ne les a pas non plus. Elles ont disparut en même temps que Louise, ajouta Grégoire  
- Je peux peut être vous être utile alors

L'équipe se retourna surprise par cette voix. Cela faisait une semaine que Claire était surveillée et protégée mais jamais la jeune fille n'avait voulus reparler à l'équipe depuis la découverte de son lien de parenté avec Chloé. Et voilà qu'elle revenait sur le devant de la scène.

- Je sais où se trouve ces lettres.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci toujours et encore pour les commentaires. Ca doit faire répétitif à la longue mais vraiment ca fait plaisir. D'ailleurs sans ce dernier commentaire j'aurai oublier de poster les chapitres promis._

_Désolé donc pour le retard..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

* * *

Claire regardait les rues parisiennes défilées devant elle. Elle s'en voulait encore de ce qu'elle avait dit à Chloé. Du moins, la façon dont elle l'avait dite est un peu …sec.  
Assise à côtés de Mathieu, elle ne dit rien. Ne parla pas de l'enquête. Elle n'essaya pas de faire connaissance. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en finir avec cette histoire.

Mathieu revoyait encore le visage pâle et triste de Chloé. Il savait l'importance de l'existence de Claire dans sa vie et devinait son désir de la connaitre. Il se sentait responsable de sa douleur. La première fois, c'était lui qui lui avait retiré sa « sœur » Louise avec laquelle elle avait noué des liens. Des liens malsains mais forts.

Il aurait tellement aimé pour Chloé que cette fois Claire soit une sœur digne de ce nom. D'un autre côté, il préférait le comportement agressif de Claire que celui de Louise. Ce rejet était compréhensible. Sans être psy il comprenait aisément que la jeune fille eut peur que Chloé ne veuille s'immiscer trop rapidement dans sa vie.  
Malgré tout, il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Chloé et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Claire pour ses propos durs et injustes.

- Tournez au bout de cette rue

L'ex commandant s'exécuta. Il déboucha dans une petite rue : rue des saints pères. Il s'arrêtèrent à un feu lorsque Claire s'exclama

- C'est ici  
- Où ça ?  
- Dans cette fac'.

Il regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Claire et put admirer l'énorme bâtiment un peu délavé qui s'offrait à lui. Le bâtiment faisait huit étages et s'étalait sur tout un angle. Ancien, avec de petites fenêtres, il avait plus l'allure d'une prison que d'une université. En regardant mieux on pouvait apercevoir de fines sculptures représentant des minis divinités ou des personnages rapportant les sciences d'une manière générale. Mathieu démarra lorsque le feu passa au vert et alla tout droit.

Il vit l'entrée de l'université. Au dessus de celle-ci était inscrit dans la roche « Faculté de médecine ». Dans un sens Claire avait bien choisis sa cachette. Qui irait chercher un tas de lettres dans une fac de médecine ? Mais Mathieu se demandait à présent où elle avait pus cacher ces lettres.

- Vous avez caché vos lettres dans cette fac ?  
- Ca vous pose un problème ?  
- Je peux savoir quelle morgue on va devoir visiter pour les récupérer ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et souffla

- Il y a une bibliothèque dans cette université ca vous va comme réponse ?

Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas penser plus tôt. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Et pour votre gouverne, cette université est l'ANCIENNE faculté de médecine de Paris Descartes, aujourd'hui c'est la faculté de biomédicale de Paris Descartes et il n'y a que des laboratoires étudiant des cellules…  
- Hum  
-...et une salle de dépôt de corps c'est tout  
- Oui…le strict minimum pour le programme scolaire…

Il aperçut un petit sourire sur le visage de l'adolescente qui malgré tout rumina en soufflant.

- Ecoutez je peux tout à fait comprendre que vous soyez en colère, que vous soyez un peu perdu mais…  
- C'est vous ou Chloé le psy ? Vous vous m'accompagnez pour veiller à ce que cet escroc ne m'attaque pas point barre ! Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec vous.  
- Tu vas baisser d'un ton pour commencer. Je suis effectivement là pour veiller à ce qu'Armand ne te captures pas mais pas pour être ton serviteur. Ensuite Chloé est une amie et saches que je ne te laisserai pas lui manquer de respect comme tu l'as fait !  
- Je ne lui ai pas manqué de respect !  
- Tiens donc ! On n'a pas vraiment la même définition de respect alors  
- Pour qui vous vous prenez pour me donner des ordres ? Vous ne savez absolument rien de moi !  
- Exacte et tu veux que je te dise j'en ai rien à faire de ta petite vie ou de ce que madame peut ressentir. En revanche je sais qui est Chloé et ce qu'elle ressent m'importe.

Claire fixa Mathieu mais ne répondit rien.

- Et je ne te laisserai pas lui manquer de respect comme ça. Tu fais partis de l'enquête et là vois tu, tu participes à l'arrestation d'un suspect dangereux donc tu peux considérer que tu fais partis de l'équipe. Et tant que tu feras partie de l'équipe tu auras un minimum de respect envers Chloé on est d'accord ?  
- Depuis combien de temps craquez-vous sur elle ?

Mathieu fut surprit par cette question. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi en fait. Lui qui croyait être guéri des sentiments inquiétant qui l'envahissait depuis quelques temps ressentit soudain comme un électrochoc…

Il sourit, cette ado essayait de le déstabilisé mais elle n'avait visiblement aucune expérience.

- Je suis marié et j'ai une fille  
- Et alors ? Je ne vous demande pas votre situation familiale administrative  
- Si je suis marié c'est que j'aime ma femme  
- C'est beau de voir que même en exerçant votre métier vous vivez dans de jolis rêves.  
-Et moi je trouve ça triste de voir qu'à ton âge on est aussi pessimiste. Toute les familles ne divorce pas et je vais t'apprendre un truc encore plus fort, oui les histoires d'amour qui tienne même après 20 ans ça existe !

Claire ne regarda pas à Mathieu mais s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle croisa les bras et roula des yeux tout en regardant derrière les vitres

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire je vous signale  
- C'est la meilleure ! dit il avec un petit sourire, dans le genre mauvaise foi  
- Une histoire d'amour se construit jour après jour. Bien sure que des histoires d'amour peuvent durer éternellement si les deux personnes s'aiment mariage ou non. Si chacune aiment vraiment. Mais l'amour ca n'est pas comme un métier que l'on garde ou comme une science avec des bases. L'amour c'est mystérieux et on ne peut contrôler un sentiment. C'est peut être le sentiment que l'on peut rattacher le plus au destin…  
- Et c'est moi qui rêve ?  
- C'est un point de vue c'est tout. Je rêve peut être mais sans rêve nous ne sommes que des bêtes. Pour preuve le sex c'est rationnel, l'amour avec un grand A c'est irrationnel  
- Bon on va peut être pas entré dans le vif du sujet …

Mais la jeune fille était lancer et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Mathieu pensait de plus en plus que Claire était bien la sœur de Chloé. Elles se ressemblaient tellement…

- La preuve tout le monde fait l'amour de la même manière. On peut expliquer le désir par divers hormones. Mais personne n'aime de la même façon. On peut éprouver du désir pour une personne sans avoir de sentiments pour elle. Tout comme on peut avoir des points communs avec une autre sans vouloir vivre avec et résumé l'histoire à une belle amitié. Il y a pourtant des personnes avec qui on a des sentiments forts, qui nous touche au point de nous faire souffrir physiquement et psychologiquement. L'Amour ne se résume qu'à ça.  
- C'est bon vous avez finis votre discours ?  
- DONC je ne suis pas une pessimiste désabusée.  
- Moi qui vous prenez pour une personne calme et réservée…

La jeune fille sourit.

- Vous avez tord de rejeter Chloé, vous lui ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez  
- Et si nous n'avions pas été sœur vous auriez tenu le même discours ?  
- Oui.

Claire fut surprise de cette réponse. Mathieu saisit les pensées de la jeune fille.

- Ecoutez si ca peut vous rassurez Chloé est aussi terrifiée que vous à l'idée d'avoir une sœur  
- Alors pourquoi cherche t'elle à me maternisée sans arrêt ?  
- C'est sa façon de montrer qu'elle compatie. Vous savez, avant Louise Chloé était seule et évoqué son passé lui était très difficile.  
- A cause de la mort de sa mère ?  
- …entre autre. Chloé ne s'est jamais acceptée. Louise lui à fait croire qu'elles étaient sœur et durant 2 ou 3 mois elle l'a voyait pratiquement tous les jours, évoquaient les souvenirs d'enfances…je n'ai jamais vu Chloé aussi épanouie, peut être même, aussi heureuse…

Claire ravala sa salive. Ce que lui disait Mathieu ne faisait qu'aggraver son remord.

- Elle doute énormément. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas m'apercevoir…lorsque j'ai voulus l'avertir du danger que représentait Louise elle était persuadée que je la voyais comme une folle irresponsable.  
- Ecoutez … je ….  
- Nous n'avons eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter  
- Pour quelle raisons ?  
- Louise m'a planté un bout de verre dans le cous alors que j'essayais de l'arrêter.  
- Je suis désolé… s'exclama Claire horrifiée  
- Ce n'est pas tant la douleur que je retiendrai le plus de ce jour là que le visage de Chloé.

Claire observa Mathieu et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle trouvait le discours de Mathieu adorable.

- Je sais qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle se sentait responsable de cet accident. Je ne pouvais même pas lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais j'ai sentis sa fragilité et tout ce qu'elle contenait en elle…je peux affirmer que voir qu'une amie fait des cauchemars chaque soir par votre faute…  
- Et Chloé…comment est elle ?  
- Je n'aurais pas le temps de la décrire en une journée, plaisanta t'il, mais si je devais résumer je dirais que la première impression n'est pas la bonne.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est-à-dire…ben , elle est étrange et incroyablement chiante au départ. Elle met son nez partout, vous coupe tout vos interrogatoires, est complètement décalée du monde et vous ne pouvez aller nulle part sans vous faire remarquer avec elle. Vous allez dans un château, il n'y en a qu'une qui est capable de faire tomber une armure, vous allez dans une piscine municipale interroger un suspect, il n'y en a qu'une qui est capable de vous jeter involontairement à l'eau…

Claire ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire silencieusement. Elle devait le reconnaitre, elles avaient des points communs

- Mais elle est aussi pleine de compassion, sans préjugés et toujours là quand vous en avez besoin…elle était là quand ma fille a été internée à l'hôpital et a passer la nuit à me soutenir plutôt que de rester à sa conférence. Elle était là pour m'évitez de faire de belles conneries lorsque nous traversions une zone de turbulences avec ma femme…elle était là pour ma famille lorsque j'étais officiellement mort durant ces deux dernières années…Elle est volontaire et est prête à tout pour coincer un criminel quitte à risquer sa vie. Elle est intelligente et … belle…sauf qu'elle n'en a pas conscience ce qui la rend encore plus adorable lorsque….

Il réalisa alors qu'il était en train d'étaler toutes ses pensées à une étrangère et en fut extrêmement gêné. Durant un moment il s'était laissé aller à la vision qu'il avait de Chloé et n'avait pas réalisé le ton sur lequel il l'avait décrite ni les yeux qu'il avait.  
Il en prit conscience lorsque Claire le fixa avec un grand sourire :

- Et sinon ? Ca fait combien de temps que vous craquez sur elle ?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 22 :**_

* * *

François Armand s'assied dans le siège de sa voiture. Il déposa la mallette dans laquelle les objets personnels de Louise avaient été déposés. Personne n'était venus les réclamer à pars lui. Il lui avait été aisé de prétendre être un proche intime de la jeune femme…

C'est une chance, se disait-il, que ces idiots de la brigade ne soient pas arrivés avant lui. Rassuré, il tenait la mallette comme un objet précieux et délicat. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le matériau qui la formait lui semblait doux et brillant. Cette mallette était l'objet de sa survie, de son passé, de son histoire… C'était son véritable visage. En négligeant cette Louise il avait fait une erreur mais il s'était vite rattrapé.

Oui Claire l'avait surprit par sa traitrise. Mais il lui apprendra très vite qu'elle était encore une novice face à lui. Un misérable petit pion. Quant à ce nouveau commandant, Pérac, il l'avait surprit par sa survit ! Mais François se faisait déjà un plaisir de le briser comme il avait brisé cet ancien commandant : Grégoire Lamarck.

Grace à son pion qui s'était inséré dans l'équipe adverse tel un caméléon il savait à peu prés tout des liens qui unissaient l'équipe. Il connaissait leurs points faibles. Il savait quelle erreur il avait commise mais il ne la répéterait pas. François savait également comment piéger cette jeune femme. Son comportement à l'égard de son premier piège et sa ressemblance avec sa mère orientait naturellement François vers la mort parfaite pour cette petite impertinente.

Mais il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il fallait qu'il précipite la partie. Il était temps d'utiliser sa dame afin de prendre définitivement le roi et de déclarer : échec et mat. Chloé St Laurent était leur dame. Et la partie de Lamarck repose autours de cette Dame.  
Eliminer la dame et vous avez un sacré avantage lorsque cela est combiné avec un peu de tactique et d'expérience. D'une pierre…il allait faire plusieurs coups. Chloé St Laurent serait éliminé d'une façon si marquante que son équipe ne s'en remettra pas et plus particulièrement Lamarck et Pérac. Il comptait bien les faire souffrir et les faire culpabiliser au point qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais le poursuivre ! Quant à Claire plus jamais elle n'oserait se dressée face à lui !

François n'avait pas encore d'idée sur la manière dont il devait s'y prendre sans se faire piégé ou s'exposer. Mieux ne valait pas se précipiter. La patiente est maitresse de sureté. Il attaquerai au moment où ils ne s'y attendraient pas. Au milieu d'une sérieuse enquête ou au moment d'un conflit au sein de l'équipe…

En attendant il devait plier bagage et savouré sa victoire. Il fixait sa mallette avec un sourire en imaginant la tête décomposé de Lamarck qu'il avait une nouvelle fois devancé de même que celles de Chloé et de Claire. Non vous ne saurez jamais. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre l'histoire, la romance que nous avons vécus elle et moi. Personne ne m'arrêtera ! Ni Nathalie, ni Fisher, ni Lamarck, ni Pérac, ni Louise… personne !  
François Armand ne put tenir plus longtemps, il ouvrit la mallette doucement pour tenir à nouveau ces lettres qu'ils avaient faites il y a bien longtemps. Les preuves de son piège redoutable…

Quel destin tragique pour un psychologue aussi brillant que Gildas de savoir ce que projetait Armand sans pouvoir l'arrêter, pensait il avec un sourire satisfait.

François fouilla la mallette et petit à petit…il sentit son sang se glacé. Ses mains tremblèrent, son cœur s'accéléra et il eut une boule dans la gorge : Où étaient elles ? Où étaient ces fichus lettres bordel !

Il devait rêver ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Où pouvaient-elles êtres ?

Il ferma la mallette et tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais c'était impossible. Il se représentait déjà le jugement, le sourire de ses adversaires… Non ! Ils ne pouvaient avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui, comment l'auraient ils pus ?

François r'ouvrit à nouveau la mallette et fouilla jusqu'aux moindres recoins. Il secoua vivement la mallette jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus un seul petit papier. Mais les lettres n'y étaient pas. Comment ? Comment étaient ce possible ? A qui cette folle pouvait elle avoir confié ces lettres ?

A Chloé ? Pourquoi ? Non il avait déjà sous estimé Louise il ne devait pas recommencer. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait plus la faire souffrir pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Non elle…elle n'aurait jamais donné ces lettres à Chloé. La jeune femme ne l'aurait pas écouté. Et s'approcher de Chloé aurait été risqué pour elle. A Pérac alors ? Encore plus risqué ! D'autant plus qu'elle ignorait la survit de sa victime. Mais alors à qui ? Elle n'aurait tout de même pas donner ces lettres à un inconnu !  
Soudain la réponse lui apparut avec une évidence qui l'énervait. Claire ! Claire avait été la première personne à laquelle s'en était prise Louise et elle était capable de tout pour savoir la vérité. Et si Louise lui avait confié ces lettres avant qu'il ne la tue ?

La jeune adolescente n'avait surement pas mesurer l'importance de son présent mais maintenant qu'elle était au côté de Lamarck et de son équipe…

François Armand crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la portière et inspira profondément.

Calme-toi. Calme-toi François. Ils n'ont pas gagné. Pas tant que tu seras en vie. Il dut reconnaitre que son équipe avait joué un beau jeu sur ce coup là mais il n'était pas encore en prison ! Et François n'était pas du genre à abandonner en cours de route et à se rendre. Ils avaient juste avancé l'échéance de leur chute.

Chloé St Laurent était la Dame de leur équipe mais cette dame dépendait d'un autre pion aussi important : Claire. Maintenant qu'ils savaient les liens familiaux qui les unissaient, François était sure qu'elle ne la laisserait pas en danger…

A cette pensée son visage reprit des couleurs. Son pouls reprit un rythme normal et la peur fit place à de la satisfaction. C'était à lui de jouer !

* * *

Claire sortit du commissariat. Elle soupira. Encore plus perdue que ce matin. Si elle en croyait ces lettres, elle était bien la fille de Mme Fisher…mais également celle de François Armand.

Elle n'avait donc pas perdu son père…enfin d'une certaine façon. D'un autre côté elle avait retrouvé une demi-sœur. Claire avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée mais elle devait avouer malgré elle que la jeune femme ne lui était pas antipathique.

Mais Claire n'était pas…prête à cela. C'était si…brutal. Toutefois, était ce une raison pour la rejeter comme elle le faisait ?  
Elle savait bien que non et elle s'en voulait. Encore plus avec ce que lui avait dit Mathieu dans la journée. Ses amis aimaient vraiment la jeune femme. Et Claire appréciait la présence de l'équipe. A première vue, elle n'avait pas de différents avec cette Chloé.  
Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que Chloé était sa demi-sœur et que sa mère avait été probablement assassinée…elle lui en avait voulu. Involontairement elle l'avait tenu pour responsable de ce meurtre.

Toute sa vie, Claire avait fait son deuil en pensant que c'était un accident inévitable. Que rien ni personne n'en était responsable. Et soudainement, en moins d'un an, sa vie basculait…  
Ce n'était certes pas Chloé qui avait assassiné sa mère c'était son père mais l'esprit de Claire ne voulait pas faire la distinction. Elle qui s'était toujours cru fille unique…penser que Chloé avait plus connus leur mère qu'elle…ce fut comme si elle lui avait volée. La jalousie combinait ce sentiment à la colère qu'elle avait pour Monsieur Fisher.

Ce soir pourtant, cette colère s'était apaisée…un peu. Claire s'en voulait et se trouvait égoïste. Elle réalisait que la perte de leur mère avait surement été beaucoup plus douloureux pour sa…pour Chloé que pour elle. Elle devait surement comprendre ce que Claire ressentait : découvrir que son père est un meurtrier…  
Chloé avait déjà retrouvée une sœur qui lui avait mentie. Claire imaginait la peur qu'elle devait ressentir. Celle de la perdre et celle de souffrir une fois de plus. Au moins Claire pouvait prétendre avoir eu une vie à peu prés heureuse. Chloé n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Elle avait beaucoup plus de souvenirs de ce meurtre qu'elle.  
A présent Claire ressentait une autre douleur…la culpabilité.  
Sans raison apparentes, elle se sentait responsable du meurtre de Mme Fisher, de leur mère. C'était elle la cause de son assassinat. C'était elle la cause de la crise de jalousie entre les parents de Chloé. Son existence même était le motif de la destruction d'une famille et d'une vie entière. Par ricochet elle avait détruit la vie de Mr Fisher, celle de Chloé et dan la suite celle de Mathieu et de sa famille. Sans elle Mr Fisher n'aurait jamais rencontré Louise, jamais elle n'aurait rencontrée Chloé et jamais Mathieu Pérac n'aurait eu à feindre sa mort…  
Elle se sentait responsable d'être née tout simplement. Et ce sentiment était peut être pire que celui de ne pas savoir qui elle était…même si au fond…elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien…

Peut être était ce pour cela que le destin l'avait mené ici ? Pour rendre justice à Chloé ? Claire soupira. Elle s'était décidément mal comportée avec elle. Elle lui devait bien cela. Au moins si elles n'étaient pas prête à être sa sœur…peut être pouvaient elles être amies ?

Claire marcha le long du quai admirant les monuments éclairés dans la nuit Parisienne. Un peu plus loin une voiture de police l'attendait comme chaque soir depuis qu'elle était devenue un témoin important et que Monsieur Armand essayait de tuer Chloé.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre mais elle se jurait de surpasser ses peurs et de se réconcilier avec Chloé…

Claire monta un escalier et arriva face à une route où elle voyait un peu plus loin une voiture banalisée et un policier en tenue de civil mais qu'elle reconnaissait.

C'est alors qu'un crissement la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Son cœur accéléra et elle fut paralysée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir ou de tenter quoi que ce soit qu'une voiture noire passa rapidement à côtés d'elle. La portière s'ouvrit et un homme l'attrapa violemment. Malgré ses tentatives pour lui échapper il parvint à la hisser à bord de la voiture et de retourner dedans. Claire entendit au loin les tirs des policiers qui assuraient sa sécurité et tentaient de la secourir. Mais la voiture redémarra rapidement.

Claire aperçut le visage de son père : François Armand. Avant qu'elle n'ait pus protester qu'il lui plaqua un morceau de tissu mouillé sur le nez et la bouche. Elle se débattit mais ne put résister et plongea dans l'inconscience…

* * *

Il était déjà tard et Chloé devait être rentrée depuis longtemps. Mais Chloé ne parvenait pas à rentrée chez elle. Ces lettres l'obsédaient. De même que les révélations de Grégoire.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait pas quelle tournure allait prendre sa vie.

Elle avait une sœur. Une véritable sœur. Elle apprenait que sa mère avait eu une liaison et que c'était probablement pour sauver Claire qu'elle s'était faite tuée. Chloé en arrivait aux mêmes conclusions que Gildas : Son père s'était fait piégé. Le désir de François Armand de soumettre sa mère à son amour et à sa volonté sans pouvoir y parvenir l'a plongé dans une frustration immense.

Son père, Mr Fisher, soutenait sa femme et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se séparer une nouvelle fois malgré les menaces de Monsieur Armand. Liaison que sa mère avait cachée à son mari par honte et par peur de le perdre…  
Mais son père sentait que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi était-elle à ce point persuadé qu'Armand avait capturé leur enfant ?  
Chloé était encore une jeune adolescente, et ils désiraient plus que tout autre chose lui épargné cette histoire et ces doutes.  
Lorsque elle avait fait le mur…peut être que cela avait mis en avant les peurs de sa mère et réveillé les doutes et les questions de son père qui, lui aussi paniqué, essayait de calmé malgré tout sa femme. Mais lorsque sa mère, persuadée que François Armand avait capturé Chloé pour la punir, son père s'était énervé. François Armand avait envoyé d'anciennes lettres d'amour révélant tout de leur histoire à son père. Jaloux et ne faisant plus confiance à sa femme, il avait exigé des explications que sa mère avait eu peur de lui donner. Pensant que leurs histoires n'étaient pas terminées et que la preuve en était Claire, la jalousie de Monsieur Fisher combiné à sa peine s'était transformée en une folie meurtrière…

…et innocemment Chloé était revenue à ce moment là. Elle ravala sa salive. Elle préférait de loin l'histoire de la folie de son père que cela. Elle se sentait déjà responsable de la mort de sa mère avant de connaitre la vérité…mais loin de l'aider cette histoire ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité…

Et en même temps, cela l'atténué un peu. Avant elle pensait que si elle avait été là ce soir là, jamais sa mère ne serait morte. Aujourd'hui, elle pensait qu'elle avait peut être déclenché sa mort mais elle n'était pas aussi sure que cette dispute n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Tôt ou tard les doutes de son père auraient finis par éclater au grand jour…

Mais pour la première fois depuis 17 ans, Chloé ressentit un autre sentiment : de la colère. Cet homme, Monsieur Armand avait brisé sa famille. Il lui avait fait haïr un homme innocent et …le jour où elle parvient enfin à lui pardonner…cet homme lui reprend son père qu'elle avait réussis à retrouver. Il lui a volé sa famille et sa vie. Certes elle se sentait encore responsable de la mort de sa mère mais le véritable responsable était ce pourri !

Cette colère, cette haine, était encore plus violente que celle qu'elle avait ressentie à l'égard de Louise car Armand était loin d'être fou !  
Il se croyait tout permis et pensait pouvoir posséder tout ce qu'il voulait. Chloé aussi était prête à tout et cet homme, aussi haut placé qu'il fut, aussi dangereux qu'il puisse être ne lui faisait pas peur ! Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partie de la police et il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle.

Elle comptait bien finir le travail de Gildas et rendre justice à la mémoire de sa mère.

- Encore sur ces lettres ?

Chloé sursauta et s'empêcha de crier. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la réaction que sa surprise suscitait à son fiancé.

- Hum… j'ai encore du mal à y croire…

Hyppolyte s'assied à côté d'elle et la fixa. Chloé ne répondit pas à son regard mais elle sourit légèrement. Elle aimait sa présence. Il avait toujours été là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Même avant la mort de Mathieu, il l'avait informé de la présence un peu envahissante de Louise et des questions que posait la jeune femme à son égard. Il avait été le premier à l'accepter au sein de l'équipe même s'il se foutait un peu d'elle en la vannant gentiment.

Chloé s'en voulait de ne pas se montrer aussi douce et aussi présente pour lui qu'elle ne l'aurait voulus. Mais elle avait encore du mal à vivre une situation de couple. Elle se contentait de savourer chaque instant. Malgré tout ses efforts la peur de vivre la même histoire que sa mère l'empêchait de s'engager. Sa confiance envers une personne proche avait été sacrément ébranlée avec la trahison de son père et celle de Louise. La mort de Mathieu n'avait pas arrangé les choses : elle s'était attachée à lui et elle l'avait perdu par sa faute.

Elle aimait Hyppolyte, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Mais elle avait peur d'être la cause de sa mort un jour ou de le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Une histoire d'amour vécut à fond nécessitait d'accorder toute sa confiance. Même si elle avait confiance en lui elle n'était pas encore prête à totalement se laisser aller. Elle avait progressé depuis le début de leur relation bien sure mais elle sentait que parfois il doutait des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui et que les efforts et l'attention qu'il lui portait n'égalisait pas ceux qu'elle faisait à son égard. Il était d'une patiente infinie avec elle et elle ne doutait pas des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

- Ca va te prendre du temps

Chloé hocha la tête et soupira profondément.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt ce que t'as dit Claire qui te travaille ?

Chloé releva la tête, le fixa un instant puis détourna la tête pour cacher les sentiments que cette question suscitait

- Non…je…je comprends tout à fait sa réaction…  
- Chloé je suis sure que Claire ne pensait pas ce qu'elle te disait. Et même si elle le pensait que connaît-elle de toi ?  
- Je ne voulais pas l'effrayée je voulais juste …la connaitre. J'ai peut être été…trop rapide…je ne sais pas…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas…elle reviendra

Chloé releva les yeux vers Hyppolyte

- Comment peut tu en être si sure ?  
- Chloé tu fais peur à tout le monde au début …

Elle sourit à cette petite remarque qui était tout à fait justifiée.

- Même à toi ?  
- Moi j'étais plutôt désespéré…

Il parvint finalement à la faire rire

- Mais je me suis habitué au goût du café glacé …  
- Eh je me suis bien habitué à te petits amis imaginaires  
- Bas ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai craqué pour une psy

Elle sourit faiblement mais il vit qu'elle repensait à Claire.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? murmura t'elle, je veux dire…je brise tout ce que je touche…

Il ne répondit rien. Il préféra se rapprocher d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras. Chloé ne résista pas et inversement s'installa confortablement comme elle en avant l'habitude. Elle retint sa tristesse et tous ses sentiments. Malgré leur proximité et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas encore à se relâcher complètement. Mais elle se sentait bien en sa présence.

- Si ca peut te rassurer, être blessé en voulant te protéger serait un honneur  
- Ridicule…murmura t'elle avec un sourire

Il sourit à son tour savourant cet instant précieux où Chloé se détendait dans ses bras. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait préféré que ce genre de moments se produisent un peu plus souvent. Néanmoins il savait que Chloé était encore très fragilisée par son passé et qu'elle devait se reconstruite petit à petit. Sa peur de la perdre avait disparut. Il avait été réconforté dans cette idée lorsqu'elle avait accepté sans détours de rester chez lui il y a une semaine. Il ne regrettait en rien cette décision. Il culpabilisait de pensait cela mais il préférait que cette attaque ait touchée Mathieu que Chloé. C'était un ami certes, mais il n'aurait pas supporté apprendre que Chloé avait failli mourir. Et si Delphine n'était pas passer par là ce jour là ?

Et puis il avait la sensation que cette dernière les avaient encore un peu plus rapprochés. Elle avait abattue certaines barrières que Chloé dressait entre eux. Elle parlait encore beaucoup de Mathieu mais il savait désormais que c'était de la pure amitié.

- On rentre ? proposa t 'il

Chloé hésitait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Chloé je sais que cette histoire te préoccupe mais il faut que tu décroches un peu. Claire est accompagnée et surveillée. Nous avons les lettres et Mathieu est sur ces gardes…  
- Il l'était aussi la nuit dernière…

Le jeune homme reçut cette dernière phrase comme un coup de poignard. Hyppolyte eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il devinait les pensées de Chloé et ses craintes. Il comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son collègue seul. Il comprenait qu'elle ait eu peur pour lui mais enfin elle n'allait pas le couver éternellement !

- J'ai un peu peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir

Chloé plongea son regard dans le sien et il eut du mal à le soutenir. Il ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

- François Armand à déjà tenter de me tuer…et il a failli tuer Mathieu. C'est à cause de moi. A deux nous serons plus apte à nous défendre

Il ressentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Une colère qui s'était calmée depuis peu et qu'il croyait avoir vaincue mais l'idée de Chloé la ranima. Lui qui croyait être sure des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard en doutait à présent…

- Hyppolyte ?  
- Très bien, nous serons trois  
- C'est ridicule ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir toute l'équipe, cela éveillera les soupçons  
- Tant mieux comme ça ils ne risqueront pas d'attaquer Mathieu ! A cinq on sera plus fort !  
- Mais justement, ils n'attaqueront pas. Alors qu'à deux ils s'y risqueront peut être. Sauf que nous pourrions les arrêter et…

Hyppolyte fronça les sourcils et reçut difficilement les protestations de Chloé. Au contraire elles ne faisaient que l'effrayé. Pourquoi Chloé tenait elle tant à restée seule avec Mathieu ? Il lui manquait déjà ? Il y avait des limites à l'amitié ! Mathieu était un grand garçon et un flic entrainé ! Croyait elle vraiment que sa présence changerait quelque chose aux changes ? Fred à la rigueur…

Il s'écarta violement de Chloé et ne la regarda pas digérant la nouvelle.

- Oui j'avais oublié…c'est vrai qu'en te voyant ces tueurs fuiront assurément  
- Non …mais je pourrais secourir Mathieu si jamais ils…  
- Ecoute Chloé !

Il se retourna si précipitamment et avec un regard si noir que Chloé sursauta et fut légèrement effrayée. Il se calma regrettant un peu le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Toutefois il devait lui poser la question même si cela lui faisait mal

- Soit franche…  
- Etre franche ?  
- Est-ce que tu veux te retrouver seule avec lui ? Ou ton intérêt est elle réellement pour cette enquête ?  
- Que…quoi…que je veuille me retrouver seule avec lui ? Je ne …  
- Il faut te faire un dessin ou quoi ? Es tu amoureuse de Mathieu ?

Chloé fixa Hyppolyte avec de grands yeux surprit, bouche bée. Elle reçut cette question comme une claque. Elle avait pensé qu'il puisse lui en vouloir pour être parfois secrète, de ne pas lui faire confiance ou d'être distante mais…

Chloé n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Hyppolyte puisse être jaloux de Mathieu. Qu'est ce qui avait pus lui faire penser ça ? C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait souvent parler de lui et qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne meurt vraiment…mais Mathieu était un simple collègue. Un ami important. Rien de plus…  
Elle aimait Hyppolyte. Mais elle ne supporterait pas de perdre une deuxième fois Mathieu. C'était comme un grand frère pour elle…

La jeune femme sentit alors toute la colère d'Hyppolyte et repensa à tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis le retour de Mathieu. Elle vit combien il avait caché toute cette peur, ces sentiments…  
Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt…

Ce soir, elle ne pouvait lui dire combien elle tenait à Mathieu. Il ne comprendrait pas le véritable sens de ses mots et cela ne ferait que confirmer ses craintes.

- Je …je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire dire ça…c'est totalement injuste…  
- Non bien sure tu ne vois pas ! Chloé ça saute aux yeux de n'importe qui ! Il suffit de voir à quel point tu désirais le venger, à quel point tu te souciais de ses sentiments…  
- C'est un ami ! Et mon coéquipier c'est normal que je veille établir une bonne ambiance. Et c'est mon métier de soutenir les personne en difficultés  
- Jusqu'à se mettre dans leur lit ?

Chloé fut choquée des paroles du jeune homme. Elle dévisagea avec un regard surprit et remplit de dégout. Il réalisa alors la portée de ses paroles qu'il regrettait à moitié. Il lâchait enfin tous ses ressentiments et sa peur. Cela le libérait et lui faisait mal en même temps…

- Euh…je dérange peut être ?

Il se retourna et vit Fred. Cette dernière fixait tour à tout Hyppolyte et Chloé et était aussi choquée voir plus que Chloé des dernières paroles du jeune homme.

- Non. On a finis. Je rentre, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici pour aujourd'hui.

Il partit sur ces mots sans un regard pour les deux jeunes femmes et sans laisser le temps à Chloé d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Fred devant la pâleur du visage de Chloé  
- …mon petit ami me traite de pute parce que je m'inquiète pour un ami…oh oui tout vas bien

Fred se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle comprenait le sentiment de culpabilité de Chloé et son désir de ne pas laisser Mathieu seul. Elle-même aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Mais elle comprenait également les sentiments d'Hyppolyte et pour être honnête…ils n'étaient pas tout à fait injustifiés…

Ni Chloé, ni Mathieu n'en avait conscience mais elle-même avait bien remarqué qu'un lien naissait entre eux avant la mort de ce dernier. Un lien d'amitié un peu ambigu… Et elle devait avouer, Fred avait été un peu jalouse de ce lien. Elle ne niait pas qu'elle fût attirée par l'ex commandant mais elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Fred avait noté ce lien dés la nuit où Chloé avait risqué sa vie en se déguisant. Elle avait bien vu le regard que lui portait Mathieu lorsqu'elle était partie… ( cf : voir saison 1 lorsque Chloé se déguise avec une perruque)

- Ca lui passera Chloé. C'est bon signe qu'il soit jaloux  
- Si tu le dit…  
- Euh…c'est peut être pas le meilleur moment pour t'annoncer ça mais…  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Claire vient de faire enlever…

* * *

_**To be continued**_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Encore désolé pour mon retard. Comme promis demain je posterai trois chapitres. Ceci dit peut être pas les trois à la suite...

Dans le prochain épisode ^^

" _Cette nuit, pourtant, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. [...]Il s'étonnait lui-même de ressentir cela. Après tout, Chloé n'était pas en tord…au contraire. Mais même en pensant qu'il avait commis une grosse erreur, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Une part de lui se trouvait au contraire soulager…_  
_Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Dans quelle situation s'était il mit avec elle ? Quel statut avaient-ils ? Et surtout que désirait-il_ ? "


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour ! Alors comme promis, 3 chapitres aujourd'hui. Je vous mets le permier pour le moment et ce soir, après la diffusion de Profilage vous aurez le 2e et 3e. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

* * *

Chloé sortit précipitamment de sa voiture sans prendre le temps de vérifier si elle était bien garée ou si une voiture arrivait sur la route.  
Elle vérifia à peine qu'elle eut bien fermé sa portière.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son appartement paniquée. François Armand avait réussis à capturer Claire en apprenant sans doute qu'ils étaient en possession des lettres. Chloé ne savait pas encore pour quelle raison François Armand avait capturé Claire : la faire chanter ou la punir ?  
En revanche elle imaginait sans peine de quoi il était capable. Et il était probablement au courant de la survit de Mathieu. Il était fort possible qu'il ait décidé de l'éliminé définitivement pour punir Chloé et l'inciter à un duel…

Chloé chercha ses clés dans son sac lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même laissant apparaitre une silhouette familière et surprise de sa présence

- Chloé ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites…

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- …là, termina-t-il enfin

Chloé ne desserra pas son étreinte, soulagée de le savoir vivant et en pleine forme. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était persuadée que quelque chose lui était arrivé.  
Timidement il referma ses bras sur elle un peu gêné. A ce simple contacte, les paroles de Claire résonnèrent dans sa tête. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches depuis sa mort…jamais ils n'avaient été si proches. L'attitude de Chloé le surprenait. Il se surprit à ressentit les mêmes sentiments troublants que lorsqu'il la regardait dormir, en décuplés.

Chloé se reprit et s'écarta légèrement. Toutefois elle garda ses mains sur le visage de l'ex-commandant et le fixa comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Encore plus troublé par cette attitude il lut toute la peur qu'avait ressentie la jeune femme ainsi que la joie qu'elle avait de le savoir sain et sauf.  
Il se sentait un peu troublé de cette soudaine proximité mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner. Il n'aurait détaché son regard des yeux de la jeune femme pour rien au monde et il ressentait une douce joie de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Vous êtes vivant, dit elle soulagée  
- Oui…oui …l'information a mis une petite journée à monter au cerveau mais…ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'inquiète pour vous

Elle sourit légèrement en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. Il aimait ses petites mimiques qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle comprenait qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Instinctivement il baissa légèrement la tête vers elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de rompre leur proximité…au contraire. En cet instant il avait envie de se rapprocher plus encore de la jeune femme. Il se moquait bien de savoir s'il était sou influence d'un besoin affectif due à la séparation de sa femme ou s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Chloé.

Il ne pensait pas à cela. Il ne pensait pas tout simplement. Il constatait juste que le contacte de ses mains sur son visage lui avait provoqué un vague frisson…un délicieux frisson.

La jeune femme le fixait toujours et ne bougeait pas. Éprouvait-elle en cet instant les mêmes sensations que lui ?

- J'ai eu peur que Monsieur Armand n'est encore essayé de vous tuer ?  
- Encore ?

Chloé détacha son regard de son équipier soudain troublée par leur proximité. Elle enleva ses mains et s'écarta vivement. Entrant dans l'appartement et retirant son manteau elle ajouta :

- Armand à kidnappée Claire

Mathieu resta un instant entre deux mondes. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait failli faire et eut soudainement honte. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et soupira. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il était devenue fou ou quoi ? C'était Chloé bon sang !  
Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de refermé la porte.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Chloé. Il était simplement troublé en sa présence. Il avait déjà commis cette erreur avec Fred et il avait eu de la chance que la jeune femme le connaisse suffisamment pour que cette histoire n'aille pas plus loin. Mais il ne devait pas jouer à cela avec Chloé ! Il le savait. Chloé était capable de comprendre ses sentiments et de savoir que si il se passait quelque chose entre eux…ca ne serait que l'histoire d'une nuit.

Elle était capable de le comprendre et prendre sur elle. Il savait que Chloé était avec Hyppolyte qui à l'évidence était réellement amoureux de la jeune femme et Mathieu appréciait Chloé comme une sœur. Il ne voulait par conséquent pas tout gâcher dans sa vie. Chloé était plus fragile au niveau affectif qu'elle n'y laissait paraitre.  
Il se reprit et vint dans le salon dans lequel la jeune femme venait de s'affaler sur un canapé.

Chloé était perdue et angoissée. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elle était effrayée par monsieur Armand. Elle craignait qu'il ne tue Claire et lui par la même occasion. Cette pensée lui procura une joie qui le troublait même si elle était loin de lui.  
Mais il s'efforça de ne pas y penser.

- Comment ça ?

Mathieu s'assied en face d'elle reprenant son enquête

- Fred vient de me l'apprendre….Claire a été kidnappée…ce soir. Il l'a kidnappé. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Il va la tuer…on ne sait même pas où il est aller…  
- Oh là oh là on va se calmer maintenant. Chloé écoutez moi …

Mais la jeune femme ne le regardait pas. Tous les événements de la journée la chamboulaient. Les phrases de Claire, la jalousie d'Hyppolyte, sa peur d'avoir perdue Mathieu, la disparition de Claire…

Elle était sur le point de craquer mais elle faisait un effort énorme pour ne pas fondre en larme ce que constatait aisément son équipier.

- Je n'aurais pas dù la laisser partir seule. C'est ma sœur…j'aurais dû essayer de…  
- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Claire est votre sœur biologique d'accord mais vous savez comme moi que toutes tentatives de rapprochement de votre part l'aurai fait fuir  
- Elle me déteste…  
- Non. Non elle ne vous déteste pas…elle ne vous connait pas Chloé. Laissez-lui du temps  
- C'est facile de dire ça ! Elle va mourir Mathieu ! Par ma faute …comme d'habitude

D'ordinaire il aurait répondu à son ton sur le même ton mais pas maintenant. Il savait que Chloé était à bout. Il ne souhaitait que la consoler et pas l'engueuler. Il préférait largement la voir sourire que souffrir.

Il s'approcha légèrement et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je vous jure qu'elle ne va pas mourir. On a les lettres, il ne la tueras pas tant qu'on aura ces lettres.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient brillants.

- Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure ?  
-Je connais mon boulot Chloé…et puis j'ai appris quelques petites choses d'une excellente psychologue  
- Si excellente qu'elle n'est pas capable de protéger une sœur, de la comprendre sans la faire fuir …de ne pas repérer une psychopathe et de l'écouter plutôt que d'écouter un ami …oh oui je suis si excellente que tout le monde meurt sur mon passage…  
- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je suis toujours en vit moi …et puis entre vous et moi je pense que beaucoup de gens aurait réagis comme vous. C'est toujours plus facile de s'apercevoir d'un psychopathe lorsque ce n'est pas un proche …enfin vous me suivez quoi

Elle hocha la tête et détacha son regard. Il vit que ses yeux étaient brillants et qu'elle ne cessait de ravaler sa salive.

- Chloé arrêtez de vous prendre la tête. Vous n'êtes responsable ni de la mort de votre mère, ni de celle de votre père…ni de la mienne…

Elle ne releva toujours pas les yeux mais il vit qu'une larme glissait doucement le long de son visage. Elle baissa encore plus la tête comme pour se cacher de Mathieu mais sans pouvoir s'écarter.

Il ressentit une réelle douleur à la voir dans cet état. Il ravala sa salive et instinctivement prit son visage dans le creux de sa main. Chloé releva les yeux et le fixa. Cette fois, il put lire que c'est elle qui était surprise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la douceur avec laquelle il avait fait ce dernier geste.

- Quand est ce que vous allez vous mettre dans le crâne que vous n'êtes pas responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrive aux autres ? murmura t'il sur un ton mi sérieux mi taquin  
- Sans doute…Lorsque vous cesserez de me voir comme une éternelle victime…et que vous cesserez de vouloir jouer les protecteurs  
- Je vois…ca risque de prendre pas mal de temps alors…  
- Ca va nous prendre au moins la journée

L'un et l'autre savaient parfaitement à quoi elle faisait référence et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Chloé le fixait toujours et il réussit à lui décrocher un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

- Arrêtez de pleurer s'il vous plait  
- J'ai…c'est l'odeur du gaz…ca pique  
- Eh ouais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû plus aéré…mais entre l'hosto et la réception des correspondances de votre mère…j'ai pas trop trouvé le temps

Chloé ravala sa salive. Il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire

- Désolé…je ne voulais pas parler de…ça. Je comprends que ce soit encore frais et que vous ne vouliez pas forcément en parler  
- C'est rien…  
- Ouais c'est rien pour l'instant et le lendemain vous essayez de vous suicider…  
- Et c'est censé me réconforter ça ?  
- Non…mais disons…j'ai toujours du mal à accepter…enfin vous voyez, vous vous culpabiliser pour des choses dont vous n'êtes pas responsable alors que vous avez failli mourir parce que Lamark et moi avions eu la merveilleuse idée de…

Il s'interrompit au contacte des lèvres de la jeune femme qui lui provoquèrent à nouveau un long frisson électrique. Court, timide, doux … le baiser de la jeune femme avait été comme un coup de teaser qui l'avait paralysé et avait ranimé le désir qu'il avait ressentis pour elle quelques instants auparavant.  
Il sentit son cœur s'accéléré de nouveau et il oublia totalement ce qu'il voulait dire. La puissance de ce qu'il venait de ressentir le surprit. Il ne voulait pas chercher à savoir leur nature. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec des détails inutiles.

Mathieu constatait simplement que loin d'être gêné il n'éprouvait en cet instant qu'une joie sourde animée par ce simple baiser. Et les sentiments qu'il ressentait lui apparaissaient familiers, évidents…

La jeune femme était troublée et gênée. Elle rougit légèrement en constatant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Euh…je suis désolé…je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prise …

Elle détourna la tête et posa sa main contre son front.  
Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas totalement hors du temps et de l'espace. Il savait qui il était. Il savait qui elle était. C'était Chloé. Son équipière. La psy un peu folle mais douée. Celle qu'il avait toujours prise pour une attachante hystérique. Comment en était il arrivé à ressentir les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle en cet instant ?  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se persuader de son détachement amoureux. Ce n'était pas seulement un désir sexuel qu'il avait pour elle. C'était quelque chose de plus sincère. Il voulait la protéger, la voir sourire à nouveau, ressentir à nouveau ce frisson électrique, la serrée à nouveau dans ses bras…

Mathieu ramena d'une main le visage de Chloé vers lui l'obligeant à le fixer. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien en signe d'incompréhension et de crainte. Cette fois ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser doucement…

Chloé fut surprise et heureuse de ce baiser. Elle ressentait une part de soulagement et voulait mettre dans ce baiser toute la peine qu'elle avait eue il y a deux ans, toute cette peur qu'elle avait eu de le perdre une seconde fois, tout ce malaise étrange qu'il lui inspirait qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens et la rassurait en même temps, toute cette joie lorsqu'il la complimentait…

La jeune femme avait peur. Elle qui était persuadé que son attachement pour lui n'était que l'amitié à l'égal d'un frère ressentait un autre sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Ce baiser la faisait frissonnée et pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait protégée et heureuse…

Au fond d'elle-même, elle en avait plus ou moins rêvée mais…

Chloé passa délicatement ses mains autours du cou de son équipier et accentua un peu plus leur baiser.  
Peut importait le travail. Peut lui importait Monsieur Armand. Qu'ils essaient de lui reprendre en cet instant pour voir…  
Ils se laissèrent totalement aller à ce baiser et à ces sentiments refoulés. Chloé laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle contenait et ne savait plus si elle était triste ou heureuse.

Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle et il la regard inquiet en voyant ses larmes. Chloé voulait le rassuré…ou tout du moins lui expliquer dans quel état de confusion il la mettait lorsque…

- Hyppolyte ?

La jeune femme s'écarta de son équipier pour mieux voir la silhouette vague qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et constata qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Chloé eut soudainement honte en voyant le regard plein de tristesse, de déception et de colère du jeune homme. Elle sentit sa peine et repensa à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Il était probablement venu s'excuser de son comportement et elle…elle n'avait fait que lui confirmer ses soupçons.  
Elle ressentis une grande douleur en voyant qu'il ne servirait à rien de le rattraper. Chloé posa une main sur sa bouche et comme si elle pouvait effacer son dernier geste. Elle aurait aimer effacer le derniers événements…

Elle ressentit une autre colère…contre son équipier. Elle lui en voulait !

Elle été affaiblie par les événements et lui il…

Comment avait il put lui faire ça ! Il savait qu'elle était prise et il n'avait fait que jouer d'elle. Car il était évident qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment à son égard…

Mathieu eut la sensation que Louise revenait avec son bout de verre et lui avait planté dans le cœur cette fois. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait… ou alors aussi violemment.

Dés l'instant où Chloé avait prononcé le nom d'Hyppolyte et au moment où il avait lu la peine et la honte qu'elle avait, il avait cru…il ne pouvait le définir c'était simplement horriblement douloureux. Comme si on vous remettait un bras en place à froid.  
Il se releva et observa Chloé, malheureusement l'embrasser n'avait pas fait disparaitre le trouble qu'elle lui inspirait. Au contraire. Ce baiser n'avait fait qu'aggraver la confusion en lui. Enfin Mat' tu n'es quand même pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Imagine les histoires que cela va provoquer !

Chloé se retourna et le regarda à peine mais il lut dans ce regard beaucoup de colère.

- Attendez Chloé…  
- Bonne nuit ! lui lança t'elle sèchement

Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper ou de discuter. Il ravala sa salive et soupira.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

**__**_Et pour le coup c'est très guimauve ce chapitre. _

_N'hésitez pas mettre vos impressions ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse hier. Pour me rattraper je vous mets quatres chapitres de plus ce soir en espèrant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 :**_

* * *

Allongée, yeux ouvert, Chloé ne pouvait dormir. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle suivait de ses yeux bleus le trajet d'une petite araignée.

Araignée du soir, espoir… et araignée du matin, chagrin…  
Où avait elle entendu cela ? Comment devait-elle l'interpréter pour elle en ce moment ? Etait il très tard dans le soir ou très tôt dans le matin ?

Après avoir avalé un somnifère Chloé avait compté jusqu'à 3 666 789. Ressentant une légère fatigue la jeune femme avait été heureuse de goûter au plaisir du sommeil. Mais le visage ensanglanté de Claire et de Mathieu l'avait très vite dissuadée de s'endormir.

Chloé avait alors pensé partir au bureau et travailler toute la nuit pour retrouver Claire afin de comprendre le profil de François Armand. Mais depuis que Chloé était une cible aux yeux d'Armand, Mathieu redoublait la garde et jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir seule. Or après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux…

Mathilda, nom de baptême de l'araignée, était apparue et exécutait une danse ambigüe le long du plafond de Chloé. Mais même Mathilda dormait à présent, immobile dans sa longue toile…

La jeune femme soupira. Les paroles de Claire résonnaient dans sa tête, le visage d'Hyppolyte…son baiser avec Mathieu… Chloé tremblait de peur à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa petite sœur.

Lorsque Louise s'était présentée comme sa sœur, le monde dans lequel Chloé s'était réfugiée avait été bouleversé. Son monde avait été retourné. Un changement s'était opéré. La jeune femme avait d'abord rejeté cette inconnue qui venait s'immiscée dans sa vie, elle qui s'était toujours sentie abandonnée…seule. C'était un peu comme si son père lui-même essayait de prendre contacte avec elle.

Puis il y avait eu Grégoire. Grégoire qui lui avait fait comprendre que cette sœur sortie de nulle part était peut être une chance ; un cadeau offert par la vie.

Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Un cadeau empoisonné…

Durant les quelques mois d'illusions, Chloé s'était sentie renaitre. Elle se redécouvrait un passé et par là même une identité. Elle avait de nouveau une famille. Mais Mathieu, et son équipe était aussi devenu une sorte de seconde famille. Elle ne pouvait abandonner ni les uns, ni les autres. Mathieu comme Louise faisaient partis d'elle. Leur rejet l'un de l'autre l'avait profondément blessée. Mathieu l'avait blessée.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait confié son secret, la psychologue avait toujours vu en lui une sorte de grand frère : un protecteur dont l'avis lui importait. Après Grégoire, c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait lorsqu'elle doutait. Mais elle aimait de plus en plus Louise et avait bien vu que ca n'était pas le cas pour lui. Sa méfiance envers cette sœur l'avait blessée. Lui qui connaissait son secret, qui savait qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Lui dont elle pensait qu'il comprendrait mieux que personne son besoin de retrouver sa famille…la critiquait…encore !

Comme si elle ne pouvait jamais rien faire de bien !

Mais il avait raison…

Et voilà que deux ans plus tard, Mathieu réapparaissait lui apportant en même temps une nouvelle sœur.  
Chloé avait été paralysée par la nouvelle. Si elle l'avait apprise sans connaitre Claire, sans doute l'aurait elle violemment rejetée, encore blessée par Louise. Mais elle connaissait la jeune fille. Elle s'était attachée à elle…un peu. Elle s'était sentie plus à l'aise avec elle en quelques jours qu'en un mois avec Louise.

Ca n'était pas pareil. Louise était charmante et rassurante, presque envoutante, mais Claire était plus…sincère.

Au final, la jeune femme avait réalisée que ce n'était pas A CAUSE de Claire que sa mère avait été tuée mais bien POUR Claire qu'elle s'était battue et avait été abattue.  
La jeune femme connaissait bien ce sentiment d'abandon. Elle s'imaginait sans peine la situation dans laquelle se retrouvait Claire. Comment sa mère l'a verrait elle si elle la voyait abandonner sa sœur ?  
Claire avait été enlevée au moment même où Chloé commençait à l'accepter comme sa petite sœur. Au moment où elle comprenait ce que l'on ressentait à se sentir responsable d'une personne…  
La jeune femme enfouie son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Elle jeta un regard à l'heure : 2 :06.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas dormir et elle ne supportait pas de ne rien faire en pensant que Claire était peut être en train de mourir à l'heure actuelle…

Chloé se releva et enfila des chaussons lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Comme si une personne la regardait.  
Fronçant les sourcils elle tourna la tête et sursauta en se retenant de ne pas crier.  
Son souffle devint irrégulier. Son pouls accéléra.

- Bonjour Chloé. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

La jeune femme retint milles injures de haine et de colère mais seul un murmure sortit de sa bouche

- Louise ?  
- Je t'aimais Chloé ! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as abandonné ?

La jeune femme fut paralysée. A l'encadrement de sa porte, Louise, habillée d'une robe de marié tâchée de sang lui lançait un regard noire.

- Tu…tu es morte…je….  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?  
- Tu as tuée Mathieu !  
- Il a essayé de te prendre à moi ! Nous étions ensembles Chloé et il était en train de tout gâcher !  
- Je l'aimais autant que toi ! Tu m'as mentis…  
- Je t'aimais aussi  
- C'est sans doute pour ça que tu m'as dupée hein ?  
- Tu aimes Mathieu ?

Chloé détourna le regard. Louise ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens ambigu de sa question… ou peut être que si justement !

- Il est…oui…d'une certaine manière…  
- Mais tu lui mens pourtant non ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Louise

- Tout comme tu mens à Hyppolyte

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que…

- Fais attention Chloé…fais attention….de ne pas…tout…perdre

Chloé regardait son ennemie avec effroi. Louise lui lançait un regard menaçant et abordait un sourire doux. Elle prenait soin d'articuler chaque mot et s'avançait vers Chloé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Louise sourit plus encore lorsqu'un cri retentit dans le salon…Mathieu !  
Chloé le reconnaissait. Ce cri familier qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant deux longues années !  
Alors elle comprit les menaces de Louise et fit le lien avec Armand. Elle était protégée par la police et possédait les lettres de sa mère. La preuve de sa culpabilité. Il avait enlevé Claire et Chloé avait redouté qu'il ne s'en prenne à Mathieu pour l'attirée ou l'affaiblir…

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme se rua dans l'escalier qu'elle descendit quatre à quatre.

- Mathieu ! hurla t'elle

Non pas une 3e fois ! Chloé avait la sensation de vivre un cauchemar. Son partenaire était allongé ventre à terre, inanimé…baignant dans son sang. Face à elle, une silhouette noire et cagoulée tenait à la main un revolver.

A son cri, l'assassin se retourna et la fixa. Chloé était terrifiée. Sa peur et son chagrin de perdre à nouveau Mathieu, après leur baiser, n'était rien face à ce regard qui lui était familier. Un regard plein de colère et de sadisme. Un désir de la faire souffrir…elle !  
L'inconnu s'enfuie hors de la maison. Chloé se jeta sur Mathieu en larme et tâta désespérée son pouls. Présent ou passé elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle était impuissante elle…

Le regard de l'assassin la hantait comme éblouie par celui-ci. Elle retourna Mathieu et prit son visage dans sa main. Les images de la veille défilèrent sous ses yeux. La tendresse de son regard, la douceur de leur baiser, leur ancienne amitié…  
Qu'allait-elle expliquer ? Qu'allait-elle…faire ?  
Petit à petit, le chagrin laissa place à une haine sombre. Tout le monde semblait croire qu'elle était fragile et incapable de se défendre.  
Armand lui avait tout prit ! Sa mère, son père, sa sœur et maintenant…maintenant Mathieu !  
La jeune femme prit l'arme de Mathieu qui lui avait échappé des mains après sa chute et se lança dans la direction du tueur….

Chloé courrait. La jeune femme ne voyait pas où elle allait, combien de kilomètres elle parcourait. Sa gorge la brulait et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Mais peut lui importait ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était rattrapé cet assassin…et lui loger une balle dans la tête !  
La jeune femme arriva face à un mur…aucune issue. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que le tueur avait disparut.

- Merde…murmura t'elle partagée entre la colère et la peur

La jeune femme sentit alors une force violente l'agrippé par l'arrière et la projeter vers le sol de béton…la plongeant dans l'eau. Il la retint. Chloé se souvint de son rêve. Elle se souvint des sensations de brulures et d'étouffement.  
La colère céda la place à la peur de mourir. La jeune femme se débattit et tenta d'agripper le tueur sans succès. Chloé fut tenter d'ouvrir la bouche quand il la ramena soudainement en arrière et l'extirpa de l'eau.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit sa propre voix lui murmuré :

- Tu m'as mentis ! Tu m'as trahie !

Chloé parvint à tourner la tête malgré la douleur qui envahissait son crane et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage d'Hyppolyte…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit et la replongea dans l'eau. Elle prit sa décision. Elle ouvra la bouche et eu soudainement très mal. Elle avait envie de tousser mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ce fut comme si des dizaines de mains lui emprisonnaient le nez et la bouche. Son corps eut un mouvement de surprise et se débattit et puis…le noir.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

* * *

Mathieu avait essayé de chasser les images de la veille sans succès…  
Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait remarqué son attirance troublante pour sa coéquipière et qu'il s'inquiétait de ces étranges sentiments. Mais il avait reporté cela sur le changement de Chloé, sur sa joie de la retrouver après deux ans, sur une sincère amitié ou encore sur un manque affectif à comblé après le départ de Delphine.

Cette nuit, pourtant, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. Aux émotions qu'il avait ressentis lors de leur baiser interrompus si brusquement et à cette douleur lorsque la jeune femme s'était détourné de lui. Son regard glacial et plein de regret.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de ressentir cela. Après tout, Chloé n'était pas en tord…au contraire. Mais même en pensant qu'il avait commis une grosse erreur, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Une part de lui se trouvait au contraire soulager…  
Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Dans quelle situation s'était il mit avec elle ? Quel statut avaient-ils ? Et surtout que désirait-il ?

- T'as une mauvaise mine ! s'exclama Fred en le voyant arrivé  
- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit  
- Armand ?

Mathieu hésita à lui répondre. Fred était une amie de longue date. S'il y avait une personne avec qui il souhaitait parler de son problème, c'était bien elle.

- Ouais…disons que…après deux ans à courir après toutes ces histoires j'ai un peu hâte qu'on le voit derrière les barreaux celui là. Lui et toutes ses histoires

Fred fit un léger sourire et soupira de lassitude.

- J'aurais aimer pouvoir te dire que tu allais enfin pouvoir dormir …  
- Mais ?  
- Mais on a encore du pain sur la planche.  
- On a les lettres d'Armand.  
- Et Claire à été enlevé par Armand.

Mathieu soupira. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Les événements précédant cet échange entre Chloé et lui s'étaient effacés dans son esprit.

- Oui Chloé m'a dit ça  
- Chloé ? Elle ne vit pas chez Hyppolyte en attendant que…  
- Normalement. Elle est passée chez elle hier soir, paniquée. J'imagine qu'après la capture de Claire, elle a eu peur que…

Le souvenir de la peur de Chloé pour lui rappela à Mathieu les sensations de joie et leur proximité. Une chaleur sourde coupée par le regard plein de remord et le nom de son rival…de son collègue. Non il ne devait pas se laisser embrigader dans ce type de pensée. Peut être…peut être avait il un léger faible pour elle mais cela passerait avec le temps et la volonté.

L'ex commandant ne termina pas sa phrase soudainement mal à l'aise

- Enfin qu'Armand ait encore frappé quoi  
- Hum…ou alors elle n'avait pas très envie de rentrer chez Hyppolyte après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…réfléchit elle tout haut  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est rien, ils se sont justes un peu disputés. Une dispute de couple comme beaucoup en ont  
- Hum…c'est plus probable. C'est plus logique que le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour…

Fred n'était pas né de la dernière pluie ; elle remarqua avec amusement le malaise de Mathieu. Elle soupçonnait déjà son ami de pouvoir tomber dans les bras de leur atypique psy malgré lui. Dans ce genre de relation, ce qu'elle trouvait le plus drôle était ce genre de moment, lorsque l'un des deux s'aperçoit de l'inévitable et tente de le cacher, troublé.

Lui qui ne cessait de ruminer et de parler de Chloé il y a quelques années, se trouvait à présent incapable de prononcer sereinement son nom ou d'y associé le sien sans être mal à l'aise…

- Pour toi ? Tu es son ancien partenaire c'est tout à fait probable.  
- Tu trouves ? dit il un peu dans ses pensées un rictus au coin des lèvres  
- Mat'…on a tous eu notre façon de gérer ta mort ici. Mais Chloé à été celle qui a mis le plus de temps à cicatriser. Je crois même qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Te perdre une seconde fois lui serait fatale si tu veux mon avis, alors je ne crois pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi j'y mettrais ma main à couper ! dit elle avec un sourire  
- Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle a voulu se suicider…  
- On a tous fait des conneries. Chloé est très attachée à toi

La réflexion sympathique de son ami le fit sourire malgré lui. Si seulement ça pouvait encore être le cas. En repensant à son dernier regard, il aurait tout fait pour la revoir encore lui sourire ou venir s'excuser avec son air sachant qu'elle a fait une gaffe qui allait le mettre en boule.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu craques pour la psy ? lui murmura t'elle complice  
- Attend attends …c'est toi ou moi qui a passer une mauvaise nuit ? T'as perdu la tête ma pauvre !

Il s'éloigna sur ce en bougonnant un peu mais Fred n'était pas dupe. Elle le suivit du regard en croisant les bras un grand sourire sur son visage : la situation était trop comique.

C'est ce moment que choisis Hyppolyte pour apporter des informations que Fred lui avait demandé. Mathieu et lui se croisèrent et l'échange de regard entre eux fit perdre sa bonne humeur à la commandante.

Mathieu était embêté et aurait aimé discuter avec son collègue et ami. D'un autre côté il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Hyppolyte lui, était rempli de colère et d'amertume. Comme si son ami l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Parallèlement, une part de lui l'appréciait encore. Il lui tourna le dos en ne s'adressant qu'à Fred.

Lamarck arriva et sauva Fred de cette ambiance ambigüe et électrique.

- On a une affaire. Un corps a été retrouvé dans un appart' parisien. D'après les premiers constats il pourrait s'agir d'un meurtre mais les voisins n'ont rien entendu. Fred, Mat' vous vous y rendez. Où est Kevin ?  
- Il bossait sur le cas de la taupe. Quelque chose ne lui semblait pas normale ce matin, répondit Fred  
- Ok vous vous passerez de lui alors  
- Mais Greg' je ne suis plus là…on ne devait pas bosser exclusivement sur le cas d'Armand ? C'est quand même notre priorité ?  
- Je sais que tu veux protéger Chloé Mathieu …  
- Ca on peut lui faire confiance ! murmura Hyppolyte cinglant  
- Mais ce meurtre pourrait bien avoir un rapport avec notre affaire. Il a eut lieu dans l'appart' de François Armand  
- Claire…ajouta Fred inquiète elle aussi. Elle s'y était un peu attachée malgré elle  
- Non, la victime est un homme âgé. Mais on ne sait jamais, ça peut constituer une preuve, je veux que vous vous y rendiez sur le champ

Grégoire Lamarck retourna dans son bureau. Fred se dirigea vers ses affaires et prépara sa sortie tandis que Mathieu s'approcha finalement de son collègue qui partit après lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

Comment allaient ils se sortirent de cette drôle de situation maintenant ?


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapitre 26 :_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demie heure que Mathieu et Fred étaient partis. Fred avait demandé à Hyppolyte d'identifier une ou deux personnes pour être sure de la fiabilité de leur témoignage et reconstituer le contexte du meurtre.

Si quelques jours auparavant Hyppolyte s'était réjoui du retour de l'ex-commandant, aujourd'hui il était soulagé que ce soit Fred son commandant officiel. Cela lui dispensait de parler à Mathieu.

Lorsque Chloé avait formulé son souhait de s'assurer la sécurité de Mathieu, Hyppolyte avait eu peur. Il sentait, tout comme Fred, un lien très fort qui unissait la psychologue à son ancien coéquipier et cela l'amusait avant…  
Mais entre temps, Mathieu avait été tué et Chloé était devenue pour Hyppolyte autre chose qu'une simple collègue. Bien plus qu'une amie.

Avec du recul, la colère s'étant apaisée, il avait réalisé à quel point il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Il connaissait Chloé et savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait encore du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais il lisait clairement dans son regard. Même si Mathieu tombait soudainement sous le charme de la jeune femme, il ne la connaissait pas comme LUI la connaissait. Il l'avait doublé sur ce terrain. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il la consolait, la rassurait et la guérissait de tous ses maux. Et Chloé était une femme fidèle et loyale. Il devait lui faire confiance !

La disparition de Claire l'affecterait surement. La mort de Mathieu l'avait détruite, il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait que sa sécurité…en toute amitié. Honteux de sa désertion auprès de son aimée dans un moment aussi critique où elle était menacée, Hyppolyte avait fait demie tour et après avoir constaté que Chloé était partie, s'était rendu chez elle.

Le spectacle qu'il avait découvert l'avait stupéfait. Il avait été pétrifié, blessé et submergé d'une étrange douleur mêlé de colère mais il n'avait pas été surprit. Les choses étaient incroyablement évidentes. En apercevant Chloé se dirigée vers lui, il n'avait pas affronté la pitié de son regard et la culpabilité qui ne le renverrait qu'à son propre et misérable sort. Il avait préféré s'en aller tout simplement.

Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait plus à repenser à cette affaire. Les chiffres, les dossiers…tout cela coulait de source et il effectuait ses gestes habituels avec automatisme sans conviction ni volonté d'arrêter un homme. Tel une machine effectuant un travail. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Chloé. Sur des souvenirs de leurs histoires et sur l'image de Mathieu et Chloé s'embrassant…

C'était une chose de craindre être trompé et une autre de le voir se réaliser. Nul ne peut s'y préparer. Il s'efforçait de chasser les pensées dans lesquels il regrettait que l'ex commandant ne soit pas véritablement mort deux auparavant et ne soit jamais revenu…

Hyppolyte arriva devant la porte qui refermait l'ancien couloir aménagé en archive de secours où le commissariat entreposait certains dossiers qui pouvaient être utiles en cas d'urgence. Parfois certains dossiers n'étaient pas numérisés pour garantir leur sécurité, et certains de ces dossiers devaient pouvoir être consultés sans attendre tout une procédure.

Le jeune poussa la porte d'un mouvement de bras en sortant son i-phone sur lequel il marquait ses mémos. Il aurait pus avoir un tas d'autres gagas électroniques très utiles, mais il aimait à conserver tout un tas d'application sur un seul objet. Il releva la tête pour voir où se diriger et fut surprit de voir deux hommes se faisant face à face avec des revolvers.

L'un d'eux tenait un téléphone dans une main et une arme dans l'autre. C'était un policier qu'Hyppolyte connaissait de vue seulement et qui travaillait ici. L'autre était Kevin qui pointait son arme vers le premier.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre l'origine de ce duel qu'un coup de feu partit …. Et le fit basculer en arrière avec une immense douleur…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

* * *

La jeune femme se posta à l'écart du corps, blême. Elle sortit de la pièce et s'assied sur les marches de l'escalier ignorant le regard de Mathieu qui fronçait les sourcils de surprise.

Il ne la rejoignit pas. Ne lui fit pas non plus de remarque. Il resta avec le doc à discuter de la mort de la victime.

Fred n'en n'était pas à son premier crime, ni à son premier tueur un peu sérieux. La peur, l'angoisse, l'effroi, le dégout…elle y était sans cesse confronter. Devenir flic à la brigade criminelle c'était un peu comme devenir médecin légiste. Il fallait apprendre à mettre nos sentiments de côtés et être plus fort. Il fallait se faire une raison et trouver quelque chose qui nous rappelle que la vie continuait et que malgré toutes ces violences, elle offrait des moments de bonheur et de rêves.

A chacun sa méthode. Beaucoup se muraient derrière une apparence dure, détachés, blasés comme si cela ne les touchaient pas. D'autres avaient un hobby. D'autres encore avaient choisis de se marier…

Fred elle, s'était réfugiée dans l'alcool dans un premier temps. Le soutient de ses amis et de son équipe l'avait aidé à se sortir de ce piège vicieux et elle avait vu là SA raison de tenir face à toutes cette violence. Ses amis et son engagement dans les réunions pour alcooliques anonymes.

En temps normal, Fred n'aimait pas montrer lorsqu'elle était vulnérable.  
En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas peur…  
Car elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ses amis étaient tous sains et sauf, Mathieu était bien vivant devant elle, Chloé était au commissariat, Hyppolyte, Grégoire … tous se portaient pour le mieux. Et Monsieur Armand ne se trouvait pas devant elle à la menacer sans qu'elle puisse se défendre …

Alors pour quelle raison ressentait-elle soudain cette angoisse qui la prenait à la gorge ? Pour quelle raison se sentait-elle désespérée et devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas penser qu'ils ne pourraient arrêter Monsieur Armand ? Elle avait la sensation d'être une enfant dans sa chambre, avançant dans le noir et craignant sans cesse que le tueur ne vienne la poignarder dans le dos. Elle avait la sensation qu'Armand se jouait d'eux et que tous ici n'étaient que des pions.  
Et Fred ne supportait pas cette sensation.

Cette sensation qu'Armand avait sans cesse un coup d'avance, cette sensation d'être un vulgaire pion, cette soudaine peur d'impuissance…Mathieu la partageait silencieusement alors que le doc lui exposait ses premiers avis.  
Fred avait été formel. La victime était le major d'homme de monsieur Armand. Mise à part les affaires qui s'étaient volatilisées, rien dans l'appartement ne clochait.  
Le meurtre était facile a deviner : une balle dans la poitrine et une autre dans le crane…

Quelque chose tracassait Mathieu. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Pourquoi Monsieur Armand s'était il débarrassé de son major d'homme ? Pourquoi avait il le sentiment que le major d'homme n'était pas un élément anodin mais très significatif dans leurs enquête ?

- Je dirais qu'il est mort il y a un peu moins de dix heures, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois procéder à d'autres analyses pour légitimer ce diagnostic

Ce constat n'étonnait pas Mathieu. Elle concordait avec ce que leur avaient dit les voisins. Hier au soir, deux hommes étaient montés dans l'appartement. La gardienne connaissait bien Monsieur Armand et avait clairement reconnu son major d'homme. Ils discutaient comme à leurs habitudes. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Monsieur Armand lui avait rendu ses clefs…seul.

Diane ne s'était pas inquiétée. Elle savait que le major d'homme avait le double des clés et François Armand, bien qu'un peu secret était un homme des plus charmants  
qu'elle ait connu. Son Major d'homme et lui étaient très liés. Elle les avait toujours connus ensemble. Sans doute garde t il la maison en l'absence de Monsieur Armand.

- Toutefois, j'ai été un peu surprise lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'en n'aurait plus besoin…admit la concierge

Les autres voisins admirent qu'ils n'avaient rien entendus. Ce fut seulement lorsque un petit garçon remarqua une marre de sang qui s'étendait en dessous de la porte, qu'alarmés, ils avaient appelés la police.

C'était étrange. On aurait presque dit qu'Armand avait tout mis en place pour qu'on ne découvre pas le meurtre et …paradoxalement pour qu'on le découvre. Mathieu ne ferait pas l'erreur de sous estimer son adversaire. Armand était un homme intelligent et méticuleux. Et pourtant rien dans ce crime ne lui ressemblait. L'erreur du crime prés de la porte, l'erreur de se faire apercevoir par la concierge avec le major d'homme… il n'avait même pas cherché à dissimuler le corps.

II savait ce qu'en penserait Chloé. Ce genre de crime laisse penser à un acte soit désespéré, soit de colère ou d'urgence. Le major d'homme s'était soudainement révolté contre Armand, en s'apercevant des horreurs de ce dernier, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait avant ? Mathieu savait qu'il était au courant des actes de son employeur, voir qu'il en était complice…

Armand aurait choisis de se débarrasser de lui ? Pourquoi ? Rien n'indiquait une trace de lutte d'après les constatations du doc. Le visage était même, incroyablement serein comme si il s'était laissé abattre de son plein gré…  
Et quand bien même, Armand ne semblait pas avoir paniqué.

Non, tout était préparé. Soigneusement. Armand voulait qu'on découvre le corps de son major d'homme. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le découvre trop tôt…  
Preuve évidente de ce scénario la pièce manquante ! Le major d'homme et Armand étaient seuls hier soir ; Où était Claire ? Où avaient ils cachés la jeune fille ? Car Mathieu sentait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Non il avait besoin d'elle pour une raison…  
Un otage peut être. Une monnaie d'échange. Et dans ce cas….le major d'homme était un message. Un message qui leur était destiné…Raison pour laquelle il avait tué celui-ci dans son appartement alors qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pus l'abattre n'importe où.  
Son équipe travaillait sur son cas. Chloé …Chloé était dans son équipe. Il était donc évident que la moindre information le touchant de prés ou de loin leur serait transmise !

Sa découverte lui parut si évidente que Mathieu aurait souhaité la confronté à l'avis de Chloé. D'ordinaire il avait toujours une intuition, une idée en observant la scène et particulièrement lorsqu'il était sur la trace d'un tueur en particulier. Mais Chloé, il le reconnaissait, avait le don pour flairer un indice qu'il n'avait pas vu et qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais découvert de lui-même.

Ces indices pouvaient parfois êtres capitales et orientaient l'enquête dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Elle l'agaçait lorsqu'il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison et tournait sa propre théorie au ridicule. Il avait dans ces moments l'impression d'être un débutant. Amusé ou désespéré, il ne savait pas quel terme le définissait le mieux lorsqu'il l'observait se plongé physiquement dans la tête du tueur se coupant ainsi totalement du monde et se donnant en spectacle. N'empêche, à force de la côtoyer, il avait appris à comprendre le sens de ses mimiques et parfois, ses représentations l'aidaient lui-même à comprendre le tueur et donc la logique de l'enquête…Mais cela il ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde !

Mathieu hésitait à appeler la psychologue. Après les événements de la veille… il savait que ca n'était pas très professionnel. D'ailleurs il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler et de prendre son courage à deux mains. Chaque fois il raccrochait. C'était une chose de subir le courroux de son collègue, et s'en était une autre que d'affronter la psychologue…

Son comportement le désarçonnait. Il ne parvenait pas à…en fait si. Il n'arrivait que trop à l'expliquer. N'avait il pas fui Delphine lorsqu'il avait découvert sa tromperie ? Chaque fois, c'était elle qui provoquait le face à face et lui qui faisait tout pour l'éviter, préférant se terrer dans son travail et l'alcool. Certes il avait de bonnes raisons mais…le résultat était le même.  
Il fuyait la douleur. IL fuyait ses sentiments, car c'était là qu'il était le plus faible, le plus vulnérable. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Chloé avait raison dans un sens, il était un peu protecteur envers ses proches.  
La voix de Fred, alarmée, l'extirpa de ses pensées

- On a coincé la taupe d'Armand dans l'équipe. Hyppolyte est à l'hôpital.

Pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus. Mathieu avait parfaitement saisie ce que cela signifiait. Ils rentraient en quatrième vitesse au commiçariat interroger, un complice de Monsieur Armand vivant et tenterai de lui extirper des informations quant au lieu où se situait Claire.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Voilà je me suis un peu perdue...du coup je ne sais plus combien j'en ai rajouté ^^_

_A demain pour de nouvelles aventures ;)_

_En attendant un petit encas_

_" - Ben voyons, s'empressa t'il s'ajouter en se rendant compte de la situation_  
_- D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, continua Fred sourcils légèrement froncés et un sourire léger au bout des lèvres _

_Avant que Mathieu n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, la jeune commandante avait déjà compris la situation. Mais elle n'en dit pas un mot attendant de voir comment son ami allait expliquer l'histoire. Elle trouvait décidément ses réactions très comiques._

_- C'est ridicule ! Tu me vois avec Chloé ? Sérieusement ! _  
_- Chez pas à toi de me dire _

_Il tourna la tête et regarda à nouveau la vitre en soupirant malgré lui. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il regretterait ce dernier geste. _

_- Je me demandais si Chloé rentrerait chez elle ou chez Hyppolyte hier soir. Puis je me suis dit qu'Hyppolyte se faisait du souci pour rien…Dis moi Mathieu tu as craquée sur elle n'est ce pas ? _  
_- Je l'ai embrassée ca te vas ? lâcha-t-il agacé par l'amusement de Fred "_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 28 :**_

* * *

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la voiture où se tenaient Fred et Mathieu. La jeune femme observait d'un œil son équipier du jour. Il regardait la route et l'extérieur ; Calme en apparence. Mais Fred connaissait Mathieu depuis trop de temps pour détecter et traduire les expressions de son visage.

L'œil, bien que rivé sur la vitre n'était pas vif. Il avait le coude appuyé sur la portière et une main cachait sa bouche. L'ex commandant ne tapait pas du pied comme  
beaucoup de gens mais les doigts de sa main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse remuaient en un mouvement continu et inconscient.  
Fred ressentait également cette adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines depuis quelques minutes ; depuis qu'ils avaient appris que leur équipe avaient attrapés la taupe d'Armand. Elle s'était rangée à l'avis de Mathieu concernant le meurtre du major d'homme et avait été presque soulagée d'entendre que Kevin avait brillement accompli sa tâche. Armand leur avait lancés une menace, certes, mais eux avaient également joué un coup brillant. Le tout était de savoir se servir de leur nouvel atout sans perdre de temps.

Tout en contrôlant sa vitesse, Fred faisait le maximum pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. Apparemment, ce n'était pas assez pour Mathieu. Etait ce de l'impatiente ou de l'inquiétude qui apparaissait sur le visage de son ami ? La jeune femme ne pus répondre.

- Normalement je devrais l'interroger, mais si ça peut te calmer je te le laisse

Mathieu sembla reprendre contacte avec l'extérieur et sortit de ses pensées sans changer de position

- On l'interrogera ensembles Fred

Elle hocha la tête heureuse d'être parvenu à un échange. Elle tourna la tête et observa un long moment son ami.

- On va le coincer ! Armand a peut être cru nous impressionner avec son petit numéro mais il va vite comprendre qu'on n'est pas ses pigeons  
- Il faut déjà parvenir a faire parler ce type…ajouta Mathieu presque dans un murmure  
- Il parlera...ou en tout cas on fera tout pour

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer légèrement, assez fort cependant pour que Fred puisse l'entendre.

- Je t'ai connu plus volontaire  
- Ca me semble un peu facile c'est tout. Armand n'est pas le genre de type à se faire attraper si facilement. Regarde cet homme, il a l'air d'avoir été tué comme un débutant mais on sait toi et moi que c'est un message pour nous. Alors je ne pense que le fait que nous attrapions sa taupe aussi facilement…  
- Quel but aurait Monsieur Armand de nous livré son homme ? J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il ferait du chantage à Chloé pour récupérer ces lettres en échange de Claire…

Mathieu écoutait Fred d'une oreille. A ses derniers mots, l'ex commandant fronça les sourcils et tourna lentement la tête vers Fred, soudain inquiet. Les événements de la veille l'avaient complètement dérouté. La matinée ne l'avait pas non plus gâté entre les reproches et le cynisme d'Hyppolyte et ce crime. L'hypothèse de l'appât de n'avait même pas effleuré. Il ravala sa salive. Il devrait protéger Chloé ! Et lui comme un idiot ce l'était mis à dos !

- Ca serait plus logique…

Fred fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas de toute évidence. Même désespéré, Mathieu ne manquait pas de volonté dés lors qu'il s'agissait de résoudre une grosse affaire et ils avaient l'habitude de discuter sous tous les angles de la découverte d'un nouvel indice. Aujourd'hui…cela semblait être le moindre de ses soucis. Un détail, auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention de premier abord, l'interpella

- D'ailleurs, comme ça se fait que Chloé n'est pas arrivée avec toi ce matin ? Elle était bien chez elle non ?  
- Chloé n'était pas encore réveillée quand je suis parti…  
- Et donc tu l'as laissé dormir ? s'étonna Fred, et tu l'as laissée seule chez elle alors qu'Armand a plus envie de la tuer que jamais ?  
- J'ai fait venir un flic  
- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué…murmura t'elle en cherchant à comprendre ce drôle de comportement

Mathieu connaissait aussi bien Fred qu'elle le connaissait et partageait le même don de savoir lire ses expressions. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il pouvait se confier c'était bien Fred. Ensuite venait Chloé. Peut être qu'en d'autre temps il aurait garder ses soucis pour lui, au moins le temps de résoudre l'enquête mais aujourd'hui…

- Disons qu'elle n'aurait pas été très partante pour que je l'accompagne, encore moins pour que je la réveille sévèrement…ca n'aurait fait que gâter les choses et c'était un peu inutile d'instaurer une mauvaise ambiance dans l'équipe si on veut en finir avec cette affaire.  
- Pour ce qui est de l'ambiance, je crois qu'Hyppolyte pense qu'elle n'est pas au plus haut de sa forme

Il eut envie de répondre mais se contenta de soupirer

- Bon tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ou je vais devoir t'arracher les vers du nez encore longtemps ?

L'agacement de sa collègue et amie ramena un bref sourire sur le visage de Mathieu qui se décida à partager son histoire

- J'ai fait une connerie hier Fred et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Hyppolyte a quelques bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir…

- Ca a un rapport avec Chloé n'est ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête surprit et fixa Fred. Était-il si prévisible ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre

- Je m'en doutais un peu vu ta réaction ce matin.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma réaction était différente de d'habitude. Tu avançais des choses sur Chloé et moi qui…  
- Pourquoi tu t'énerves si ce n'était pas le cas ?  
- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Je…

Il s'arrêta en constatant le ton sec et haut qu'il avait. Un ton qu'il n'employait que lorsqu'il arrêtait les meurtriers, interrogeait une personne qui se moquaient d'eux royalement en méprisant totalement la mort de la victime, lorsqu'il travaillait avec Chloé dans leurs tout débuts, ou encore, lorsqu'il venait d'apprendre que sa femme l'avait trompé.

- Ok je reconnais que je m'énerve un peu  
- Tu sais qu'hier Hyppolyte et Chloé se sont disputés…  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin, la coupa t'il  
- C'est pour cette raison que je pensais que Hyppolyte était simplement jaloux de toi, sans raison valables hormis des suppositions. Quelque chose me dit que je me trompais non ?  
- Comment ça ? Ca veut dire quoi ça Hyppolyte était jaloux de moi ? Tu peux préciser  
- Ben je n'ai pas entendu toute l'histoire mais Chloé m'a un peu résumé la situation. Elle lui a apparemment dit que l'histoire d'Armand ne la rassurait pas et qu'elle hésitait à rentrer chez lui. Il l'a mal prit et pensais qu'elle voulait s'empresser de rester auprès de toi parce qu'elle craquait sur toi.

Malgré lui cette dernière phrase fut comme un électrochoc. Il sentit une petite chaleur dans la poitrine et malgré la situation angoissante de cette enquête ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce qui n'échappa à Fred

- Ben voyons, s'empressa t'il s'ajouter en se rendant compte de la situation  
- D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, continua Fred sourcils légèrement froncés et un sourire léger au bout des lèvres

Avant que Mathieu n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, la jeune commandante avait déjà compris la situation. Mais elle n'en dit pas un mot attendant de voir comment son ami allait expliquer l'histoire. Elle trouvait décidément ses réactions très comiques.

- C'est ridicule ! Tu me vois avec Chloé ? Sérieusement !  
- Chez pas à toi de me dire

Il tourna la tête et regarda à nouveau la vitre en soupirant malgré lui. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il regretterait ce dernier geste.

- Je me demandais si Chloé rentrerait chez elle ou chez Hyppolyte hier soir. Puis je me suis dit qu'Hyppolyte se faisait du souci pour rien…Dis moi Mathieu tu as craquée sur elle n'est ce pas ?  
- Je l'ai embrassée ca te vas ? lâcha-t-il agacé par l'amusement de Fred

Fred ouvrit de grand yeux et se contint de ne pas éclater de rire. D'un autre côté cette nouvelle la paralysait. Elle ne cachait pas qu'elle avait un léger penchant pour son ex commandant et elle se demandait toujours si elle ne désirait pas plus.  
Elle hésita un instant à parler mais préféra laisser son ami venir de lui-même aux détails.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Fred…et je n'arrête pas d'y penser encore maintenant  
- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- (soupir) c'est aller assez vite. Lorsque j'ai vu la voiture de Chloé débarqué j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Et lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte elle m'a sauté dans les bras.  
- Et tu l'as embrassé …  
- J'ai failli mais non. En fait…c'est même elle qui s'est détournée. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en ait seulement rendu compte. Quand j'ai réalisé…

Fred n'ajouta rien et se contenta de le fixer, cette fois sérieusement.

- Et puis…et puis elle a parlé de l'enlèvement de Claire. Elle était totalement paniquée. Elle se reprochait tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai tenté de la rassurer …  
- Et de la consoler au passage, dit elle en plaisantant gentiment

Il lui lança un regard noir ce qui n'enleva pas son sourire à Fred.

- En fait c'est elle qui m'a embrassé en premier et de s'excuser après  
- Je vois que tu as vite pardonné  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Il y eut quelques secondes silencieuses

- Et Hyppolyte était de passage j'imagine  
- C'était peut être mieux…il valait peut être mieux que quelqu'un nous empêche de faire une bêtise, murmura t'il

Fred avait conscience de l'état anxieux de son ami mais cette dernière remarque illumina ses yeux et son sourire était facilement distinguable.

- Après tout ça n'aurait peut être eut aucune conséquences. Toi et moi on a bien couché ensembles après ma rupture avec Delphine…  
- Oui et tu étais ivre. Mais apparemment pas suffisamment pour que tu oublies qu'avant tu étais passé chez Chloé…  
- Et ?  
- Et le lendemain, c'est bien son nom que tu as crié en premier  
- Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport.  
- Bien sur que ça en a ! Elle te plait Mathieu même si ça te semble trop étrange comme réaction, ton inconscient n'arrête pas de te le rappeler.  
- Je t'ai laissé trop longtemps à son contacte, rumina t'il  
- Je t'en prie ! Y'a pas besoin de faire un doctorat en psychologie pour voir comment tu l'as regardait ou la façon que tu avais de a protéger  
- C'est une amie qui m'a apporter du soutient et qui avait besoin de mon soutient point final ! Je n'ai eu de sentiment que pour Delphine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se montre sympa qu'on est forcément amoureux de cette personne même si celle-ci est une femme ! L'aire primaire on a un peu dépassé le stade  
- Si c'est si simple, pourquoi ca te tourmentes ?

Pour la centième fois il soupira. A vrai dire, au fond de lui, il avait espéré que son amie le rassurerait et lui dirait qu'il se faisait des histoires. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il redoutait

- Pff…je sais plus Fred.  
- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais plus ?  
- Ne fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris s'il te plait  
- Je veux te l'entendre dire, dit-elle sérieusement cette fois

Il la regarda à nouveau et hésita à répondre comme un enfant honteux d'avoir fait une bêtise. Comme un enfant honteux de ne pas suivre la voie que lui prédestinaient ses parents et d'aimer quelque chose qu'il répugnait avant.

- Je ne sais plus…ce que je ressent exactement pour Chloé

Cette fois, Fred ne sourit pas ou faiblement. Elle ne rigola pas. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement tout en se concentrant sur la route.

- C'était si dur ?  
- Bien sur que c'est dur, c'est Chloé !  
- Et ?  
- Y'a pas de « et » qui tiennent ; Chloé c'est Chloé. Y'en a pas trente six milles comme elle. C'est ma collègue, ma coéquipière et une amie. Elle est bizarre et souvent chiante mais elle est fragile. Je sais qu'elle est fragile…franchement Chloé et moi ce serait vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !  
- T'as aimé ?  
- Quoi ?  
- T'as aimé l'embrassé ?  
- Fred !  
- Quoi ? Tu m'as quand même dit que tu avais failli l'embrasser lorsqu'elle t'as sauté dans les bras et qu'après qu'elle t'ai embrassé tu t'es empressé de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mieux encore, tu as ajouté que si Hyppolyte n'était pas arrivé vous auriez pus coucher ensemble ! Tu te demandes ensuite où tu en es donc je te demande qu'as-tu ressentis quand tu l'as embrassé ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait voulut répondre rien précipitamment mais il se retint. Mathieu se remémora la veille. Il se remémora les sentiments qui l'avait envahi lorsque la jeune femme l'avait fixé et la joie qu'il avait ressentis de voir dans ses yeux qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Son trouble lors de leur proximité. Ce n'était pas un trouble qui le rendait mal à l'aise comme lorsqu'un étranger ou un ami rompt brutalement cette distance invisible qui rend vos rapports plus intimes. C'était un autre trouble qui ressemblait à de la peur mêlée d'excitation. Il avait la sensation de ressentir encore ce frisson le parcourir lorsque la jeune femme avait pris son visage entre ses mains.

Pire encore, chacune des sensations que lui avait procurées le doux et léger baiser de Chloé étaient gravées en lui. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour les revivre. Ce choc semblable à un électrochoc. Cette chaleur nichée dans sa poitrine se propageant dans tout son corps. Ce désir encore inconnu qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Ce désir de la tenir toujours plus prés de lui et de ne jamais rompre se contacte…  
Et cette déchirure lorsqu'elle s'était écartée et avait prononcée avec effroi le nom d'Hyppolyte. Cette blessure lorsqu'il avait lu dans ses yeux du dégout et de la colère vis-à-vis de lui. Une blessure qu'il ressentait encore.

Il soupira et eut un léger sourire

- De la joie…c'était, exceptionnel en fait. Jamais je n'aurais crus que je ressentirai ça en embrassant Chloé. En fait c'était très enivrant  
- Je vois…

Il se reprit soudainement

- Enfin…ca ne prouve rien ça Fred. On est plus des gamins. Tu peux adorer embrasser une femme voir plus quand elle te plait sans en être amoureux. C'est une question d'hormones tout ça.  
- Exacte mais généralement tu ne poses pas trente six milles fois la question des sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle le lendemain. La seule question que tu te poses éventuellement c'est est ce que je décide de la revoir ou non ? Est-ce qu'on oublie ? Regarde-nous, ca a été vite fait. D'ailleurs tu aurais du voir ta tronche lorsque je t'ai fait le coup de la femme amoureuse…

Mathieu du reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas ressentis les choses de la même façon à l'époque. De la gène vis-à-vis de son amie, de la peine peut être…Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait ressentit avec Fred ce qu'il avait ressentit avec Chloé ce soir là, trop ivre pour se souvenir de la soirée.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle Fred. C'est ridicule. En si peu de temps en plus. Chloé elle-même te le dirais. Ce que j'ai du éprouver c'est simplement de la pitié. Elle m'a touché à se culpabiliser. Et j'ai un peu pris l'habitude de la protéger. Cela faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et soudainement, je dois l'avoir dans les pattes 24/24 pendant deux semaines, en apprenant parallèlement que Delphine est partis avec un autre et qu'elle va se marier. En plus Chloé à tenter de se suicider à cause de moi, elle s'inquiétait pour moi…et sur le plan esthétique elle a beaucoup évoluée.

Fred ferma les yeux deux seconde et soupira de désespoir sans interrompre son ami

- Je crois que j'ai du me mélanger les pinceaux. J'ai mélangé la gratitude et les hormones…

La voiture se stoppa soudainement et Fred se gara au bord d'un trottoir. Mathieu fronça les sourcils surprit en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés, mais que faisait elle ?  
La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus qu'elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Surprit de sa réaction, il ne sut quoi faire. Il n'osa pas la rejeter et posa finalement ses mains sur son dos.  
Le baiser était doux et la jeune femme ne l'agressait pas. Pour autant il ne parvint pas, malgré toute sa bonne volonté à y répondre avec passion. Il ne ressentit même pas un léger désir. Pourtant la jeune femme était assez belle. En réalité, il comprenait que ce baiser ne pouvait être comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en ayant embrassé Chloé.

Lorsqu'enfin Fred s'écarta Mathieu était un peu géné et n'osa rien répondre. Il avait peur de la bléssée et était un peu confu. Mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme se rassied et boucla sa ceinture.

- Tu as aimé ?  
- Euh…Fred je…  
- Répond simplement oui ou non c'est pas compliqué  
- Fred c'est pas si simple  
- Tu pouvais répondre au moins oui ca aurait été flatteur

Mathieu fut désarçonné par le ton de sa collègue. Il n'y avait aucune note de peine.

- Moi j'ai aimé, tu embrasses bien mais je te le dis j'ai rien ressentis.

Encore plus surprit il se détendit malgré lui

- Et toi non plus.  
- Non, enfin Fred je…  
- Te montes pas la tête Matt, tu finissais par devenir chiant. J'ai fait ça pour te montrer que c'était évident que tu étais amoureux de Chloé.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et ferma quelques instants les yeux en lâchant un soupir.

- Et qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Elle aime Hyppolyte  
- Chloé est une adulte et même si elle nous fait des coups incroyables, elle n'est pas demeurée. Elle a le droit de savoir. C'est avec elle qu'il faut que tu discutes de cela. Si elle aime Hyppolyte, elle restera avec lui.  
- Donc tu crois…que je devrais avouer…que je l'aime c'est bien ça ?

Fred hocha la tête.

- Mieux vaut éradiquer le mal tout de suite avant de regretter plus tard  
- Tu as conscience que Delphine et elle sont de grandes amies maintenant ?  
- Et après ? Emma l'adore comme sa tante et Delphine est fiancée et très amoureuse. Et puis la première personne à avoir fauter c'est elle lorsqu'elle te trompait avant que tu ne partes. Au pire si elle te reproche de t'être rapprocher de Chloé à ce moment là, elle peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même

Mathieu réfléchit un instant et constata à son grand désespoir que Fred avait raison. Il se souvint soudainement de tous les petits moments intimes qu'il avait passé avec Chloé. Leurs disputes. Ce qui le mettait furax. Toutes les fois où elle le déranger dans son interrogatoire. Ces moments comiques. Sa vulnérabilité. Ces fois où il la trouvait resplendissante et qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience. Le soir où elle s'était endormie dans le creux de sa main…

Il ne pouvait nier l'évidence à présent. Il cessa de combattre ce qui était clairement discernable.

Mathieu était tombait amoureux de Chloé. Il l'aimait. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre.

Il se souvint sans trop comprendre pourquoi le jour où Lamarck lui disait  
_« Je suis sure que vous allez finir par vous entendre »_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapitre 29 :_**

* * *

Chloé passa la porte du long couloir de l'hôpital, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avança lentement vers la chambre que l'infirmière d'accueil lui avait indiqué mais son esprit n'était pas dans l'hôpital.

Chloé était encore au commissariat, dans la pièce d'interrogatoire. Telle une caméra, elle s'efforçait de repasser au peigne fin chaque expression de Richard durant son dialogue avec Kevin. Elle réfléchissait à chacune de ses réponses. A ses yeux mauvais et à son grand silence qui prédominait largement sur ses brèves réponses et gémissements face à Kevin.

La jeune psychologue était persuadée que Richard avait des informations au sujet d'Armand et elle se retenait de ne pas lui bondir dessus. Quelque chose lui disait que ce vil serpent n'attendait que cette réaction et que ce comportement de la part de Chloé ne le ferait pas plus parler qu'une réaction froide, distante et méprisante.  
Richard sentait la faille de Kevin et il semblait se jouer de lui ou tout du moins ne l'estimait pas beaucoup. Il ne l'effrayait pas. Il semblait même le remplir de dégout. Kevin commençait à perdre patiente et Chloé lui fit comprendre que cela était une mauvaise idée de s'énerver face à un homme tel que Richard. C'était un acolyte d'Armand et il était certain qu'Armand ne choisissait pas ses associés au hasard…

Mathieu et Fred sauraient se charger de lui et le faire parler. Ils perdraient peut être patiente eux aussi, mais ils étaient tout aussi empressés que Chloé d'obtenir ces informations. Surtout Mathieu qui avaient sacrifié deux années de sa vie, deux années décisives de sa vie, pour mener à bien cette affaire et coincer Armand. Kevin, malgré sa bonne volonté et sa solidarité envers l'équipe, ne pouvait pas être aussi impliqué qu'eux et cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se sentait.

Tout était claire et net lorsque l'interrogatoire prenait fin et que Chloé commençait à se lever pour rejoindre Kevin qui sortait de la pièce, après une minute de réflexion. Une question lui brulait les lèvres. Elle contenait sa colère et son envie de l'étrangler et lui fit face :

- Une dernière question Monsieur Vivien  
- Pourquoi aie je tiré sur Hyppolyte ?

Chloé le fixa et retint toutes émotions exprimant sa surprise

- Alors ? continua-t-elle après un petit moment de silence  
- Pour attirer votre attention Mlle St Laurent

Cette fois, Chloé eut bien du mal à ne pas montrer sa surprise

- Et pour quelle raison François Armand vous a-t-il demandé de vous montrer ? Car il est évident qu'en attirant mon attention vous grillez votre couverture.

Richard la fixa, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? murmura Chloé, si François Armand cherche un face à face je veux qu'il sache que je n'ai pas peur de l'affronter !

Richard continua de sourire d'un air méprisant. Lorsque Chloé eut finit sa phrase il eut un petit rire qui glaça le sang de Chloé et augmenta la colère qui commençait à couler dans ses veines tel le venin d'un serpent.

- Il est certain Mlle St Laurent que Monsieur Armand veut vous affronter. Mais s'il grillait la couverture de ses acolytes, il prendrait trop de risques. Réfléchissez, Monsieur Armand est un homme qui aime le travail discret et bien fait. Pas sure qu'il aimerait que sa taupe soit devant les caméras. Non Chloé si j'ai attiré votre attention en tirant sur Hyppolyte c'est pour une toute autre raison…  
- Qu'essayez vous de me dire ?  
- J'étais bien avec Kevin lorsqu'Hyppolyte est entré, et oui je pointais bien mon arme face à lui mais croyez moi si j'avais voulus le tuer je ne l'aurais pas loupé  
- On fait tous une erreur…  
- Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier mes notations en tire. Réfléchissez Chloé, depuis combien de temps Kevin est il dans l'équipe ? Pourquoi a-t-il absolument voulus chercher la taupe ? Comment a-t-il su où se trouvait Mathieu ce soir là ? Comment a-t-il su pour tout le reste ?  
- Vous ne m'aurez pas à ce jeux là …murmura t'elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulus  
- Hyppolyte est entré mais n'a vu qu'une partie du tableau. Tirer sur lui était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de ramener rapidement l'attention de tout le monde et d'empêcher Kevin de s'enfuir. Je l'ai surpris en liaison avec Armand et ai voulus m'intercepter. Personne n'a voulus me croire ce dont je me doutais. Mais au moins je pouvais vous contacter. Je vois votre doute Chloé mais réfléchissez un instant, quel autres moyens avais je ? Si Kevin s'était enfui au lieu de porter secours à Hyppolyte il aurait été grillé. S'il m'avait assassiné, il aurait été démasqué. En vérité, il pense avoir gagné…  
- Je connais Kevin et malgré ses défauts c'est un homme de confiance  
- Comme vous avez eu confiance en Louise ?

Chloé se raidie et pâlit.

- Si je me souviens bien, Mathieu à essayé de vous prévenir et ça a failli le tuer non ?

Chloé le fixa et ravala sa salive. Malgré elle, la culpabilité l'envahissait.

- Ne refaites pas cette erreur Chloé, méfiez vous de Kevin  
- Vous expliquerez tout cela à Mathieu ou Fred lorsqu'ils seront de retours

Chloé se leva précipitamment mais en tentant de garder une apparence calme

- S'ils sont de retours, murmura Richard suffisamment pour que Chloé entende

Chloé avait hésitée mais avait choisis de ne pas alerter Lamarck ou de chercher a avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. Elle savait que Richard ne cherchait qu'à l'embrouiller ou lui faire peur. Elle ne devait surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Malgré tout, Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Richard au sujet de Kevin. Inlassablement Chloé se repassait toutes les fois où elle travaillait avec lui et recherchait des alibis pouvant démentir indiscutablement Richard. Force était d'admettre qu'il n'y en avait aucun…  
La jeune femme revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de la chambre d'Hyppolyte.

Le jeune homme était allongé encore inanimé. Chloé entra d'un pas hésitant. Elle revoyait encore le visage horrifié et triste d'Hyppolyte hier soir l'apercevant dans les bras de Mathieu.  
Elle repensait à leur discussion de la veille. Son cœur se serra et elle hésita un instant à s'asseoir auprès de lui. La blessure n'était pas bien grave d'après les médecins mais il avait quand même besoin d'un peu de repos. La balle était passée prés de l'épaule, au dessus du cœur et n'avait pas abimé les poumons, mais il avait malgré tout perdu pas mal de sang.

Lorsque la voix de Lamarck l'avait informé de la nouvelle au téléphone, Chloé n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Comme si elle venait d'apprendre le retour de Claire, la capture d'Armand ou encore que Mathieu était blessé, elle s'était précipitée vers un vêtement, s'était rapidement habillée et avait juste attaché ses cheveux avec un élastique, s'était emparée de ses clefs et de son sac et s'était faite violence pour accepter que ce soit le policier qui l'attendait en bas de chez elle qui conduise.

Elle avait voulus se rendre directement à l'hôpital mais lorsqu'elle fut au commissariat, elle n'avait pas pus repartir sans voir la taupe d'Armand, ce traite et celui qui avait tiré sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Etait ce par la peur de l'avoir perdu, par la colère ou simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter ce regard de rejet et d'amertume du jeune homme ? Chloé doutait. En cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour seulement pouvoir lui parler, lui expliquer et lui faire part de ses doutes. Chloé avait songé parler à Delphine des événements. Mais pour dire quoi ? Et elle n'avait pas à demander de conseils, tout était parfaitement claire. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était qu'un incident.

Elle, elle avait été affaiblie par la peur, la perte de Claire, le retours précipité de Mathieu et les dernières nouvelles sur la mort de sa mère ainsi que l'innocence de son père. Mathieu lui aussi avait été affaibli ; affaibli par ses deux années à traquer Louise, puis Armand, affaibli à éviter la mort et les hommes d'Armand seul, affaibli à devoir cacher son identité, affaibli de retrouver sa femme fiancée et aimant plus que lui ce nouvel amant, affaibli d'avoir perdu sa vie, déstabilisé par les changements dans l'équipe. Le fait qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour lui avait été comme un soutient pour lui et ce baiser ne marquait qu'un bref moment de faiblesse réciproque.

Chloé se sentait coupable de l'avoir accusé avec ce regard mais peut être valait il mieux qu'il en soit ainsi ? La jeune femme sentait que si elle l'avait laissé lui parler, elle aurait peut être explosée de colère ou fondue en larme dans ses bras ce qui n'aurait eu comme effet que d'accentuer ce moment de faiblesse et aggraver la situation.

En repensant au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Mathieu, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir malgré elle et de sourire. Elle se souvenait très clairement des sensations, des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé en l'embrassant. Un frisson électrique et une sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait mêlée d'une certaine excitation. Elle avait eu de plus en mal à respirer calmement et n'avait en rien désiré rompre ce contacte. Elle avait eu au contraire envie de se blottir encore plus contre lui, rester encore dans ses bras, au milieu de ses caresses contre sa nuque et son dos. Elle se sentait vulnérable mais elle n'en n'avait pas eu peur. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais ressentie…ou pas si intensément.

Avec Hyppolyte elle avait déjà ressentie ce désir et cette sensation de douceur, mais il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant qu'elle n'arrive à abattre ces barrières qu'elle dressait instinctivement entre lui et elle, un certain temps pour qu'elle se laisse abandoner totalement à lui sans réserve.  
Et malgré tout, Chloé reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie un tel abandon pour Hyppolyte qu'elle l'avait ressentie pour Mathieu…  
Elle chassa cette dernière pensée. Ce n'était qu'un désir futile et lié aux hormones. Mathieu l'avait protégé de nombreuses fois et avec lui, elle se sentait aussi proche qu'un grand frère. L'embrasser n'avait fait qu'éveiller des désirs purement biologiques et avait mélangé ses sentiments. Elle avait mélangé le manque et le deuil qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussie a faire, son amitié retrouvée avec Mathieu avec les sentiments profond qu'elle éprouvait pour Hyppolyte.

La jeune femme observa son aimé dans les bras de Morphé. Elle repensa à toutes ces fois où elle l'avait vu dormir ainsi. Au moment de son premier baiser, à tous les moments où il l'avait consolé, à leur histoire. Il avait essayé de la caser avec l'aide de Delphine et un jour il l'avait embrassé comme par erreur. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Et ce baiser, loin d'être un accomplissement d'une belle histoire, n'en était que la préface.

Chloé se sentait coupable d'avoir aussi bêtement gâchée une telle histoire. Non elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait construit avec Hyppolyte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui avait apporté la stabilité qu'elle recherchait.

La jeune femme posa une main sur le front du jeune homme et caressa brièvement ses cheveux. Elle soupira et ravala sa salive. Une chance qu'elle ne fondit pas en larme. Sa main glissa le long de la joue du jeune homme et elle murmura :

- Je suis désolé

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux…

Mathieu et Fred arrivèrent en trombe dans le commissariat. Ils descendirent les escaliers Mathieu plus pressé que Fred. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son amie l'avait réconforté. Cela l'avait apaisé de s'avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Chloé, les véritables sentiments.  
Comme un poids qui s'était envolé et au contraire lui donnait une volonté à toutes épreuves. Les choses lui apparaissaient très clairement. Il devait arrêter Monsieur Armand, sauver Claire et sauver Chloé. Il savait combien cette affaire était importante pour la jeune femme et il désirait mettre François derrière les barreaux juste pour que Chloé puisse en finir à jamais avec cette histoire.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments mais ça…ça il le verrait plus tard. Il gérerait. Quitte à demander des renseignements à Delphine. Elle connaissait Chloé, et bien que Fred le connaisse par cœur, Delphine avait partagé 20 ans de mariage avec lui. Elle était bien placée pour le conseillé sur le comportement qu'il devait adopter avec Chloé. Les erreurs qu'il ne devait pas commettre, ses points forts…  
Mathieu savait qu'Hyppolyte avait été blessé dans un tir d'arme à feu mais il avait pensé que ce n'était pas si grave. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il ne vit pas le jeune informaticien, ni la jeune psychologue. Lamarck arriva face à lui le regard grave.

- Où est ce fils de…notre homme ? lança Mathieu en se reprenant  
- Calme toi. Kevin l'a interrogé  
- Et alors ?  
- Il n'a rien dit, rien de bien intéressant en tout cas  
- Ouais et bien crois moi qu'il va parler avec moi

Mais Lamarck ne laissa pas passer Mathieu.

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles dans cet état là, cet homme est un coriace  
- Ok…ok alors j'accompagne Fred  
- Fred non plus n'ira pas tout de suite  
- Je te demande pardon ? lança la jeune femme indignée et surprise  
- Croyez moi, Chloé et Kevin y ont passés un sacré moment et Kevin à fait du bon boulot. J'ai vu Chloé bouleversée en sortant de cette salle  
- Hyppolyte s'est fait tirer dessus c'est normal que ça affecte Chloé, répondit Fred

Mathieu ravala légèrement sa salive. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ressentait une pointe de jalousie à penser que Chloé puisse s'inquiéter autant, voir plus, pour Hyppolyte que pour lui.

- Chloé sait être objective, et elle m'a affirmé que Richard Vivien était un homme rusé et aussi dégourdi qu'Armand à manipulé les gens  
- Richard Vivien ? s'exclama Fred, Richard Vivien travaillait pour Armand ? l'enfoiré ! hurla-t-elle presque

L'homme n'était pas un inconnu pour Fred. Elle avait même de bons rapports avec lui-même s'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment amis. C'était un collègue avec lequel elle avait travaillé de nombreuses fois ou bu un verre. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle aurait soupçonné.

- En conséquence ! continua Lamarck en levant le ton incitant son équipe à se reprendre les derniers événements les affectant un peu trop à son gout, ce qui était face à  
Armand, une mauvaise chôse il en savait quelque chose, vous n'interrogerez pas Richard avant de vous être calmés !

- Comment veux tu qu'on se calme ? lança Mathieu  
- En allant voir Hyppolyte par exemple, ajouta Grégoire en haussant les épaules, Chloé l'a rejoint

La perspective de revoir Chloé n'était pas pour déplaire à Mathieu mais ils avaient aussi une affaire urgente

- On n'a pas le temps de se calmer, on doit pas perdre un seul instant avec Armand  
- Crois en mon expérience Mathieu, avec Armand, mieux vaut prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir calmement. Cet homme voit ses meurtres comme une partie d'échec et il ne cesse de chercher à déstabiliser son adversaire. C'est en perdant son calme que l'on réfléchit le moins bien ou lorsqu'on veut se presser d'en finir. Et Armand n'est pas un débutant. Si tu avances trop précipitemment ta Dame, ton fou ou ta tour tu perdras, Mathieu. L'adrénaline ne te sera d'aucun secours dans ce genre de jeux.  
- Si tu le dis, se résigna l'ex commandant sachant pertinemment que Grégoire savait de quoi il parlait  
- Allez voir Hyppolyte, c'est un ordre, dit il avant de repartir, je vous assure que je garde Richard bien au chaud en vous attendant

Hyppolyte fixait Chloé avec dureté. Chloé ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Dans ses yeux brillait de la culpabilité, du regret et de la tristesse. Ce que le jeune homme pouvait lire aisément. La jeune femme était sincère. Mais malgré tout il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image de Mathieu en train d'enlacer Chloé pendue à son cou.

- Tu penses que Richard ment ?  
- C'est uniquement pour ça que tu es venue me voir ?

Chloé fut choquée et surprise de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas encore osée aborder le sujet de Mathieu, préférant introduire ses doutes sur Kevin. Après tout le témoignage de ce qu'avait vu Hyppolyte pouvait être décisif. De plus Chloé craignait qu'en abordant le sujet de Mathieu, le jeune homme ne lui parle plus du tout.

- Non je…  
- Bien sur, pour quelle autre raison, railla le jeune homme  
- Je suis venu dés que j'ai sus pour toi, reprit Chloé dont la voix tremblait  
- Et pour t'assurer que ce que te disais Richard n'était pas vrai.

Chloé hésita à répondre. C'était sans doute le moment d'aborder le sujet mais elle sentait que le jeune homme ne serait pas réceptif si elle tentait de s'expliquer au sujet de Mathieu.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle simplement dans un murmure

La colère obscurcissait le jugement du jeune homme et durcissait ses traits mais malgré lui, les paroles de Chloé le touchèrent. Il s'attendait à ce genre de tentatives et croyait s'y être préparé…

La jeune femme avait clairement distingué le changement de comportement d'Hyppolyte lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

- Hyppolyte, je t'assure que…je t'aime, répéta t'elle pour s'assurer qu'il ait bien entendu  
- Plus que Mathieu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre pleine de défi

Chloé ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha à répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa.  
Il l'aurait parié !

- Je n'aime PAS Mathieu, réussit elle enfin à articuler  
- Eh bien ! railla t il, il t'en aura fallu du courage pour réussir à te sortir ce mensonge de la gorge

Chloé se fit un peu plus dur malgré elle. Lui qui la connaissait pourquoi ne lui laissait elle pas s'expliquer ? Elle finissait par se demander s'il souhaitait vraiment que son histoire continue. Ce n'était qu'un baiser rien de plus ! Elle n'avait pas couché avec Mathieu nom de Dieu !

- J'ai aimée embrassé Mathieu… répondit elle

Chloé perçut qu'il l'écoutait avec plus d'attention, son regard rivé sur elle partagé entre la douleur et la colère. L'orgueil masculin !

- Mais je n'AIME PAS Mathieu. J'ai été dans un moment de faiblesse et…entre Armand et toi qui me traitait de pute…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise

Hyppolyte continua de la fixer. Il repensa alors au visage de Chloé lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçut. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, ou le désir de bien observer, mais il avait pus lire la même culpabilité et la même tristesse dans son regard qu'il le voyait à présent. Chloé avait l'air sincère et il n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Mais malgré tout…

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?  
- Et toi ? murmura-t-il  
- Non, répondit-elle, j'ai…j'ai toujours trouvé de l'aide auprès de toi dans les moments dures…je ne veux pas te perdre…

Il soupira. Ce discours le touchait d'autant qu'il sentait que Chloé était sincère. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que Chloé était réellement attirée par Mathieu et qu'il souffrirait s'il lui pardonnait maintenant.

- Mathieu aussi t'as beaucoup p aider  
- Dans le passé ! rectifia-t-elle, je ne veux pas me tourner vers le passé. Ca ne m'a jamais mené à rien. C'est toi et uniquement toi qui m'a permis de m'en sortir. Je n'ai pas envie de tourner la page sur notre histoire…  
- Moi non plus, avoua t'il presque malgré lui ranimant une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Chloé, mais …

Il hésita à répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il saurait s'exprimer. Inutile de faire de grandes phrases dramatiques et romantiques

-…j'ai besoin de réfléchir Chloé. Termina t'il, j'ai beaucoup de mal à chasser cette image de ma tête  
- Alors …tu préfères qu'on en reste là

Hyppolyte fixa Chloé dans les yeux et sa colère s'apaisa à la vue de ses yeux clairs noyés de larmes qu'elle contenait. Il n'aimait pas la savoir dans cet état. Pire encore il n'aimait pas la mettre dans cet état, même s'il n'était pas en faute. Il en était accro c'était certain !

Il aurait souhaité la rassurée sur ses sentiments, lui certifié qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser s'évaporer tant de bons moments pour une simple erreur de parcours. Mais il avait besoin de faire le point, de bouder, de crier juste pour se calmer et s'apaiser et pouvoir lui pardonner afin de tourner la page.  
Mais en était il sur ? Etait il sure de parvenir à se battre pour elle ? Etait il sure d'avoir la force de se battre face à Mathieu ? Car il était certain que son rival aimait véritablement Chloé ou était attiré par elle  
Il releva son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lui expliquer. Lui expliquer qu'il voulait prendre un peu de recul…

- Chloé…

Il perçut alors la silhouette de Mathieu dans le couloir qui arrivait et sa jalousie l'envahit de nouveau. L'image de cet homme embrassant Chloé, SA Chloé, le remplit de colère. Il eut soudainement la réponse à sa question. L'adrénaline l'envahit tout entier. Oui il avait la force de se battre et il comptait bien se battre ! Il ne lui prendrait pas. Qu'avait il fait si ce n'est faire souffrir Chloé pendant toutes ces années ? De quels droits venait-il la réclamer maintenant ? Hyppolyte la méritait bien plus que lui ! Il avait même été le premier à l'accueillir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura t'elle inquiète

Le jeune homme revint à la jeune femme et l'observa. Qu'est ce quelle était belle ! Et qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce moment d'intimité. Ce moment que Mathieu pourrait lui dérober à jamais s'il ne se battait pas pour elle. S'il ne se battait pas maintenant. Qu'importait la fierté !  
Il approcha rapidement son visage de celui de la jeune femme et y déposa un doux baiser. La jeune femme se laissa faire et, heureuse de cette réconciliation, s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme. Elle accentua son baiser comme pour lui demander pardon. Oui elle avait aimé embrasser Mathieu, mais les baisers d'Hyppolyte étaient différents et aussi bons. Plus familiers même si elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même joie et la même excitation que lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Mathieu. Loin de s'en inquiétée elle mit cela sur le compte de l'habitude et de la douceur…

Le jeune homme rapprocha Chloé jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. L'image de la veille ne cessait de revenir à lui et il se battit contre elle. A chaque instant il intensifia son baiser et ses caresses comme pour se rassurer que Chloé était bien à lui. A LUI seul !

Mathieu passa la porte de la chambre à ce moment précis et s'immobilisa. Il resta un instant gêné ne pouvant dire un mot. Fred arriva quelques instants après aussi stupéfaite et gênée pour son ami.

- Alors on vient voir un mourant ? lança Hyppolyte se séparant de Chloé à la vue de son amie  
- C'est ça, répondit Mathieu d'une voix légèrement brisée  
- T'as pas d'autres idées que te prendre une balle en plein milieu d'une enquête ? plaisanta Fred

Hyppolyte sourit et sonda Mathieu du regard. La tristesse et la gêne qu'il lut dans son regard le rempli d'une fierté et d'une joie assez inquiétante. Ils n'étaient plus amis. Ils étaient rivaux ! Et cette victoire le remplissait d'un plaisir sadique

Chloé se retourna vers ses amis, heureuse de sa réconciliation avec Hyppolyte qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. Elle avait ressenti la passion du jeune homme à son égard et s'en sentait soulagée.  
La jeune femme croisa le regard de Mathieu et quelque chose la glaça et lui brisa le cœur. Il avait ce même regard lorsqu'il avait appris qu' Emma était à l'hôpital ou encore lorsqu'il venait d'apprendre que Delphine le trompait. Ce même regard désespéré lorsqu'elle était venue le cherchait en taxi alors qu'il hurlait sous le balcon de Fred à moitié saoul.  
Sauf qu'aujourd'hui Mathieu n'était pas saoul. Et il fuyait son regard comme on évite de regarder le soleil…

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Salut ! Je suis désolé pour cette attente. Je viens enfin de finir tous mes examens et mon année scolaire. Je suis donc "tout à vous" pour continuer cette histoire ( enfin la poster ). Je voulais vous remerciez pour les commentaires. Mille fois merci. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire en espèrant que l'attente n'aie pas été trop longue._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 30**_

Fred fixa Richard comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. La jeune femme savait à quoi s'attendre et avait tenu à l'interroger personnellement comme si cette alliance avec Mr Armand était une trahison à son égard.  
Elle avait tenue à lui faire face et à voir quel espèce d'ordure était cet homme qui les avaient tous trompés par derrière.  
Richard, lui, était calme et la fixait droit dans les yeux comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur, de doute, de regret ou de satisfaction. Il était d'un calme saisissant et inquiétant. Il n'y avait pas de doute pour la jeune femme qu'il soit un acolyte d'Armand même si, en dehors de l'attaque sur

Hyppolyte, elle n'en avait aucune preuve.  
Malgré les nombreux arguments, et les questions de Fred, Richard ne cessait de répéter le même discours : Il avait tiré sur Hyppolyte pour empêcher Kevin, véritable acolyte de Mr Armand, de s'enfuir. Il l'avait surprit en train de donner des informations à Mr Armand.

- Mais si Kevin est la taupe d'Armand, pourquoi il ne l'a pas descendu une fois que vous nous avez révélé cette info ?  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'Armand grille sa taupe de cette façon…selon moi, s'il descendait Kevin ou si Kevin venait à s'enfuir maintenant, il vous apporterait sur un plateau d'argent la preuve de mon innocence

Fred hésita à répondre. Elle avait mille arguments pour contrebalancer ce point de vue mais cet interrogatoire n'était pas une gentille petite discussion entre anciens amis. C'était un interrogatoire où le but était, sous la forme de questions franches, de dialogue, de percevoir et d'analyser la personne. Faire tomber les barrières et piéger l'individu pour qu'il livre sa culpabilité ou au contraire confirme son innocence au travers de ses réactions.

- Vous semblez plutôt bien connaitre les plans et les réactions de Mr Armand pour quelqu'un qui dit ne rien avoir à faire avec lui…  
- Tout autant que vous et Mlle St Laurent  
- Nous sommes en charge de ce dossier et Mlle St Laurent est la psychologue chargée d'analyser le profil de Mr Armand. Rappelez moi de quelle manière vous pouvez, vous, être aussi bien informé sur cet homme ?

Richard ne répondit rien et ne fit qu'un léger sourire tout en plantant son regard dans celui de son adversaire.  
De l'autre côté de la caméra, Chloé visionnait l'interrogatoire par l'intermédiaire de l'écran d'Hyppolyte. Pour le remplacer momentanément, un informaticien aidait l'équipe.

Chloé fixait Richard comme s'il tenait une bombe sur lui. Ses sens étaient aux aguets. Peut être plus que sur n'importe quelle autre enquête.  
Comme si tout son parcours avait eu cet unique objectif. Comme si elle n'avait fait des études de psychologie, se spécialisant par la suite dans un secteur de criminologie, dans le seul espoir d'aboutir à ce face à face…

Tout sa vie, elle avait vu son père comme un homme froid, sanguinaire qui avait tué sa mère et s'était enfuie devant elle. L'abandonnant avec ces images et sa culpabilité non justifiée. En moins d'un mois, l'histoire de sa vie avait été réécrite, et la vérité révélée.  
Elle se sentait devenir un peu plus forte à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans cette enquête. Chloé St Laurent était une inconnue pour toutes personnes ayant eu un lien avec son passé, c'était une inconnue n'ayant aucun lien avec Mr Fisher. Chloé St Laurent était une autre personne ayant refait sa vie. A présent, Chloé avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir laquelle des deux Chloé elle voulait être. Elle acceptait sa véritable identité de Chloé Fisher. Loin d'être victime d'un père fou, loin d'être la fille d'un criminel, elle était le témoin d'une histoire sombre qui allait bientôt être résolue. C'était celle qui allait vengée sa mère, son père et mettre son verrou un criminel qui se croyait à l'abri du gourou de la justice.

La culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie toutes ses années, la peine de la perte de sa mère et la peur de son père se transformaient en une rage qui ne trouverait satisfaction qu'une fois qu'elle verrait Mr Armand sous les verrous…ou derrière son arme.  
Chloé ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sauver Claire, trouvé Armand et vengée son histoire. Hyppolyte, Mathieu, Louise….tout cela était bien loin en ce moment. Ne restait dans son crâne que les multiples cours de psychologies qu'elle avait étudiées depuis le début…  
La jeune femme sentait plus que jamais, une force mystérieuse l'envahir, qui la rassurait et lui donnait confiance. Paradoxalement, elle doutait de ses perceptions.

Quelque chose lui soufflait que Richard n'était pas claire et qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Si Richard était la taupe d'Armand, il semblait logique qu'il cherche à inculpé Kevin pour que l'équipe de Chloé le relâche, ne s'occupe plus de lui et puisse atteindre Chloé facilement.  
Mais s'il disait vrai ? Si Chloé se trompait et que Kevin soit réellement la taupe d'Armand ? Elle avait déjà commise cette erreur avec Louise…

Mathieu fixait l'interrogatoire et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne connaissait ni Richard, ni Kevin. Il savait que Richard ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Jusqu'à présent, ses sens ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Mais l'enjeu d'une erreur était si important, qu'il se mettait lui-même à douter.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait droit à l'erreur. Aussi bien pour lui que pour Chloé, la capture d'Armand était une revanche.

- Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, dit enfin Chloé

Sa voix l'extirpa de ses pensées comme un gong dans son sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis l'hôpital, Mathieu fixa Chloé

- Vous pouvez répétez ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu

La jeune femme le fixa surprise par le ton de sa voix. Il n'était pas juste surprit ; sa voix avait une sonorité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, depuis le début de leur collaboration.

- Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, répéta Chloé

Le regard de Chloé fut comme un coup de poignard qui lui ramena le souvenir de l'hôpital et sa conversation avec Fred. Le sentiment de bonheur et le trouble qu'il éprouvait pour elle avait muté en un sentiment de douleur, de rage et d'agacement.

Il connaissait ce sentiment dont il avait vainement tenté de se débarrasser lorsqu'il avait apprit la trahison de son ex femme. Cette fois ci, c'était différent. C'était différent car il n'avait rien à reprocher à Chloé hormis de lui avoir permis de comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il n'avait rien à lui réclamé.

- Eh ben, huit années d'études pour dire des conneries pareilles c'est quand même pas rien !

Chloé ne répondit rien, choquée et surprise par la froideur et la dureté de Mathieu. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi, pas même à leur tout début. Ou peut être qu'elle avait juste oublié à quel point cela pouvait être vexant et douloureux ? Des railleries de la part d'un ami faisaient plus mal que celles d'un inconnu…

Même s'il la taquinait de temps en temps, même s'il se montrait parfois cynique avec elle, Chloé ne l'avait jamais perçu de cette manière. Comme s'il cherchait à la blesser volontairement. Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Il y a un problème ?  
- Non tout va bien, hormis le fait que vous innocentiez un complice du meurtrier de votre mère

Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite et ravala. Elle chercha dans le regard de Mathieu un indice sur le motif de sa soudaine colère. Loin d'être froid, celui-ci était pétillant, brulant d'une colère qui cachait quelque chose. Il la regardait comme si elle était l'acolyte d'Armand.

- Eh ben…tant d'années dans la brigade criminelle pour au final ne pas voir lorsqu'un type dit la vérité mais fais sa grosse tête…c'est quand même pas rien ! reprit elle sur un ton glacial en le fixant

Malgré lui, Mathieu eut envie de sourire par la réplique de sa partenaire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus et lui donnait un bon prétexte d'en vouloir à Chloé…elle se foutait de lui !

- Chloé …je sais que ca va être dure pour vous mais réfléchissez un peu. Vous pouvez me donner une raison pour laquelle cette pourriture nous dirai la vérité ? S'il est la taupe d'Armand il a plus de raison de se cacher que de se vendre et donc d'inculper quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui au passage éloignerait notre attention et notre protection envers vous…  
- Mais s'il était la taupe il pourrait se vendre à la police pour se protéger d'Armand  
- Vous oubliez qu'Armand est étroitement lié avec la police. C'est pour ça que Grégoire n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter à l'époque. Ca et le fait que son équipe l'aie trahi. S'il se vendait Richard serait plus en danger au poste de police que dans la rue !

Chloé ravala sa salive. Ses yeux se fragilisèrent un moment et se détournèrent de Mathieu qui, en revanche, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il fronça des sourcils soudainement surprit de ce qu'il put lire dans le regard de la jeune criminologue. Il commençait a bien connaitre Chloé, et il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'elle pensait comme lui. Il avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose…et qu'elle ne VOULAIT pas voir que Richard était la taupe d'Armand.  
Son regard lui rappelait le visage fragilisé qu'elle arbordait la nuit précédente. Sa voix se radoucit et sa colère s'apaisa.

- Chloé je ne veux pas vous vexer mais c'est évident. Richard veut nous manipuler, vous manipulez et vous foncez droit devant. Cuisiner Richard est le seul moyen de doubler Armand et de récupérer votre sœur  
- Je sais que je ne vous ai pas fait confiance pour Louise…murmura Chloé

Les mots de Chloé le frappèrent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ni à la voir ainsi. Mathieu savait que Chloé s'en voulait de cet accident, et même s'ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter de leur dernière engueulade avant sa « mort », même si Chloé avait plus d'une fois rembourser sa dette, il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de s'innocenter.

- …mais s'il vous plait faite moi confiance. Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, mais je sens que Richard ne nous ment pas.

Mathieu fixa Chloé et ne répondit rien, hésitant. Elle le fixa sans dire plus. Un dialogue silencieux s'était établi entre eux ; un dialogue que seule la complicité peut instaurer.

- Chloé…  
- Après tout qu'est ce qu'on en sait ! Si ça se trouve Hyppolyte n'a pas bien compris la scène. Dans le feu de l'action de nombreux détails on put nous échapper. Peut être que Richard a bien vu Kevin au téléphone avec Armand, qu'il a lever son arme sur lui et…et… ou bien peut être que Kevin a essayer de jouer le jeux d'un appel familial ou d'écarter Richard, que Richard à trouver son comportement étrange et…dans de telles situations notre visage est très révélateur, nos comportements enfin ça se sent, on dégage quelque chose… il a attrapé le téléphone et entendu Armand, là Kevin à pointer son arme ce à quoi Richard à eu le temps de dégainer la sienne, le portable toujours en main, et …et LA Hyppolyte est arrivé… et Richard nous donne les véritables raisons de son tir  
- Vous avez vraiment une imagination débordante !  
- C'est crédible Mathieu ! Kevin est dans notre équipe depuis combien de temps après tout ? Armand est lié à la police, il a réussi à acheter l'équipe de Grégoire à l'époque alors faire rentrer une taupe parmi nous… Richard n'a jamais fouiné …et je sens qu'il dit vrai. On a pas d'enregistrement vidéo de toute manière  
- Ouais d'ailleurs ca serait peut être le moment de penser à mettre une caméra aux archives …  
- Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

Oui ? Non ? Chloé venait d'abattre toute ses certitudes. Mathieu avait toujours ce pressentiment qu'elle se trompait. En revanche il n'était plus sure du tout qu'elle, le sache. Et si après tout elle avait raison ? Il avait du mal à accepter l'idée de relâcher Richard car il avait la sensation de mettre en liberté un criminel et d'aider mr Armand. D'un autre côté, si Chloé avait raison, Kevin était un danger potentiel. Et Richard ne pouvait pas être au courant de certaines choses à l'inverse de Kevin…

- Je ne sais pas…je suis désolé Chloé mais je ne suis pas de votre avis

Elle le fixa et son visage changea. Il devint plus dure

- En fait ca n'a rien a voir avec l'enquête n'est ce pas ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ? !  
- Vous avez une dent contre moi depuis tout à l'heure je suis pas idiote ! Dites moi ce qui ne va pas mais ne mélangez pas vos sautes d'humeurs avec l'enquête !

Piqué, la colère que Mathieu éprouvait quelques instants auparavant revint au grand galop. Une colère contre elle, et contre lui un peu honteux d'être la marionnette de ses sentiments, vexé de les avoir laissé transparaitre à ce point. Il n'était plus un ado bon sang !

- Je n'ai pour l'instant rien contre vous, je ne suis simplement pas de votre avis. Les choses sont parfois moins compliquées que dans les films ! Richard est un bon suspect…d'ailleurs ca faisait parti du plan d'Armand qu'il se fasse arrêter et vous parle. Etrange coïncidence que cet incident survienne juste après le kidnapping de Claire !

On n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis mis à part la mort du major d'homme d'Armand.

- C'est moi qui ait une imagination débordante ? se moqua t'elle  
- Moi j'essaye simplement de vous protéger Chloé ! Maintenant si vous avez prévu de vous faire tuer ou de vous venger de ….il s'arrêta soudain en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mathieu sentit une sueur froide le parcourir. Une évidence qui lui apparut et qui l'effraya. Chloé pâlit elle aussi et ravala sa salive. Son visage devint encore plus dur

- Me protéger ! Arrêtez de vouloir me protéger ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Mathieu ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous mêliez de ma vie sans cesse et que vous détruisiez tout sur votre passage c'est clair ? Nous sommes partenaire et je suis une experte en criminologie alors faites moi un peu confiance même si vous me prenez pour une folle !

C'était plus qu'elle n'avait eu l'intention d'en dire mais les mots étaient sortis d'eux même. Au fond Chloé ne les pensait qu'à moitié. Elle aimait qu'il la protège même si il la sortait de ses illusions ou lui remémorait un passé douloureux. Mais c'était son attitude, sa personne qui l'aidait, à se sentir soutenu, à se sentir comprise et aimée pour tout ce qu'elle était. En fait, c'était contre elle qu'elle s'en voulait. C'était contre cette chaleur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir lorsqu'elle avait accidentellement gouté ses lèvres…

- Très bien, je ne me mêlerai plus de votre vie si vous y tenez tant ! La prochaine fois que vous serez sur le point de vous faire descendre ne comptez pas sur moi. Je vous signal quand même au passage que c'est vous qui vous êtes mise dans les pattes de mon équipe et moi et c'est grâce à vous qu'aujourd'hui ma femme se marie avec un autre et que ma fille sait à peine que je suis en vie. La première personne à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas c'est bien vous ! C'est vous qui êtes arrivé ici alors qu'on pouvait très bien se passer de vous, et qui avez détruit totalement ma vie ! Et le fait que votre mère a été assassinée par votre père sous vos yeux à 14 ans n'est absolument pour rien dans le fait que vous êtes une grande chieuse !

Chloé le fusilla du regard mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Comme elle les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il avait juste fait abstraction de tous les points positifs et les sentiments nouveaux que lui procurait la jeune femme. Il s'était juste retenu de lui dire la douleur qu'il éprouvait encore à la revoir dans les bras d'Hyppolyte ou de la voir regretter son baiser…En fin de compte, peut être qu'il le regrettait lui aussi. Il avait peut être été amoureux de Chloé mais il commençait déjà à guérir de cette folie ! C'était peut être mieux ainsi

- La seule personne qui mélange ses envies avec cette enquête c'est vous Chloé ! Et s'il vous prenez l'envie de jouer les justicières, je vous préviens que loin d'être une héroïne vous serez une VICTIME !  
- Si vous voulez une preuve… répondit la voix tremblotante malgré elle de Chloé…vous n'avez qu'à composer les numéros qu'on a relever dans le dossier de Armand et voir si l'un d'eux correspond à celui de Richard ou de Kevin…

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de se détourner et de chercher dans les ordinateurs le dossier d'Armand.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Fred achevait son interrogatoire, déçue. Chloé ne détourna pas les yeux de l'écran et chercha à se concentrer sur Richard, mais les mots de Mathieu résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Lui seul savait abattre ce masque qu'elle tentait de construire tant bien que mal, surtout depuis l'attaque de Louise. Hyppolyte n'aurait jamais supporter de la blesser comme cela. Chloé doutait de l'amitié de Mathieu. Elle se demandait si, au fond, il n'avait pas toujours penser cela d'elle sans jamais oser l'exprimer. Il avait raison dans un sens, c'était Grégoire qui avait obligé Mathieu à s'occuper de Chloé sachant pertinemment que le commandant protégerai la jeune femme comme un membre à part entière de son équipe. Mathieu était humain et il avait sans doute était touché par son histoire mais là s'arrêtait son affection pour elle… quant à ce baiser… elle lui en voulait toujours, peut être même plus. Ou il s'était joué d'elle, ou il avait eu pitié mais…

Malgré elle, une part de Chloé se demandait si l'ex commandant n'avait pas des sentiments pour elle. Une part se demandait si après tout, ce baiser n'avait pas été authentique. Lorsqu'elle se remémorait ce moment, elle se rappelait avoir senti du désir de la part de son ami et une affection douce. Lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et qu'il l'avait fixé … elle s'était senti mal à l'aise de son regard qui malgré elle accélérait son rythme cardiaque. Et il y a encore quelques instants, la jeune femme pensait de plus en plus, que Mathieu était jaloux et blessé de l'avoir vu dans les bras d'Hyppolyte…  
….a présent elle savait qu'elle s'était tout bonnement trompée et elle en avait honte. Honte de sentir une boule dans la gorge. Honte de lui en vouloir. Honte d'être déçue. Honte de…

Elle releva à peine les yeux vers lui et l'observa dans le coin. Sa soudaine douleur l'inquiétait. Elle avait toujours penser que ce trouble qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps pour son ancien ami n'était que le résultat de peurs, d'un besoin affectif ou autre… mais à présent elle se demandait si c'était la seule raison.  
Elle aimait Hyppolyte cela elle le savait ! Et malgré tout, est ce que tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait n'était pas simplement…des réels sentiments envers son ex-commandant ? Était-elle tombé amoureuse de Mathieu ? Était-elle en train de faire l'erreur incontrôlable et fatale d'aimer deux personnes ?

Chloé revint à l'écran de son ordinateur en contenant sa peine et sa peur et ravala sa salive. Mathieu appuya sur une touche et soupira. Il tourna la tête vers sa collègue et lut la peine qu'il lui avait faite. Il s'en voulait même si il lui en voulait également de la peine qu'elle lui avait faite. Et pourtant, pourtant s'il pouvait revenir en arrière…  
Le bruit du téléphone résonna et le ramena à son écran. Chloé et Mathieu se figèrent et pâlirent lorsqu'ils entendirent, à l'autre bout du fil, la voix familière de Kevin répondre :

- Allo ?

* * *

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 31**_

Chloé s'appuya contre la rambarde du pont et observa les allers et venus des quelques bateaux longeant la Seine.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrestation de Kevin mais la jeune femme ne cessait de repenser à cette scène. Quelque chose la hantait et la grignotait de l'intérieur….

Paradoxalement, Chloé n'avait jamais été aussi sure d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure de ce qu'elle devait faire. La peur ? Elle avait appris à vivre avec. A quoi servait-il d'avoir peur et de s'inquiéter dans de telles situations ? La peur nous empêche de réfléchir rationnellement et nous abaisse à ce que nous ne sommes pas.

La peur, la vengeance, la rage…tout ces sentiments, aussi humains soient ils ne sont que des parasites qui loin de vous donner la victoire vous affaiblissent et vous amènent à foncer droit dans un mur, dans un piège…

La preuve en était que les criminels les plus minutieux étaient extrément calmes et sure d'eux.* L'assurance, le calme, la patiente étaient les armes qu'ils utilisaient pour piéger leurs victimes…tout du moins étaient-ce celles de François Armand.

Les yeux bleus de Chloé étaient rivés sur les eaux verdâtres de la Seine mais son esprit dérivait bien loin. Ses yeux voyaient cette eau qui avait failli l'avalée…et qui à la place avait pris Kevin. Chloé sentait encore le froid de l'arme plaquée contre sa tempe et l'étreinte forcée de l'ex-flic.

La jeune femme sentait encore son rythme cardiaque battre tous les recors de vitesses, la peur monté en elle ainsi que la résignation. Etrangement, elle ne s'était pas poser pleins de questions sur sa vie, elle n'avait pas revu sa vie au ralentie…elle avait juste ressentie du chagrin et de l'amertume de n'avoir pas pus venger sa mère et faire face à Monsieur Armand.

Elle voyait à peine Mathieu, Fred et d'autres flics qui pointaient leurs armes face à Kevin pour la délivrée. Prudents et inquiets. Décidément, le destin voulait que Mathieu et elle se quittent comme ils s'étaient rencontrés…

Chloé ne se souciait plus de ses sentiments et de ses problèmes. Comme si cette courte scène avait changé son destin à jamais en l'a chargeant d'une mission importante …et personnelle.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir sa chute dans la seine, pour rien faire d'autre que ressentir une éventuelle douleur due à l'impacte de son corps contre l'eau, la voix de Kevin l'avait ramené à la réalité dans un murmure presque complice et tragique.

- Quoiqu'il advienne Chloé St Laurent, ne baissez jamais les bras et arrêtez cette pourriture de Monsieur Armand. Quoi qu'il advienne ne lui cédez jamais ! Vous êtes aussi barjos que brillante, faites attention à vous…JE VAIS LA TUER, criait il pour donner le change….n'oubliez pas…  
- Kevin ! lâchez votre arme ! Lâchez là ! hurlait Mathieu en menaçant le jeune policier  
- …n'oubliez pas Chloé, les lettres, c'est la seule chose qui fait peur à Armand. C'est pour elle qu'il a kidnappé Claire….et votre mère devait savoir qu'Armand était dangereux. Elle n'a pas prit de risques inconsidérés tête baissée, enfin si j'étais elle…n'oubliez pas les lettres Mlle St Laurent

Choquée et surprise Chloé avait immédiatement compris le manège de Kevin. Il était bel et bien innocent comme elle l'avait toujours soupçonnée. Mais elle n'imaginait pas que rentré dans le jeu de Richard entrainerait une issue aussi tragique. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps à convaincre Mathieu que Richard était innocent.

Il était trop tard maintenant…

Kevin appuya sur la gâchette et le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit. Petit à petit l'étreinte de Kevin se relâcha et elle fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Mais Chloé ne sentait plus son corps, elle était hors de l'espace et hors du temps. Elle n'avait même plus peur, elle avait juste froid…Elle vit Mathieu courir vers elle et la fixé avec inquiétude.

Il fallut un petit moment à Chloé pour reprendre ses esprits et se retourner face à la foule qui était penchée vers la rambarde. Fred alertait les policiers nautiques.  
Kevin avait été moins rapide que Mathieu même si Chloé soupçonnait le jeune homme de l'avoir fait exprès.  
Il n'aurait pas tiré. Il voulait le faire croire pensant que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas alerter Richard, véritable taupe d'Armand. Il s'était sacrifié alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Mathieu quant à lui avait tiré à l'instant même où il avait vu le doigt de Kevin bouger sur la détente ne laissant aucun choix au jeune homme.

Le soir, ni lui ni Chloé n'avaient reparlé de leur dispute où n'y avait fait allusion. Mathieu était aussi persuadé de l'innocence de Kevin qu'elle et ses remords n'en étaient que plus grands. Chloé s'en voulait. C'était elle qui avait menti et avait entrainé cette histoire. Mathieu n'aurait jamais eu à tirer si Kevin n'avait pas posé une arme sur la tempe de Chloé, et il ne l'aurait jamais fait si Chloé n'était pas rentrer dans le jeu de Richard…

...Richard qui avait ôté son masque le soir même en prenant Chloé à part.

- Monsieur Armand vous convie à un rendez vous …  
- Un simple coup de fil aurait suffit ! répondit elle sèche  
- Un coup de fil aurait été trop vite intercepté. Et bien entendu il compte sur vous pour éloigner toute escorte policière ainsi que tous soupçons de la part de Fred et de Mathieu…  
- Bien entendu, railla-t-elle  
- Parlons sérieusement Mlle St Laurent, voilà où en sont les choses. Claire Armand est vivante et Mr Armand vous certifie qu'elle le restera tant que vous coopérai…  
- Que voulez vous ?  
- Cela ne vous semble pas évident ?  
- Ma mort ?  
- C'est une option dont nous pourrons éventuellement reparler, mais plus que votre vie ce sont les lettres de votre mère qui intéresse Mr Armand. Il vous promet que si vous les lui remettez, il vous rendra Claire, vivante…

Chloé réfléchit. En apparence elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était aussi évident que Monsieur Armand ne tiendrait pas parole ; dés l'instant où elle lui aurait remis les lettres, il la tuera et Claire avec ! Mais si elle refusait, Claire allait être tuée…

- Dites à Monsieur Armand que notre marché est conclu. Je suivrai ses instructions s'il me laisse au préalable un peu de temps pour retrouver ces lettres et éloigné les soupçons.  
- Retrouver les lettres ?  
- Je les ai cachées. De toute façon, si je vous les apportais maintenant, tout le commissariat serait au courant. Si vous voulez une parfaite discrétion, dites à monsieur Armand de m'assurez un peu de temps.  
- Entendu Mlle St Laurent, nous vous recontacteront.

Les cheveux de Chloé volèrent en tout sens et cachèrent partiellement son visage. Visage qui affichait une détermination sans faille. Le rendez vous était imminent. Il était fixé au soir même.

Ce soir, Chloé allait faire face au meurtrier de sa mère, à l'assassin de sa vie et probablement à sa propre mort. Le destin distribuait les cartes mais nous étions les seuls à pouvoir les jouer. Peut être allait il lui distribuer un bon jeu ?  
Kevin en était une de toute évidence. Secrètement Chloé avait fait des recherches sur les lettres de sa mère, les avait lu et relus plus d'une centaine de fois, à l'abri du regard indiscret de Mathieu, de Fred ou d'Hyppolyte.

Pour la laver de tous soupçons elle avait inventé une histoire ainsi que des indices dans ces fameuses lettres. Elle les avait informé d'un coup de fil que Monsieur Armand lui avait passé après ses nombreuses menaces l'invitant à un rendez vous à une adresse précise…seule évidemment.  
Lorsque Chloé avait fait part de son envie d'accepter le rendez vous afin de capturer Armand, Mathieu avait refusé catégoriquement. Mais Chloé n'était plus rattachée à Mathieu. Son supérieur était dorénavant Fred.

Finalement, elle avait accepté sous certaine conditions. Mathieu s'en était allé, furieux…et Chloé ne l'avait plus revu.

Tous avaient été aux petits soins avec elle aujourd'hui et avaient agi comme s'ils la voyaient pour la dernière fois. Tous sauf Mathieu qui avait préféré l'évité ou être cynique et froid avec elle. Il s'était acharné à faire changer Fred d'avis ou à demander à Lamarck l'ordre de stopper cette mission qu'il qualifiait de suicide.  
Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et elle s'en voulait de penser qu'il avait raison. Chloé en avait convenue avec Armand, pour la sécurité de Claire, elle éloignerait l'escorte policière d'elle. Tout avait été orchestré pour. La mission sécurisée que ses amis préparaient pour elle et pour la capture d'Armand était vouée à l'échec…elle s'était arrangée pour. Car ce soir, c'était SON combat. SON duel. Ce soir elle serait SEULE…

Chloé se retourna en entendant les pas derrière elle. Elle sourit et replaça les cheveux que le vent n'arrêtait pas de ramener sur son visage.  
Hyppolyte lui sourit et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser. Il fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait l'embrasser. Mort de peur de perdre Chloé ce soir, il se forçait à lui sourire malgré tout.

Puis il s'écarta et lui prit la main en la guidant vers la Cathédral un peu pressé.

- Dépêches toi où nous allons rater le spectacle

Chloé sourit et suivit son amant touchée par son attention qui voulait lui faire oublier sa dangereuse mission…

- Fais quand même attention où tu mets les pieds !

Hyppolyte aida Chloé, qui s'était étalée dans les escaliers, à se relevée. La peur et le stress avait rendu son ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Heureusement…il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure ci, mais ils devaient se dépêcher.

- Oui oui… murmura t'elle avec ses petites mimiques

Ils arrivèrent à une porte en bois décorée de plaques de fer sculptées. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à cette porte et regarda Chloé avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'inquiéta Chloé  
- Fais moi confiance, tu ne le regretteras pas…enfin j'espère

Il continua de la fixer et n'avança pas plus. L'étroit passage ne laissait aucune place pour le doubler. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? L'heure tournait, la journée touchait à sa fin et bientôt Chloé devrait rejoindre l'équipe pour un dernier briefing sur sa mission.

- Je n'aime pas ton regard

Hyppolyte sourit et son visage redevint celui que Chloé connaissait si bien. Depuis l'hôpital, leur relation avait reprit cours comme si rien n'était. Depuis que Chloé s'était engagée dans cette mission, elle trouvait que le jeune homme était légèrement différent, encore plus attentionné.

Quant à Delphine, elle ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle et l'avait convié aux préparatifs de son mariage avec Thomas en l'obligeant à se choisir un robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Lorsque Chloé protestait que c'était inutile car elle retrouverait bientôt ses parents et Popi, la jeune femme la fusillait du regard. Lorsque Chloé s'était aperçue que Mathieu n'était pas le seul à soupçonner son double jeu, la jeune femme s'était montrée encore plus appliquée à cacher son accord avec François Armand. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Delphine et Mathieu soient de mèches pour la surveiller.

- Mets ça s'il te plait

Chloé fixa Hyppolyte en hésitant. Finalement elle prit le bandeau noir qu'il lui tendait et se le mit sur les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui mijotait mais elle avait une entière confiance en lui.

Le jeune homme saisit la main de Chloé et elle entendit le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvre. En avançant la jeune femme sentit le vent lui caressé le visage. Ils étaient en hauteur d'après ce qu'elle entendait.

- Attention, accroches ta main là et donne moi l'autre, murmura t'il  
- Ce serait quand même plus pratique sans ce bandeau  
- Oh moi qui ait mis tant de mal à te préparer cette surprise  
- On va être en retard  
- Chloé fais moi le plaisir d'oublier cette mission suic…cette mission  
- Je t'ai entendu…murmura t'elle dans un petit sourire

Le jeune homme entraina Chloé quelques mètres plus loin et posa sa seconde main contre un espèce de muret de pierre lisse.

- Tu es bien accrochée ? lui murmura t'il à l'oreille  
- Tu me connais…  
- Justement ! plaisanta t'il

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel sous son bandeau et aborda une mine boudeuse.

- Oh fait, ta robe est superbe  
- Tu m'as dit que c'était une grande occasion  
- C'est la robe que tu…  
- …j'ai mise lorsque tu as avoué que tu m'aimais oui…  
- Je ne te savais pas si théâtrale  
- Dis moi ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ?

Le jeune aurait voulu rire mais il se perdit dans un pincement au cœur. Comme si Chloé était une malade en stade terminal, il avait l'impression qu'elle était fragile et que ces instants étaient les derniers où il pourrait la sentir aussi prés de lui, aussi complice.  
Ses cheveux ondulés roux retombaient sur ses épaules et dégageaient son visage. Délicatement il lui retira le bandeau et la jeune femme découvrit avec surprise le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle retint un cri de peur du vertige, puis elle se laissa envahir par la beauté de l'image devant elle. Certes Paris n'était pas exactement une ville où des grandes plaines vertes s'étendaient à pertes de vue, mais les maisons, les allées le long de la seine, les bateaux, et le Ciel qui prenaient milles couleurs orangées et rouge laissaient un paysage fabuleux rappelant le romantisme qu'on attribuait à cette ville.

- C'est….ouah…  
- J'ai pensé que cette vue te ferait un peu oublier ton passé et toute cette histoire  
- Tu as eu raison…murmura t'elle touchée d'une telle attention  
- J'aurai préféré te montrer un lever de soleil mais ils n'ouvraient pas les tours si tôt  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas…la sécurité sans doute  
- (sourire sincère) pourquoi un lever de soleil ?  
- Pour le symbole.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard

- Un coucher de soleil ça symbolise la fin, les adieux. Alors qu'un lever de soleil symbolise le début d'une nouvelle ère. Un commencement. Le jour qui triomphe de la nuit.  
- Le coucher de soleil est meilleur dans notre cas alors non ?

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda inquiet. Elle fut gênée par son regard remplit d'une certaine tristesse qu'elle devinait. Il ne lui disait rien et faisait son possible pour avoir confiance mais les soupçons de Mathieu l'atteignait lui aussi.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Il peut tout aussi bien signifier la fin des malheurs, la fin de cette histoire, la fin d'une vie…et le début d'une autre. Murmura t'il

Chloé sourit et tourna la tête de nouveau vers le soleil. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle. La Seine scintillait comme si des dizaines de milliers de fées se regroupaient et suivaient l'astre de lumière. Petit à petit, les immeubles les plus proches allumaient leurs lumières jaunes, les néons des routes s'allumaient comme des petites feus…

- Il y a toujours un lever de soleil après la nuit c'est ça ? demanda t'elle en fermant les yeux pour graver cette image dans sa tête

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Chloé rouvrit les yeux et vit que le soleil avait presque entièrement disparut.

- Hyppolyte ?

Il ne lui répondit toujours pas. Chloé chercha le jeune homme du regard et ne le vit pas. Elle tourna alors sa tête de gauche à droite et se figea.  
Son cœur fit un bond et elle du s'accrocher pour se dire qu'elle n'était pas en train de tourner un film…  
Le jeune homme était devant elle, un genou par terre l'autre relevé tenant devant lui une petite boîte ouverte dans laquelle scintillait une simple bague faite d'or blanc et ornée d'une petite pierre cristalline.

- Oh…dit-elle simplement  
- C'est un peu dramatique mais tu n'es pas une femme ordinaire Chloé, plaisanta t'il, alors pour une femme extra ordinaire on ne fait pas une demande en mariage ordinaire  
- C'est…c'est réussie, dit elle

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de sourire, de se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle fut si touchée et émue que tout resta bloqué. Elle ne fit que fixer le jeune homme comme elle fixerait une scène de crime

- Ah… tu trouves peut être ça un peu trop ?  
- Euh, non je…euh…

Déçu le jeune homme se releva un peu honteux et revint à ses manières habituelle

- Je me suis simplement dit que vu tout ce que tu avais du endurer comme malheurs dans ta vie, vu la quantité de malchance que tu as du essuyer…j'avais juste envie de faire les choses en grand. J'ai peut être vu un peu trop grand…

Encore choquée et perdue Chloé ne répondit rien et ne le regarda pas.

- S'il te plait dis quelque chose…parce que là…je dois avouer que ta réaction m'a un peu coupé dans mon élan… dit il nerveux  
- Euh…je…merci, lâcha finalement Chloé avec un haussement d'épaule

Hyppolyte hocha très légèrement la tête et ravala sa salive sans fixé Chloé.

- Ouais…y'a vraiment pas de quoi…

Le jeune homme ne lui jeta pas un regard et s'écarta d'elle en rangeant la boite dans sa main. Chloé le regarda partir surprise. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait rien dit de négatif ! Elle était loin de s'imaginer une demande en mariage. Il avait raison, toute sa vie elle avait essuyer des malheurs et de la malchance si bien qu'elle avait finit par s'y habituée et craindre le bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu la bague scintillée, lorsqu'elle avait vu la sincérité dans le regard du jeune homme elle avait eu un peu peur et était touchée que quelqu'un tienne à elle suffisamment pour accepter de la supporter tout au long d'une vie…ou tout du moins s'y engager durant un moment. Que quelqu'un l'aime et l'apprécie pour tout ce qu'elle était sans penser à changer.

Elle chercha ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire qui aurait découragé le jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien dit. C'était tout le problème. Elle n'avait rien dit ! Si elle la voyait Delphine la tuerait sur place ! pensa t'elle  
Mais…il en était peut être mieux ainsi. Ce soir, ce soir elle n'était pas sure de survivre et…Chloé s'en sentit soudainement extrêmement égoiste. Certes elle allait probablement mourir ce soir, mais il lui offrait une demande en mariage qu'elle n'était pas sure de mériter et elle… ne lui offrait que le souvenir amer d'une demande ratée…

Elle savait le poids des remords et de ce genre de souvenir. Elle l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir lui faire endurer cela. Chloé allait probablement mourir, mais Hyppolyte saurait l'affection qu'elle lui portait !  
Et …et Mathieu ? Chloé ravala sa salive en repensant au soir de leur baiser. A leur collaboration. A leurs disputes et leurs moments de complicité. Non…elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Ils ne s'entendraient pas… ils ne seraient jamais qu'amis. D'ailleurs il ne ressentait pour elle qu'une affection fraternelle.  
Combien de fois Hyppolyte lui avait il montré qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'en ami ? Toutes ces choses qu'il avait faite pour elle…elle avait évoluée grâce à lui et…

La jeune femme chassa rapidement l'image de l'ex commandant de sa tête et s'empressa de rattraper le jeune homme.

- Hyppolyte !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta avant elle. Habile, Chloé s'était écrasée contre lui. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

- Je te demanderai bien si ça va mais…  
- Oui ! répondit elle rapidement  
- Tant mieux, dit il avec un léger sourire qui restait malgré tout forcé  
- Oui ! répéta t'elle en le fixant  
- Oui …tant mieux. Je crois qu'on …je crois qu'on devrait aller au commissariat maintenant

Il avait détourné le regard en disant cette phrase pour ne pas cacher la déception qui l'avait envahi  
Chloé soupira et attrapa son visage le forçant à la regarder

- Oui, répéta t'elle une troisième fois

Cette fois le regard du jeune homme changea et passa de la tristesse à une surprise sans égal. Il la fixa pour s'assurer qu'ils se comprenaient bien et au regard affirmatif de la jeune femme sourit d'un sourire vrai.

Chloé lui répondit

- Ah moins…ah moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi maintenant…cela dit je comprendrai …  
- Quoi ? Tu es folle ?  
- Ben…tu as l'air de vouloir garder la bague pour toi alors…

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu tellement la joie le submergeait. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas seulement eu peur de perdre Chloé dans cette mission. Il avait eu peur de la perdre dés le retour de Mathieu, plus encore depuis qu'il avait assisté à leur baiser.  
A présent il soufflait. Il s'empressa de retrouver la boite perdue dans sa poche et de mettre la bague au doigt de Chloé

- Chloé St Laurent veut tu être ma femme ? murmura-t-il  
- On est pas censé dire ça avant ? dit-elle en souriant  
- On s'en fou ! lança-t-il avant de l'embrasser

Elle répondit à ce baiser et l'enlaça comme si c'était la dernière fois. Chloé oublia en quelques instants les images du baiser de Mathieu ainsi que leurs disputes ou ces petits soupçons quant à ses sentiments. Elle était fiancé à un homme qui l'aimait vraiment et qui l'avait fait changer.  
Il lui avait une fois de plus démontré qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment la rendre heureuse et à se soucier d'elle.  
Ils se séparèrent enfin et rentrèrent doucement vers le commissariat.

Chloé n'avait plus aucune peur en elle. Ce soir, elle allait affronter Armand. Mais ce serait différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ses fiançailles lui avaient donné une nouvelle force. La force de se battre…

* * *

To be continued

_Nous nous dirigeons petit à petit vers la finale. Alors que Mathieu réalise petite à petite ses sentiments à l'égard de Chloé, celle ci accepte la demande en mariage d'Hypolyte tout en se préparant au grand affrontement face à l'homme qui détient sa soeur et a détruit sa famille._

_ L'homme qui détient la vérité sur son histoire..._

_Qui sera Echec et Mat ? _

_" Mathieu…murmura t'elle  
- Non attendez Chloé je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire…que j'ai été psychologiquement affecté par ces deux années passer loin de mon boulot, ma famille, que j'ai été en manque d'affection en apprenant le mariage de Delphine et blabla…mais c'est pas le cas. Je…_

Il la regarda fixement et soupira. Etrangement avoir avouer à Chloé ses sentiments le soulageait. Maintenant il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il repensait aux paroles de Fred. « C'est à elle de décider ». Oui elle avait le droit de savoir."


	31. Chapter 31

_Contente de voir que ca vous plait toujours. Merci pour les commentaires. La finale approche a grands pas._

* * *

_**Chapitre 32**_

- On refait le point une dernière fois, annonça Fred

Sa voix était plus grave et solennelle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Fred s'efforçait de traité cette mission comme n'importe quelle grosse capture de criminels particulièrement dangereux mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepter cette mission mettant au premier plan Chloé. Mais elle n'avait aucun arguments solides pour l'en empêcher et, objectivement, Chloé était la seule personne qui pouvait les aider à capturer François Armand.

Le criminel n'accepterai jamais personne d'autre malgré les nombreuses diversions proposées par Mathieu.  
La jeune commandante avait autant confiance en Chloé que son ami mais elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle se trompait.

Réunis, l'équipe passait au peigne fin chaque rôle, chaque position, chaque détail. Personne ne souriait. Tous écoutaient avec une extrême attention.  
Grégoire écoutait les explications et regardait Chloé. Il n'aimait pas plus que les autres mettre Chloé seule face à Armand, même si, selon leur plan, ils ne seraient pas bien loin. Malgré tout, il considérait Chloé comme sa fille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Il ne la laisserait jamais sans sécurité et ferait tout pour elle….il n'aimait pas son regard en cet instant. Il lisait en Chloé comme dans un livre et il sentait que la jeune femme se forçait à aborder un air serein.  
Vu les circonstances, n'importe qui aurait eu ce genre de réaction. Chloé allait affronter le moment le plus dur de toute son existence, l'histoire de sa vie et faire face à l'assassin de sa mère et de son père. Et malgré tout…

Chloé fixa Hyppolyte et s'efforça de repenser au dernier moment qu'il venait de vivre. Statistiquement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de grandes chances de survie, mais elle tenait à faire face à Mr Armand. Pour Claire, pour sa mère, pour son père… elle mourrait probablement mais elle ne se laisserai pas tuer avant d'avoir arrêter et détruit François Armand !

La jeune femme regarda ensuite Fred qui debout devant leur tableau de verre faisait le check point de la mission. Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme. Les répliques cyniques et c'était à peine si elle la respectait. Au fil du temps leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés pour devenir de réelles amies après la mort de Mathieu. Elle la connaissait autant qu'elle connaissait Mathieu et se remémoraient tous les moments où son amie l'avait tiré de situation difficiles, tous les moments de confidences réciproques et de discussions philosophiques ainsi que toutes les disputes par moments…

La jeune femme regarda ensuite Lamarck. Comment qualifier la reconnaissance qu'elle avait envers cet homme qu'elle considérait comme son père ? Lui et sa femme lui avait ouvert les bras et lui avait permis de s'en sortir. C'était un peu grâce à lui qu'elle en était là, auprès d'une équipe qui avait changée sa vie et lui avait permit de vivre réellement…

Chloé s'en voulait de lui mentir mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa disparition lui ferait de la peine sans nul doute, mais il comprendrait mieux que personne son choix et ses raisons. Chloé comptait sur ce dernier pour aider le reste de l'équipe dans l'acceptation de son futur deuil. Elle comptait sur lui pour soutenir Hyppolyte et pour expliquer à Delphine…

La jeune femme arriva enfin à Mathieu. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de la fixé d'un air songeur. La jeune psychologue sentait la colère qui le rongeait silencieusement et la résignation. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas lui faire confiance ? Il la connaissait pourtant ! Quoique…elle était assez mal placé pour lui faire la morale au vu de son plan pour rejoindre Mr Armand…  
Chloé fut transpercée par son regard et elle sentit une boule se formée dans sa gorge. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa ses mains. Sans savoir pourquoi, des larmes lui brulaient les yeux. Elle repensa inconsciemment à tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui. De son étrange présentation il y a 3 ans à leur dernière dispute. Il allait horriblement lui manqué !

Et puis non…c'était idiot de penser cela puisqu'elle n'en aurait pas conscience…elle serait morte ! Sans doute les remords l'envahiront ils au moment où elle mourrait ou se trouverait sans défense face à Armand, mais…  
Mais lui ? Serait-il triste de sa mort ? Se sentirait-il juste trahi par une amie, une collègue ? Finirait-il par l'oublier ? Au bout de combien de temps parviendrait il à faire son deuil d'elle ? Comptait-elle un peu pour lui ou son anxiété vis-à-vis d'elle n'était qu'un simple devoir de flic et humain de protéger quelqu'un ?

Chloé aurait aimé s'expliquer avec lui…lui faire ses adieux mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Faire ses adieux auraient signifié tout lui révéler et il aurait trouvé le moyen de l'en empêcher. Chloé devait se résoudre à cette fin…aussi tragique, inachevée et funeste soit elle.  
La jeune femme aurait aimé s'expliquer avec lui sur leur baiser mais …c'est inutile et sans intérêt. Elle préférait rester sur l'impression qu'il lui portait une attention plus grande qu'une simple protection de témoin ou de collègue. Sans doute n'aurait elle pas aimé la vérité et…

- Mathieu tu seras avec…  
- Chloé, finit il

La jeune femme releva la tête surprise par ce changement de programme. Un silence s'instaura au sein de l'équipe. Tous imitèrent Chloé mais Mathieu ne changea nullement de position. Comme s'il venait de faire le point sur une enquête il répéta

- Changement de plan, je participe uniquement si j'accompagne Chloé à la place de Polovski

Chloé le fixa choquée. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle pensait déjà qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais elle était loin d'imaginer à quel point. Elle se sentait fliqué comme une adolescente irresponsable. La surprise fit lentement place à la rage. En d'autres temps elle aurait prit sur elle et aurait repensé au caractère de Mathieu. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! C'était SON combat ! C'était ELLE qui devait être au premier plan ! C'était…il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé à sa place alors qu'elle regarderait bien protégé derrière des barrières ou des bras protecteurs. Et surtout…surtout pas LUI…

- Mais…Matt Polovski est un bon flic, digne de confiance et parfaitement au courant de la situation.  
- Ch'uis d'accord avec Fred, ajouta Lamarck, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait changer un plan qu'on a mis plusieurs jours à monté.  
- S'il y a un changement de programme je préfère être là  
- Pourquoi ? Vous vous prenez pour le héros se chargeant de protégé la pauvre petite Chloé St Laurent ?

Mathieu fixa Chloé. La jeune femme lui renvoya son regard aussi déterminée que lui.

- Chloé…  
- Non ! On ne changera pas de plan sous prétexte que vous ne me faites pas confiance Mathieu ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ? On a élaboré ce plan ensembles et chacun à sa responsabilité. Si ca ne vous plait pas à cause de soupçons infondés vous…vous…  
- Vous vous quoi ?  
- Vous n'avez qu'à dégager ! répondit elle froidement tout en continuant à le fixé d'un regard mauvais

Un lourd silence s'instaura dans la pièce. On aurait dit que la pièce entière était chargée d'électricité. Comme si lune parole de plus allait déclencher une bombe, personne n'osait parler ou même respiré si ce n'est Chloé et Mathieu dont la respiration s'accélérait du fait de la colère et de la rage.

Fred regarda tour à tour Mathieu et Chloé. Oh elle en avait entendu des disputes entre eux, et des violentes parfois mais pas comme celle-ci.  
Ils avaient autant besoin de Chloé que de Mathieu. La commandante aurait parié sa vie que Mathieu ne lâcherait jamais Chloé même après cela et qu'il resterait dans cette mission mais…

Hyppolyte regarda également ses amis. Il savait que Chloé était déterminée, il le lisait dans son regard et bien qu'il la connaisse sur le bout des doigts, bien qu'il soit prêt à vivre avec, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Elle en était effrayante. Rien en elle ne rappelait la Chloé St Laurent que tous connaissait. La jeune femme, mi adulte mi enfant (dans son comportement, ses mimiques) avait été remplacée par une femme fatale et sure d'elle. Le cygne noir qui remplaçait le cygne blanc.

- Puisque vous insistez ! répondit il sèchement

Sa voix trahissait plus de tristesse qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. La rage l'envahissait tout entier et il aurait souhaité tout démolir s'il ne s'était retenu mais elle était mêlée à une profonde douleur face au regard et aux dernières paroles de Chloé.

Mathieu était persuadée que la jeune femme ne leur disait pas tout ; raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. En réalité, outre son besoin naturel de protéger les autres, s'il tenait absolument à surveiller Chloé ce n'était par manque de confiance en elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne croyait pas la jeune femme responsable et intelligente, malgré sa maladresse et son habilité hors du communs, mais plus pour se protéger lui. Pour se rassurer. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il aurait au moins tout fait pour la sauver…

La réaction si vive de Chloé ne faisait que le conforter dans ses doutes. Ce n'était pas seulement par frustration que Chloé ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne. Il la laisserait face à Armand, il comprenait que cela puisse être SON combat. Mais en réalité, Chloé ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit prés d'elle…parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il saurait lorsqu'elle révélerai son jeux. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il la soupçonnait et la surveillerait. Parce qu'elle savait que…il ne lui laisserait prendre aucun risque quitte à en prendre à sa place…

…ou peut être que non ? Peut être qu'elle ne le savait pas ? Peut être qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien…

Le souvenir de sa rébellion le soir où il lui avait parler de ses soupçons sur Louise lui apparut. Il se souvenait de la sincérité avec laquelle la jeune femme lui avait dit ses quatre vérité et sur l'image d'elle qu'il lui renvoyait. Elle avait été sincère il le savait. Et cette image…fausse de toute évidence…il constatait qu'elle était encore imprégnée en elle. Il constatait qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'importance…qu'elle avait pour lui…

Il eut un sourire triste tandis qu'il s'éloignait, se moquant de lui-même. Comment l'aurait elle put ? Lui-même n'avait réalisé l'importance réelle qu'elle avait pour lui il y a peu de temps…

Et maintenant …maintenant…il craignait plus que tout de ne plus jamais la revoir…

A cette pensée il s'arrêta un instant. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rester auprès d'elle, la revoir mais… qu'est ce qu'il lui aurait dit pour la faire changer d'avis ? Revenir aurait été… accepté. Accepté de se laisser balader par son plan calamiteux qu'il ne sentait pas…mais il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi ! Il ferait quoi ? Il s'assiérais sagement dans un coin en se demandant quand Chloé serait retrouvée assassinée ?

Il ravala sa salive. La seule pensée de la vue du corps sans vie de la jeune femme lui provoqua une grande douleur semblable à un infarctus. Il eut une boule dans la gorge. Il s'obstinait à marcher droit devant lui mais il ne voyait plus où il allait. En fait, il était mort de trouille à l'idée que cette mission ne se passe pas comme prévue…et qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

- Mathieu ! hurla une voix familière derrière lui

Il s'arrêta un instant comme foudroyé. Mais la rage reprit le dessus et il continua d'avancer. Il ne préférait pas se retourner. S'il le faisait il ne pourrait pas repartir il le sentait. Et puis voir Chloé une dernière fois… il ne le souhaitait pas. C'était peut être plus facile ainsi. C'était peut être plus facile de la quitter sur une dispute.

- Attendez ! Mathieu ! continua la voix pressée de Chloé derrière lui, s'il vous plait je veux que vous participiez à cette mission, le supplia t'elle d'une voix légèrement brisée

La voix de Chloé le stoppa malgré lui. La quitter sur une dispute était certe plus facile, de même qu'il lui était plus facile de ne pas se retourner et l'éviter. Mais la laissé là, plantée alors qu'elle était presque en larme…

Il sentait toujours une immense douleur dans son cœur mais il refusa de perdre la face. Se murer dans une colère et une rage était plus confortable qu'avouer la peur et la douleur qui vous brise. Une douleur qui fait tomber les maques et qui vous contrôle totalement.

Mathieu sentait que Chloé avait décidée de mener ce combat seule. Il le pressentait. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de revenir du moins elle le croyait. Et c'est cette détermination qui lui faisait mal. Chloé faisait pas mal de boulettes, et avaient de nombreux défauts, mais Mathieu savait que la jeune femme pouvait être très déterminée et tout faire pour mener à bien une enquête…quitte à prendre des risques. Et Claire…Claire était sa sœur. Elle était en danger par ce qu'elle croyait être sa faute.

Lui qui venait à peine de réaliser les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, devait accepter de la laisser se faire tuer…

Par sa seule présence derrière lui, un flot de souvenirs l'envahit. Les regards de la jeune femme, ses boulettes, l'agacement qu'elle lui inspirait, ce qui la faisait rire, sa vulnérabilité…tout ce qu'il aimait d'elle…et qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus.

- Je…je ne voulais pas être …..mais pourquoi ne me faites vous pas confiance…réussit elle à murmurer  
- Je vous fais confiance Chloé, répondit-il à bout de souffle sans se retourner en sentant que ses yeux le piquaient  
- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous continuez de jouer au protecteur !  
- Je ne JOUE PAS aux protecteurs Chloé !

Il s'était retourné rapidement explosant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Non il ne supportait plus qu'elle croit tout cela…il ne supportait plus de garder toute la peur qu'il avait…si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait…autant mettre les choses aux claires

- Je veux vous protéger ! Mais pas parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance Chloé. Vous êtes sans nul doute la femme la plus chiante et la moins habile que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie, mais vous êtes intelligente, brillante et responsable…

Chloé ravala sa salive et ne put dire un mot. Sa surprise était réelle. De même que la joie qui la submergeait en cet instant. Elle lisait plus dans les yeux de son ami que ce que lui disait ses paroles. Ils étaient brillants et sincères. La jeune femme comprit combien elle se trompait, combien sa mort ne passerait pas inaperçue pour lui. Elle sentait qu'elle était presque aussi importante qu'une sœur…

- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça peut mal se passer…et Armand n'hésitera pas à vous descendre. Je veux m'assurer que vous ne courrerais aucun risque….Alors oui ch'uis peut être un peu trop protecteur mais ça me rassures vous comprenez ?  
- Vous vous mettriez plus en danger, et je vous laissais pas faire. Là je prendrai des risques et serait en danger…répondit elle  
- Peut être…mais vous feriez quoi à ma place ?  
- Je…vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix à l'époque, murmura t'elle, vous vous êtes occupez de Louise seul…  
- Vous marquez un point, dit il avec un sourire forcé  
- Vous m'avez fait plus endurer que je ne le ferai alors…  
- Bon sang Chloé il ne s'agit pas d'une simple vengeance ! Il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui de nous deux à raison ou tord ! Il s'agit de votre vie !

Elle le fixa et il eut du mal à ne pas détourné le regard. Les paroles de la jeune femme sonnaient comme des adieux…

- Justement…c'est MA vie. En quoi cela vous concerne tant ? Fred, Hyppolyte…eux ne me disent rien même si je sais qu'ils ont peur  
- Je sais pas… dit il en baissant la tête, je…

Chloé détourna elle aussi les yeux et soupira. Il trouva alors la force de la regarder

- Chloé je … je…je vous aime trop pour vous savoir en danger…dit il dans un murmure à peine audible

La jeune femme avait malgré tout bel et bien entendu. Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes se pétrifiaient. Elle eut la sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur et paradoxalement qu'une chaleur immense l'envahissait. Elle eut la sensation que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sot d'eau en pleine figure. Elle…avait elle bien entendu ?  
Chloé releva lentement les yeux et la tête vers lui et pâlie. Elle était gênée mais elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui de Mathieu. Elle avait besoin de savoir, elle avait besoin de lire dans son regard, s'il disait la vérité…

Il détourna un instant le regard, gêné et revint vers elle. Il sourit partagé entre la gêne, la tristesse et la joie. Elle sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais c'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il…elle ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Voilà. Je crois que pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à vous cacher, dit il avec un léger sourire  
- Mathieu…murmura t'elle  
- Non attendez Chloé je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire…que j'ai été psychologiquement affecté par ces deux années passer loin de mon boulot, ma famille, que j'ai été en manque d'affection en apprenant le mariage de Delphine et blabla…mais c'est pas le cas. Je…

Il la regarda fixement et soupira. Etrangement avoir avouer à Chloé ses sentiments le soulageait. Maintenant il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il repensait aux paroles de Fred. « C'est à elle de décider ». Oui elle avait le droit de savoir. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne toute l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui à présent.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de vous…

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, il détourna les yeux et ravala sa salive

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement pas toujours aux bons moments…

Chloé ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle tremblait presque. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser, ressentir… elle était littéralement figée. Entre la déclaration d'Hyppolyte et celle de Mathieu à présent… et le pire c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire face. Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle fut peut être moins qu'une amie pour lui mais elle était loin d'imaginer…l'inverse. Elle était loin d'imaginer ça….Et elle était loin d'imaginer que cela lui fasse autant plaisir…

Elle détourna les yeux. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle était figée et sentaient une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Une larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer d'un geste rapide de la main. Elle était fiancée ! Elle allait mourir ! Et pourtant elle avait envie de l'embrasser…mais elle ne devait pas. Elle ne devait pas tout gâcher une seconde fois. Elle n'aimait pas Mathieu elle…elle était juste touchée et flattée par l'attention qu'il lui portait. A tête reposée, elle aimait Hyppolyte donc…

Chloé sentait la sincérité de Mathieu. Si elle l'embrassait là, maintenant…ce serait égoïste…ce baiser n'aurait aucun sens ! Juste à lui donner de la force pour être plus courageuse.

- Chloé ? s'inquiéta t'il en voyant sa réaction  
- Je suis fiancée, murmura t'elle

Une balle de revolver en plein cœur aurait été moins douloureux que cela. Même être frappé par la foudre aurait été plus doux. Il retint sa peine et ravala une dizaine de fois sa salive. Il ne parla pas, il n'en n'aurait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas se montrer dans cet état face à Chloé.  
Elle avait fait son choix…même si ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait espéré. Il était arrivé trop tard, au fond c'était évident. Chloé était loyale et fidèle…qu'est ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Malgré sa jalousie, il se consola à la pensée que la jeune femme serait heureuse. Peut être qu'il se trompait en fin de compte ?

Peut être que ces fiançailles seraient une raison suffisante pour donner à la jeune femme l'envie de se battre ?

- Félicitation Chloé…

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement mais ne releva pas les yeux vers lui.

- Je vais…je vais me préparer pour toute à l'heure

Il se détourna d'elle et continua sa course vers la sortie.

- Mathieu !

Il se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme ne parla pas mais son regard parlait de lui-même en signe d'excuses. Il lui sourit et dit simplement

- Vous avez intérêt à faire attention où vous mettez les pieds et…et à ne rien faire tomber sur votre passage  
- J'essaierais…répondit elle seulement avec un léger sourire

Il y répondit puis se retourna à nouveau et, en soupirant, se dirigea vers la sortie…

* * *

Au prochain épisode ^^

"A présent elle était seule. Tout comme elle l'était avant le retour de son compagnon, ce soir là où armée de son revolver dissimulée dans son petit sac jaune elle s'était avancée à la rencontre de Louise.

La jeune femme sortit son portable de son sac et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle jeta le petit appareil par terre et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon sec. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle décida de le récupéré et de le balancer dans la voiture au lieu de la plaque d'égout.

Après s'être assuré que la voiture était bien fermée et que Mathieu ne courrait aucun risque, Chloé se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la voiture qui l'attendait un peu plus loin…"


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonjour à tous. Désolé de cette longue attente. Finalement je n'ai pas été aussi libérée que ça :s. Mais je promets de vous mettre l'histoire jusqu'à la fin ^^. Merci de votre patiente. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire._

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

Chloé avait conscience qu'elle allait à la rencontre de sa propre mort, comme si la route était un couloir débouchant sur une grande salle d'opération...  
Elle s'était toujours demander, avec un léger frisson, ce que l'on ressentait à mourir.  
Nous n'avons après tout, que des images externes de la mort… qu'est ce qui est le plus effrayant dans l'idée de mourir ? Est-ce que cette image du cadavre ressortant les pieds devant de la table d'opération ; une image froide où nous transposons notre propre image ? Où est ce la pensée que la mort aboutie sur un néant ? Comment s'imaginer le néant ? Comment tant de conscience, de sentiments, de souvenirs, d'être en somme peut soudainement aboutir sur du vide ?

Comment s'imaginer le vide ? Comment imaginer que nous n'en n'aurons pas même conscience ? Comment imaginer, nous qui avons toujours vécus dans l'espace et le temps, l'absence totale de conscience ?  
Un frisson dans le dos, Chloé se concentra sur la route et observait chaque détails de la ville comme si elle avait pour mission d'enregistrer dans un coin de sa mémoire les derniers instants de sa vie, en pensant qu'elle ne les verrait peut être jamais plus.

En pensant qu'elle ne reverrait peut être jamais plus le jour.

Qu'elle ne sentirait peut être jamais plus…l'air sur son visage, les divers odeurs de la ville

Qu'elle n'entendrait plus… les klaxons des automobilistes, la petite musique syndicate de Fray qu'elle aimait tant, les remarques cyniques de son partenaire…

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Malgré elle, la scène des aveux de Mathieu se matérialisait sous ses yeux, remplaçant la route. La jeune femme revoyait dans le regard sincère de son partenaire et ami, la peur et l'affection qu'il lui portait. Chaque détails, depuis, étaient analysés par son cerveau du retour de Mathieu à cette soirée.  
Elle se demandait quand cela était il arrivé et comment elle n'avait pas pus s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Oh bien sur, elle avait pleins d'explications rationnelles qui expliquaient son aveuglement dont l'une était Hyppolyte et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Cependant…

Elle ravala une larme lorsqu'elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec son partenaire la nuit précédente. Chloé se souvenait de chaque sensation, de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie après l'enlèvement de Claire au soulagement de le voir et de le tenir dans ses bras. Elle se souvenait très clairement de cette petite sensation semblable à un choc nerveux intense l'envahir et accéléré les battements de son cœur.

La jeune femme eut une pointe de remord au souvenir de la demande en mariage d'Hyppolyte, et la bague à son doigt qui scintillait contre le volant l'accablait comme si elle allait lui planter un couteau dans le dos.  
Chloé n'était pas idiote et elle savait qu'Hyppolyte ne lui faisait pas non plus confiance quant à ses intentions concernant Armand. Si Mathieu avait préféré jouer franc jeux et montrer une certaine colère, Hyppolyte lui, avait opté pour la confiance et la promesse. La promesse qu'elle survivrait à Armand pour l'épouser. En acceptant, Chloé s'était engagée à vivre…et maintenant…

- Quand ? murmura-t-elle brisant le silence qui était roi dans la voiture depuis l'entrée Mathieu prenant définitivement la place de Polovski

L'ex commandant était lui aussi dans de sombres pensées… Ils y étaient. Ils s'approchaient d'Armand et… de la fin. Mais quelle genre de fin ?  
Resté auprès de Chloé l'avait rassuré durant les premières minutes, mais il sentait à présent un vide grandir en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'idée que Chloé était en danger. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance… Pourtant elle était là, prés de lui. Comment pourrait-elle lui échapper ?  
Sous des airs détachés, il n'arrêtait pas de l'observer en se forçant à mettre de côté les sentiments qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois.

- Quand ? répéta-t-il interrogateur  
- Quand est ce que vous êtes tombé amoureux de moi ? continua Chloé prenant la voix d'une discussion anodine

Mathieu déglutit légèrement. Depuis ses aveux, Chloé n'avait dit qu'une phrase. Une seule phrase « Je suis fiancée ». Et même s'il s'était senti soulagé d'avoir enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait, ses peurs et sa vulnérabilité, sur le moment présent la douleur de la réponse de Chloé avait reprit le dessus une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul.

Ca…et le fait que ses aveux n'aient rien changé à la décision de Chloé.

La question de Chloé le prit de cours. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de discussions. Encore moins dans ces moments. Cela sonnait comme des adieux…

- On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? grogna-t-il  
- Pardon…je ne voulais pas vous gêner.  
- Mais vous ne me gêner pas Chloé seulement…  
- Seulement quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et ne la regarda même pas.

- Bien…murmura Chloé  
- C'est peut être pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ça c'est tout. On est sur le point de boucler une enquête …  
- Justement, répondit elle déterminée, c'est peut être le meilleur moment non ?  
- Vous avez une drôle d'idée de ce que sont les meilleurs moments vous…remarque j'oubliais à qui je parle, murmura t'il plus pour lui que pour Chloé  
- Je vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça…c'est vrai que c'est le meilleur moment, on aura peut être plus l'occasion après

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur son siège en la fixant comme si ces dernières paroles signaient l'aveu de Chloé. A ce geste il eut un léger mal de tête et une impression désagréable qui le força à se renfoncer dans son siège et à se frotter légèrement les yeux. Il regarda la route et se rassura en constatant qu'il y voyait bien…sans doute un petit coup de fatigue.

- Vous voulez dire si jamais on mourrait ça serait bien d'en discuter ?  
- Je ne sais pas la dernière discussion que j'ai eu avec ma mère avant qu'elle ne meurt…j'ai pas eu l'occasion de bien m'excuser a propos de Louise quand…  
- Chloé ! la coupa t'il agacé qu'elle se ménage avec cet exemple  
- Je veux juste savoir. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes tombé amoureux de moi ?

Mathieu ne regarda pas Chloé.

- Depuis…pourquoi c'est si important bon sang ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer sur la façon dont vous allez vous en tirer pour survivre ?

Chloé ne répondit rien et ne fit que ravaler sa salive. Il sut, à cet instant, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé…et il en y envie de vomir. Mais n'était ce du qu'à la peine ? Son mal de tête prenait de l'ampleur et Mathieu commençait à avoir les symptômes de légers malaises. Ses yeux commençaient à être lourds. Les bruits semblaient loin et amplifier…comme s'il avait bu toute la nuit.

- Je sais juste que je l'ai compris lorsque vous m'embrassiez …  
- Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Et les circonstances…  
- Chloé je n'ai rien regretté de ce baiser. Je hum….je l'ai même désiré à plusieurs reprises.

L'évocation de ces sentiments et des souvenirs qui en découlaient lui procurait un sensation de soulagement comme un antidote. Chloé ne répondit rien, n'objecta aucun argument…et sentit le nœud dans la gorge augmenté au fur à mesure des révélations de Mathieu et de la route

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas embrassé, je n'aurai peut être pas jamais osé mais …j'ai failli vous embrassez lorsque vous m'avez sauté dans les bras

Malgré elle Chloé sourit et une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé lorsqu'elle avait observé le regard doux que lui avait porté Mathieu à ce moment là.

- Si je devais faire la liste de chaque détails….je ne sais pas quand exactement je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Je sais juste quand je m'en suis aperçus et pourquoi  
- Pourquoi ? dit elle d'une voix à la fois déterminée et brisée  
- En fait, dit il avec un sourire, pour tous ces détails « qui ne vont pas chez vous ». Ca va me prendre un peu de temps si je devais vous faire la liste de toutes les raisons qui font que…  
- J'ai compris, le coupa t'elle  
- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé, ajouta t'il blessé de cette interruption  
- Vous vous en remettrez  
- Faudra bien et puis …vous m'aiderez n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire en tant que psy  
- Ca n'est pas très conseillé. Mieux vaudrait que vous preniez un avis objectif ou…  
- En tant qu'amie alors ? Vous avez été à mes côtés pour Delphine et….qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes au courant que cette rue n'est pas dans notre programme ?

Le cœur de Mathieu accéléra mais pas pour les même raisons. Chloé SAVAIT où elle allait à son instar. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté prenait forme petit à petit et il sentait que son corps ne répondait plus…  
Il était lourd et sa tête était comme une pierre. Il avait du mal à y voir, sa vision devenant de plus en plus flou. Lorsque Chloé se gara sur un trottoir et qu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls, Mathieu paniqua intérieurement. Il se sentait partir, il n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre geste…

- Chloé…

La jeune femme retira sa ceinture de sécurité et éteignit le contacte. Elle le débarrassa de la sienne et l'aida à mieux s'installer. Il aurait voulus se dégager et la retenir mais il avait la sensation de flotter dans un autre monde. Malgré sa lutte acharnée pour resté éveillé et conscient, son corps ne semblait plus être qu'un ballon mou.

- Je n'avais pas le choix Mathieu. Dit la jeune femme d'un regard plein de tristesse, ne m'en voulez pas. Oubliez moi ou plutôt …ne conservez pas cette conversation lorsque vous penserez à moi…prenez plutôt à mon sac jaune et…

_Il y a d'autres moyens Chloé. Ne faites pas ça ! Vous vivrez et cette ordure sera jugée. Ne…_

- Moi aussi je ne regrette pas ce baiser…je crois même que je vous en ai voulus pour cela…Je ne sais pas si j'ai accepté de me fiancée parce que j'étais sure de mes sentiments ou si j'avais peur de ceux …

La jeune femme avaient les yeux brillants comme lorsqu'elle lui avait confiée son secret. Il aurait voulus l'en empêcher, la prendre dans ses bras tout faire pour la sauver…mais les larmes de Chloé furent la dernière image que Mathieu vit avant de sombrer dans le néant…

Chloé observa un instant le jeune homme endormi et laissa échapper quelques larmes de remords et de peur.

Elle avait du mal à se décider lorsqu'il était entré dans la voiture dans le but de l'accompagner, mais la jeune femme s'était reprise.  
Claire était trop importante pour qu'elle fasse tout foirer pour des sentiments !

Chloé avait eu du mal à se décidée….drogué Polovski était plus facile pour elle que drogué Mathieu…Mais depuis le début c'était le plan !

A présent elle était seule. Tout comme elle l'était avant le retour de son compagnon, ce soir là où armée de son revolver dissimulée dans son petit sac jaune elle s'était avancée à la rencontre de Louise.

La jeune femme sortit son portable de son sac et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle jeta le petit appareil par terre et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon sec. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle décida de le récupéré et de le balancer dans la voiture au lieu de la plaque d'égout.

Après s'être assuré que la voiture était bien fermée et que Mathieu ne courrait aucun risque, Chloé se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la voiture qui l'attendait un peu plus loin…

Un peu plus loin, au bord de la Seine, Hyppolyte suivait l'équipe par satellite. Chacun émettait un petit signal qu'il suivait comme un jeu vidéo. Absolument tout avait été prévu pour qu'Armand ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Lorsque la voiture de Mathieu et Chloé s'étaient éloignée de leur trajet initialement prévue le jeune homme s'était inquiété. La panique s'était peu à peu emparé de lui lorsque la voiture de s'était stoppée.

- Il y a un changement de plan ? avait il demandé à Fred  
- Un changement de plan ? interrogea surprise la jeune femme qui roulait elle dans la bonne direction avec Polovski  
- Mathieu et Chloé se sont arrêtés…  
- Quoi ? Où ?

La voix de Fred ne détrompait pas Hyppolyte. Lorsque le signal de Chloé disparut, ne laissant plus que celui de Mathieu, le jeune homme compris. La panique laissa place au désespoir …et à la détermination !

_Non Chloé, je ne te laisserai pas là bas seule ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire_

- Chloé a coupée son signal ! Mathieu est immobile  
- C'est pas vrai ! Demi tour, dicta t'elle à Polovski, Chloé nous plantée…Hyppolyte indique nous où est Mathieu je vais essayer de le contacter

...François Armand regardait la lune pleine briller d'un éclat presque orange comme si son éclatante blancheur ordinaire était teintée d'une légère couche sanguine.  
Il porta à ses lèvres un verre de jet et apprécia la fraicheur du liquide vert qui s'insinua dans son corps.  
Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent et les pas de ses employés furent accompagnés de talons.

- Bienvenu dans mon ample demeure…

Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme avec un sourire triomphant

- …mademoiselle Chloé Saint Laurent.

* * *

_To be continued_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 34**

Je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment ! ragea Polovski en klaxonnant de temps à autre

Bien qu'ils aient posés un gyrophare, peu de personnes s'écartaient et prenaient des risques dans le but de les laisser passer. Fred s'appuya un peu contre la portière et serra les dents. Sa main tenant toujours son portable, la jeune femme faisait un effort surhumain pour contrôler son angoisse et sa colère.  
Plus le temps passait et les rapprochait de la mission, moins elle avait confiance en Chloé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grave et déterminée. Il y avait quelque chose d'éteint dans son regard, quelques choses de fatal dans ses paroles…  
La décision de Mathieu l'avait petit à petit rassuré. Si Chloé était avec Mathieu, la jeune femme ne risquait rien. Elle les connaissait et elle était d'autant plus convaincue que le jeune homme protégerait Chloé quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle connaissait les sentiments qu'il avait pour Chloé.  
Et pourtant…

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que Chloé puisse les doublés de cette façon. Plus elle réfléchissait, et plus il lui semblait évident que son amie avait tout orchestré avec Armand. La distance qui séparait chaque voiture, les rues qu'ils devaient prendre inévitablement pour mener à bien leurs plans….le fait qu'elle soit seule avec un autre policier…

Peut être que deux ou trois ans plus tôt, cette duperie lui aurait sauté aux yeux plus tôt. Peut être qu'à l'époque, où elle voyait Chloé comme une jeune femme étrange… Elle devait le reconnaitre, Fred ne voyait pas non plus Chloé comme une criminelle. Disons qu'elle aurait plus facilement accepté que la jeune femme joue double jeux.  
Etre à côté de l'ennemi plutôt que devant…

Qu'était-elle en train de dire ? Chloé n'était pas son ennemie. Au fond, elle savait que la jeune femme les avaient dupés pour mieux piégée Armand. Leur camp restait le même. Fred était simplement enragé de s'être laissé avoir. Elle était simplement en colère de s'être trompée sur la confiance qu'elle avait accordée à une amie. Elle avait simplement peur d'arriver trop tard pour sauver une collègue et amie, un membre de l'équipe. Ils avaient déjà vécus cette situation…

D'autant plus que chaque plan avait une faille. Armand était un excellent joueur d'échec et un serial killer dans un sens, avec de l'expérience. Bien qu'intelligente et douée, Chloé avait acceptée le jeu qu'Armand avait préparé. S'ils arrivaient trop tard, ils perdraient non seulement Chloé, mais également Claire et avec cela Armand leur échapperait…

Pour la énième fois, elle composa le numéro de Mathieu. Son portable sonnait c'était déjà un bon point ! Mais chaque fois elle tombait sur son répondeur. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il l'avait sur lui. Pourquoi ne répondait il pas ?

Cette question augmenta l'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Quel était le plan d'Armand ? Jamais Chloé n'aurait accepté un plan qui mette la vie de l'un des membres de l'équipe en danger, mais Armand était un homme aux multiples masques et Chloé était plus vulnérable que dans un autre moment même si elle était également plus déterminée que jamais.

Selon leur plan, Polovski devait se trouver à la place de Mathieu. Sans doute, la surprise de la tromperie de Chloé aurait été un avantage pour la jeune femme qui lui aurait plus facilement filée entre les doigts. Mais Mathieu lui était habitué. Mathieu avait plus de poids sur Chloé que Polovski. Et si la situation avait dérapée ? Et si Armand ou un de ses hommes de mains, étaient venus chercher Chloé et que Mathieu ait cherché à l'en empêcher ?

Le signal de Chloé avait disparu et celui de Mathieu s'était immobilisé…

Le portable de Mathieu ne faisait que sonner et la laissait sur le répondeur…

- Décroche bordel ! jura-t-elle entre ses dents en se retenant pour ne pas hurler  
- Il y a une rue qui nous permet d'éviter ces bouchons et nous amène vers le signal de Mathieu, ca prend un peu plus de temps mais…  
- Alors fonces pourquoi tu hésites encore ? lâcha Fred plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulus

Polovski ne répondit rien et fit comme si la jeune femme n'avait rien dit. Essayant de se faufiler le plus rapidement possible entre les voitures, il jura tout bas contre les automobilistes et les travaux.

- Les femmes au volant, murmura t'il alors qu'une voiture venait de lui couper la route et l'accès à un passage pour se rendre dans la ruelle

Fred se concentra sur le portable à Mathieu qui tombait à nouveau sur son répondeur. D'un geste rageur elle enfonça le bouton « raccroché » et composa à nouveau le numéro de Mathieu

- Allez Matt' décroches !

Chloé s'assied sur le canapé blanc au centre de la bibliothèque. La salle était d'un style identique au bureau de Mr Armand dans son appartement en trois fois plus grande. D'un style classique, les meubles en bois luisant et polie regorgeaient de livres en tout genre. Des livres dont les ¾ n'avaient peut-être pas été ouverts ou qui recelaient d'autres informations que ce que les couvertures indiquaient…au fond quelle meilleure cachette que ce qui est sous nos yeux …

Les chiens habillés de noirs et portant des lunettes assortis, étaient restés devant la bibliothèque. Chloé sentait la peur montée en elle mais faisait un effort considérable pour ne rien montré.

La moindre faille était fatale. Armand était un homme qui ne laissait passer aucun détail et qui observait tout. Tel un serpent qui attend que vous dormiez pour vous mordre. Tel un poison attendant une plaie pour vous infecté…

Habillé élégamment, Armand vint vers elle avec une bouteille en verre, raffiné, qui contenait un liquide ambré. Il disposa devant elle, deux verres bas et ronds dont le fond était tout aussi raffiné que la bouteille. Restant debout, peut être pour donner une sensation de domination et de puissance, François Armand ne dit rien et déboucha la bouteille calmement.

Il servit le liquide dans un premier verre, puis dans un autre.

- Glace ? demanda t'il poliment en affichant un air des plus sympathique  
- Je vous remercie mais non, répondit Chloé sur le même ton en abordant un sourire polie  
- Bien…j'aime les gens distingué et qui possède un bon palais

François Armand tendit le verre à Chloé et porta le sien à ses lèvres.

- Ce genre de plaisir ce savoure « nature ». La glace n'est que gâchis n'est ce pas ?  
- Vous êtes un fin connaisseur de toute évidence  
- Je dois le reconnaitre…dit il avec un sourire et vous ?  
- Je préfère le thé au citron pour ma part.  
- Hum, je reconnais bien là le gout de votre défunte mère. Je n'ai jamais compris ces choix mais cela lui donnait du charme

Chloé serra légèrement son verre et se reprit. Malgré elle, l'évocation de sa mère, allié à sa propre personne la troublait. Déstabilisation. Chloé se força à voir Armand comme un prédateur comme les autres, et à se voir elle en tant que psy policière, en tant que criminologue qui ne faisait que jouer une partie d'échec avec un tueur pour sauver une jeune fille innocente. Pas comme la victime qu'elle avait toujours vu depuis la mort de sa mère en se regardant dans un miroir.

- Les gouts et les couleurs vous savez… répondit elle calmement en ne quittant pas François des yeux une seule seconde  
- Les mères et les filles…  
- Eh bien quoi ?  
- J'ai toujours trouvé cela dramatique lorsqu'elles se trouvaient séparées. Après tout, c'est ancré en nous, tout enfant à besoin de sa mère. En tant que psychologue, j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis ? Un enfant n'a-t-il pas besoin de ses parents pour se construire un certain équilibre ?

Chloé ne quitta pas François des yeux malgré l'accélération de son pouls. Ses yeux la piquait et une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge depuis sa conversation avec Mathieu grossissait et semblait l'étouffée.

- Il est certain que le milieu dans lequel nous grandissons nous influe légèrement, ne serait ce que dans nos morales et dans nos jugements du bien et du mal même si cela reste réversible et variable au cours de notre vie. Un enfant a besoins de modèles, mais ce n'est pas forcément ses parents. Il peut se constituer un modèle parentale à suivre à travers un professeur ou des personnes plus âgées. Il n'est pas nécessaire que cela soit le père ou la mère

François Armand fixa Chloé et sourit légèrement. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'attention et de curiosité comme si cette conversation n'avait aucun double sens. La jeune femme fut remplie d'un profond dégout pour cet homme. Il aurait été une star en tant qu'acteur ca ne faisait aucun doute. Sous cet air innocent et sincère, Chloé savait pertinemment que chacun de ses plus infimes mouvements étaient scrutés et analysés comme coups potentiels pour la détruire.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce en rapport avec la mère de Claire ou avec votre propre famille Mr Armand ?  
- Vous voulez dire est ce en rapport avec votre mère ou la mienne ?  
- C'est cela, répondit-elle sans ciller

François Armand but une gorgée de la boisson ambrée et sourit de plus belle

- J'admire votre franchise Mlle St Laurent…  
- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous  
- …ainsi que votre courage. Vivre ce que vous avez vécu…grandir avec ce poids tout au long de votre vie. Ce doit être dramatique de découvrir sa mère assassinée de plusieurs coups de couteau alors que l'on à peine 14 ans…

Chloé soupira et ravala sa salive avant de se maudire de ce dernier geste instinctif.

- Je me demande comment vous avez fait ?  
- J'ai été soutenue. Il est difficile c'est vrai de se remettre d'un drame familial. Il faut quelques années mais on y parvient plus ou moins  
- Tout de même, votre cas est assez unique je dois dire. Votre propre père ! Couvert du sang de votre mère et s'enfuyant comme un lâche devant vous  
- Je ne suis pas unique dans mon genre malheureusement, plus de la moitié de crime se passent en famille  
- Et pourtant vous avez eu le courage de l'affronté il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
- Vous avez raison…même si on panse la plaie, on ne se remet pas d'un drame familiale, pas totalement en tout cas. Il y a toujours une part d'inachevée, un désir de vengeance envers le meurtrier. Et mon père avait des informations assez intéressantes  
- Oh vraiment ? Et lesquelles ?  
- Assez intéressantes pour qu'on décide de le réduire au silence de la même façon qu'on a du essayer de réduire au silence ma mère…

Armand changea de comportement. Son sourire s'agrandit et leva un sourcil légèrement.

- Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un drame familial ?  
- Mr Armand…cessons de jouer. Vous m'avez fait venir pour les lettres n'est ce pas ? Je les ai et je désire Claire en échange. Inutile de vous dire qu'elles ont été très intéressantes…  
- Que sous entendez vous ?  
- Vous savez tout comme moi ce que je sous entends…

Après un moment de silence où Chloé savourait l'effet produit sur François Armand, il ajouta

- Vous bluffez Mlle St Laurent, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que contiennent ces lettres, pas plus que vous ne connaissez les raisons exactes de la mort de votre mère…  
- Vous me sous estimez…  
- Pas le moins du monde Mademoiselle. Non contrairement à vous, je ne vous sous estime pas. Au contraire Chloé, je vous estime. Et pour cela, je vous dois la vérité.

Inutile de vous le cacher, j'ai tué votre mère

- Moi qui m'attendais à des révélations, dit elle d'une voix plus brisée qu'elle ne s'y était attendue  
- Pas directement du moins et pas tout à fait volontairement  
- Ca en revanche, c'est une surprise…  
- Votre mère était une femme intelligente et brillante Chloé. C'était un adversaire hors du communs. Lorsque vous vous êtes placée dans mes pattes je l'ai immédiatement vu à travers vous.

Chloé ne put ajoutée un mot. Malgré tous ces efforts, Armand marquait un point. Sur ce point il était sincère elle en était sure.

- Vous ne buvez pas ? Ce n'est pas très courtois, c'est le meilleur que je possède, de la grande marque  
- Je n'ai pas très soif…  
- Allons Mlle St Laurent ! dit il avec un joyeux éclat de rire, ce verre n'est pas empoisonné.  
- Ce serait idéal, vous récupéreriez les lettres facilement  
- C'est certain mais je ne suis pas un lâche  
- C'est une question de point de vue !  
- Je vais vous tuer ça ne fais aucun doute. Mais je suis aussi généreux que cruel Mlle St Laurent, ou Mlle Fisher je ne sais plus. Comme la mort. Je vous tuerais mais pas tout de suite. Votre mort doit être à votre image, hors du commun et dramatique. Et pour ce je vous dois avant la vérité  
- Quelle générosité !  
- N'est ce pas ? Allons Chloé buvez sans crainte, cela vous raffraichira

Fred essaya de nouveau de contacter Mathieu tandis que Polovski appuyait de toutes ses forces contre le klaxon dans le vain espoir de forcer le conducteur à se pousser. Petit à petit, les nerfs de Fred lâchaient. Cet idiot était l'unique obstacle entre eux et la ruelle. Par sa bêtise il leur faisait perdre du temps et condamnait Chloé.  
Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le répondeur de Mathieu, Fred raccrocha et d'un geste brutale sortit de la voiture.

- Fred ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mais la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Polovski. Elle savait être calme et était parfois impulsive et franche. Contrairement à ce que pourrait croire certains, ses véritables colères étaient relativement rares mais effrayantes.

La jeune commandante arriva enfin au niveau de la portière du conducteur et elle se retint pour ne pas se montrer violentes. Elle ouvrit sans douceur la portière et plaqua sa carte de police

- Bonjour Monsieur, ca fait un petit moment que mon collègue et moi essayons de passer dans le cadre d'une enquête URGENTE et importante. Pourriez vous pousser votre véhicule ?  
- Vous voyez bien que je suis pris autant que vous dans ce putain de bouchon !  
- Ok on va dire les choses plus clairement…si vous ne bougez pas votre véhicule je vous emmène au poste  
- Faites donc j'appellerai mon avocat et portrais plainte contre vous ! Espèce de rip…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit un métal froid contre sa tête. Son visage passa de la colère et du mépris à la pâleur d'un cadavre parcourut de petits tremblements.

- Pour la dernière fois, je vous demande un petit service…dit Fred calmement avec des yeux qui lâchait des éclairs

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture de Polovski et Fred s'engouffrait dans la ruelle. La jeune femme reprit son portable et composa encore le numéro de Mathieu…

Dans une ruelle de Paris, un chat passa prés d'une voiture et grimpa sur le toit. Le chat noir fixa la ruelle et la voiture en face de lui dans laquelle dormait un homme. Un bruit le surprit et le fit partir au pas de course après avoir effectué en bond extra-ordinaire. Bond qui déclencha l'alarme anti-vol de la voiture dans un bruit aigu et répétitif associé à des petites lumières.

Les paupières de Mathieu bougèrent légèrement. De son sommeil lointain il entendit un bruit sourd et répétitif. Quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche et acheva de le réveillé.

Lentement il émergea de son sommeil et prit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. L'effet secondaire du produit et son réveil précoce par rapport à la normal, lui assénèrent un mal de tête violent qui s'était apaisé dés lors qu'il avait sombré dans le néant.

Encore un peu assommé, il se situa dans l'espace et le temps. Chloé n'était plus là. Où était Chloé ? Où était-il ? Il faisait nuit et….  
Mathieu réalisa que ce qui vibrait dans sa poche était son portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il l'attrapa et soupira ayant du mal à se remettre de la drogue soporifique que lui avait fait avaler Chloé. Il se rappelait maintenant, il l'avait vu dans son rêve. Peu de temps après qu'ils aient démarré la voiture et se soient éloigné du commissariat, Chloé lui avait proposé des sortes de pastilles à la menthe. Elle en avait pris elle aussi raison qui l'avait poussé à ne pas douter de la nature de ces pastilles.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, la jeune femme lui avait directement tendu les pastilles et ne l'avait pas fait choisir dans le paquet…

- Allo ? répondit il d'une voix encore enrouée  
- Matt ! Putain qu'est ce que tu foutais ? s'exclama la voix paniquée de Fred  
- Fred ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'aimerais bien que tu me le dises ! Hyppolyte nous a signalé que Chloé avait coupé son signal et que vous aviez changé de direction…

La voix de Fred fut comme une décharge électrique qui acheva de réveillé Mathieu. En un instant il recouvra ses sens et la mémoire. Chloé ! Elle s'était enfuie ! Elle l'avait droguée et s'était volatilisée ! Il se souvint des dernières images qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Celle de Chloé s'excusant et lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Armand ! Elle était aller rejoindre Armand ca ne faisait aucun doute. Et cela ne faisait aucun doute que l'emplacement qu'elle leur avait indiqué était bidon….tout comme il voyait claire dans le jeu d'Armand. Il le connaissait peut être mieux que Chloé même s'il n'était pas criminologue. Il connaissait les techniques d'Armand. Il était évident qu'Armand ne laisserait pas Chloé en vie !

En cet instant, Mathieu se félicita de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Chloé. Elle l'avait dupé certes, mais elle n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance non plus.

- Elle m'a droguée Fred…  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle m'a droguée et s'est enfuie. Je pense qu'elle avait tout prévu et qu'Armand est allé la cueillir  
- Tu crois que…  
- Non ! dit il un peu sèchement plus pour se rassuré lui que par réelle conviction, non pas tout de suite.  
- Comment on fait maintenant ?

Le regard de Mathieu s'arrêta sur un objet qui scintillait, juste en dessous des freins. Il se pencha et reconnu le portable de Chloé, brisé.

- Oh tu sais, je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec ce plan

De l'autre côté du fils, Fred réussit à sourire. Entendre Mathieu était déjà une nouvelle rassurante, mais sa dernière phrase lui indiqua qu'il avait plus d'une carte dans sa manche.

- Donc quels sont les ordres commandant ? répondit-elle  
- Ne lâches pas ton portable, je te rappelle tout de suite…

Mathieu raccrocha et chercha une application qu'il avait mis en place au cours des ces deux dernières années, avec de l'aide bien sur. Lorsqu'on travaillait à filer un homme aussi dangereux que François Armand, seul, on devenait comme un agent spécial.  
Chloé n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance…

Petit à petit, les défenses de Chloé s'affaiblissaient. La jeune femme se sentit vulnérable mais s'appliqua à résister de toutes ses forces.  
Elle repensa à Fred, Hyppolyte, Grégoire, Mathieu …elle se concentra sur ses amis et l'image qu'il avait d'elle pour se convaincre qu'Armand avait tord et qu'elle avait le contrôle d'elle-même.

Il ne s'agit pas de toi, Chloé, il s'agit de récupéré Claire. Il veut t'affaiblir. Ne te fais pas avoir. Ne te fais pas avoir ou il aura l'avantage…

- Je dois dire Mlle Fisher, que j'ai été extrêmement blessé que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu. Pour ma part j'ai été frappé en vous revoyant  
- Parce que je ressemble à ma mère c'est ça ?  
- En partie…mais pas seulement. J'ai été ému de voir la jeune femme que vous étiez devenue, moi qui vous avez vu si jeune…

Chloé fronça les sourcils et ne put dissimulée sa surprise

- Vous bluffez ! lui lança-t-elle  
- Vous croyez ? Vraiment ?  
- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Vous attendez juste de moi que…que…

Armand soupira d'une mine faussement déçue.

- Sincèrement Mlle Fisher, ça me touche que vous n'ayez aucun souvenir de moi…mais…je conçois aisément qu'un tel traumatisme doit suffire à rendre flou tout autre souvenirs, ou même, à vouloir inconsciemment refouler ses souvenirs douloureux…  
- Taisez-vous ! ragea-t-elle dans un murmure

Elle savait que cette dernière phrase plairait à François Armand, mais elle avait assez joué.

- Non non je ne pense pas Mlle Fisher que me taire soit la meilleure solution. De plus nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour vous ramener la mémoire en douceur. Sur ce, je veux que vous mourriez avec la vérité. Une vérité que vous connaissiez depuis fort longtemps en réalité. Une vérité que vous possédiez sans le savoir et c'est ce que je trouve assez amusant avec le conscient et l'inconscient  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler…  
- Hum sans nul doute. Après tout comparer à vous je ne suis qu'un novice. Mais néanmoins, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous désirez connaitre la vérité non ?  
- Je suis ici pour récupérer Claire. Je connais déjà la vérité.  
- Oh non Mlle, vous en êtes loin. Si vous la connaissiez vous vous rappelleriez de moi

Chloé ravala sa salive et ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés.

- Votre mère et moi, Chloé, avons eu une liaison…  
- Bien…ça peut expliquer une crise de jalousie, ajouta t'elle d'une voix brisée  
- Non s'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas. Vous ne comprendriez pas.

Après quelques instants de silence, Armand reprit

- J'ai connus votre mère durant notre jeunesse. Effectivement elle vous ressemblait un peu. Elle avait de plus longs cheveux que vous, aussi roux que les vôtres et légèrement ondulés. Elle n'arrivait jamais à les lissés et s'en plaignait d'ailleurs.

Un petit silence où Armand fut dans ses pensées et observa en parallèle Chloé qui ne le coupa pas

- J'en suis tombé amoureux. Et nous sommes restés ensembles quelques années. Quelques années de bonheur où je jure qu'aucune femmes à part elle ne m'a plus surprit et fasciné que votre mère…Mais…le temps passant et nos gouts différents à finit par nous éloigner et nous perdre de vue. J'ai connus d'autres femmes, certes, mais lorsqu'un jour, quelques années plus tard, j'ai rencontré par hasard votre mère…

Le visage d'Armand était sincère et ses yeux étaient rayonnants. Soudainement son visage devint plus grave

- Malheureusement, le temps est cruel et détruit tout sur son passage ! Alors que je voyais ces retrouvailles comme un signe du destin, comme le signe que cette femme était faite pour moi…j'appris qu'elle était mariée et que VOUS existiez !

Chloé ravala une fois de plus sa salive et les dernières défenses qu'elle avait dressées tombèrent. A présent elle était totalement captivée par le passé de sa mère

- Mais j'avais confiance en l'Amour. Il fallait que je lui fasse recouvrer la mémoire et j'étais persuadé que notre Amour était assez puissant pour effacer Fisher. Nous avons donc reprit contacte et nous sommes rapprochés

Chloé sentit un liquide froid s'insinué dans ses veines et son cœur s'accéléré. Un malaise l'envahissait. Les paroles d'Armand avaient comme une connotation familière. Comme dans un film, des images lui apparaissaient nettement. Le visage d'un homme alors qu'elle avait une dizaine d'années. Le visage d'Armand lors d'un diner avec ses parents, le même visage que sa mère lui présentait comme un ami alors qu'elle allait la cherché à l'école…

- Et finalement…finalement elle s'aperçut que mes sentiments pour elle étaient toujours présents. Elle à été franche et diplomate. Elle désirait que nous restions bons amis, elle me répétait, malgré mes supplications et mes tentatives romanesques pour la séduire, qu'elle aimait sincèrement votre père…ce Fisher, dit il dans un mouvement de rage encore présente … je n'ai…je n'ai pas supporté…comment pouvait elle préféré cet homme à moi ?  
- Vous à qui personne n'a jamais résisté…murmura Chloé en cernant bien l'affaire  
- On ne se refuse pas à moi ! dit il en perdant le contrôle à son tour laissant l'avantage à Chloé

Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais reprit de l'assurance. Elle n'était plus la proie, elle était la criminologue devant un criminel passant aux aveux dans une salle d'interrogatoire

- Alors…vous avez cherché à la tuer…  
- Pas elle. Je n'aurai jamais touché à votre mère. En revanche, si elle se refusait à moi c'était à cause de Fisher et à cause de vous !

Chloé pâlit en comprenant que la vérité était plus sordide qu'elle ne l'avait pensé

- Vous…encore j'aurais pus vous adopter comme ma fille. Une femme telle qu'elle devait nécessairement être destiné à un homme tel que moi. Une femme si brillante !  
Mais Fisher…. C'était lui le problème. Plus elle restait avec lui, plus il l'éloignait de moi ! Alors, si je ne l'obtenais pas par l'Amour, je l'obtiendrais par les sentiments qu'elle portait à ce …mari.  
- Et vous l'auriez épousé même si elle ne vous aimait pas…  
- Elle AURAIT FINI PAR SE RAPPELER de l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre ! Elle aurait fini par voir !

Chloé imaginait sans peine le scénario. Pour la première fois, des images flous prenaient tout leur sens, des zones d'ombres s'éclairaient…

- Alors…vous avez décidé de tout révéler à mon père pour le rendre jaloux…  
- J'aurais aimé avoir cette brillante idée…plus tôt, acheva t'il dans un sourire, mais votre mère s'est montrée déterminée, coriace et intelligente. Elle s'est mise en relation avec la police. C'est là que ce cher Grégoire Lamarck entre en scène Mlle Chloé St Laurent Fisher

Chloé ouvrit légèrement la bouche choquée. Elle aurait voulus ne pas croire à cette révélation qui aurait été un élément important. Pourtant…pourtant le souvenir s'imposa à elle comme un objet la frappant en pleine tête. Le souvenir de Grégoire au commissariat, qui un peu plus loin discutait d'un air grave avec sa mère.

- J'ai pourtant finis par m'imposer à elle car j'appris qu'elle avait finis par retirer sa plainte….je croyais naïvement, qu'elle s'était aperçue des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour moi et que…bien qu'elle n'ait pas aimer mes menaces envers vous et Fisher, elle ressente une passion à mon égard qui la mette mal à l'aise…nous avons donc eu une relation cachée pendant deux ans…de belles années…  
- Mon père ne se doutait de rien j'imagine  
- Il devait se poser quelques questions, mais nous étions trop discrets pour qu'il imagine quoique ce soit. Je pensais que si elle ne le quittait pas c'était pour vous. Vous aviez besoin de vos parents disait elle….jusqu'au jour où elle a voulus stopper notre relation  
- Et pour quelle raison ?  
- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous deviez pourtant être assez grande pour vous apercevoir de la morphologie changeante de votre mère…

Chloé déglutit. Un autre souvenir s'imposa à elle. Celui du ventre toujours plus arrondi de sa mère et des questions que se posait Chloé. Celui du visage rayonnant de son père. Quelques souvenirs de ces neuf mois de grossesses…

- Je lui ai suggéré de révéler la vérité à Fisher ! C'était mon enfant nom de…  
- Elle a refusé  
- Elle disait que cet enfant n'était pas le mien ! ragea-t-il, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle n'aimait plus Fisher !

Mille questions brulaient les lèvres de Chloé mais elles restèrent soudées l'une à l'autre, la jeune femme préférant attendre de tout savoir …

- Lorsque je me suis montré un plus persuasif, elle a menacé de me détruire totalement si jamais je vous approchais. Elle avait lancé la partie ! Elle disait, qu'elle avait toujours gardé contacte avec ce Grégoire Lamarck qui était commandant à l'époque…

François Armand serra les doigts et contint sa rage. Il finit son verre cul sec et savoura le liquide.

- Et puis…Claire est née. Ils étaient si heureux ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever ma fille ! Fisher n'avait pas le droit de nommer cette enfant sa fille ! J'ai donc récupéré ce qui m'appartenait…  
- Vous l'avez enlevé ! s'indigna Chloé  
- Je préfère le terme de récupérer. Un père ne doit il pas tout faire pour son enfant ?  
- Jusqu'au se donner le droit de la tuer ?  
- Claire a fait son choix ! Vous êtes toutes deux les filles de votre mère !  
- Ce qui a poussé Louise à vouloir la tué…

Armand sourit à moitié saoul

- Cette folle qui croyait vraiment être votre sœur ! Quoique…du côté de Fisher ca aurait pus coller…  
- Je vous interdis de…  
- Oh…vous qui l'avez rejeté pendant 17 longues années, vous allez me reprochez de traiter votre père d'homme stupide et ….  
- FERMEZ LA ! dit elle en se relevant les yeux pétillants, ou je serai capable de vous étrangler sur place, et croyez moi je suis aussi déterminée que ma mère  
- Mais…comment récupéreriez vous Claire ?

Mathieu fut heureux que cette affaire affecte suffisamment la criminologue pour lui faire baisser sa vigilance. De même qu'il fut heureux de lui avoir révélé ses sentiments. Mathieu en était persuadé, cela avait été un avantage pour son propre plan, même s'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se passe comme ça.  
Sans que la jeune femme ne le sache, il avait inséré un autre portable qui émettait un signal qu'il pouvait capter avec le sien. Un signal qu'Hyppolyte n'avait pas enregistré et dont personne, mis à part lui, n'était au courant. Au cas où…avait il pensé à ce moment là.

Pourvu que Chloé ait son sac avec elle et qu'Armand n'ait pas eu l'idée de la fouillée…

Chloé se rassie et se contrôla en serrant les dents. La rage qui l'avait envahie avait totalement remplacée la peur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis parvenu à récupérer ma fille, avec l'aide d'une complice. Vos parents étaient si désespérés. J'avoue avoir omis la collaboration de votre mère avec ce Lamarck. Persuadé que j'étais dangereux et que j'étais en cause dans cette histoire, il a prit l'affaire en main. Il m'a été difficile de le détruire mais j'y suis malgré tout parvenu en me montrant assez persuasif avec le commissaire de l'époque. Quant à votre mère, sa détermination la perdue…  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
- Hum disons que Fisher n'était pas si idiot que je le pensais. La persévérance de votre mère à me rattacher à cette histoire a été telle qu'il a finis par se poser des questions…  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ? murmura Chloé qui commençait à perdre patiente  
- Rien si ce n'est d'avouer la vérité. J'ai tenté de ramener votre mère à la raison et de lui témoigner mon amour encore brulant…au travers de lettres  
- Les fameuses lettres…  
- Hum hum….malheureusement je n'avais que trop prévus que Fisher les trouvent avant elle  
- Espèce de…murmura t'elle  
- Je crois bien que Fisher n'a pas trop apprécié d'apprendre notre liaison et ma paternité avec Claire…paternité que votre mère à niée. Si vous voulez mon avis ça n'a fait qu'accentuer sa méfiance et sa rage  
- Vous l'avez envoyer le soir où je suis sortie…  
- Vous voyez, ma chère Chloé, que vous soyez sortie ce soir là n'a absolument rien changée au destin de votre mère. Quoique…votre témoignage m'aurait été un peu gênant je dois bien l'avouer. Dans un sens, votre ange gardien vous a éloigné de la maison au bon moment

L'air détaché et charmeur d'Armand donna à Chloé l'envie de vomir tandis qu'elle revivait la scène d'un autre angle. Son père découvrant l'histoire, piégé comme sa mère. La jalousie, le désespoir et la rage l'envahissant. Sa mère niant et paniquée tentant de faire comprendre à son mari. La folie s'emparant de Fisher, le couteau étant à proximité et… en comprenant l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait…la panique…

- Evidemment, le commandant chargé de cette affaire à l'époque est immédiatement arrivé et vous a pris en charge.  
- Lamarck, murmura Chloé en se souvenant que la première personne qu'elle ait vu était Grégoire  
- Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre moi, cela aurait été signé son arrêt de mort et son renvoie. Je ne m'attendais pas néanmoins qu'il ait la mémoire aussi longue et qu'il soit aussi déterminé...je pensais qu'il croyait Fisher fou comme les autres…de toute évidence il a toujours cru à sa version des faits mais n'ayant aucune preuve s'est tut.  
- Louise était un de vos instruments ?  
- Instrument du destin en vérité, avoua Armand, fâcheux incident qui a mener votre ami de policier sur mes traces…et a ramener celle de Lamarck, devenu commissaire, sur les miennes.  
- Ironique destin n'est ce pas ?  
- Tout aussi ironique que le votre….après tant d'années à essayer de comprendre, dés lors que la vérité vous apparait, vous découvrez une sœur et vous allez devoir mourir…  
- Sadique destin, répéta Chloé  
- Allons Mlle St Laurent, dit il en se levant

Chloé entendit les chiens d'Armand ouvrir la portes et se dirigé vers elle

- Le temps file. Je vous promets une mort digne et loyal si vous accepter d'être digne à vitre tour comme votre mère et que vous me suivez  
- Je veux voir Claire  
- Vous l'a verrais je vous en fais le serment

Chloé soupira et se leva, encadrée par ses gardes du corps qui s'assuraient qu'elle se tente rien.

- N'oubliez pas les lettres

Chloé s'empara de son sac. Sac dans lequel, un portable émettait une petite lumière qui s'allumait et s'éteignait alternativement…

Les secondes où l'application chercha ce signal parurent des heures à Mathieu. Enfin comme un signal de départ, le signal fut localisé sous forme d'un point vert qui clignota. Mathieu agrandie l'image et vérifia l'adresse. Cela correspondrait…  
Il chargea l'adresse et traça un chemin de l'endroit où il était au point où était situé Chloé.

- Fred ?  
- Je t'écoute  
- J'ai trouvé Chloé. Rejoins-moi à l'adresse que je te donne, on se retrouve là bas  
- Matt' attend…  
- S'il te plait on n'a pas le temps de discuter !

Quelques minutes plus tard, et ce malgré les recommandations de son médecin, Mathieu démarra la voiture à fond…

* * *

_To be continued..._

_"- Mr Armand, vous m'aviez promit une mort digne et loyale. Nous verrons de nous deux qui gagnera le combat de ma mère…et de Fisher …NOTRE père, dit-elle plus fort en relevant vers François des yeux menaçants pleins de défis_

Bien que les dernières paroles de Chloé lui avait fait naitre une rage sans égale, François sourit. C'était le moment qu'il préférait. Il ne restait plus aucun pion, plus aucune autre pièce que les deux Dames et les Rois. Qui remporterait cette partie ?

Une partie qui avait débutées il y a une vingtaine d'années…

Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, Chloé ouvrit son sac et en ressortit un paquet de lettres

- Chloé ne le crois pas ! Ne fais pas ça ! lança Claire  
- Oh si elle le fera … dit François avec un grand sourire et fixant Chloé "


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 35**

Chloé marcha à la suite d'Armand, encadrée par les hommes de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une large terrasse digne d'un bon petit hôtel au centre de laquelle dominait une spacieuse piscine.  
Armand fit un léger signe de la tête. Ses hommes de mains s'écartèrent de Chloé et prirent la direction inverse, à l'affut du moindre visiteur inopportun. A l'autre bout de la terrasse, attachée par les poignets et les chevilles, Chloé aperçut enfin Claire.  
Nous y voilà ! pensa Chloé

Mathieu vit le point vert se déplacé légèrement. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment et ce soudain petit mouvement augmenta la tension qui régnait en lui. Son pied fut soudainement plus lourd et il dépassa toutes les limitations de vitesses…

- Nous avions un accord, Mlle St Laurent

Chloé regarda François Armand en face d'elle, tenant Claire par les cheveux et pointant sur sa tempe une arme.

- Je tiens à ce que l'échange soit équitable, réussit elle à articuler en contrôlant la peur qui l'envahissait  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
- Comment être sure que vous ne nous abattrez pas une fois avoir eu les lettres ?  
- Mais Mademoiselle…vous êtes assez intelligente pour savoir que vous ne survivrai pas de toute façon. Ni vous…ni Claire.

La jeune femme sentit un glaçon circulé dans ses veines. La peur de mourir fut remplacée par la crainte de la mort d'une personne chère. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, elle s'était attachée à Claire comme si elle la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Sans doute un effet passager du au fait qu'elle venait d'apprendre que Claire était sa véritable sœur.

Un instinct maternel ou fraternel l'envahissait. C'était plus fort que ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au moment où elle voulait sauver une personne étrangère à sa vie personnelle. Plus fort qu'une amie…

- Mr Armand, vous m'aviez promit une mort digne et loyale. Nous verrons de nous deux qui gagnera le combat de ma mère…et de Fisher …NOTRE père, dit-elle plus fort en relevant vers François des yeux menaçants pleins de défis

Bien que les dernières paroles de Chloé lui avait fait naitre une rage sans égale, François sourit. C'était le moment qu'il préférait. Il ne restait plus aucun pion, plus aucune autre pièce que les deux Dames et les Rois. Qui remporterait cette partie ?

Une partie qui avait débutées il y a une vingtaine d'années…

Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, Chloé ouvrit son sac et en ressortit un paquet de lettres

- Chloé ne le crois pas ! Ne fais pas ça ! lança Claire  
- Oh si elle le fera … dit François avec un grand sourire et fixant Chloé

Fred et Polovski dépassaient également les 100 km/h dans les ruelles de Paris. Evitant les habitants du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et transformant leur mission en remake de Taxi.  
Les images de la soirée défilèrent dans la tête de Fred au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Elle imaginait la scène entre Chloé et François Armand. Une angoisse l'envahissait : pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard !  
Malgré ses tentatives pour se rassurée, Fred ne pouvait chasser ce mauvais pressentiment…

- Et merde ! ragea Polovski  
- Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le policier lui montra le rétroviseur dans lequel apparaissait clairement une voiture noire qui les filait.

- Si on se les traine jusqu'à chez Armand ils vont nous sautés dessus et l'effet de surprise sera anéanti  
- Mathieu doit surement être arrivé, murmura Fred qui retenait presque son souffle, trouve un moyen de les semer avant qu'on arrive, finit elle d'une voix plus assurée  
- A vos ordres !

Polovski prit soudainement un virage serré à droite, passa sur l'autre route et croisa la voiture qui les suivait. C'était bien des hommes d'Armand !

Chloé regardait cet homme qui avait détruit toute sa vie fixement. Elle tenait encore les lettres d'une main, et de l'autre serrait étroitement le bras de Claire. François Armand se tenait exactement dans la même position.  
Ils n'avaient qu'à faire un geste chacun de leurs côtés.

Chloé avait conscience que si elle ne lâchait pas les lettres, Armand ne lâcherait pas Claire. Etrangement, l'instinct maternel qui avait envahie Chloé il y a quelques minutes avait laissé sa place à un doute amer.  
Ces lettres constituaient un trésor ! Elles détenaient la vérité sur l'histoire de sa mère, sur son meurtre, et un moyen de faire coffrer Armand à vie ! De plus elles étaient un véritable gilet par balle face à Armand.  
Mais ne pas laisser ces lettres signifiait condamner Claire…

François Armand souriait, vicieux, tel le serpent du jardin d'Eden. Il devinait aisément les pensées de la jeune femme et était curieux de connaitre sa décision. Était-elle prête à sacrifier une vie innocente, sa propre sœur, pour l'arrêter lui et être redevable à la mémoire de ses parents ? Pour sauver sa propre vie ?  
Chloé ravala sa salive discrètement. De toute façon Armand n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre elle et Claire qu'elle ait ou non les lettres. Elle était seule à présent. Sans doute avait il prévu sa réaction. La jeune femme regretta sa décision de ne pas avoir mis Mathieu au parfum. Mais avait elle eu le choix ?  
Finalement Chloé céda et lâcha le paquet. Au même moment Armand lâcha le bras de Claire…

John Gautier commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Cela faisait plus de 4 heures qu'il attendait, planté là, devant ce portail. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucunes autres tâches que celle-ci. Dés lors que François Armand, son employeur, en aurait fini avec Chloé et Claire, il quitterait cette baraque laissant aux autres le soin de dissimuler le corps. Corps qui allait à moitié disparaître selon ses commandements…toujours laissé une trace.  
Ce n'était pas ses affaires ! Du moment que John était payé en conséquences. Lui n'avait rien à faire hormis de surveillé l'intrusion d'éventuels intrus. Des années dans la gendarmerie pour finir comme esclave d'un millionnaire prétentieux et orgueilleux, drôle de destin pensait il amèrement.

« Les traces qu'on laisse derrière nous peuvent finir par être ce qui nous fauche en plein vol » (extrait d'un film)

Dans un sens cela arrangerait John que son patron se fasse prendre. Sa cruauté commençai réellement à l'écœuré.

John Gautier se redressa et se mit sur ses gardes, armes déployée. Il fixa la voiture qui venait de déclenché son alarme.  
Prudent, il s'approcha. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il n'avait vu personne s'enfuir ou être dans les parages. Peut être un chat ?  
Il inspecta la voiture. Etrange. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu cette voiture il y a quelques minutes. A moins qu'il n'y ait pas fait attention ?

- Excusez-moi ? dit une voix derrière lui

Surprit John se retourna et aperçut un homme derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que celui-ci lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui l'entraina dans l'inconscience.

Mathieu prit le corps de John, inconscient, dans ses bras et le déposa doucement par terre. Il le détroussa de toutes les armes que le garde possédait, détruisit le talki walki et chercha une quelconque carte passe. Puis il repartit au pas de course…

Chloé s'écarta, suivit de Claire, d'Armand. Armand qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée. L'homme sourire aux lèvres, et savourant sa victoire, glissa lentement sa main contre sa ceinture et caressa l'arme qui la bordait. Il aurait pus la tuer là maintenant. Mais Chloé St Laurent Fisher, n'était pas une victoire comme les autres. Il devait savourer cette victoire comme on savoure un bon vin qu'on a laissé murir pendant quelques années…lentement.

- Chloé…murmura Claire qui observait Armand avec inquiétude

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle semblait confiante. Elle était ailleurs. C'est alors que Claire vit que la main de Chloé était dans son sac ouvert et agrippait quelque chose…

Mathieu lui avait déjà fait la remarque lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au « rendez vous » fixé par Louise mais avec tous les événements…Chloé ne s'était jamais débarrassé de l'arme qu'elle avait réussie a obtenir pour se venger de Louise…aujourd'hui…elle s'en félicitait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred et Polovski parvinrent à la demeure de François Armand que leur avait indiqué Mathieu.  
La jeune femme regarda dans son rétroviseur : la voiture noire qui les suivait avait rattrapé son retard.  
Elle se retourna inquiète et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne devait absolument pas perdre son self contrôle et paniquée.

- Regarde

La jeune femme suivit les indications de Polovslki et aperçut la voiture de Mathieu. Le portail était sans surveillance et sur le côté de sa voiture, un homme était allongé immobile…

L'espoir renaissait en elle. Il avait réussit ! Il n'était peut être pas trop tard !

- Demi-tour ! murmura-t-elle à Polovski avec un grand sourire  
- Excuse-moi ?  
- Il ne faut pas que les hommes d'Armand s'aperçoivent qu'un intrus est entré dans la maison, et surtout par qu'Armand soit alerté par un rafus étrange…  
- Diversion ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais son regard exprimait clairement son accord. Polovski aimait bien ce plan. Mais, pour parvenir à mettre Mathieu en sécurité il fallait une petite touche en plus.

Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'être un acteur de film d'actions…allait enfin voir son rêve se réaliser !  
Il sortit de la voiture, et se posta sur la route

- Polovski qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Lorsque la voiture fut suffisamment proche, Polovski dégaina et visa la vitre et le pare-choc de la voiture noire. Surprise, la voiture fit un dérapage contrôlée. Dés lors, le policier ne perdit pas de temps et s'empressa de remonter dans sa propre voiture en démarrant à fond dans la direction inverse de nouveau.  
Une fois qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, les hommes de mains d'Armand ne perdirent pas temps, et enragés, démarrèrent à fond à la suite de Polovski et Fred.

Mathieu traversa le salon en se mettant à couvert. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un meuble et rechargea son arme. Les gardes du corps de François Armand étaient plutôt bien formés il devait le reconnaitre.  
Mais leur manœuvre l'agaçait car il avait la sensation de perdre son temps. A l'autre bout de la maison, Chloé était en danger…  
Il sortit soudainement de sa cachette et tira vers les gardes du corps. Il devait avancer coute que coute, si possible en ayant le moins de mort…

- Chloé ! Att…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Chloé la poussa violemment en arrière d'une main et se retourna en même temps qu'Armand. Tout se passa très vite. Le coup de feu partit…

- NONN ! hurla Claire

A l'autre bout de la demeure, le coup de feu retentit comme un éclair foudroyant tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours, comme une tornade, comme un séisme, comme…  
Mathieu entendit le cri désespéré de la jeune fille et reconnu aisément Claire. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et pensa immédiatement à Chloé. La gorge nouée, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes de peur et de rage, il concentra toute son énergie à penser qu'il n'était eut être pas trop tard. Peut être qu'Armand avait tirer et raté sa cible, peut être que Chloé n'était que blessée…

Mais si elle était gravement blessée ?

Il devait faire vite et savoir absolument où se trouvait Armand ! Le cri de Claire lui donna une estimation du lieu où ils pouvaient se trouvé. Le jardin. S'approchant, arma pointé vers le garde à terre, de la fenêtre il aperçut enfin la terrasse de laquelle brillait la piscine et où il apercevait la silhouette d'Armand.  
Les arbres à proximité, et la nuit l'empêchait de bien voir si Chloé était à terre où dissimilée, blessée ou pire…  
Revenant à la charge prés du garde, il arma son arme et le pointa au milieu des yeux de l'homme de main d'Armand :

- François Armand n'est rien face à ce que je te ferai subir si tu ne me dis pas TOUT de SUITE comment accéder à cette terrasse, dit il d'un ton à la fois froid et remplie d'une rage effrayante

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir assommé le garde, il entendit un cri désespéré et effrayé :

- Chloé ! Noon !

Mathieu ne sentit plus vraiment ses jambes. La peur l'envahissait mais il refusait d'abandonner, il se refusait de croire à l'évidence malgré tous les signes avant coureurs.

Il voulait d'abord étrangler Armand de ses propres mains et n'accepterai l'inacceptable qu'une fois qu'il serait face au….face au corps.

* * *

**To be continued**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 36**

Son premier reflexe fut de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au bras d'Armand comme si allait la ramener vers lui.  
Chloé rassembla toute son énergie à se détacher des mains puissantes qui la tenait par son manteau et la maintenait vers le bas.

Son corps entier cherchait à se débattre ; ses jambes battaient l'eau dans le but de ramener son corps vers la surface, ses bras agrippaient tour à tour le bras d'Armand et cherchait la surface afin d'aider ses jambes.

La peur qui avait disparut tantôt, l'envahie toute entière. Elle avait sous estimé son adversaire. Elle travaillait tellement avec des personnes armées qu'elle en avait oublier que les armes à feu ou blanches étaient loin d'être les seuls moyens d'abattre une personne, et qu'Armand était prêt à tout pour gagner…

N'importe quelle autre personne aurait su l'éviter, n'importe qui aurait esquivé le coup d'Armand et serait parvenu à s'enfuir avec Claire. Mais peut importe le nom qu'elle prenait, Fisher ou St Laurent, Chloé était et serait toujours Chloé. Aussi lorsqu'Armand, blessé à l'épaule par le coup de feu de Chloé qui l'avait atteint en premier avait lâché son arme, la jeune femme s'était détendue et malgré la rage et la peur qui régnait encore en elle, elle avait abaissé sa méfiance, elle avait oublié ses reflexes et avait pensé un instant que la partie était terminée.

Mais cette partie était une partie à mort… et François Armand ne déclarait forfait pour rien au monde.

La jeune femme entendait encore le cri de Claire essayait de l'avertir. Aussitôt elle se retrouva propulsée par un objet au ventre. Un objet fin et dur.  
Dés l'instant où ses pieds avaient décollés du sol, où son dos puis son corps tout entier avait touché l'eau qui l'aspirait, elle avait cessé de penser. Son système nerveux s'était placé en mode « instinct de survie » donnant divers ordres à ses membres.  
Elle n'avait étrangement pas mal au ventre et avait été peu assommée par sa chute brutale sur la surface liquide de la piscine.

Elle ne pensait aucunement à tout cela. Seul persistait dans son cerveau les informations « Oxygène », « revenir à la surface », « sauver Claire », « se dépêcher »

Un visage flouer par la surface de l'eau était apparu au dessus d'elle. Deux mains l'avaient accrochées et l'entrainèrent vers le fond contrecarrant son projet.  
Paniquée, Chloé avait tenté un bref mouvement pour s'en délivrer, mais la panique s'empara rapidement d'elle. L'air dans ses poumons commencer à manquer et ceux-ci criaient à son cerveau de commander d'ouvrir la bouche et d'aspirer de l'air.

Le conflit entre son besoin vital et sa conscience lui provoqua une sensation de douleur abominable. Chloé ferma les yeux un moment pour se donner de la volonté. Ne pas ouvrir la bouche, ni même respirer, même si tu en as horriblement envie. Ne penser à rien. Ne penser à rien. Faire le vide. Chose qui était à l'évidence plus facile à faire lorsque l'air entrait et sortait librement de vos poumons.

L'espoir l'envahie lorsque le visage d'Armand fut détourné un instant et que ses mains lâchèrent son manteau. Chloé mit quelques instants à revenir à elle, à moitié inconsciente, et agita les mains. Lorsque sa tête revint à la surface et que l'air envahit ses poumons à nouveau, elle crut revivre.

Claire ! Où est Claire ? Furent les seules pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit avant que, de nouveau, la main d'Armand ne l'agrippe violemment et l'oblige à s'enfoncer, malgré elle, dans l'eau…

Plus loin, dans les rues de Paris, une voiture de police, munie simplement d'un gyrophare fonçait à toutes vitesse rattrapée de prés par une voiture noire.

Polovski prit un virage serré manquant de faire tomber Fred qui, par intervalles réguliers, se penchait pour répliqué au coup de feu que leur assénait les hommes d'Armand.

Leur vitre arrière était déjà presque brisée par les tirs. Nouveau virage. Fred se rassied dans la voiture et chercha une recharge. Merde ! Ils n'en n'avaient plus beaucoup ! Au cinéma on a l'impression que les balles apparaissent comme par magie, forfait illimité. Dans la vraie vie, lorsqu'on était à cours de munition…on risquait d'y perdre la peau.

- On va bientôt plus ne pouvoir les tenir, dit Fred dont la voix était enragée tentant par là de dissimuler sa peur sous une dose élevé d'adrénaline  
- Je vais essayer de les maintenir à distance tout en faisant en sorte qu'ils nous suivent, répondit Polovski  
- Parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? répliqua t'elle ironique  
- J'espère que Mathieu réussira a arrêter Armand, sans quoi on a aucune chance  
- Contact Hyppolyte ! Demande-lui de nous guider à travers Paris ! Je pense qu'un satellite n'est pas de trop dans notre situation

Polovski prit son téléphone en rageant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Dans la demeure d'Armand, Mathieu asséna un coup à un homme d'Armand avec lequel il se disputait le droit de passage dans les jardins menant à la terrasse.  
Après une course poursuite, quelques coups de feu échangés, Mathieu avait du rapidement trouver un autre itinéraire.  
Il passa enfin la porte et se retrouva du côté jardin. Il courut le plus rapidement possible….

John Gautier se réveilla doucement avec un sacré mal de crane. Se remettant peu à peu de ces émotions, il se massa le coup et grimaça devant le mal de tête qui le prenait.

- Merde… murmura-t-il  
- Dans votre intérêt, je vous recommande de ne pas bouger d'un seul poil, menaça la voix glaciale de Grégoire Lamarck une arme pointé vers le garde puis il ordonna, arrêtez le, c'est un témoin VIP.  
Grégoire Lamarck laissa John à deux policiers qui l'accompagnaient puis reprit son téléphone qui n'était pas éteint  
- Hyppolyte, j'y suis, où dois je aller ?

Chloé arrêta de se débattre. Doucement elle abandonna la partie en sentant qu'elle allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'Armand avait fait à Claire, ou si elle était encore en vie. Elle devinait que sa sœur avait tenté de la sauver mais Armand était encore là…comment s'en était-il débarrasser ?

Il avait gagné ! Elle avait perdue. Par sa bêtise, et son idiote assurance, Chloé n'avait plus de carte en mains. Jamais Mathieu, Hyppolyte et les autres ne la trouverait à temps. Ils devaient être déjà loin.

Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'un minimum d'air. Chloé repensa, sans comprendre, à son dialogue avec Mathieu aussi court fut il dans la voiture. Puis à sa déclaration quelques heures plus tôt…

Elle eut envie de pleurer. C'était une chose de se préparer à mourir et d'y être. C'était autre chose de se préparer à recevoir une balle et une autre de mourir étouffée.  
Durant tout le temps où Chloé avait préparé sa rencontre avec François Armand, elle s'était préparée à l'idée de mourir. Mais elle ne s'était pas préparer à ressentir autant de culpabilité.

Elle qui ne s'était jamais sentie réellement importante, voilà qu'elle allait faire souffrir beaucoup de gens par son seul désir de vouloir sauver une sœur qui, il y a encore un mois, était une parfaite étrangère.

Paradoxalement, elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant ces derniers événements. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'était sentie vivre…particulièrement…particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait partagé ce baiser avec Mathieu.

Chloé repensa à Hyppolyte lui faisant sa demande en mariage devant une métaphore d'un coucher de soleil. Elle pensa à la douleur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Mathieu lorsqu'il s'était déclaré.  
De la douleur pas seulement due à ses fiançailles. Chloé savait qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre et devinait par son seul regard ses intentions de suicide.  
La jeune femme n'avait pensé qu'à Claire. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à la vengeance de sa famille. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait horriblement coupable de faire souffrir tous ses amis.

Claire. Elle aimerait la revoir, encore un petit peu…

Des souvenirs de Louise discutant de ses regrets de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt l'envahirent. A présent c'était, en quelque sorte, elle, Louise. C'était elle qui aurait désiré passer plus de temps avec cette nouvelle sœur, rattrapé le temps perdu, et protéger cette pars de vie pour laquelle sa mère, leur mère avait donné sa vie.  
Il semblerait que dés l'instant où le bonheur frappe à sa porte, Chloé soit obligée de voir celui-ci lui être arraché de force. Après le beau temps vient la pluie…après l'amour vient les larmes…

Elle avait une sœur, elle avait retrouvé Mathieu, elle…elle avait tout gâché en traitant avec Armand.

Chloé prit alors sa décision.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Elle eu soudainement très mal.

Ce fut comme si des dizaines de mains lui emprisonnaient le nez et la bouche. Son corps eut un mouvement de surprise et se débattit et puis…. Elle n'avait plus mal.  
Son corps ne répondait plus et se laissait bercer par les molécules d'eau. Chloé n'avait plus la force de les contrôlés. Elle ne ressentait plus son corps. Rapidement elle n'entendit qu'un faible bourdonnement qui fit place à un silence inquiétant. Mais elle n'eut pas peur, elle ne faisait que fixer encore le visage qui lui était de plus en plus flou.  
Le noir envahit ses yeux et elle fut plongée dans une lumière aveuglante.

Elle discerna le visage de sa mère qui fut remplacé par le souvenir de son meurtre. L'image de son père s'enfuyant, celle de son père 17 ans après, celle de Louise s'enfuyant avec une robe tachée de sang….  
Les images défilaient devant elle, rapprochées ou éloignées comme une diapositive. On aurait dit un film de sa vie dans lequel, pourtant, il lui semblait que ces personnes étaient là…et l'accueillait.  
Le visage de Claire. Chloé se voyait elle et son équipe dans son salon discutant de l'affaire de Monsieur Armand. Le moment de choc lorsqu'elle avait apprit la vérité sur Claire.  
A mesure que les images, les souvenirs, défilaient devant elle, la lumière si aveuglante au départ diminuaient progressivement de façon circulaire. Parallèlement, des tonnes d'images défilaient devant ses yeux. Comme si elle traversait un tunnel ou une sorte de voyage spatio-temporel…

Alors c'était ça mourir ? La lumière dont tout le monde parlait…

Chloé ne fit aucun effort mais elle désirait savoir ce qu'était cette lumière. Malheureusement, plus elle voulait savoir et plus la lumière rapetissait…  
Elle se revoyait alors dans ce même salon discutant avec Mathieu. Chloé revit l'image du baiser partagé avec Mathieu ce soir là. La lumière s'intensifia alors un court moment et elle eut l'étrange sensation d'entendre le bruit sourd et faible des battements de son cœur. Elle eu un sentiment de regret et de culpabilité.

Ce brusque retours de luminosité repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, jusqu'à devenir un simple petit point microscopique qui faiblement résistait encore et s'accrochait à la vie. C'est dans cet instant que Chloé réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de vivre…elle en avait rêvé au sens propre du terme, il y a quelques semaines… (Voir page 10). Puis…  
…Tout devint noir…

La jeune fille, assommée au sol, tremblait sous la peur, la douleur et la tristesse. Péniblement elle se releva et s'avança de nouveau vers Armand. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, en train de se relever et de s'essuyer les mains trempées sur son pantalon, un air satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Elle voulut crier, elle voulait l'étrangler, mais elle resta figer de terreur et de désespoir sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir.  
Etait ce parce qu'elle venait de voir sa sœur se faire tuer sous ses yeux, pour elle ? Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? Ou était ce parce que l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui venait d'étouffer sans remords une innocente, était le même qui l'avait bercée et élevée pendant 18 ans ?

Claire observa, soumise, cet homme ignoble qui savourait sa victoire et qui, était presque triste que cela se soit passé si vite, que Chloé est abandonnée si rapidement.  
La jeune fille repensa alors aux moments qu'elle avait passés avec cette Chloé. Bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas vraiment, elle s'y était attachée et elle avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir permis de connaitre la vérité sur ses origines. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir mais est ce mieux de se leurrer dans un mensonge ?  
Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Louise, elle ne se serait pas poser toutes ses questions et, bien qu'elle n'ignora pas les activités étranges de son père, elle aurait vécue sa vie avec l'illusion qu'il l'aimait et était honnête du moins avec elle. Avec l'illusion que ses mensonges n'étaient dirigés que par la crainte et l'Amour.

Si elle ne s'était pas entêtée, aujourd'hui Chloé serait en vie.  
Mais si elle n'avait pas cherché la vérité, jamais elle ne l'aurait rencontré et jamais elle n'aurait perçus la véritable nature de son « père » si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi.

Certes, durant un moment, Chloé avait trouvé les réponses aux questions qui troublaient sa vie, mais quel en avait été le prix ? Et quelle utilité si c'était pour mourir après ? Mourir libre ? Mourir par les bras de celui qui a massacré votre famille ? Quelle ironie !  
La peur et la détresse furent remplacées par la rage. La douleur de l'amour qu'elle ressentait encore pour cet homme remplie de dégout Claire. Lentement elle s'avança et ramassa le revolver de Chloé mais Armand, plus habile que la jeune fille et constamment sur ses gardes la stoppa par un simple geste

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? Tire !  
- Et toi ? Qu'attends-tu ?  
- J'attends de voir si vraiment tu es ma fille…ou celle de Fisher

Claire ne répondit pas tout de suite et ravala un sanglot. Qui était-elle ? Durant un court moment elle repensa à sa vie du début jusqu'à cette soirée. Un coup d'œil vers la piscine et elle répondit

- Sans hésiter, je suis une Fisher !  
- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais comme ta mère…de l'ambition, de l'orgueil, mais trop faible pour mettre les moyens à tes projets. Tu en as envie Claire. Je t'ai enlevé tout ce que tu avais et jusqu'à ton identité. Ce soir, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer…alors qu'attends-tu ?  
- J'ai tout de même du mal à comprendre, pourquoi mettre tant de stratégie pour m'enlever, pourquoi m'élever pendant 18 années et mettre corps et âme à faire en sorte que je ne découvre jamais qui je suis…si c'est pour me tuer ?  
- J'ai mis toute mon énergie à faire en sorte que jamais tu ne découvres la vérité car ce jour, je savais que je serai obligé de te tuer  
- Je vois…donc malgré ta folie…tu m'aimais un peu  
- Disons que tu étais un doute. Une fierté. Un élève. Mais j'ai mille fois mieux à présent, acheva t'il sadiquement en caressant du regard les lettres que Chloé lui avait remis quelques instants plus tôt

Claire ravala sa salive une fois de plus et retint une larme qui voulait s'échapper. Pourquoi, malgré tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, malgré sa rage, sa colère et sa haine envers cet homme, pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'aimait encore ?

La jeune femme appuya sur le verrou au moment même où il finit sa phrase. Puis elle calma ce battement de cœur comme guidée par une force invisible. Elle fixa l'homme qu'elle avait en face et se dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Justement ! Il lui serait donc plus facile de l'abattre. C'était un criminel sans remords qui se délectait de la mort de ses victimes, pire jouait comme à un jeu avec leurs vies. Un dérangé ! Quelle était la justice si lui méritait la vie ? Et même, c'était un homme dangereux, avide de pouvoir telle une personne affamé, mettant tout en place pour ne jamais perdre quitte à éliminer cette personne. C'était une personne qui manipulait et qui…qui lui avait menti ! Toute sa vie ! Il l'avait arraché a sa famille ! Il avait rendu un homme fou ! Il avait tué sa mère et …

La jeune femme avait le cœur battant mais elle était décider. Qui était-elle ? Peu importe ! Elle n'était pas une criminelle, elle ne faisait que justice ! Du moins…puisque le meurtre était le fait de tuer une personne, et que le meurtre était effectivement un crime, on pouvait considérer par là que c'était une criminelle mais….mais non ! Ce n'était pas pareil, elle…elle…

Bouillante de rage et tremblante de peur, elle caressa le verrou pour se donner du courage. Qui était-elle ? Bien sur tous connaissait son histoire mais…cela suffisait il réellement ? Cela suffisait il réellement à justifier ses actes ? Œil pour œil ? Depuis le début cette partie était basée sur la manipulation, depuis le début François Armand, se croyait brillant, intelligent et pensait pouvoir contrôler n'importe qui….jusqu'à la pousser elle-même dans ce qu'il attendait qu'elle devienne ?

Une face sombre est en chacun de nous. Tout le monde à des peurs et des colères. Et personne ne peut dire ce qu'il est capable de faire ou s'il est capable de le contrôler. Une seule goutte de sang, et le piège vicieux peut s'installer. Y prendre gout et penser avoir du pouvoir, ou ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans la glace et finalement se laisser envahir par le remords jusqu'à l'autodestruction.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Qui était-elle ? Qu'était elle en train de devenir ? Elle était la sœur de cette femme qui venait de se sacrifier, de sacrifier une vie qui commencé à prendre un sens pour elle, une étrangère. Elle était la fille d'une autre qui avait tout autant donné pour sauver la sienne.

Là que ferait elle, tuer Armand, obtenir sa vengeance et puis quoi ? Elle n'avait plus personne. Plus personne à qui se rattacher. Sa vie n'avait pas autant de valeur pour qu'on se sacrifie ! Peut être même qu'en fin de compte…en mourant elle resterait elle-même et rejoindrais les siens…ou ne souffrirait plus dans tous les cas.

A cette réflexion, son regard s'illumina d'une lueur et la jeune femme abaissa lentement son arme.

- Eh bien…merci. Le moins que je puisse dire c'est…

Armand lâcha violemment son arme une seconde fois. Le coup provenant de derrière lui. Il n'avait pas entendu l'homme arrivé même s'il était suffisamment essoufflé et alerte pour comprendre qu'il avait courut en arrivant jusqu'ici.

Mathieu s'assura rapidement de la santé de la jeune femme qui jeta immédiatement l'arme qu'elle avait dans la main…arme qu'il reconnut aussitôt : L'arme de Chloé !  
Il la chercha des yeux, son cœur cognant chercha malgré lui un corps, une quelconque trace ! Où était-elle ? Qu'est ce que cette ordure lui avait fait ?  
Armand se tourna face à Mathieu, une main sur son torse ensanglantée. Il avait récupérer une fois de plus son arme et lentement, faiblement levait son arme face à Mathieu

- Vous êtes coriace, vociféra t'il, mais je ne renonce JA-MAIS !

Le cœur de Claire accéléra à la pensée de voir une autre personne innocente mourir en tentant de venir à son secours. Et c'était l'homme qui avait aidé Chloé…

Le coup partit rapidement. Claire retint un cri et ne put que mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, profondément choquée. Mathieu ressentit une légère douleur, probablement due à une forme de peur qui l'avait frappé quelques instants auparavant…

Il savait ce que cela faisait d'être blessé au point de paraitre mort…et loin de lui l'idée de recommencer ! Etre un héros…c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Mais il fallait croire que la camarde le surveillait de prés…

Et que cette fois, elle eut préférée un vieil amant. Choqué pour la première fois depuis longtemps, François Armand se retourna lentement et aperçut la silhouette en face de lui de son vieil et grand adversaire Grégoire Lamarck. Il venait juste de tirer avant lui épargnant ainsi la vie de l'un de ses meilleurs commandant.  
Le visage dur et décidé.

- C'est terminer Armand ! lui cria t'il, tu es en état d'arrestation !

N'avaient ils pas tous compris que c'était terminer quand LUI en déciderai ?  
François leva son arme une dernière fois…et une dernière fois la lâcha. Son corps bascula en arrière et inerte, retomba au sol. Ses yeux regardant vers le ciel pleurant des larmes rouges qui trouvaient leur origine d'un point au milieu du front.

Le cœur encore battant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Lamarck baissa son arme, regrettant d'avoir été obligé de tuer un homme aussi mauvais soit il.

- Echec et mât, murmura t'il

Fred et Polovski dépassaient les 100 km/h. Ils n'avaient désormais plus aucunes balles. Les hommes de mains d'Armand, en revanche, avaient leur stock d'armes.

- Et si on les conduisait au post ! Tu crois qu'ils nous suivraient ? ragea Fred

Un léger sourire répondit à sa question. Sous un brin d'humour, la jeune femme cherchait à oublier sa panique. Mais bon sang que fabriquait Mathieu ? Pourvu qu'il n'y ait aucun problème…et si…malgré tout…non ! Non ne pas penser à ça avant qu'on ne lui ai dit clairement ce qu'il en était !  
Concrètement, eux, étaient dans une mauvaise situation, et si ce n'était pas Mathieu, ce serait probablement eux qui allaient finir par y passer !  
Soudain, les tirs cessèrent et la voiture freina brusquement.

- Putain ! s'exclama Polovski qui freina rapidement arrachant un sérieux crissement de pneu et une chute des passagers qui valu à Fred une sérieuse bosse

Se remettant de leurs émotions, et légèrement assommés, ils se retournèrent pour constater la situation

- Attend j'y crois pas là ! Ils déclarent forfaits ?  
- On dirait bien que oui…qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

L'espoir s'empara de Fred. Il y avait une bonne raison pour que les hommes d'Armand cessent de les pourchasser et la jeune femme savait que ce n'était par peur des autorités.  
Un sourire envahi son visage et l'espoir fut comme une source pleine de vitalité. Enfin ils reprenaient le dessus !

- On ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Dommages et intérêts sur un véhicule des forces de l'ordre, attends oh …

Esquivant un sourire, et ayant parfaitement compris l'ordre, Polovski prit un raccourci et se lança à la poursuite de la voiture

Le silence revint progressivement. Mathieu fixa le corps de François Armand sans s'approcher, une arme dans la main comme s'il craignait que celui-ci se réveille même avec une balle en plein crâne.  
C'était enfin terminé ! Durant deux années de sa vie il avait pourchassé cet homme et à présent il l'avait là à ses pieds. Il pouvait à nouveau reprendre sa vie. Tout allait redevenir normale…

Au moins ce procès là serait simple et une affaire allait enfin être classée. Il avait quand même un peu de mal à admettre que s'il en était là aujourd'hui, c'était, indirectement grâce à Louise…la vie est vraiment et ignoblement ironique parfois !  
Et par cette aventure Chloé savait enfin dans quelle circonstance … Chloé ! Sous l'effet de la peur et du danger que représentait Armand, il n'avait pas prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas aperçus la jeune femme.

Le soulagement se transforma en panique et il ignora la douleur. Cette douleur lorsqu'on sait, malgré nous, que nous avons perdu une personne aimée.  
Ses yeux cherchèrent dans les moindres recoins la jeune femme mais il ne la trouva pas.

- Claire, Claire, où est Chloé ? Qu'est ce qu'Armand a fait d'elle ?

A l'évocation du nom de la jeune femme, les yeux de la jeune fille s'abaissèrent et devint brillant. Elle pâlit et ravala sa salive tandis que son sang à lui gelait à chacun des gestes de la jeune fille. Son cœur accélérait ou ralentissait il ne savait pas trop…

- Claire ? Réponds bon sang ! Où est Chloé ?  
- Il…Armand l'a…j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais…il était…il était trop tard, bafouilla t'elle ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

Nul besoin de plus de traduction. Mathieu se força à rester concentrer, et il cacha la détresse qui l'envahissait petit à petit par une colère et agacement. Il se concentra, ravala sa salive et contint sa rage.

- Où est-elle Claire ! Dis-moi où est Chloé !  
- Il l'a tué ! C'est trop …  
- Je veux savoir OU elle est !

La jeune fille put lire la détresse et le désir d'espoir de Mathieu. Cette lueur que l'on peut percevoir. L'espoir que malgré l'évidence ça ne soit pas terminé. Qu'un miracle se produise. L'espoir fou que notre seule présence suffise à protéger celle que l'on aime ou ramène la personne désirée.

Le besoin d'y croire, le besoin de voir, de dire au revoir…

La jeune fille baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et les tourna vers la piscine accentuant son mouvement par un léger mouvement de tête.  
Fronçant les sourcils il suivit son regard et tourna lentement la tête vers la piscine. Mais il n'y vit rien. Mathieu s'approcha légèrement prit d'un doute. L'espoir s'envola immédiatement et il crut qu'Armand venait à nouveau de lui tirer dessus…en y parvenant.  
Prés du rebord une mèche rouge flottait. Il ne perdit pas de temps à chercher le comment du pourquoi, refusant d'admettre l'évidence, il s'élança dans la piscine.

Nageant le plus rapidement qu'il put vers le corps de Chloé, il la repêcha et cala sa tête contre son cou. Lentement il la remonta à la surface en prenant soin que sa bouche fut vers le haut, bien que tous pensaient alors, que l'air ne serait plus à la jeune femme d'une grande utilité.

Lamarck rejoignit Mathieu au rebord et l'aida à remonter Chloé du mieux qu'il put délicatement.  
Tout aussi attristé et désespéré que lui, Grégoire s'accroupit prés de Chloé et le plus rapidement possible il commença un massage cardiaque suivit de bouche à bouche. Tout au fond d'eux, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir de ranimer Chloé, mais si Mathieu ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Chloé tant que lui pourrait respirer,  
Lamarck ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser mourir celle qu'il avait vu grandir comme sa propre fille sans tout faire pour la sauver s'il le pouvait encore.

Claire, entrainée par cet espoir et ce refus d'abandonner, chercha dans le sac à Chloé un portable ou un moyen de communication. Elle appela aussitôt les secours.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Grégoire appuya une fois de plus sur le thorax de la jeune femme qui resta tout aussi inerte, les yeux clos, bouche ouverte.  
Une brulure sourde le poignarda lui aussi, il ne supportait pas de voir sa protégée dans cet état. Mais il était trop tard…  
Il cessa d'appuyer et s'écarta en soupirant et en ravalant lui aussi sa salive, les yeux brillants et rageant doucement.

Mathieu observa Grégoire et comprit qu'il abandonnait. Mais il n'était pas question d'abandonner tant que les secours ne seraient pas arriver ! Chloé avait besoin d'eux…et il avait besoin d'elle ! La voyant ainsi, inerte, immobile et ne réagissant pas, lui donnait la sensation que lui aussi allait se noyer…  
Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner et la laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire qu'il n'avait pas su l'aider, la protéger…alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il venait enfin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce souvenir ramena celui, plus tendre, de cette soirée où il l'avait embrassé et tenu dans ses bras. Ce moment de pur bonheur se transforma en un souvenir amer et terriblement douloureux. Il avait passer tant de temps auprès d'elle, ils s'étaient tellement de fois taquinés et engueulé, et maintenant qu'il réalisait…son importance…c'était elle qui était morte.

Mathieu avait l'impression que la jeune femme cherchait à se venger de ce qu'il leur avait fait croire deux ans auparavant. Mais Chloé ne jouait pas. Elle n'avait aucune mission, sinon celle qu'elle s'était fixée de sauver la vie de Claire. Un court instant, il hait Claire ! Puis se reprit. Ravagé par la douleur qu'il contenait, il ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire.

Mathieu relaya Grégoire dans ses massages cardiaque et ses bouches à bouche. Ne tenant pas compte des visages graves et désolés de ceux qui l'entouraient, ne pensant uniquement qu'à sauver Chloé, il s'entêta comme s'il cherchait à expulser l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons.  
Il se maudissait lui aussi de ne pas avoir vu Chloé plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir avoué plus tôt, de ne pas avoir passé un peu plus de temps…

Et tandis que Mathieu s'accrochait à un espoir invisible, au refus d'abandonner, une sirène d'ambulance remplaça progressivement le silence.

* * *

**To be continued**

_"Elle dormait. Oui il avait la sensation qu'elle était simplement en train de dormir comme l'autre soir. Elle était encore fragile. Il ravala de nouveau sa salive et eu un faible sourire en repensant à ses grands yeux qu'il avait tant de fois accrocher et taquiner. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme et replaça ensuite l'ensemble de sa chevelure mouillée. _

_Mathieu réussit à dissimuler les quelques larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux derrière les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de son visage et de ses vêtements, lui-même trempé après son sauvetage. Mais il pouvait les sentir. La douleur était puissante et imprononçable. Même s'il cherchait en lui les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, n'apparaissait que celui ou il lui avait avoué ses sentiments ainsi que leur dialogue dans la voiture. Au lieu de se montrer grognon, il aurait du…il aurait du mieux lui dire…il avait la sensation de ne pas en avoir dit assez."_


	36. Chapter 36

_Eh bien on approche doucement de la fin. Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! ;D. Du coup j'ai plus tellement envie de terminé maintenant ^^._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Quelques instants passèrent sans que Chloé ne revienne à elle.  
Les secours venaient à peine d'arriver et au loin on pouvait entendre des personnes se presser.

Grégoire Lamarck ne dit rien mais ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Chloé.  
Assise dans un coin, Claire observait la scène, les yeux brillants et tenants dans ses mains, les lettres qu'Armand avaient commandés à Chloé avant qu'il ne la tue.

Mathieu frappa un coup avec son poing sur le thorax de la jeune femme…sans effet.  
Soupirant et ravalant sa salive il déclara forfait sans s'éloigner de la jeune femme. D'une main délicate il referma la bouche et l'observa tout en passant un bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme.

La douleur au fond de lui était indescriptible. Il savait depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il l'avait perdu mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il voulait s'accrocher à cet espoir vain qu'un miracle se produise. Il avait toujours su la protéger…peut être était-ce idiot d'avoir penser que dans ses bras elle reviendrai à elle, elle serait sauver, il la sauverai…  
A présent la raison l'emportait sur l'espoir. Il sentit un grand vide l'entouré et le rongé de l'intérieur. Il avait froid. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire un malaise. Il ne supportait pas de voir Chloé ainsi et pourtant…pourtant s'en séparer aurait été insupportable.  
Comme si Mathieu cherchait à capturer le plus longtemps possible tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Comme s'il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu, l'abandonner, même si elle était morte.

Elle dormait. Oui il avait la sensation qu'elle était simplement en train de dormir comme l'autre soir. Elle était encore fragile. Il ravala de nouveau sa salive et eu un faible sourire en repensant à ses grands yeux qu'il avait tant de fois accrocher et taquiner. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme et replaça ensuite l'ensemble de sa chevelure mouillée.

Mathieu réussit à dissimuler les quelques larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux derrière les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de son visage et de ses vêtements, lui-même trempé après son sauvetage. Mais il pouvait les sentir. La douleur était puissante et imprononçable. Même s'il cherchait en lui les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, n'apparaissait que celui ou il lui avait avoué ses sentiments ainsi que leur dialogue dans la voiture. Au lieu de se montrer grognon, il aurait du…il aurait du mieux lui dire…il avait la sensation de ne pas en avoir dit assez.

- Mathieu, murmura Grégoire, les secours sont là

L'ex-commandant ne répondit pas et ne releva même pas la tête. Il ne faisait que contempler la jeune femme. Son cœur, malgré tout, accéléra. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ils allaient lui demander de s'écarter, la mettre sous un tas de tissu sinon de la recouvrir d'un drap et l'emporterai sans qu'il ne puisse la voir.  
Et à ce moment là…elle serait définitivement partie.

- Mathieu…s'il te plait…répéta Grégoire en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de celui-ci.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il entendait et sentait les secours, tous prés, qui attendaient impatiemment qu'il se dégage et leur donne accès au corps de Chloé.  
Il ravala sa salive et rouvrant les yeux il fixa une dernière fois le visage immobile. Puis, trouvant encore quelques forces en lui, il s'écarta légèrement en continuant de fixer Chloé du regard et se releva.

Les ambulanciers prirent rapidement sa place l'empêchant d'apercevoir la jeune femme. Tels des paparazzis à l'affut d'un autographe, cinq ambulanciers entourèrent le corps de Chloé équipés de machines, de matériels de secours et d'un brancard.

Se résignant, Mathieu releva enfin les yeux vers ceux qui l'entouraient. Grégoire ne dit rien et ne fit aucun geste amical, mais l'ex-commandant savait que cette attitude n'était pas contre lui. Lui-même très affecté par la mort de Chloé, il soutenait son ami par les regards qu'il lui lançait.

Tous deux observèrent les ambulanciers s'agités sur Chloé jusqu'à ce que finalement la pression retombe. Ils préparèrent l'ambulance et couvrirent le visage de Chloé. Tandis que deux ambulanciers partaient à l'avant, deux autres tenaient le brancard. Le dernier s'assurait une dernière fois de l'état de Chloé.

- Tu veux les accompagnés ? demanda Grégoire à Mathieu  
- Je …je ne préfère pas non, réussit il a articulé, il faut que je prévienne Hyppolyte  
- Tu n'es pas obligés Mathieu, officiellement, ce n'est plus ton équipe. Je peux m'en charger  
- C'est un ami et il doit savoir  
- Très bien, je vais aller avec eux dans ce cas

Mathieu fit un simple signe de tête pour acquiescer. Il n'avait pas la force de dire plus.  
Tandis que le cortège s'éloignait, Mathieu resta un moment immobile. Claire s'approcha doucement et murmura :

- Je suis vraiment désolé…j'aurai du la sauver  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser auprès de moi…

Prenant cela comme une confirmation d'acceptation de ses excuses, Claire resta quelques instants.

- Ca va aller ? murmura t'elle compatissante  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux…répondit il franchement, mais ca va aller oui

Il avait achevé sa phrase et réussissant à arborer un léger sourire que Claire devinait faux. Sincèrement compatissante devant la douleur de cet homme, elle demanda :

- Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?  
- …Ca ne l'a pas retenu…murmura t'il

Claire n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle soupira et pleine de culpabilité s'éloigna laissant Mathieu se recueillir seul.  
De la scène, il ne restait à présent plus aucune trace. Le corps d'Armand avait été transporté, de même que celui de Chloé. Hormis quelques traces d'eau et de sang, le jardin ne semblait avoir été le théâtre d'aucun drame.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Sans doute reprendrait-il sa vie, normalement. Sans doute rencontrerait il quelqu'un au bout d'un temps….peut être pas. Il eut un faible sourire mauvais. Après avoir connu une femme comme Chloé comment pourrait il trouver quelqu'un d'aussi hors du commun ?

Il avait eu énormément mal en apprenant la trahison de Delphine. A nouveau il avait souffert lorsqu'il avait constaté que sa vie avait totalement changée et que sa femme était fiancée. L'espoir lui avait sourit lorsqu'il s'était aperçus des sentiments qu'il avait pour Chloé. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il avait un instant pensé que le passé importait peu, si elle était là prés de lui, il n'avait pas peur de ce que pouvait lui réservé l'avenir.

Maintenant ce dernier souffle d'espoir venait de lui être enlever.

Des enquêtes il y en avait des milliers …

Des criminels, il y en avait toujours eu et il y en aurait toujours…

Et la vie continue. Pourtant, il suffit d'une personne, il suffit d'un seul meurtre pour que notre vie bascule, pour que la vie ne continue pas justement. Il suffisait que ca ne soit pas à la télé que cela se passe…

Allait-il continuer son métier ? Il se le demandait. Accepterait-il encore longtemps toutes ces pertes ?

Claire revint soudain vers lui, courant et hors d'haleine. Il releva la tête et lut sur son visage de la joie et de la surprise mais rien de ce voile de culpabilité qu'elle arborait quelques instants plus tôt.  
II fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Chloé…

Il ravala sa salive. Il ne voulait pas y croire une fois de plus. Comme un cadeau inespéré tellement irréel que ca ne peut être qu'une blague

- Chloé…elle s'est réveillée ! finit-elle par dire entre deux reprises de souffle  
- Comment ça elle s'est réveillée ? demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur accéléré  
- Me demandez pas pourquoi ou comment ! Elle s'est réveillée c'est tout ! Tout le monde a été surpris, j'ai courus vous cherchez dés que je l'ai vu alors vous allez rester là longtemps a m'interroger ou vous allez courir lui dire que vous l'aimez ? !

Ce dernier reproche fut le signe accordant à Mathieu le droit d'y croire. Il lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme, pétillants et heureux, qu'elle ne mentait pas. Pourquoi l'aurait elle fait d'ailleurs ?

Mathieu s'empressa alors de courir vers l'ambulance postée devant la demeure d'Armand. Il voyait les ambulanciers autours de Chloé qui vérifiait tout un tas de détails médicaux ainsi que Grégoire qui prés de la jeune femme souriait de joie.

Il eut de nouveau la sensation que son cœur allait lâcher tellement la joie le submergeait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Comme s'il craignait que cela ne fût qu'un rêve, il avança doucement vers le brancard. La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers lui et fit un bref sourire vers lui. Elle planta ses yeux vers lui et il vit une pointe de remords.

- Je suis désolé…réussit elle a articulé entre deux quinte de toux, de vous avoir drogué…

Entendre sa voix fut comme une sorte de morphine qui soudainement soulageait toutes ses blessures, mieux lui réchauffait entièrement le corps.

- Ca va ? murmura t'elle inquiète de son expression

Pour seule réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et captura ses lèvres. Retrouvé le contacte de ses lèvres auxquels il avait gouté il y a une semaine acheva de le ramener à la vie. Il ne rêvait pas, elle était bien en vie ! Il avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'à présent peu lui importaient les conséquences de son acte. Il avait besoin de la tenir prés de lui, de sentir qu'elle était en vie, de la protéger pour ne plus la laisser s'échapper.

Il avait comprit tard son importance, et il avait encore tardé à lui révéler l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Il désirait plus que tout rattraper le temps perdu. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce contacte qu'il venait d'établir et aux sentiments qu'il venait d'éprouver passant de l'inquiétude à la douleur et de la douleur au bonheur.

La jeune femme, surprise, passa néanmoins une main prés de sa nuque et de l'autre caressa presque sa joue. Il avait senti sa surprise mais elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Peu importait en cet instant tout ce qu'ils avaient pus se dire.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité en réalisant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient réellement tout les deux, il s'écarta d'elle gêné. La jeune femme était encore faible malgré son réveil.

Il n'était pas gêné de lui avoir confirmé ses sentiments ; il l'avait déjà fait. Il se rappelait justement qu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles et que, loin de lui confirmer la réciprocité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, elle n'avait fait que s'informer sur les siens.

Quant à ce qu'elle avait pus lui dire avant qu'il ne tombe dans le néant…il avait du mal à s'en souvenir.

Certes il avait eu très peur de perdre Chloé, mais à présent qu'elle était en vie, a présent qu'elle avait gagné, il devait rester dans la dure réalité. Ce baiser partagé ne confirmait rien tout au plus que la jeune femme était pour une fois assez délicate pour ne pas le rejeter.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t'il avant de s'éloigner

La jeune femme aperçut Mathieu partir avant que les ambulanciers ne soulèvent son brancard et referme les portes.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 38 : Chapitre Finale**

_« Il ne suffit pas que le soleil se lève, encore faut il transformer l'aube en un jour nouveau » Anonyme._

Un homme tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Elle-même serrait dans ses bras une petite fille de 7 ans qui souriait et dont les yeux bleu ressortaient de pars sa chevelure rousse claire d'une couleur particulière.

Chloé fixa la vieille photo qu'elle avait longtemps mise de côté, ne laissant la place qu'aux photos d'elle et de sa mère dans sa vie et dans son histoire.  
Ces visages lui semblaient si lointains et pourtant…si proches. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour ressentir cette chaleur, ces images et ces voix…  
Elle devait l'avouer, plus le temps passait et plus les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce qu'elle avait vécu au moment où elle était morte lui paraissaient flou. Pour autant, elle en gardait au fond d'elle un souvenir délicieux d'amour et d'espoir, de légèreté et de soutient.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait fait le récit de son aventure aux médecins ceux-ci lui avaient certifié que ces visions étaient probablement provoquées par l'activité de son cerveau au moment de mourir, au moment où les différentes aires mourraient progressivement. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru en l'au-delà s'accordait à cette théorie qui semblait expliquer ses sensations. Pourtant, pourtant cette explication ne lui enlevait pas la sensation d'amour et d'espoir que lui avait donné cette vision de ses parents, prés d'elle, prés à l'accueillir et à la soutenir.

Elle s'était toujours sentie seule, abandonnée et remplie de remords. Cette brève image de sa mère nimbée de lumière et venant l'accueillir avec un sourire avait chassé comme un pardon ses sentiments de culpabilité et elle s'était sentie sereine…même a son réveil. Remplie d'une sorte de vitalité.  
Effet psychologique due a des phénomènes purement biologiques ou promesses d'un ailleurs paranormale ?

Quelle importance ? !

N'était ce pas les conséquences qui importaient au fond ?  
Chloé repensa aux dernières paroles de François Armand, à ses révélations sur l'histoire de sa mère. Sur les raisons de son meurtre. Son sacrifice. Aujourd'hui elle le comprenait et savait exactement ce qui avait motivé le silence de sa mère, ce désir de combattre Armand seule, ce désir de sauver vos proches au point de leur mentir à tous…

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers la Cathédrale et aperçut le lever du soleil.  
La lumière du soleil fit légèrement scintillée la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait à sa main. La caressant du doigt elle se remémora la demande en mariage d'Hyppolyte. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire.

_J'aurai préféré te montrer un lever de soleil mais ils n'ouvraient pas les tours si tôt_- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…la sécurité sans doute  
- (sourire sincère) pourquoi un lever de soleil ?  
- Pour le symbole.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard

- Un coucher de soleil ça symbolise la fin, les adieux. Alors qu'un lever de soleil symbolise le début d'une nouvelle ère. Un commencement. Le jour qui triomphe de la nuit.  
- Le coucher de soleil est meilleur dans notre cas alors non ?

Chloé ravala sa salive en repensant à cette scène. Elle se sentait si différente à cet instant de la jeune femme qui avait répondu à Hyppolyte sur ces tours de Notre-Dame. C'était une jeune femme condamnée, mourante et angoissée qui avait répondu.  
Une jeune femme qui désirait savourer les derniers instants que la vision de Paris sous un coucher de soleil lui offrait. Les derniers instants de bonheur que lui offrait celui qui avait toujours su la soutenir depuis le début.

A ce moment là, la jeune femme ne pensait pas à l'avenir. Elle ne pensait qu'aux autres et aux différents moments de son passé.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas alors, à ce que Mathieu lui fasse à son tour une déclaration, pas plus qu'elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il s'acharne à lui sauver la vie…pas plus qu'elle ne s'attendait ressentir ce souffle de vie lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé à son réveil.

_- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Il peut tout aussi bien signifier la fin des malheurs, la fin de cette histoire, la fin d'une vie…et le début d'une autre. Murmura-t-il__  
Et le début d'une autre…songea Chloé._

Elle ravala sa salive en regardant sa bague de fiançailles.  
Elle pouvait qualifier sa vie de beaucoup de nom mais certainement pas celui de « banale ».

Qui aurait pus penser lorsqu'elle était jeune qu'elle se retrouverait dans cette situation aujourd'hui ?

Comment aurait elle put croire une personne qui lui aurait prédit, après le meurtre de sa mère, qu'elle trouverait des amis comme les siens, qu'elle retrouverait une sœur, affronterait et tuerai le meurtrier de sa mère et lui survivrait ?

Comment aurait elle put seulement imaginer revoir Mathieu deux ans plus tard lorsqu'elle se tenait prés de lui, agonisant, et elle impuissante les mains ensanglantées ?

Comment aurait elle put imaginer qu'un jour il l'embrasserait, inquiet et heureux de sa survie alors qu'elle le voyait allongé sous un drap blanc d'hôpital, l'électrocardiogramme dessinant une ligne plate ?

A plusieurs reprises sa vie avait fait des virages inattendus. Mais chaque fois, Chloé avait peur. A chaque instant, elle avait redoutée le futur. Elle avait du mal a accepter l'amour de ses proches ou même a vivre les instants de bonheur que lui offrait la vie par peur de tout perdre.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui elle se sentait étrangement plus forte. Quelque chose en elle avait ressuscité. Elle s'était retrouvée et avait même évoluée. Certes elle avait changée depuis la mort de Mathieu avant toute cette histoire de François Armand, mais…c'était différent. Ce n'était pas dans les manières, ce n'était pas dans la confiance, ce n'était pas dans son allure…

En mourant, elle avait enterré ses peurs. Elle avait recouvré une identité et son honneur. Elle était toujours Chloé St Laurent, mais elle était également Chloé Fisher. Et chacune de ces personnalités, chacune des parties de sa vie, se complétaient.

Chloé avait enfin la sensation qu'elle pouvait vivre. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle encore une boule dans la gorge ? Pourquoi avait-elle encore la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ? Quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas espéré ? Quelque chose d'impossible sauf dans les films ?

- Alors finalement tu l'auras vu ce lever de soleil

Chloé fut surprise par cette voix mais elle sourit en sentant son fiancé prés d'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arrivé à toute vitesse dans sa chambre à l'hôpital, Chloé avait mesuré à quel point il tenait à elle.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre elle et Armand, il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Il l'avait comprise.  
Pour autant, la jeune femme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ressentit la même joie, le même désir de le retrouver, de l'embrasser ou simplement de le voir que lorsque son sauveur l'avait retrouvée.

Chloé sourit sans répondre, fixant toujours la Cathédrale et la seine.

- C'est fini Chloé, Armand est mort, murmura t'il  
- J'ai du mal à réaliser...j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas terminé  
- Tu es hors de danger maintenant. Je t'avais dit que le coucher de soleil symbolisait la fin des Ténèbres. La fin d'une vie et le départ d'une autre.  
- …tout va redevenir comme avant. Plus de Louise, plus d'Armand…  
- Et une sœur en prime

Chloé sourit de nouveau. Claire. Lorsque Louise lui avait annoncée qu'elle était sa sœur cela avait été un véritable choc pour la jeune femme. Puis lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité…lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps de Mathieu…elle ne pensait vraiment pas un jour retrouvé ce sentiment de ne plus être seule.

Et pourtant…pourtant Claire était là. Sa véritable sœur ! Bien que pour le moment, la jeune fille préférait prendre ses distances

- Je lui ai proposé de rester chez moi, maintenant que son père est mort elle n'a plus personne  
- Elle a acceptée ?  
- A condition que je ne la voie pas comme une sœur mais comme une colocataire…

Hyppolyte fixa attentivement Chloé pour scruter la moindre de ses réactions. Il l'aimait toujours, peut être plus encore après cette nuit. Et malgré tout, quelque chose en lui sentait que ces instants seraient les derniers. Peut être plus encore que lorsqu'il lui avait sa demande in extremis. Désormais, il ne pourrait plus la retenir.

Chloé sourit et le regarda. Ses yeux brillaient de joie face à la réponse de Claire.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?  
- Il va nous falloir du temps avant qu'on ne s'habitue a cette situation…

Chloé fixa Hyppolyte et il lui renvoya son regard. Le jeune homme sentit une boule lui serré la gorge. Il sentait la présence de l'autre. La présence de son rival qui envahissait les pensées de Chloé. La première fois qu'il les avaient vu, tous les deux, enlacés, la douleur s'était exprimée par de la colère et une rage de vaincre Mathieu.

Il aimait Chloé et…il ne supporterait pas de la voir partir. La voir avec un autre, la voir aimée un autre…

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le piège que leur avait tendu la jeune femme, le jeune homme n'avait pas ressenti la même douleur. Lentement il avait senti un vide ronger ses entrailles, un liquide glacé envahir ses veines. Il s'était forcé à ne pas penser à la mort de Chloé, il ne voulait pas y penser…

Il le saurait. Lorsqu'elle serait morte il le sentirait…

- …tu as eu des nouvelles de Mathieu ? demanda t il de manière anodine

Chloé ne répondit pas. Son sourire s'effaça et le jeune homme vit son teint pâle. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse. Une lueur qui lui brisa le cœur.

- C'est-à-dire ? murmura-t-elle  
- Lamarck lui a proposé le post de commissaire, ca fait un certain temps qu'il veut prendre sa retraite et si tu veux mon avis il pensait à Mathieu depuis un certain temps…

Chloé pâlit plus encore. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et ravala sa salive. Hyppolyte lut clairement la surprise dans ses yeux.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?  
- Il n'est pas venu me voir…  
- De toute la nuit ?  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était …c'était avant qu'ils ne m'emmènent dans l'ambulance.

La bonne humeur de la jeune femme avait totalement disparut. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de Mathieu et à son grand malheur, les sentiments de Chloé devenait trop évident pour qu'il puisse se voiler la face.

- Il a eu peur…murmura t'il plus pour la jeune femme que pour défendre son ami  
- Je sais…mais je croyais qu'on était assez proche pour que….  
- Pour ?

Chloé releva les yeux droit devant elle sans le regardé, une lueur de colère et de douleur dans le regard

- Je croyais qu'on était suffisamment proche pour que…qu'il vienne au moins me dire au revoir ! Pas qu'il parte comme un voleur. Pas après…

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas voir ce regard. La douleur l'envahissait et il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à la petite cuillère. Il était jaloux de son rival, il ne désirait que prendre Chloé dans ses bras, la consolée et attendre qu'elle oublie cette histoire, qu'ils repartent à zéros…  
Mais il savait que c'était impossible. C'était trop tard. Il avait toujours senti, qu'au fond d'elle, elle désirait se venger de Louise pour venger la mort de son ami et coéquipier. Le lien d'amitié qui les avaient unis était déjà plus fort que le lien qui les avaient unis lui et elle en tant que couple. Il savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais Mathieu…

Il soupira et avala difficilement.

- Il est partit ?  
- Non…articula t'elle, il prépare ses affaires et il partira  
- Comment peux tu le savoir puisque…  
- Il n'est pas venu me voir, mais il a appelé pour me prévenir

Le jeune homme la fixa

- Il n'est pas resté longtemps au téléphone. Il voulait juste me dire que …qu'il partait.  
- Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il s'en va ailleurs.  
- Il partira…il n'acceptera pas  
- Et pourquoi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi les choses étaient elles à la fois si simples et si compliquées ?

- Il m'aime, murmura t'elle  
- Moi à sa place, je resterai justement  
- Bien sur on peut faire comme si rien n'était. On peut redevenir une équipe et Mathieu oubliera ses sentiments avec une autre mais…  
- Mais ça sera dur pour toi  
- Non ! se défendit Chloé comme si elle venait d'être prise en train de faire une bêtise, on ne peut pas former une équipe s'il y a des sentiments ambigus entre nous. Cela fausserait l'enquête, ce serait…  
- Je vois pas pourquoi. Si Mathieu acceptait d'être commissaire, tu ferais équipe avec Fred comme d'habitude et le temps ferait le reste.  
- C'est plus sain de s'éloigner, finit elle dans un murmure

Hyppolyte retint une parole. Il ravala une nouvelle fois sa salive et baissa le regard. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à regarder Chloé. Comme s'il allait la livrer une fois de plus à François Armand.

- Chloé…rends moi ma bague…

La jeune femme, surprise et effrayée, fixa le jeune homme. Elle le scruta et lut de la tristesse, de la peine mais pas une ombre de colère.

- Hyppolyte, il n'y a rien entre moi et Mathieu ! Je suis simplement…  
- Chloé, s'il te plait, ne cherche pas à t'excuser, dit-il avec un faux sourire  
- Je ne cherche pas à m'excuser je …

Le ton de Chloé montait sous la panique tandis que sa voix tremblait légèrement. La culpabilité qui rongeait la jeune femme toucha le jeune homme, c'était pour ce genre de détail qu'il l'aimait.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu m'aimes un peu, je te demande de me rendre ma bague  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ce qu'il y a pus y avoir entre Mathieu et moi ne sont que des moments de faiblesses.  
- Chloé ! Ou tu me prends pour un c…imbécile ou tu l'es ! C'est évident que tu l'aimes !

La jeune femme, les yeux brillants, resta bouche bée et ne put ajouter un mot

- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, je ne t'en veux même pas, dit il d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulus, les sentiments sont inexplicables. Je t'aime toujours Chloé, mais je ne veux pas t'épouser en sachant que tu en aimes un autre  
- Mais je t'aime, supplia t'elle

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front doucement avant de s'écarter légèrement et de la fixer avec douceur

- Pas autant que lui.

La jeune femme laissa échapper une larme malgré elle.

- Si tu ne le rattrapes pas à temps je te jure que vas le regretter ! la menaça t'il  
- Hyppolyte…  
- Allez part ! Je te demande juste que tu m'invites à votre futur mariage…

Elle sourit tristement. Elle lui rendit sa bague avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front et de s'en aller.

Le jeune homme fixa la silhouette de Chloé s'éloignée rapidement. Il devinait le trouble et la joie qui l'envahissait à mesure que chacun de ses pas l'a menait vers Mathieu. Et malgré une part de douleur, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il souriait alors que son corps tout entier avait envie de hurler et de se maudire ?

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi votre équipe à réussi à arrêter Armand malgré le danger qu'il représentait

Hyppolyte tourna la tête surprit et aperçut Claire qui s'approchait amicalement et resta debout à quelques mètres de lui, regardant la Seine.  
Il la fixa sans rien ajouter attendant qu'elle poursuive sur sa lancée. En réalité il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler, encore moins à une étrangère. Mais il n'eut pas envie de la chasser ou de couper court à cette conversation. Il avait besoin d'un soutient, ce que lui apportait la jeune fille.  
Détachant les yeux de la Seine, Claire reporta son regard sur le jeune homme

- Il faut du courage pour faire ce que vous avez fait  
- Ou de la stupidité…finit il en lançant un petit caillou dans le fleuve parisien  
- Du masochisme peut être, continua la jeune fille, mais pas de la stupidité.

Il daigna relever les yeux vers elle, surprit qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui.

- Vous trouvez ?

Claire ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.  
Cette complicité mit un peu de chaud au cœur du jeune homme. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup et les rares fois où il lui avait parler c'était en présence de Chloé, ou des autres dans le cadre d'une enquête.

Claire aurait pus être sa belle sœur, mais pour le moment elle restait une étrangère pour lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation de parler à une amie ?  
Lors du départ de Chloé, il n'avait souhaité qu'être seul pour ruminer en silence. Maintenant, il ne souhaitait pas que la jeune fille s'en aille.

- Ironique… quand on pense que Chloé a accepté ma bague de fiançailles lors d'un coucher de soleil et accepte de ma la rendre lorsqu'il se lève, le lendemain.

Claire ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il continue

- Elle a accepté de m'épouser alors qu'elle pensait mourir et maintenant qu'elle peut vivre, elle accepte de me rendre ma bague…

La jeune femme soupira embarrassée. Elle savait que Mathieu aimait Chloé et elle se doutait du lien qui les unissaient tous les deux. Malgré tout, elle sentait le même amour sincère dans les yeux du jeune homme et comprenait sa blessure.

- Elle l'a accepté parce que vous l'avez poussé à rejoindre Mathieu, en lui pardonnant d'aimer  
- Ouai…c'est à se demander si je l'aimais vraiment…  
- Je pense qu'au contraire, cela démontre que vous teniez vraiment à elle  
- Si vous le dîtes…

Claire se tut un instant et observa le soleil dont la luminosité augmentait à mesure que le jour se levait.

- Le destin attend toujours au coin de la rue…mais il ne vient pas démarcher à domicile. Il faut aller à sa rencontre

Hyppolyte fronça les sourcils et eu un petit sourire de surprise

- Carlos Ruiz Zafon  
- Vous connaissez ? s'étonna Claire également surprise  
- Dans mon cas, j'aurais plutôt préféré « ceux qui tombent entrainent souvent dans leur chutes ceux qui se portent à leur secours » de…  
- Stefan Zweig acheva la jeune fille  
- Nous avons les mêmes gouts on dirait  
- Il faut croire, mais je préfère les citations positives comme « chacun de nous a dans le cœur une chambre royale, je l'ai murée mais elle n'est pas détruite »  
- Je ne connaissais pas  
- C'est de Gustave Flaubert…et pour tout vous dire, je l'ai lu dans un autre bouquin  
- Je vois, dit il avec un petit sourire  
- Tout ça pour vous dire, que parfois les choses ne sont pas dus au hasard, peut être que ce lever de soleil symbolise autant pour vous que pour Chloé

La jeune femme regardait à présent la ville en réfléchissant et soupira

- Pour moi, je vois cela comme le symbole d'une vie nouvelle  
- Un nouveau départ, acheva t'il en la fixant  
- Exactement, répondit-elle

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis détournèrent le regard pour observer une dernière fois la ville qui se réveillait…

* * *

Mathieu acheva de boucler son sac et rangea les derniers dossiers, inutiles à présent, concernant l'affaire de François Armand.

Où allait-il aller ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Annoncer à sa famille sa « résurrection » n'allait pas une tâche facile et il ne savait pas s'il devait leur demander asile tout de suite.

La chose dont il était sure c'est qu'il ne resterait pas à Paris. Peut être reviendrait il pour le mariage de Delphine mais il ne tenait pas à rester dans les alentours.  
Si une part de lui avait été heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui il y a un mois, les choses étaient différentes à présent. Il avait changé. Les choses avaient changées. Ses sentiments avaient changées.

Il avait revus ses amis, il s'était expliqué avec Delphine et Chloé était saine et sauve. Voilà ce qui importait. Il ne savait pas comment il expliquerait à Emma sa survit mais il savait qu'il serait aider de son ex-femme. Pour le moment, mieux ne valait pas brusquer les choses même s'il avait énormément envie de la rejoindre.  
S'emparant de ses affaires, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oubliée et ferma la chambre d'amis.

Il regarda le salon et repensa aux récents événements de ce dernier mois. L'évolution de ses sentiments envers Chloé, leur cohabitation. Leurs disputes et d'autres plus ancienne lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés après avoir abordé le sujet de Louise.  
Il soupira et monta au premier étage afin d'inspecter une dernière fois qu'il ne restait vraiment plus aucune trace de son passage.

En arrivant devant la chambre de Chloé, le souvenir de cette nuit où la jeune femme hurlait à mort le hanta. C'était la première nuit où il avait vu Chloé sous un jour nouveau et où il s'était senti coupable de lui avoir menti au sujet de sa mort. C'était la première fois où il s'était ému en la regardant dormir. Cherchant à la consoler, il n'avait pas oser la réveiller et dans un geste inattendu, la jeune femme s'était endormie dans le creux de sa main.  
Il soupira avec un léger sourire et referma la porte.

Elle lui manquerait c'était certain, énormément même. Mais c'était comme ça…c'était la vie.  
Il avait comprit ses sentiments trop tard. La jeune femme avait fait son petit bout de chemin. Elle aimait Hyppolyte et allait l'épouser.  
Il était un grand garçon. Il guérirait. Avec difficulté sans doute, mais il guérirait. Pour cela, il lui fallait néanmoins s'éloigné un peu. Il devait fuir le souvenir de Chloé et de tout ce qui lui rappellerait …leur histoire…si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Il pensa un instant à rendre une dernière visite à ses amis, à dire adieu à Chloé mais il n'en n'avait pas le cœur. S'il le faisait, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de partir définitivement.

La proposition de Larmarck avait été un honneur et lui offrait la possibilité de rester auprès de la jeune femme en ne changeant rien aux habitudes qu'avait prise l'équipe au cours de ces deux dernières années.

Mais il devait refuser. Il devait repartir de zéros. Se construire une vie, se reconstruire loin de cette histoire avec François Armand…après peut être qu'il retrouverait ses amis. Lorsque le passé serait le passé sans ambigüités.  
Mathieu regarda une dernière fois le petit appartement de Chloé et avec le double des clés qu'il possédait, ouvrit la porte. Il s'empara de son sac et se retourna pour faire face à la porte…

- Vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir…

A la voix de la jeune femme, il se retourna surprit. Malgré lui, il ressentit comme un choc électrique. Lui qui avait tout fait pour l'éviter, voilà qu'elle se tenait devant lui au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'effacer de sa vie

- …rester un peu, acheva t elle

Devant l'air inquiet et le regard suppliant de la jeune femme il ne put réprimer un sourire

- J'aurais peur de déranger. Maintenant qu'on a bouclé l'enquête, qu'Armand est loin d'être une menace…en plus Claire ne vas pas habiter avec vous ?  
- Si si…enfin en tant que colocataire, répondit-elle d'une petite voix  
- Je suis content pour vous Chloé  
- A l'inverse de Louise vous sentez que Claire est quelqu'un …de confiance ? demanda t'elle avec un sourire entendu  
- On peut dire ça oui…

Ils se sourirent en se fixant. Puis Mathieu referma la porte et chercha à passer. Chloé ravala sa salive et chercha à parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Elle regarda la silhouette de son coéquipier s'en aller sans pouvoir dire quelque chose. Tout en elle ne désirait que révéler ces étranges sensations qu'elle avait, ses sentiments bien qu'elle ait encore du mal à s'avouer être tombé réellement amoureuse de lui.

Tout en elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'il reste ! Qu'il reste auprès d'elle !  
Au sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi précédemment avait succédé la joie de pouvoir enfin retrouver Mathieu sans remords. Et maintenant, cette joie laissait la place à la peur. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se sentait paralyser.

Dieu que c'était dure de faire le premier pas lors de ce genre de nouvelle. Et pourtant qu'est ce qui la retenait ? La peur de quoi ? Il l'aimait elle le savait. Il le lui avait dit et lui avait prouvé. Alors pourquoi ?

Chloé le vit s'éloigner petit à petit sachant que chacun de ses pas l'éloignerait définitivement d'elle. Qu'en serait-il après ? Elle l'appellerait, chercherait à le revoir ? Il aura surement changé de vie la croyant mariée à Hyppolyte. Que se passerait-il s'il revenait pour les voir et qu'il s'apercevrait que ce n'était pas le cas ? Aurait il des remords d'être partit ? Cela changerait il quelque chose ? Ou ne serait ce pas déjà trop tard ?  
Elle avait une nouvelle vie bon sang alors pourquoi ne la saisissait elle pas au lieu de le voir partir une seconde fois ?

- Mathieu ! hurla-t-elle

Il se retourna et vit que Chloé s'approcher aussi rapidement que possible, les yeux brillants d'un éclat étranges et inquiets  
Il l'interrogea du regard attendant que la jeune femme parle mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que le fixé durant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin

- Je ne suis plus fiancée, dit-elle simplement

Même s'il ne comprenait pas totalement le rapport entre cette nouvelle et son départ, la révélation de Chloé provoqua en lui un nouveau choc. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir ; être heureux ou désolé pour Chloé ? Se sentir coupable ou pas…

- Euh je suis désolé pour vous…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Chloé baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était gênée ou déçue, triste ou heureuse. En réalité la jeune femme était tout simplement paralysée par la peur. Elle ne savait où elle se lançait, dans quoi elle se lançait. C'était plus simple lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'a considérait au mieux comme une amie.

- Il est venu me demander ma bague alors que nous discutions devant la seine…  
- Sans explications ?  
- Non…enfin si…si il a donné une explication

Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de décrypter Chloé mais la jeune femme s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder directement plus de quelques secondes. Elle se tenait nerveusement les mains. Il devinait alors qu'elle cherchait à gagner du temps pour lui dire adieu, pour qu'il ne parte pas comme un voleur.

Peut être était ce mieux de se quitter en bons termes ? Malgré son objectif premier, la nouvelle de la séparation de Chloé et Hyppolyte l'avait bouleversé et avait freiné son désir de partir, de fuir…

- Et… ?  
- Et…et…il a dit qu'il préférait ne pas être marié si c'était pour me voir en aimé un autre, dit elle dans un soupir

Le cœur de Mathieu accéléra légèrement mais il se reprit. Un combat naissait dans son esprit, un combat entre l'espoir et le doute.

- Mais…qu'est ce qui aurait pus lui faire croire ça ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Fais une gaffe ?  
- Non, non je n'ai rien dit mis à part…  
- A part quoi ?  
- A part que je sois déçue que vous préfériez vous en aller sans même me dire au revoir. Que j'étais déçue que vous ne soyez pas venus à l'hôpital au lieu de passer un coup de fil !

Le ton de Chloé avait montée d'un cran et il sentait la rage en elle. Surprit il recula légèrement mais loin d'être blessé ou énervé, cette colère le remplissait de joie.

- Je pensais que nous étions…enfin suffisamment amis pour que vous veniez dire adieu au lieu de vous enfuir comme un voleur !

La jeune femme s'était redressée et chassant ses mimiques arborait un regard dure et fier. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de colère et il pouvait lire combien il l'avait blessé par son geste.

- Disons que j'étais un peu gêné. Je ne savais pas si vous aviez vraiment envie de me voir après cette nuit…  
- Et vous préféreriez renoncer à un poste de commissaire juste pour un malheureux baiser ? Vous préféreriez abandonner tous vos amis, juste pour une simple histoire ?

Mathieu eu un petit sourire sur les lèvres, un faux sourire. Il détacha ses yeux de Chloé et murmura :

- Ouais, une simple histoire…  
- Je suis désolé, murmura t'elle.

Elle l'était ! Les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Bien sur que ce n'était pas une simple histoire ! Bien sure que c'était plus ! Mais elle n'admettait pas qu'il parte juste pour elle ! Pourquoi ne lui disait elle pas simplement les raisons pour laquelle Hyppolyte avait renoncé à leurs fiançailles ? Pourquoi ne lui disait elle pas tout ? Elle restait bloquée. Définitivement bloquée. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir sans qu'il ne comprenne. Alors elle essayait tant bien que mal de le mettre sur la voie.

- Moi aussi. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ses yeux la fixèrent avec un regard remplis de colère et mêlée à une certaine déception. Il abordait le même regard lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés au sujet de Louise et qu'elle avait vidée son sac

- Parce que vous voyez ce n'est pas une simple histoire pour moi !

Chloé ravala sa salive et ne le regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient brillants mais elle était incapable de lui dire. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Je vais pas vous faire un discours. Je vous ai dit les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour vous et quoi que vous en pensiez ce n'est pas un moment de faiblesse, un moment a passer ou je ne sais quoi. Je vous aime Chloé et je pense que vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu recul. Travailler avec vous, pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Alors oui je laisse mes amis pour une simple histoire comme vous dite. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était la solution la plus adulte mais c'est je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Est-ce que vous êtes capable de comprendre ça ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle doucement

Mathieu se calma et la fixa. Il avait du mal à s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas partir dans ses termes là. Il ne voulait pas la quitter comme ça. Bon sang mais pourquoi rendait elle les choses si difficiles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas parler clairement ?

- Ecoutez Chloé…je  
- Je pense qu'on a fait le tour du sujet, le coupa t'elle d'une voix tremblotante, j'espérais vous convaincre de rester mais je pense que vous avez pris votre décision.

Il ne répondit rien. Chloé releva la tête vers lui et sourit faiblement.

- J'ai été contente de vous revoir Mathieu.

Avec un soupir il hocha la tête. Chloé le fixa puis baissa la tête et retourna lentement chez elle en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Chloé s'appuya à la porte un instant et retint une boule dans la gorge. Ses yeux fixèrent la pièce un instant vague se raccrochant à quelque chose, mais elle ne trouva rien.  
Elle entendit la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas su le retenir. Malgré ses résolutions elle n'avait pas su lui dire, elle n'avait pas su lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Etait elle si incapable ?  
C'était pourtant simple ! Une simple petite phrase ! Trois petits mots ! Au lieu de ça elle c'était embêtée à parler pour ne rien dire.

Certaine d'être à l'abri des regards, la jeune femme céda aux larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux. Elle les essuya, honteuse. Elle ne voulait pas se lamenter. C'était sa faute. Elle avait tout perdue parce qu'elle était trop incapable pour surmonter sa peur. Elle pouvait viser François Armand avec un révolver mais révéler ses sentiments à son ex-coéquipier …

Plus elle essayait de stopper ses larmes et plus elle pleurait. Les larmes se transformèrent en légers sanglots incontrôlable. Elle finit par céder et ne se cacha pas. Cela faisait du bien. Elle glissa le long de la porte et s'assied par terre, genou repliés elle cacha son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu se dirigea vers le taxi qu'il avait appelé et posa ses bagages dans le coffre. Lorsqu'il l'eut refermé, il fut pris d'un vertige.  
Le visage de Chloé le hantait. Ses yeux brillants, cette détresse, et cette colère. Prit d'un doute il s'arrêta et se repassa la scène au ralentie. Il était de nouveau partagé entre l'espoir, entre l'inespéré et le doute. Après tout peut être qu'Hyppolyte n'était que jaloux pour de fausses raisons qui lui ont fait annuler son mariage.  
Mais peut être, peut être que les sentiments de Chloé lui ont apparus évidents et qu'elle a accepter de lui rendre sa bague parce qu'elle-même…

De nouveau il ravala sa salive, le cœur battant. Il se repassa une nouvelle fois la scène au ralentie

_j'espérais vous convaincre de rester mais je pense que vous avez pris votre décision_.

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Le doute s'effaça alors fasse à l'espoir et à la joie. Mais quel con il avait été ! ou trop affligé pour ne pas avoir retenu cette phrase. Bien sur que Chloé comprenait l'envie de pas vouloir mélanger sentiments et travail. Si elle espérait le faire rester c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison ! La même raison pour laquelle Hyppolyte avait finalement renoncé au mariage.

_il a dit qu'il préférait ne pas être marié si c'était pour me voir en aimé un autre_

Mathieu rouvrit le coffre du taxi et après s'être excusé de l'avoir déranger pour rien fit demi tour. Après tout il avait oublié qu'il avait parler à Chloé et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait chercher à lui dire quelque chose…. il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Chloé se releva après avoir calmé légèrement ses sanglots. Anéantie elle déambula légèrement dans le couloir sans trop savoir où aller.  
La sonnerie retentie. Elle hésita à ouvrir la porte mais se reprit. Elle essuya vaguement ses larmes et ouvrit la porte.

Il la vit, devant lui, les yeux rouges et l'air effondrée. La jeune femme, surprise le fixa et tenta de cacher ses larmes tant bien que mal. Ce fut peine perdue. Le devinant elle fut extrêmement gêné.  
Un instant il ne put faire rien d'autre que la fixé. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Chloé avait pleuré juste après qu'ils se soient quittés. Il voulait bien croire que l'amitié pouvait faire souffrir mais…

La jeune femme semblait fragile et au bout du rouleau. Sa surprise était mêlée a une certaine tristesse et de l'incompréhension.

- Qu'est ce…qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
- Je peux entrer ? murmura t'il

Le laissant passer elle referma et se retourna doucement

- Je croyais que vous étiez décider à partir  
- Pourquoi voulez vous que je reste ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous m'avez très bien entendu Choé, dit il légèrement nerveux

Bien sur qu'il le savait. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute permis. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il voulait qu'elle lui confirme. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau ressentir cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était fiancée.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous une question à laquelle vous avez déjà la réponse ?  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Vous avez la même tête lorsque vous essayer de faire avouer un suspect

Malgré lui il sourire devant la spontanéité de la jeune femme

- Dites le, dit il en la fixant et se rapprochant légèrement  
- Euh…je…je suis pas douée. Vous le savez très bien ! Je suis incapable et…

La phrase de Chloé se perdit dans le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner. Le cœur de Chloé accéléra plus encore et sa respiration se fit courte. Le désespoir, la douleur qu'il l'avait envahie il y a peine quelques minutes fit lentement place à une vague de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta lentement d'elle et la fixa un peu apeuré de s'être trompé, la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau, et capturant son visage de ses mains elle l'embrassa à son tour avec fougue.  
Il répondit à son baiser avec la même passion, le même désir qu'elle. Lentement elle passa ses mains autours de son cou, l'une d'elle remontant légèrement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui.

Ce fut comme si le baiser d'il y a quelques semaines ne s'était jamais terminé. Les mots étaient si superflus. Le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, la douceur de leurs gestes, leur souffle perdu l'un dans l'autre entre deux baisers suffisaient à exprimer tout ce qu'ils avaient refoulé en eux.  
Jamais il ne partirait. Jamais plus il ne l'abandonnerait et bien que la mission fut dangereuse et risquée, il s'engageait à faire attention à ce qu'elle ne se blesse jamais. Il tenait trop à elle pour la perdre. En cet instant, toute la douleur, toute la peine qu'il avait pus ressentir cette nuit était loin…

Chloé laissa échapper quelques larmes. Le souffle de vie que lui avait inspiré le précédent baiser n'était rien en comparaison. Elle buvait chacun des instants où elle sentait ses lèvres contre sa peau comme autant de chocs électriques. De délicieux frissons la parcouraient mais elle n'en n'avait pas peur. Elle avait confiance. Elle lisait et ressentait la tendresse qu'il lui vouait. Elle se sentait totalement en paix, protégée et aimée…  
Il passa de ses lèvres à des baisers dans le cou et Chloé ferma les yeux savourant ces instants. Elle repensa aux instants où elle croyait qu'elle mourrait. Les remords qui l'avaient envahi en pensant à sa réaction après leur baiser….

Elle repensa à ce vide, cette boule dans la gorge qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle regardait la seine sous un lever de soleil…  
Désormais elle ne ressentait que la joie de cette vie nouvelle qui lui était donné de savourer.  
Ses doigts enlacèrent ceux de Mathieu qui étaient prés de sa cuisse et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau le souffle court.  
Aucun d'eux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre comme si ils buvaient en l'autre l'énergie vitale dont ils avaient besoin…

* * *

**THE END ? **

**Pas tout à fait ! **

**A suivre, un petit épilogue...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Epilogue :**

La jeune femme se réveilla par un raie de lumière qui lui transperçait les yeux. Elle se frotta les yeux gêné et revenant doucement à la réalité s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Seule dans son lit.

Quelle heure était-il ?

Pris d'un mal de tête et inquiète elle chercha son compagnon du regard. Mais il n'était pas là.  
Elle entendit soudain un bruit dans la cuisine et l'écho de deux voix.

- C'est bon ils ne vont pas mourir parce que je suis 5 minutes en retard !  
- Tu es toujours en retard !

La jeune femme sourit en reconnaissant les voix familières. Se dégageant des draps et enfilant une chemise de nuit, elle sortit du lit. Elle enfila des chaussons et ne prit pas le temps de se recoiffer.

La porte claqua au moment où Chloé arriva sur le seuil de l'escalier. Avec un sourire elle observa Mathieu qui ruminait, une tasse de café à la main et qui regardait par la fenêtre Claire partir pour ses cours.

La jeune femme était heureuse. Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que François Armand était mort et, mis à part quelques disputes ça et là, leur couple ne battait jamais de l'aile.

Oui ce lever de soleil avait réellement symbolisé le début d'une nouvelle vie.

L'entendant approcher le jeune homme se retourna et lui adressa un bref sourire de bienvenu. Chloé lui renvoya et s'arma de courage. A nouveau elle ressentait cette peur qui la tétanisait.

Le bonheur était fragile, la vie lui avait mainte fois prouvée. Et depuis un an, rien ne lui était arrivé. Au contraire tout semblait si parfait qu'elle s'apprêtait chaque jour à ce que qu'un malheur ne vienne tout gâcher.

Aussi avait elle été dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle avait découvert, il y a quelques semaines, une nouvelle pour le moins inattendue et qui la paralysait.

Se sentait-elle à la hauteur de cet événement ?

Mais avant de prendre une décision, elle s'était décidée à en parler avec Mathieu qui avait le droit de savoir.

Elle n'avait que trop retarder l'échéance...

...Tremblante elle descendit les escaliers en se demandant comment elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte…

_**THE END**_

* * *

_****Voilà la fin de fanfiction. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires et à ceux qui m'ont suivis ! _

_J'espère à la prochaine ;D_


End file.
